Breaking Chloe Sullivan
by chloedouble1028
Summary: Her strength is intriguing him, her fire captivating him, but can she survive his interest? Lex decides it's time to find out, what exactly will it take to break Chloe Sullivan? Chlark Chlex
1. I Should Be Crying

**Title: Breaking Chloe Sullivan**

**Summary: Her strength is intriguing him, her fire captivating him, but can she survive his interest? Lex decides it's time to find out, what exactly will it take to break Chloe Sullivan?**

**Shipping: Chlark Chlex mostly Chlark**

**Major Characters: Chloe Clark Lex**

**Author's Note: Okay it's been a long time since I've posted anything, but it's finally here, the story I've been planning for almost two years. After all the little plot bunnies in my head converged into one big one that pounded on me mercilessly until I gave in, I wrote some of it. Hope you like it, let me know. **

* * *

**Ch. 1 I Should Be Crying **

* * *

He wasn't sure why he had this over powering urge to test limits. His limits and every one else's. It was just a need that he had, to see how far normal people could go until they reached their limit, and then see if he could surpass them. More than curiosity, it was an obsession, and it consumed him. If he ever actually tried to analyze this aspect of his personality, and those moments were few and far between, he decided it was the outcome of his upbringing. It was exactly what his father had done to him, so, he supposed, he was learning by example. But he refused to admit he was anything like his father, so he ignored that fact.The latest target of this obsession was younger than others, he'd never meddled in someone else's life with such extent, but when the opportunity presented itself, who was he to pass it up. She, yes the subject of his current muse was a woman...or maybe a girl, was already primed and ready. It started the day of the twisters...

* * *

She should have known it was too good to be true, of course it was, how could she have been so stupid! Sitting in the passenger seat next to her dad, Chloe looked out the window, willing herself not to cry, not in front of her dad. She could see him out of the corner of her eye, glancing over at her every so often, that patented parental look of concern wrinkling his forehead. When she'd called he had interrogated gently, asking all of the necessary questions, "Are you okay?" and "What happened?" being among the first.

Chloe, being Chloe, had come up with satisfactory answers, enough to pass the initial test. But her dad was more perceptive than most, and keeping her pain a secret from him had never been easy. However, this time it was extremely important that he not know anything. So she'd told him that Clark had to go and check on his parents, that he'd told her to stay there and be safe, and that he'd called her and said his parents were okay but needed help. She was a reporter after all; stories were her job, even if, normally, they weren't fiction.

The truth was far more painful, and would raise unwanted questions. The truth was that Clark had disappeared, without a word. The truth was that he had gone to save Lana. The truth was that, once again, Clark had chosen Lana over her. The truth was that her fairy tale had disintegrated with one lousy announcement. The truth was that her chance with Clark had been blown away with the tornadoes. The truth was that she was moving to Metropolis next week, leaving Clark. The truth was that she was in love with him, and would give anything for him to feel the same way about her. The truth was that that would never happen. The truth hurt, but the truth was all she had.

Wind battered the car from seemingly every direction; her dad's hands gripped the steering wheel tight to keep control of their car. Chloe watched as trees struggled to stay grounded, the strength of their roots being tested. Most of them would succeed and remain safely in their homes, only slightly worse for wear. But Chloe had no choice, she was being ripped from what had been her home, and taken back to where she came from. Well, she thought wryly, at least she wouldn't be in Clark's way anymore, now he can feel free to go after Lana like he really wants to. Maybe things would be better this way... and even as she thought it, she knew it wasn't true.

"Chloe honey, are you okay?" Her father's quiet voice broke into her thoughts, and she blinked away tears before turning to look at him.

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine, it just sucks that the dance was cancelled." Throwing in a wide smile to be safe, she turned to look at him just in time to see the tree branch flying at the side window.

"Dad!" Her scream echoed through the car as her dad turned and saw the branch, turned back and looked at her. It was like someone pressed the mute button, Chloe couldn't hear anything, not her scream, not the wind buffeting the car from outside, not the static from the radio. Everything was happening in slow motion, she saw every single piece of glass as the window shattered, saw her dad's head get hit and slammed towards her. The car spun out as her dad lost control, and her world consisted of just the inside of the car...her reality was the warm blood spattering on her face. Then their car hit a tree, her head was thrown sideways, and everything went black as it slammed into the window.

* * *

Two Days Later

* * *

She was conscious of a throbbing pain, and at first that was it. It was extremely tempting to just fade away, back into the abyss she had come from, but there was something that kept her here, barely on the edge of consciousness. And if she was any judge, it was the way her hand was being held by two other large hands that felt like none other than Clark Kent's. So now, the temptation was different, stay like this and just relish the feel of his strong, warm hands, or open her eyes and get to see him, but possibly have him move his hands. Oh, choices, choices. Then again, she did want to ask about her dad. 

Her eyes opened slowly, and took even longer to focus. There he was, his head resting on the edge of her hospital bed, his eyes closed, obviously exhausted. She moved her hand slightly, so she was now gripping his as well, and he woke up. The smile that lit his face was worth the pain coming from her leg, and the headache she knew was hiding behind whatever medications they had her on. "Hi," she whispered. "Hey Chloe, how are you feeling? You had me-us worried sick!" Chloe noticed the me, and it made her smile. "I'm fine," she replied, and then she took a breath and asked the question Clark had been dreading. "Where's my dad?"

It was in the way the smile left his face, it was in his eyes and the way they couldn't meet hers. The realization washed over her in waves, and each one made it a little harder to breathe, a little harder to accept. "Chloe, I'm...he...you don't remember?" That question was the one that made Chloe feel as if she'd been punched in the gut by a train. Remember? She was supposed to remember?

Clark was helpless, he didn't know what to say, or what to do. "No! Clark don't, you can't mean... he can't be! I just saw him! He was just... no... this can't be possible! It can't be! What am I supposed to remember!" Chloe was overcome with a pain that threatened to suffocate her and she didn't register the moniters around her starting to beep wildly. She didn't register the nurses coming in and injecting something into her IV. All she saw was Clark's face, and those eyes were all she held onto, even as her vision went fuzzy, even as her struggles and screams quieted. Clark barely heard her whisper a plea so desperate it was breaking his heart, "Don't leave me..."

* * *

One Day Later

* * *

When he first saw her she was in a hospital room, she was sleeping quietly, obviously on medication. Her face was bruised, her eye swollen and bandaged, her lips drawn and pale. Golden hair spilled back from her face and washed over the pillow, a sharp contrast. But it wasn't any of this that had caught his attention, it was the boy sitting next to her. Clark Kent. As Lex watched, hidden in the shadows on the other side of the glass, Clark got up and turned away from Chloe, running his hands through his hair in a frustrated manner.

Now, if nothing else had happened, he would have left, because it wasn't interesting, but what happened next intrigued him. Chloe opened her eyes. This was an act that, by itself, was insignificant, but coupled with what she did next, was odd. She turned and looked at Clark, and even from a distance Lex could see her feelings for him shining in her eyes. But when Clark turned back around, Chloe quickly closed her eyes and went back to feigning sleep. Lex smiled, his interest captured, and as he walked down the hall to visit his father, he couldn't help but wonder about Chloe.

* * *

Chloe had been awake for what seemed like countless hours. But she couldn't open her eyes, she wasn't ready yet, wasn't ready to face the world. If her eyes were closed she could pretend it had never happened, that none of it had ever happened and her life hadn't been torn into pieces. So she kept her eyes closed for who knows how long, and then everyone else except Clark had left. Pete, Lana, and even Mrs. Kent had come to visit, but Clark had stayed through them all, and after they left, he had come closer.

At first it was just touches, innocent and gentle, holding her hand, brushing the hair back from her face, kissing her forehead. Simple things, but they meant the world to Chloe, his touch was her anchor to this world. Every now and again he would get up, and she would sneak a glance, not aware of what she was doing really, still foggy from the medications. But she just liked to look at him, and when he started to talk, she liked to listen. He talked about how the town was torn apart, told her it was three days after the accident, and told her they still hadn't found his dad. He talked about a lot of things but avoided the obvious, like the Spring Formal, and the fact that her dad was dead.

Her dad was dead... A part of her felt empty as this thought resounded in her head over and over again. She wanted to break down and cry, she wanted Clark's arms around her, supporting her. She knew there should be this unbearable pain...but it was as if she'd skipped over that part completely. There was nothing, just this terrible numbness that overtook and consumed her completely. For awhile it was as if she had escaped reality, and she relished this feeling, just floating in and out of consciousness, in her own world, in a dream, her dream.

Then the medications began to wear off, and pain coursing through her body brought her sharply back to the world as it existed in real life. So she focused on the physical, and gained control of herself, making sure that there would be no tears and no breaking down, before she allowed herself to open her eyes. There was Clark, his head cradled in his arms, resting just next to her uninjured leg. Unable to stop herself, Chloe reached out a hand, and gently carressed his thick hair. He awoke slowly, stubbornly, but when his eyes found hers and he saw her soft smile, Clark lifted his head and took her hand in both of his.

"Hi," he said softly, smiling back at her, gently rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Hi," she whispered back. She let her smile fade as another second passed and the pain increased. Attempting to shift her weight, she winced when her leg reminded her that it was indeed injured. Clark's face clouded with worry, his eyes darkening.

"Chloe are you okay? Do you need some more pain meds?" Even as Chloe shook her head, Clark was reaching for her IV, and turning a little knob on the tube attatched to her hand. Immediately she felt it, and couldn't decide if she was relieved or angry. But as Clark looked at her with all of that concern in his worried eyes, she couldn't be mad. Clark opened his mouth and began a sentence that Chloe couldn't bear to finish hearing, "Chloe I'm so sorry abou-"

"No Clark! It's okay...I'm okay." She smiled again for him, attempting to be reassuring. "Clark just promise me something?"

"Anything Chlo'," he replied. Her vision was fading around the edges but at the last second she changed what she was going to say.

"Tell you what, you go find your dad, I'm not going anywhere, I'll tell you when he's safe okay?" Clark just looked at her, astonished that she could still have the strength to care so much about others when she was having to deal with so much. He kissed her hair, whispered that he'd be back soon, and left after she'd fallen back asleep.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

* * *

Today was the funeral. Funeral... The word still sounded so foreign, it was as if her mind hadn't yet caught up with her body, or with the rest of the world for that matter. She still felt so disconnected, as if she was watching someone else in the mirror, getting ready to go to someone else's dad's funeral. Everything had been automatic, pulling on her simple black dress, putting in earrings, putting on her mother's ring, and now putting on her make up. Foundation, cover up, blush, eye liner, eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss. For today she'd chosen to be simple, simple dress, simple shoes, simple hair, simple jewelry, simple make up. It just seemed right for some reason, her dad wouldn't have wanted anything fancy.

These past two weeks had been like living in a dream, or a nightmare. Tomorrow she was going back to school, for the first time, and it was going to be hard to deal with even more sympathy than she was already going to get today. It had been decided that she would live with the Kents until a suitable foster family had been found, which it had, and she would be leaving to live with them tomorrow as well. Foster family... more foreign words, and just something else she wasn't allowing to sink in. They'd found Clark's dad, and her and Clark had talked about the dance, about why he'd left her. She'd pulled out every excuse in the book, including "pulling the friend card" as Pete had so eloquently put it, to avoid an actual conversation that would involve him digging until she broke down and admitted how much it had hurt to be abandoned.

The Kents had been amazing these past two weeks, especially Clark, who was always there if she needed him. Which she had of course, but she hadn't told him that, because if she depended on him now, what would happen to her when he wasn't there? Looking at herself in the mirror, Chloe took a deep breath. _Just breathe Chloe, just breathe, you can do this._ One last look and she was out the door and down the stairs, her hand trailing gently down the banister. Clark was waiting for her at the bottom, and the sight of him in a tux was enough to make her heart beat just a little bit faster.

"Wow, Chloe you look... amazing..."

"Thanks Clark, you don't look so bad yourself." The smile and the witty banter was reflex, as was the flutter of butterflies in her stomach as he reached out to brush a hand across her cheek. Chloe unconsciously leaned into his touch, and Clark took notice.

"Are you okay Chloe?" Am I okay? Clark I'm going to my dad's funeral, of course I'm not okay.

"Yeah, Clark, I'm fine," she said, smiling a little for him. He dropped his hand, but the sympathy was there in his eyes, and Chloe couldn't bear to look at it anymore. So she turned and headed out the door, not looking back, but feeling Clark's gaze on her. Lifting her chin and gritting her teeth, Chloe got into the Kent's truck, giving Jonathan and Martha a small smile but avoiding their eyes.

The entire ride and the entire service, Chloe could feel the sympathy, the pity, oozing off of everyone. And she hated it. She hated that people felt sorry for her, because now, poor little Chloe had no family. Everyone knew she had no mother, although no one knew why, and now her dad was dead. Her dad was dead... It still hadn't sunk in all the way yet, that he wasn't coming back, that he wasn't going to ever be there for her ever again, that now she was alone...

The minister said a lovely eulogy, or at least that's what people told her, Chloe didn't really hear much of it. When they lowered his casket she felt something inside of her tighten, harden maybe, but she wasn't sure what it was. All she knew is that she should be crying, that's what people did at funerals right? _I should be crying... _So why wasn't she? The fact that she wasn't crying made her want to cry, but she didn't. She shook hands with a lot of people, and automatically said thank you when they offered their condolences. But mostly she was lost inside her own mind, and the people were a blur. All but one, and that was Clark. He never left her side, and after the service, when it was time to head to the reception, he took her hand and led her to the truck. It was as if he read her, knowing that without guidance she'd be lost, and she wouldn't know what to do. Chloe didn't look at him, but her hand gripped his tightly, a small acknowledgement of his presence there with her. She clung to his hand desperately on the ride to the Luthor mansion, which was where the reception was being held. Lex had volunteered his luxurious home for the occasion, saying it was the least he could do for such a great employee

* * *

He watched her walk in the room, followed closely by none other than Clark Kent. This amused as well as frustrated Lex, because, before the night was through, he was going to have to get Ms. Sullivan alone, and with Clark as her own personal guard dog, it wouldn't be very easy. He had watched her, all throughout the funeral, and was amazed to find that not one tear ever trailed a path down her cheek. She was beautiful, angelic with her golden halo and pale skin. But it was the way she carried herself, the way she emanated strength and resolve from her every pore, this was what had him hooked. So he'd decided to test her, he had yet to decide where that testing might lead, and to what extent he would pursue the experiment, but he did know that Chloe's life could easily be manipulated at this point. He would test her to her limits, just to see how much it would take for her to break. She seemed strong, but after what Lex had planned, she would break, he was sure.

It was already wearing on her. Others may not have looked as closely as him, and they may have been fooled by the smile and the dry eyes. But he looked, really looked, and he wasn't fooled by anything. There were dark circles under her eyes, carefully concealed by make up of course, but still there. Then there was the way she gripped Clark's hand in that white-knuckled grip, as if she was hanging on for her life, or her sanity. Just little things, but they were the only indicators Lex needed to decide that she was ready for this experiment to begin, she could go either way now, and he intended for her direction to be under his control.

In the end however, Lex didn't have to do anything to get her alone, Chloe did it all by herself. He watched out of the corner of his eye while he was talking to some of the guests, watched while she excused herself from by Clark's side, and watched as she headed out the back door. Patiently, he waited a few moments before following her lead and excusing himself. Glancing over his shoulder as he went, he discreetly took the same route, sure that he knew where Chloe had gone. So he walked down the hall a ways and then paused in front of a half open door. He listened, expecting to hear sobs from within, but as time went on he realized Chloe had sorely disappointed him. Soundlessly, he pushed the door open, and took in the scene that unfolded before him.

Chloe was sitting against the far wall, partially blocked from his view by the bed that occupied most of the room. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, and with her arms wrapped around them, and her head down, she was the picture of defeat. But Lex suspected it wouldn't be that easy, and he stepped into the room. As if she felt his presence, Chloe's head flew up, and her surpisingly dry eyes locked with his.

"Mr. Luthor!" she exclaimed, stumbling to her feet. As she stood in front of him, her hair slightly mussed, her simple black dress hugging her curves, and her mouth open in surprise, Lex forgot that she was only fifteen.

"Lex please, Ms. Sullivan," he replied smoothly, taking a step toward her and purposefully shutting the door behind him.

"Okay," she said softly, "but only as long as you promise to call me Chloe."

"I believe we have an agreement then." He was still walking slowly towards her and now he stopped, only one step away. Choosing his next words carefully he looked at her hard. "Chloe, I won't insult you by asking if you're okay, but I will offer my help with anything you need." She looked up at him, her eyes a turmoil of emotions, surpise, gratitude, and something else that seemed like suspicion.

"Thank you Lex, that means a lot." Her tone was soft, and a small smile found its way to his lips without his permission. He wondered about it, but let it be so as to put Chloe at ease.

"I know it must be hard, I lost my mother when I was only twelve. And I must say, you're being remarkably strong for someone who's been through what you have." Lex could see it in her face, her expression was more trusting, she was now connecting to him, and that bond was cemented by his compliment. She was falling for this hook, line, and sinker, to borrow the euphemism.

"I'm sorry Lex, for your mother, I'm sure she loved you more than you know...you must miss her." Chloe's innocent observation caught Lex off guard, as did the caring tone in her voice, and the sympathy on her face. How could she offer this to him at a time like this? How could she read him so well? Lex didn't know what to say, for once all he could do was nod and look away from that expression on her beautiful face.

"Well I should get back, Clark might be getting worried." She sighed, but she smiled as she went past him, reaching out to give his arm a reasurring squeeze. Chloe walked out the door and Lex could do nothing but watch her go in something similar to awe or admiration, and a smirk graced his lips. How strong was this girl? That she could offer him comfort for his loss in the midst of hers was something he hadn't expected. Maybe this experiment of his would be something worth pursuing further than he'd originally intended...

* * *

A Few Hours Later

* * *

Clark watched as Chloe walked up his stairs, to his forfeited room. Her head was up, her steps were resolute, and for all outward appearances, she seemed perfectly fine. But he knew better, he knew her better. He could see it in the way she climbed the stairs, each step taking more of an effort than the last. He had seen it in her eyes as she said good night, a type of tiredness that wasn't normally there. They were just little things, signals that few, maybe only him, could pick up, but they were there just the same. Everything inside him was screaming to follow her as she shut the door, its latch quietly clicking into place. Because he knew something was wrong, he knew Chloe needed him, even if she wouldn't admit it, if she couldn't admit it. He rested his hand on the banister, and hung his head, still peering up the stairs from beneath thick lashes, at where Chloe had just been.

His parents had already gone to bed, but Clark wasn't even contemplating sleep yet, and he was sure Chloe wasn't either. But did she want his comfort? Did she want him to hold her? Resisting the urge to wrap his arms around her and never let go had taken all of his will power for the entire day. She had been so strong, never shedding a single tear, never letting a single crack show through that armor of hers. Still, he'd known, she was broken. He just wanted to take her pain away, and he didn't want her to feel like she had to be strong. Someone was there for her to fall into, she didn't need to handle this on her own, he was there and he was going to let her know it.

* * *

Chloe set her purse down on Clark's desk, and she turned to look out the window. She couldn't feel the wind as it whipped through the trees just on the other side of the glass... and she couldn't feel her hurt, on the other side of the wall she'd built. But it was cracking, it was breaking, and try as she might she wasn't sure it would hold for much longer. The day had been hard, anyone knew that, but to hide all of this hurt, even from herself, had been exhausting. Resting her forehead against the cool glass, Chloe took a deep breath. _Come on Chloe, pull it together, you can do this, just breathe...there you go, just breathe. _

Turning from the window, Chloe sat down on Clark's bed. Mechanically, she took off her shoes, the buckles no less difficult than they had been when she bought them. Then, she stood up, and reached behind her back to unzip her dress. Slipping it off, she hung it back on it's hanger and slung it over the chair in front of the mirror. Her eyes met their reflections in the glass, but she couldn't bear to look at her face, because she knew it should be streaked with tears. She walked back to the door, and she flipped the light switch. There, now she couldn't see.

Chloe walked across the room to Clark's closet, and closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply, burying her face in his clothes...they smelled like him. A mixture of the farm, Martha's fabric softener, Clark's Axe, and just so Clark that it made her feel like he was there. Oh how she wished he was... _Chloe get a grip, seriously girl you're losing it. _But she took one of his plaid, flannel shirts anyways... Unhooking her bra, she let it fall to the floor, and she took his shirt off the bed, slipping it over her shoulders. It fell midway down her thighs, and would suffice to sleep in, it might be the only way she could sleep.

Crawling into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin, was all she could manage. Closing her eyes was a different story...if she closed them it would come back, this nightmare she was living in. If she closed her eyes she'd see him...flashes of that time she was supposed to remember, flashes of her dad, of blood, of death. So she kept them open, and she stared at the wall, trying not to think.

She saw the light flash on the wall as she heard the door creak open softly, and saw the light disappear as it was closed with just as much care. For a minute there was nothing, but Chloe could hear him breathing, and she could feel his indecision. But then there was the movement of the bed, and the draft of cold air as he lifted the covers and climbed in with her. Then there was the strength of his arms as he pulled her to him, and the warmth of his body as she turned to bury her face in his chest. Clutching fistfuls of his T-shirt, feeling his legs entwined with hers, feeling his arms around her, and feeling his hands on her back as he held her close...that was how Chloe drifted off to sleep. Because she felt safe, because he protected her against the nightmares, because she wasn't alone...

* * *

Clark knew now, that coming up here was the right choice, that Chloe had needed him. She may act like she was strong, but here, holding desperately to him, she was just as weak as the rest of the human race. He could feel it in the way she was curling into his chest, in the way she welcomed his arms around her. Her breathing had slowed, so he figured she was sleeping, but he had no intention of drifting off without first enjoying this. There was a certain...intimacy in the way they were arranged, and it wasn't unnoticed by Clark.

She was so small, fitting into his arms like she was meant to be there. Her short, shapely, bare legs were entwined with his own flannel pajama clad legs and the feeling was new to him. Then there was the way her body was pressed to his, and while he was sure it was him warming her cold body, there was a heat between them, and he could only imagine what it would be like if there was no fabric between them. But he didn't linger on these thoughts, instead his focus moved upward, to her warm breath on his neck, to the softness of her hair between his fingers. He knew she hadn't been sleeping much lately, and he hoped this helped even a little.

It was so...indescribable, this person that Chloe was. Not one tear today, and he'd been watching, oh had he been watching. Something deep inside him had stirred as he watched her today...as he held her hand, trying to give her comfort and apparently unneeded strength. Her expression had been so guarded, her stance set so as to not allude to inner turmoil of any kind. She had been hard, and yet, strangely, beautiful...a concrete angel. Now, he looked down at her face, so soft and careless in it's expression. Her grip on his shirt had relaxed, her hands resting gently against his chest. He reached down, brushing hair out of her eyes, and his hand lingered, caressing the skin on her face. She was so different now, not weak necessarily, it was almost as if she was made of glass. Feeling as if she could break, he held her gently and was once again amazed at this friend of his. So beautiful in her strength...so beautiful in her fragility...how could she be both at once? Clark let the question go, choosing instead, to just let himself relax, and hold her tight as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note: You'd better review! Or there will be dire conseqences!**


	2. I Can Do This

**Title: Breaking Chloe Sullivan**

**Summary: Her strength is intriguing him, her fire captivating him, but can she survive his interest? Lex decides it's time to find out, what exactly will it take to break Chloe Sullivan?**

**Shipping: Chlark Chlex mostly Chlark**

**Major Characters: Chloe Clark Lex**

**Author's Note: Just a heads up, I don't really like this chapter. It's kind of a filler, but it does have necessary info in it. I just wasn't really feelin' it, but I had to get it in there. I've already got a lot of the next chapter written in my head, and it's driving me crazy, so I had to finish Ch. 2 so I can now go on to Ch. 3. But I hope you enjoy it anyways, and I'll have the next one up ASAP!**

**Reviews: **

**Kit Merlot: Nice catch, yes, the Lex in this story is a little more jaded a little bit sooner than the Lex in the show. However, in the show, Chloe's dad didn't die the day of the twisters either. Lex will commit some extremely evil acts in this story, I'm warning you. But he's not evil necessarily, and he has his reasons. As of yet, I'm not really sure where this story is going to go, so we'll see where it takes us both, lol. **

**CYTstagepenguin: Smallville is amazing, I totally share your enthusiasm! I'll try to post regularly, but I'm really busy so we'll see how it goes, and occasionally I get hit with writer's block, God I hate it! But yes I will definitely be writing more.**

**Supergirl10830: Okay people, take notes, THAT is how you write a review! Thanks so much for all the compliments! You really got the whole friendly/intimate Chlark thing, very good. As for Lex...you'll just have to wait and find out. **

**inspire16: I totally know where you're coming from with the whole Chlex and Chlark thing. I was into Chlex for awhile myself, but of course the Chlark is where it's at. Thanks, beautiful huh? I will continue as long as the muse keeps coming! **

**lacoma: I'll try to update as fast as I can! **

**tatie87: Lex is up to bad things as always, but, although there will be a lot of Chlex, the story will be a Chlarker. **

**Previously: **

**Chloe**

Clutching fistfuls of his T-shirt, feeling his legs entwined with hers, feeling his arms around her, and feeling his hands on her back as he held her close...that was how Chloe drifted off to sleep. Because she felt safe, because he protected her against the nightmares, because she wasn't alone...

**Clark**

So beautiful in her strength...so beautiful in her fragility...how could she be both at once? Clark let the question go, choosing instead, to just let himself relax, and hold her tight as he drifted off to sleep. 

**Lex**

How strong was this girl? That she could offer him comfort for his loss in the midst of hers was something he hadn't expected. Maybe this experiment of his would be something worth pursuing further than he'd originally intended...

* * *

**Ch. 2 I Can Do This**

* * *

The next morning Chloe was the first one to wake up...and she didn't want to move. She could feel herself move up and down with each breath Clark took, and she relished how the top half of her body was resting on top of him, how her cheek rested on his chest. His arm was wrapped around her, and the other folded up on itself so his hand could rest on hers, placed atop his chest. Raising her head slightly, Chloe looked at his innocent face. A soft smile found its way to her lips, he was just so...so...something... 

Then he opened his eyes, and he found hers, smiling as well. "Hi," he whispered softly. "Hi," she whispered back. Clark brushed his fingers over hers before moving both arms to prop himself up on his elbows. Chloe missed his arms...but she moved, sitting up and crossing her legs indian style beneath the covers, turning to face him as he leaned against the headboard. He was fully awake now and Chloe could see the concern in his eyes, so she looked down, and Clark noticed. "Hey, Chloe look at me," he ordered, leaning forward, concern creeping into his voice. 

Reluctantly, Chloe met his eyes and immediately Clark reached forward and placed his hand on hers. "I'm here..." he said, and it was all she needed. One tear slowly trailed down her cheek, dripped off her chin, and it was followed by another, and then another until the sobs wracked her small body relentlessly. "Chloe," said Clark softly, gathering her into his arms and holding her close. She clung to him, unable to stop the pain now that she had opened herself to it. "Why Clark? I don't understand! Why'd he have to go?" cried Chloe desperately. 

Clark shook his head, holding her tighter, and wishing with all his might he could take this pain from her, but he had no answer. "I'm sorry Chloe, I'm so sorry!" It was all he could say but it was the wrong thing. She lashed out at him, suddenly in a rage, hitting his chest with balled up fists. "You're sorry! Good! You should be! If you hadn't run off to go save Lana none of this would have happened! My dad would still be alive! It's all your fault Clark! It's all your fault! It's...all your...fault..." Clark just held her tighter and she collapsed against his chest, her sobbing was harder than ever and she couldn't say anything else. But she still held onto him, her one lifeline, she held onto him as if she'd never let him go, and Clark held her back, forgiving the harsh words that had spewed from that pretty mouth. 

Awhile later, after her sobs had subsided, after the grief had diminished to a dull ache in the center of her chest, Chloe pulled back and looked at him. "Clark I'm sorry, I didn't mean that...about it being your fault, I just-" "Chloe," he interrupted, "it's okay, I know you didn't mean it, you're hurt and I understand that." She looked at him with relief, but a part of her wondered if he really did understand. Sighing, she got out of bed, throwing off the covers and running her fingers through her hair. 

What came next? What was she going to do now? How was she going to keep on living? For a moment she just wanted to crumple into a heap on the floor, to curl up in Clark's arms and never, ever have to move. She was just so tired, she could feel it in her bones, and all she wanted to do was go back and sleep in Clark's arms forever. Then she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, and she could see the weakness, in her posture, in her face, in her eyes. Clark was there too, in the mirror, and that same expression was on his face, a mix between concern, worry, and sadness. God she hated it so much! _Pull yourself together Sullivan!_

So she stood up a little straighter, lifted her chin a little higher, and forced herself to smile at him. "So Clark, what do you prefer on the morning after?" Clark looked at her for a second, puzzled, and he started to answer, "The morning after wh-" Then he noticed the smirk on her face and the gleam in her eye, and he caught onto her meaning. His face turned beat red and he looked down at the sheets, twisting them nervously in his hands. 

Now Chloe had to press her luck just a little bit farther, she couldn't resist it. Walking slowly over to him, she climbed onto the bed, and he looked up at her with startled eyes. "Do you like to just ly in bed all day? Or...do you like to have some more fun?" She pushed his shoulders back against the headboard and straddled his hips, looking at him with questioning eyes while her hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Clark just gaped at her, at a loss of what to say, and Chloe smiled wider, thoroughly enjoying his discomfort. 

Deciding to take the play just a little further, she leaned in, her eyes taking in his lips, and then going back to Clark's. This movement was agonizingly slow and Clark couldn't help but lean in to meet her, couldn't resist the temptation to put his hands on her small waist. Just as their lips were about to connect, Chloe pulled away laughing, getting up and heading for her sweat pants in one graceful move. She slipped them on and headed to the door, where the smell of Martha's cooking was wafting up the stairs, throwing Clark one last smirk over her shoulder as she exited the room.

* * *

_What the hell! _Clark just sat there for a few minutes or so, trying to slow his heartbeat, trying to breathe normally, and trying to decipher what had just happened. Shaking his head, he got up and started to head downstairs, his skin still tingling. Even as he tried to shake it off, Clark knew that that memory of her, so close to him, would haunt him for a very long time. At this point he couldn't really decide if that was a bad thing or a good thing. 

Upon entering the kitchen he saw Chloe sitting at the table eating pancakes, and the sight of her warmed something inside of him, making him smile. She was eating, something else she hadn't been doing a lot of lately, but rather than comment on it, Clark just let it go. As he grabbed a plate and helped himself to some pancakes, his mom gave him a knowing look, and Clark thought once more that she must practice it in front of a mirror because it was perfect. He knew that she knew about him sleeping with Chloe last night, and he also knew that she approved, but only on rare occasions. 

"Morning Mom," he said, smiling happily at her. "Good morning Clark," she replied, a wry tone in her voice. Clark dug into his pancakes and glanced over at Chloe, who was obviously enjoying hers. She reached for her glass of milk and was in the process of drinking it when her eyes met Clark's. They simultaneously burst into laughter and Chloe almost had milk come out her nose in an effort not to spray it everywhere. Clark enjoyed this breakfast immensly, and he ignored the looming dread hiding around the corner. He hid it with teasing and jokes and laughter until he could pretend that it wasn't there, until he could pretend Chloe wasn't leaving today.

* * *

A Few Hours Later

* * *

She sat in class, torn between waiting for the bell to ring and wanting these last few minutes to last forever. School had been a nightmare, with everyone's pity and sympathy suffocating her until she was drowning and struggling for air. It had been unbearable just to walk through the halls, seeing everyone stare at her and whisper. Clark had been a godsend but there was only so much he could do, only so much he could shield her from. Teachers and students alike offered her their condolences and it was just like the funeral. She gave them a small smile, said thanks, and tried not to throw it all back in their faces.

The day had gone by fast, with Chloe anticipating after school, when she'd be freed from this torture only to confront another. She was not looking forward to meeting her foster family. Sure, they sounded like nice people, but they were strangers, and she didn't see how they could ever become family. _How can I do this? _Going to live with a foster family felt like betraying her dad, because he had been her family, and he'd been there and stayed with her when her mom had left. But she'd promised Clark, when they'd found out about Mr. and Mrs. Howard, that she'd try. _I'll do it for him._ With that thought resounding in her head, she got up at the bell and marched out the door with determination in her step and pride drying her eyes. 

Clark met her at her locker, and gave her a look that asked how she was, but he never verbalized his question, and Chloe had no intention of answering. They rode the bus home in silence, but at one point, Clark slid his hand over and held hers gently. Chloe's eyes flashed to his and for a few seconds she thought she saw something there, besides sympathy and concern. _Could you love me? _Her eyes asked the question and she couldn't bear to ask it out loud, his answer might break her.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Howard appeared to be a perfectly respectable couple, a good family for Chloe to go to, and the truth was that they were. Lex had made sure they were an acceptable family, he wanted Chloe to begin to get settled in, to be in the process of moving on, when he hit her with the next blow. But in the mean time, he had also made sure she would be under his watchful eye during this process. The Howards lived on his grounds, seeing as how Jacob was one of the security guards and Gina was a maid. Yes, he'd arranged that Chloe would go to the Howards, it was simply perfect because he knew they couldn't have children and they had been wanting to adopt. 

With some carefully veiled hints, he'd made sure they would inquire about being Chloe's foster family. Still, he'd also decided that her being in a house that far away from him was unacceptable if he really wanted to get close to her. So, after a few weeks, a pipe or two would burst in the house he was leasing to them, and of course he would graciously offer to lend them a few spare rooms in the mansion. 

Lex sat in front of his fire, relaxed on the couch, staring into the flames, and sipping brandy from a crystal glass. It wasn't unusual for him to become so focused on something that it was all he could think about, but never had his obsessive tendencies been centered around a person like this, and never had they been this intense. Not even his fascination with Clark and the day of his accident topped this feeling. Her face was all he could see, and he wondered about that face, about the secrets those eyes hid. _How much can you take Chloe?_

* * *

Clark watched Chloe as the Howards stood up and smiled. They were in Lex's main room, the set meeting place for the Howards and their soon-to-be foster daughter, and everyone in the room was on edge, save, perhaps, for Lex. His blue eyes almost squinting with the effort, Clark carefully observed the way Chloe smiled when she shook Jacob's hand and perceptively judged her body language when Gina gave her a hug. She was reserved, cautious, but still warm, and somewhat friendly. Her smile wasn't the one he remembered, but then again, he hadn't seen that one since that night in the school gymnasium. It also wasn't the fake one she'd been using lately, so he figured that was a good thing. When she turned to him and her smile faltered, he stepped forward immediately, and proceeded to use what Chloe had dubbed his "Kent charm," to lighten the mood. 

He sat by Chloe on one couch, with Lex and the Howards on the opposite one, and they talked. It was just small talk, some stuff about the weather, and some questions and answers about school. Clark didn't hold her hand, because she kept both of them tightly clenched together between her knees as she leaned back. His own hands were restless, and they fidgeted about, because he wanted to give her some type of support but she wasn't letting him. In the end he gave in and settled for the fact that their legs were pressed together, and he gave her reassurance that way, as well as in the looks that passed between them. 

When it was time for him to leave, and for Chloe to stay, the other three left the room, to "move Chloe's luggage into the Howards' car," or at least that was their excuse. Clark looked at Chloe, and took her by the shoulders, making her meet his gaze. "Chloe are you okay?" She looked at him, and the thought came to Clark that he could spend a lifetime deciphering the meanings hidden in the depths of those hazel eyes. "Yeah Clark, I'm great," she replied, and the sarcasm was there, veiled, but still there. "I'm amazing Clark? Why-" she broke off and looked away, choking back tears. _What can I do for you Chloe? _Clark was almost desperate to somehow ease her pain, but he didn't know how. 

"Chloe, Chloe look at me," he commanded softly, strengthening his grip on her shoulders. When her eyes met his, he saw all of the doubt, all the the pain, and another emotion...fear, he saw fear. "I'm here okay? All you have to do is call, and I'll come. Anything you need, twenty-four seven, I'm here okay?" She opened her mouth as if to say something but no sound came out and all he could do was pull her close to him and hold on for his life. Her hands were pinned against his chest, his arms were locked around her, and he never wanted to let go. Then Lex knocked on the door, "Clark? Chloe? It's time," he said simply. 

Clark loosened his hold and Chloe looked up at him, and in that moment she was so small, and she needed his protection. "Chloe-" he began, but she cut him off. "Clark, please... " she said, and her eyes were desperate. "Please just go, don't make this harder... I can't..." She couldn't finish, but Clark understood. He kissed her forehead and then turned to leave the room. Opening the door, he said a hasty good-bye to Lex, and hurried down the hallway, not trusting himself to look back. "Clark!" The heartbreaking cry reached his ears and he turned to find Chloe in the hallway, staring after him, her eyes begging him to stay. Then she turned away, and stumbled back into the den, shutting the door behind her.It took everything he had just to make it out the door and down Lex's driveway before he sped home. He went upstairs and changed for bed, but he knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

She stood there, her hands clenched at her sides, her eyes closed, her breathing quick and shallow, choked by the knot in her throat. _Don't leave me Clark! _The words had been on the tip of her tongue and now she was screaming them inside her head. _Don't leave me alone! I need you! Come back! _A strong hand found a place on her shoulder and Chloe whirled around only to be met with Lex's concerned face and icy blue eyes. The physical touch almost undid her and it took more effort than she'd ever thought possible to smile when he said, "Chloe?" Her lips stretched in something at least close enough to a smile to fool Lex, because he didn't say anything about her shining eyes, he just asked if she was ready to go. "Yeah, let's head off to lands unknown shall we?" she quipped before brushing past him to get to the door. 

He didn't put his arm around her as they walked the long path to the Howards' house. He didn't attempt to make conversation. He just let the silence exist, he just let her walk next to him, without having to worry about talking or thinking. The walk gave Chloe time to collect herself, to gain some control, and she spent the entire time just railing at herself for being so needy. _What were you thinking? Pull yourself together! Come on Sullivan, you don't need him like that! _She couldn't believe how she'd acted, so weak and desperate. That was not her, it just wasn't. 

When they reached the door, she turned to Lex, feeling as though she should say something about his kindness. "Lex, I don't know how to thank you..." she said. "Don't thank me Chloe, I'm just here to help." He turned to leave, and as if it was an afterthought he turned back and said, "I'm only a phone call or a walk away, don't be afraid to come talk to me, I'm a good listener." The smile he gave her spoke of his sincerity and Chloe couldn't help but manage a small smile in return as she said, "I'll remember that." 

Chloe watched his retreating form until she couldn't see it anymore, and then she turned back to the door. Her hand gripped the knob and it was an insurmountable task looming before her. _I can do this. I have to do this. _There was no other choice, she had to open the door. So she turned the knob and pushed slowly, opening the door, and opening an entryway from her old life into her new one. She would do this, with or without Clark, it was her life to live and she planned to make the most of it.

* * *

He sat in his den sipping brandy from a crystal shot glass, and he contemplated how the evening had gone. During the meeting he had been slightly disappointed at how much she seemed to depend on Clark, he'd thought she was more independent than that. But in the end he realized that maybe, somewhere along the road, those feelings she obviously felt for Clark would come in handy. It pleased him to see that she refused to reach out and hold his hand although he was obviously waiting for it. 

Everytime he replayed their walk in the woods he smiled. She had been beating herself up over her actions, he was sure of it. Choosing not to talk was definitely the right decision, talking would have made it seem forced. He wanted her to be comfortable around him so she would begin to turn to him in the midst of everything. But there was something about the way her entire face had seemed to collapse in on itself as Clark left that made him want to reach out and hold her. And when he'd told her he was always there, even though it had originally been intended as another move in the game he was playing, he had been surprised to find himself sincere in his offer of friendship. This could be a problem, if, and only if, he didn't gain some control over himself. And Lex Luthor wasn't one to lose control, he was the one who made others lose it. He took another sip, and saw Chloe's face reflecting in the flames of his fire. _I control her._ This was how it was going to be.

* * *

**So was it as bad as I thought? Let me know!**


	3. Someone to Want Me

**Title: Breaking Chloe Sullivan**

**Summary: Her strength is intriguing him, her fire captivating him, but can she survive his interest? Lex decides it's time to find out, what exactly will it take to break Chloe Sullivan?**

**Shipping: Chlark Chlex mostly Chlark**

**Major Characters: Chloe Clark Lex**

**Author's Note: Okay, so some parts in this are a little iffy I think, but over all I actually like this chapter. It took me longer than I'd expected to finish it, and the ending definitely isn't what I originally planned, but I figured I'd give it to you anyways! **

**Reviews: **

**Kit Merlot: I know you know I'm not going to tell you what's going to happen. But you know Chloe, and you know Lex, so we'll see how it goes. As for the Howards, that's up for grabs. **

**inspire16: I like your plan...but I'm not sure if that's how my story will go...still, it's not fully written so who knows. And about the one-shot, I don't know if you should have let him get away... those little bunnies are sometimes the kick in the ass I need to get writing again, and they're great inspiration lol.**

**breathe-in3: Thanks! I think this update will come sooner!**

**ayana45: Lol see reviews aren't that hard? If you want quick updates you'd better keep reviewing...evil laughter repeat to fade, lol.**

**SamanthaMT: Thanks, and I will definitely be continuing!**

**Previously: **

**Chloe**

So she turned the knob and pushed slowly, opening the door, and opening an entryway from her old life into her new one. She would do this, with or without Clark, it was her life to live and she planned to make the most of it.

**Clark**

_What can I do for you Chloe? _Clark was almost desperate to somehow ease her pain, but he didn't know how. He went upstairs and changed for bed, but he knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

**Lex**

This could be a problem, if, and only if, he didn't gain some control over himself. And Lex Luthor wasn't one to lose control, he was the one who made others lose it. He took another sip, and saw Chloe's face reflecting in the flames of his fire. _I control her._ This was how it was going to be.

* * *

**Ch. 3 Somebody to Want Me**

* * *

Four Months Later

* * *

_Everything was dark, she couldn't see anything, but she could feel, and what she felt was warm and sticky and all around her. Panic began to take hold even before the light switched on. She could see him now, he was standing in front of her, his eyes open but dead, his mouth curled in a sneer. "I think my dad is dead," he said to her, imitating her voice. "Of course I'm dead! It's all your fault!" She turned away but he was everywhere, his dead eyes confronting her at every turn. Everything, the walls, the floor, and even her own body, was covered in blood. "It's all your fault!" he repeated relentlessly."No," she screamed, "it was an accident! It was an accident!" _

Chloe bolted upright in bed, her heart pounding in her chest, her breath coming fast and labored. Her eyes frantically searched around for that haunted face, and her ears listened for his terrifying accusations. But she saw nothing, and she heard nothing. Gradually her heart began to slow, and she began to relax. _It was just a nightmare, it wasn't real... it wasn't real. _Groaning, she flung her legs over the side of her bed, and got up. Her bare feet sunk into the plush carpet slightly, reminding her just how expensive it was.

Once in her bathroom, she flipped on the light switch and looked in the mirror. It had been a few weeks since her last nightmare, and she had welcomed the reprieve, but she'd known it wouldn't last long. _There goes another night of sleep. _Easily falling back into what had become a routine, she turned the faucet on cold and cupped her hands under the stream before dousing her face. After using the maroon colored, 100 percent, cotton towel hanging on the silver rod next to the sink to dry off, she headed downstairs, running to the only thing that could give her solace on a night like this one.

Even in the dark she knew the way, down the carpeted stairs, take a left down the hardwood hallway (this was always where, after about ten steps, she regretted not taking the time to put on socks), take a right down yet another hallway, and then another right and she was there. At this point Chloe paused, thinking about what she was about to do, and all the previous times she'd sought out this comfort. It was one of her many vices, and she knew it, but at times like this, she failed to care. Still hovering at the threshold, Chloe knew she should just go back upstairs and try to get some sleep, because she knew she'd regret this when the morning light flooded through the windows and illuminated her secret. _Oh, screw it! _

Her feet met the tile floor and carried her to the refrigerator. She opened the freezer side of the stainless steel appliance and a grin met her face as the automatic light switched on and lit up the carton of Cookies n' Cream ice cream. _There you are! _Grabbing the carton and a silver spoon from the drawer next to the fridge, she pulled out a chair at the counter and sat down. The first bite was heaven, it always was, and just like that she felt a little bit better.

A few delicious bites later was when she felt it. There was no sound, or smell, or sight to give it away, just a presence. She could feel it, and as always, a small smirk graced her lips before she spoke. "Good morning Lex." Chloe heard the whoosh of air leave his lungs as he gave up trying to scare her. He walked to the counter and sat opposite her, grabbing the extra spoon she'd made sure to have at the ready. "Good morning Chloe."

Ever since the main water pipe at the Howard's house had burst a month after she'd moved in, and they had moved into the mansion, Chloe and Lex had grown closer. It was the second night of her ice cream escapades about three months ago when Lex had come down and shared her craved dessert. The first time they hadn't talked, just sat there in comfortable silence, eating ice cream together. After that, they had begun to talk about everything, and yet they talked about nothing. Chloe noticed that Lex always waited for her to speak first, she also noticed he always let her choose the topic. He let her take the lead, even though it would have been so easy for her to follow him, to depend on his cues.

They always fell into an easy form of banter that Chloe found herself looking forward too. Even though their topics stayed off of anything that Chloe was sure Lex was dying to talk to her about, their debates were always lively and sometimes grew heated. He never brought up her reason for being down here, never asked about her nightmares, and in return, Chloe never asked about his reason for joining her in the early AM hours. She made sure they never talked about her dad, they never talked about Lex's mom, and they never talked about Clark. He didn't push these topics and that, Chloe appreciated greatly. They talked in innuendos, in hidden meanings and allusions, and Chloe had never enjoyed talking to someone quite so much.

* * *

"So Lex, are you ever going to give up on your feeble attempts to scare me?" she asked him, grinning as he swallowed the ice cream in his mouth and met her eyes. "Are you ever going to stop attempting to get me to stop?" he said in return. "Always answering a question with a question... will I ever get a straight answer out of you?" Chloe's eyes twinkled in the moonlight streaming in the windows and Lex smirked at her. "Maybe." Chloe burst out laughing and Lex chuckled along with her, always surprised at her ability to get him to laugh.

She took another spoonful of ice cream before asking, "What time is it?" "Well what's your definition of time?" Lex asked in return. Chloe raised one eyebrow and gave him that "are you kidding?" look she did so well. He laughed again before looking above her at the kitchen clock. "Almost 4 A.M." Lex watched her blonde hair shimmer as she nodded, and resisted the urge to reach his hand across the table and finger those silky strands. _Lex what are you thinking? _She looked up and their eyes locked. It was one of those intense moments that he'd come to love and hate at the same time. Her hazel eyes pierced him deeper than any other human being had managed to look, and yet she didn't turn away, turn away from the ugliness he was sure resided there.

Then the clock chimed and the moment was broken as Chloe looked away. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair before taking a huge spoonful of ice cream and shoving it into her mouth. The moan that came from her throat had Lex gritting his teeth in an effort to control himself. _God Chloe! _"That was some sigh," he said, trying to turn his mind from its current train of thought, which mainly consisted of all the things he would do to make her moan like that. "I'm just not all that thrilled at the prospect of being in school four hours from now. Why? What were you thinking?" _I was thinking about how I want to throw you down on this counter and...whoa, whoa, calm down Lex. _

"I was thinking about how I have to be at work in four hours. So why do you despise high school so much?" She looked at him funny for a second but let it go and got up to put the ice cream away. "Come on Lex, I dread that place. And the first day of school is definitely the worst, because then you know the whole year is waiting for you. Cocky teachers waiting to give you mountains of homework because they're mad they got stuck in that profession, stuck up cheer leaders waiting to make fun of you behind your back, and of course the jerks or jocks, whichever term you prefer, waiting to make fun of you to your face. Oh yeah, high school, sounds like fun."

Lex smirked at her, "I wouldn't trade you places, or would I? The business world isn't waiting to cut you any slack either Chloe, trust me." Lex watched as she stretched to reach the coffee mugs on the top shelf of the cupboard. Her over sized T-shirt lifted so he could see the edge of her very short, shorts. He allowed himself to appreciate the view for a full two seconds before she grasped a mug and turned around. "Trust you?" she questioned, before moving to the coffee maker and pressing the on button. "You see Lex, I have this policy about trusting people. They have to earn it first." She set the mug on the counter and paused at the door, looking over her shoulder. "Oh, and Lex? I have news for you, the world isn't waiting to cut you any slack. Period." Chloe turned and left Lex sitting there grinning.

He got up and went to his study, turning on his laptop and pulling up some files. He was planning his next move, they'd gotten closer, she was beginning to get comfortable, so now it was time to rip it all out from underneath her. The only question was, how to do it. There were so many different options, and he was going back and forth between causing physical trauma and emotional trauma. Somehow the thought of physically hurting her didn't really appeal to him at this point, so he was left with somehow hurting her emotionally. This left far too many options for him to consider, so it was taking longer than he'd expected to set this next phase of his plan in motion. But it was going to happen...and it was going to happen very soon.

* * *

"So Clark what are you up to tonight?" Chloe's voice caused a smile to curve his lips as Clark turned from his locker to find her pretty little face smiling up at him. "Nothing really Chloe, why?" "Well I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight because Lex has this home movie theater and there's this movie that just came out..." Out of the corner of his eye Clark caught a glimpse of long raven hair and he failed to catch the rest of what Chloe said. _Lana..._ As she walked by Clark stared, fascinated by her smile and her laugh. _Face it Clark, she's out of your league! _

If only he could get the courage to talk to her, really talk to her, maybe even tell her how he felt. What would he say? What would she say? The different scenarios played out in his head constantly, and while some went well and others went extremely well, he couldn't get the nerve to tell her. Because some days, the daydreams went bad, and he didn't want it to happen like that. So here he was, stuck on the sidelines, always watching. _Clark just go up and-_ Fingers snapping in front of his face interrupted his thought and he turned back to Chloe only to find her looking really annoyed.

"Earth to Clark! Did you even hear a word I said?" Clark hesitated for a second, wondering why she was so mad. "Yeah you were talking about a movie-" Chloe cut him off, "Yes Clark, congratulations, I was talking about a movie! But which one?" He opened his mouth to respond but couldn't because he realized he really didn't know. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You know what Clark, never mind. Just go after Lana okay?" _Chloe why are you being like this? _"Come on Chloe that's not fair!" "Finally you get something right Clark! It isn't fair is it? Just please stop the whole love sick puppy routine, it's getting old!"

"Chloe..." Clark said softly, hurt showing in his face. Chloe took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them her expression was much softer, as was her voice. "I'm sorry Clark, I, it's just...it's been a long day. I didn't mean to yell at you." Reaching out, Clark gave her a one armed hug as he shut his locker and they headed down the hallway. "It's okay Chloe," he said, "So what were you saying?" Taking another deep breath, Chloe smiled up at him. "Nothing, never mind, it's okay. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She took a step away from him to head towards her new bus but stopped and turned around. "You know Clark, you really should just go and talk to her, because hiding your feelings isn't going to get easier, it's going to get harder, trust me." With that, Chloe turned and walked away, getting on the bus and leaving Clark standing there with a puzzled look on his face.

_What did she mean? _Somehow it seemed to him that she wasn't really talking about him and Lana, she was talking about herself and...and who? Him? People were walking past him, bumping into him, but he couldn't seem to move. All he could do was stare at where Chloe had been only a minute before, all he could do was think about that look on her face, that look in her eyes. He couldn't understand why she'd gotten so defensive about such a little thing. Of course there was the whole thing that had happened at the Spring Formal but that had been months ago, and they'd talked about that. Hadn't they? "Hey Clark!" The pretty little voice came from his left, and it snapped him out of his frozen state. "Hey Lana..." And just like that, Chloe was at the back of his mind.

* * *

Chloe sat staring out the window at the familiar scenery and she wasn't really seeing. Tears stung her eyes but there was no way in hell she was going to cry. _Come on Chloe just get over him already! I can't! _She had tried so many times, to just move on, to forget about him, but every time she kept coming back. But coming back to what? _Pain Chloe, you're coming back to pain...and hurt and unwanted memories... _She shut her eyes against the images that haunted her dreams only to find them engraved in the darkness. Her eyes flew open just as the bus stopped in front of Lex's long driveway.

Her legs carried her down the steps and out the door automatically. The gate keeper, George, buzzed her in and the large iron gate swung open. In some ways Chloe welcomed the long walk up to the mansion, for one, because it gave her time to think, and, for another, it relaxed her. Trees lined either side of the driveway and Chloe stepped off the gravel to weave in and out of them. Her hands brushed leaves, some still green, and others beginning to turn color with the onset of fall. Why was it that she did this to herself? Chloe's forehead wrinkled, revealing her troubled thoughts, her inner turmoil.

When she got to the mansion Chloe paused with her hand on the handle, and felt the air. It was going to rain... she could smell it. Opening the door she dropped her bag and went back outside. There was a path she knew, it started around the side of the massive stone building that she'd come to think of as home...almost. It was a stone path, almost like the ones in fairy tales, the ones that lead to magic wishing wells or whatever the place was where the princess gets everything she wants. It had been on one of the long summer nights that Chloe had ventured here the first time, and since then it had become a haven of sorts.

The path went through trees and bushes until it opened into a secluded little clearing complete with a pond, several large rocks, and even a bench, you know, the kind that swings? As soon as she got there, Chloe slipped off her shoes and went to the edge of the pond. She sat on a rock and let her feet hang in the warm water. _So... what now? _Often when she came to this place Chloe's thoughts came clearer and she could think more rationally, so, naturally, this was where she did a lot of her thinking.

_So, to start off, let's do a summary of the day, let's start small. _The warmth of the sun felt nice on her shoulders, bared by her spaghetti-strapped top. All around Chloe, everything was peaceful, from the sound of the birds to the ripples her feet made in the water. _Why can't my life be like this? _School had been school, with teachers preaching the same rules and regulations regurgitated at the beginning of every school year that no one listened to anyways, and students so wrapped up in themselves they failed to notice any one else. Chloe had sat through every class and despite the mundane repetition, she found herself actually looking forward to the school year. Because it gave her something to do with herself, something to occupy her mind, and that was something she desperately needed.

Pete had been there, with his funny remarks and his knowing looks. He was a great friend, and Chloe wasn't sure what she'd do without him. Because he was there when Clark was off with Lana, even if it was only Clark's mind that was with Lana. _Oh here they come... _Once again the tears came, threatening to spill, and this time, Chloe didn't try and stop them. She watched the ripples in the water's surface as her tears disrupted the mirror she had been looking into. Her image became distorted, more and more as each tear hit the pond. _Why? _It was all she could think, why did she feel this way, why did he affect her this way, and why didn't he know?

_Will I always be second? _It was a dreadful thought but one she couldn't help but think. Then she felt it...the rain... She turned her face to the sky and let the rain wash away her tears. _What's that saying? Oh yeah...I love walking in the rain...because no one knows I'm crying. _It was a warm, end-of-summer, kind of rain. _Come on Chloe, you can do this. _She would get through high school, and then she would leave Smallville, leave all of this behind.

The rain was soaking through her clothes, but Chloe didn't really want to go inside, back to where reality hit her from every angle. Even though the Howards had been really nice to her, kind, caring, and even understanding up to a point, they weren't family, they never would be. Most of the time, they were just a constant reminder that she had no family now. _But at least they want you... isn't that all you've ever wanted, just someone to want you? Someone to want me... But it's not that...it's more, it's that they need me... The Howards don't need me, I'm just something extra. _

Chloe sighed, a deep sigh that started at her toes and traveled through her entire body. Her muscles relaxed for a moment, and she just felt tired, tired of it all. Of the fake smiles she would give, and the sleepless nights that never seemed to end, and the nightmares that always came back...she was just tired. _Come on Chloe, pull yourself together! Okay, okay fine... _

She stretched her arms over her head and reached to the sky, a smile coming to her lips despite everything as she opened her eyes and found sunlight shining through the rain drops. Pulling her legs up, she stood and grabbed her shoes, singing softly to herself. "So stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down, you stand through the pain, you won't drown, and one day what's lost can be found, you stand in the rain...hmm...you stand in the rain..." Slowly, she began her way back to the mansion, swaying gently from side to side, singing so only she could hear. _Who sings that? Dang it...now I'm gonna have to go look it up... _At this point, with the sun shining and the rain falling down, Chloe actually felt okay, felt as though she would be okay... but little did she know, her world was about to get turned upside down, again.

* * *

He sipped brandy from a crystal glass, and watched her. Sometimes these moments made Lex feel like a stalker, or a peeping tom. No, he wasn't watching her changing or in any way violating her. But still, these were times when Chloe thought she was completely and utterly alone, these were times when she let herself just be... and watching her made him feel as though he was infringing on her privacy. The rain washed out her image, but he could see her, through the glass, and this was one of those pictures of Chloe he would memorize and ponder later. A picture of her, dancing in the rain and even for a second, experiencing a childlike sense of peace. _Enjoy it while you can Chloe..._

She was almost around the side of the mansion, out of his range of vision, and as soon as she turned the corner, Lex headed down the stairs to the second floor, he went to his study and set down his glass. He knew, that if he timed it right, he could catch Chloe on her way to change. He counted to three, and then went back out of his study and down the hallway to the stairs, where he promptly ran into Chloe.

"Lex!" Her hair was plastered to her head, some strands in her eyes, rain water still running in rivulets off her face.

"Hello Chloe, it looks like you got caught in the rain." Lex's eyes drank her in, from the way her eyes were bright from tears, to the way her mouth was open in surprise. In one quick glance he realized that the rain had caused her thin top to stick to her skin, and he could clearly see that skin...as well as the outline of her bra. Her skirt was black, and therefore, unfortunately, not see through, but it was glued to her legs in such a way that he had no trouble picturing the skin that material hid. _Lex...be careful. _

"Well Sherlock, what gave you that idea?" Her smile was playful and it was all Lex could do not to reach out and trace those curves with his fingertips.

"My brilliant ways of deduction..." Chloe took another step towards him and he could feel the warmth of her body...and it was calling to him.

"Deduction huh? Are you sure that's the word you wanted?" She paused, looking up at him. "Well those brilliant ways must be getting a little rusty, because I didn't get caught in anything..." Her smirk told him she had seen his look, and she knew what game they were playing. "But still, maybe you could teach me something in the ways of... _deduction_." Lex couldn't help but smile back, even as his fists clenched at his sides in an effort not to grab her and show her he was past the point of needing his powers of seduction to take her. _She's 16 Lex...she's only a child! _Lex looked at those smirking lips again and forced his eyes up to hers, only to find no refuge from her there. _That is no child standing in front of me! Lex! Remember the purpose of her being here! Remember what you have to do! _

"If you want, maybe some lessons are in order..." He let his face lose its playful nature, and he sighed deeply, breaking her gaze and turning away. "But first Chloe...there's..." Purposefully breaking off he waited for her to say something and as he'd known it would, when she walked around to face him again, her face had lost its playful expression as well, and a concerned one had taken its place.

"Lex? What's going on?" Worry had crept into her tone and Lex suppressed a smile at the thought that he could play her so easily.

"Maybe we should wait until after you get cleaned up..." The hesitancy in his tone was perfectly calculated to make sure she wouldn't listen, and of course, she didn't.

"No! Lex whatever it is, tell me now! I want to know!" He let a concerned look enter his eyes and as she saw it, Chloe slumped, realizing how bad this news must be. "Lex, no games, no attempts to protect me, just tell me...please." Her tone was softer, and this was when Lex knew he had her. She had moved into an acceptance of whatever new change was going to mess up her life next, and this was what he wanted. It was time to begin the next phase of his plan, and see if she could handle what was coming next.

* * *

**So, any good? I know, it's just a little bit of a cliffy, but I couldn't help myself! So review if you would like to know the next twist in Lex's plot!**


	4. Don't Let Me Go

**Title: Breaking Chloe Sullivan**

**Summary: Her strength is intriguing him, her fire captivating him, but can she survive his interest? Lex decides it's time to find out, what exactly will it take to break Chloe Sullivan?**

**Shipping: Chlark Chlex mostly Chlark**

**Major Characters: Chloe Clark Lex**

**Author's Note: Alright, I really like this chapter actually, it has a somewhat foreshadowing ending I believe, for those of you who remember 9th grade english, lol. So go read, and then be sure to tell me what you think!**

**Reviews: **

**inspire16: Sorry but you know that sometimes cliff hangers are a necessity! As for the very minimal Chlark, I promise there is more this chapter and much, much more to come. PS I wish you the best of luck with that rogue plot bunny!**

**ayana45: Don't be too mad, I tried to make this next chapter really good for you! **

**SamanthaMT: Lol you may be wrong for wanting him to break her but then again, maybe not! And yes I know how you feel because I am a complete and total Chlarker but the Chlex had me in the earlier seasons and it's coming back I guess! Although since this plot entered my head back during the earlier seasons I guess I can't be blamed!**

**beckychelle: I'm not guaranteeing the whole Chlark jealousy bit, but who knows, maybe!**

**blackheart4life: I'm glad you like the story! As for the 'bumbling dumb alien' we'll see how this chapter goes. Now hurry up and go find out what Lex has up his sleeve now! **

**lvswtht: Thanks, and I definitly know what you mean about Lex. As for the Lanes, I didn't really get to that but because Lois doesn't really have a stable home and she's still young and Uncle Sam has a high profile job that keeps him busy, the system probably wouldn't let Chloe be placed with them I don't think, although I admit I didn't really think about it. Trust me, she has to be in the foster care system for major reasons that are crucial to the overall plot, so if you don't think it's plausible, just try to ignore it, lol. **

**CYTstagepenguin: Thanks, I try to update fast but I'm just so busy!**

**Previously: **

**Chloe**

At this point, with the sun shining and the rain falling down, Chloe actually felt okay, felt as though she would be okay... but little did she know, her world was about to get turned upside down, again.

**Clark**

He couldn't understand why she'd gotten so defensive about such a little thing. Of course there was the whole thing that had happened at the Spring Formal but that had been months ago, and they'd talked about that. Hadn't they? "Hey Clark!" The pretty little voice came from his left, and it snapped him out of his frozen state. "Hey Lana..." And just like that, Chloe was at the back of his mind.

**Lex**

She had moved into an acceptance of whatever new change was going to mess up her life next, and this was what he wanted. It was time to begin the next phase of his plan, and see if she could handle what was coming next.

* * *

**Ch. 4 Don't Let Me Go**

* * *

Chloe looked up at him, feeling as though the strength was slowly draining out of her bit by bit. She wanted to turn and run back to where she'd been, back to that place where she felt safe, but she couldn't, because her legs were too heavy to move. Refusing to let her weakness show, Chloe lifted her chin, and stood up a little straighter, bracing herself for what Lex was about to say, readying herself to deal with the next blow life was going to deliver. _Bring it on... I can handle whatever you've got! _

"Well Chloe, this morning, the Howards came to me and said they had to leave. I suppose their reasons for going were adequate to excuse their hasty departure, I didn't ask. They left before noon, I believe they went back to Michigan." Lex's tone was sympathetic, as was the look in his eyes, but that didn't soften the blow. Chloe had been abandoned...again. She wasn't sure how many times that had to happen in a person's life before they developed serious commitment and trust issues, but she had to be getting close.

She turned away from Lex slowly, digesting his news. Surprisingly, as she thought about it, Chloe decided it really wasn't as bad as she was expecting. While the Howards had been nice to her, very understanding and sympathetic, she'd never really bonded with them. Them leaving didn't hurt because it was _them_ leaving, it hurt because it was them _leaving_. It was the fact that, once again, people she had come to care about, were walking out of her life. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to Lex and forced a smile, knowing that pretending was the only way to get through this.

"Oh is that all?" she said lightly, only the slight strain in her voice revealing the pain. Watching as Lex grimaced, she realized that something else was happening here. Letting her expression reveal her question, Chloe put her hands on her hips, a stance she adopted for moments like these, moments when she needed strength she wasn't sure she had left.

"Chloe, I talked to your case worker earlier today as well." _Oh shit... _Her eyes closed and she sighed deeply, her entire body slumping slightly.

"And?" she asked. The answer to this question meant so much, just a few words, but Chloe knew that they would affect her life drastically. That was what it meant to be a foster child. It meant that at any given time, for whatever reason, a few words, a few sentences, spoken by any one person, could turn her life upside down.

"And you can't stay with me." Chloe's eyes flew open and it felt as if the air was being forced out of her lungs by a sledgehammer.

"What! Why?" Even as she asked the question Chloe knew the answer. It was written in the conversation they'd just had, in the matter they'd only just been joking around about. In her eyes it was just easy banter, just harmless flirting, but she knew that, with Lex's reputation, others saw it as so much more.

"Chloe, you know why. Because of who I am, because of what I've done... they don't trust me with taking care of you." Chloe's response was automatic, a desperate admission torn from her lips in the heat of the moment.

"But I trust you!" The change in her was almost immediate, she shut down. Her face became impossible to read as Chloe retreated back into herself, back where she knew she was safe. _Come on Sullivan, where's that fake smile? _She forced it to appear on her face, and fake as it was, it gave her the courage to keep going. Because if she could smile at a time like this, if she could fake being okay, then no one would really know how bad she was hurting, no one would know and she could pretend it wasn't really happening.

"Okay, so when do I leave?" The obviousness and the simplicity of the question appeared to have caught Lex off guard, as if he was expecting her to break down and cry. _Come on Lex, you should know me better than that. _Other girls might have done that, other girls might have collapsed against his chest, just needing to be held by something strong and secure. Even though it was tempting, even though she wanted to, Chloe Sullivan was made of tougher stuff, and if Lex hadn't realized that yet, he sure as hell was realizing it now.

"Tomorrow, after you get back from school, your new family is meeting you here and then taking you home." So many things were wrong with that sentence. Her new _family_ and her new _home_. Whoever these people were, they didn't even know her, they weren't her family. The word family implies people that love you, and people that will love you always and no matter what. And the word home implies the place where your family is, the place where you feel safe. This new place she was going would be no more than a house, and these new people would be no more than babysitters.

"Well I guess I should go pack." Chloe's voice was monotone, betraying not one hint of the tears hiding just behind those carefully veiled eyes, revealing nothing alluding to the pain hiding just beneath the surface. She brushed by Lex as she headed for the stairs, her hand trailing on the banister as she slowly made her way to her... her old room, she realized. Feelings his eyes on her, Chloe kept her back ramrod straight, her chin lifted high, and her steps sure and steady.

But when she got to... to the room she had called hers for those long days and lonely nights, and had closed the door, her facade slowly slipped away. Piece by piece, she fell apart. Her body was the first to betray her, and as the strength left her limbs, Chloe slid down the solid, smooth, cold surface of the door. Next, it was her eyes, and the tears began to fall, tracing well worn paths down her cheeks. The last part of Chloe to break through her defenses was her own mind, and it began with just one thought, followed by a relentless flow of others.

_I'm not tough enough to take this... I'm not that strong..._

* * *

His gaze followed her, and he frowned, his lips curving down instead of up into the satisfied smirk he should be wearing. He'd thought for sure she'd break down and come to him to be held. When that had happened he'd had a plan, he'd imagined how it would all play out, and in his imagination things had gone completely differently. He'd told her the news and she'd burst into tears, after which he had, of course, wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

After that point, his imagination had taken him in two different directions. In one scenario, they would talk and he would comfort her, making sure she became dependent on him so he could rip that security all out from underneath her again later. In the other, he had comforted her in an entirely different way. Clenching his fists, Lex allowed his mind to replay what should have happened, what he had wanted to happen.

_In her brokenness, Chloe had reached out to him. Her body, so small and warm, had easily been enfolded in his waiting arms. Pulling back slightly he had used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away her tears. A watery smile had been his thanks, and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. Unable to stop himself, Lex had turned his head and her lips had met his. Fire exploded from the contact and Lex had completely lost control. He pressed her back against the wall, kissing her hard, kissing her deep. Pulling back when he needed air, he met Chloe's eyes and was assaulted with hurt, with confusion, and with a question whose answer he'd been hiding for so long. _

_"Just let me take you away from here," he whispered. The warmth from her body reached out to him and he was drowning in the feel of her skin underneath his hands, in the feel of her solid form against his own. Chloe nodded slightly and that was all Lex needed. With a passion he didn't know he possessed, and a need he'd suppressed for much too long, Lex crushed his lips to hers. His hands roamed desperately, he just couldn't get enough of her soft skin. _

_As his lips and his teeth and his tongue explored their way down her neck, Chloe's head fell back and she groaned. That was all the incentive Lex needed to allow his hands to explore parts of her he'd only imagined. He slid his hand slowly down her stomach and her thigh. Pulled up her skirt, pressed his hand against her. Nails digging into his back accompanied her strangled plea, breathed from parted lips, "Lex..." _

_Lex! Focus Lex! _

Snapping back to reality, Lex's eyes came back into focus and he swallowed hard. His skin was tingling, and his arousal would not be easy to shake. It was all he could do not to run up those stairs and take her by force if necessary. _No Lex! Not part of the plan! _Closing his eyes for a second, Lex mentally and physically reined himself in. Turning and heading back to his study, he poured himself a rather generous glass of brandy and sat down behind his desk, preparing himself for another long night of pondering the inner workings of this dazzling creature he had managed to procure.

* * *

Already in bed and sleeping when the phone rang, Clark managed to glance sleepily at the clock before twisting and reaching one well-muscled arm across the bed to reach his nightstand and the offending phone. Who could possibly be calling him at two in the morning?

"Hello?" Clark rubbed a tired hand over weary eyes and tried to wake up.

"Cl-ark?" That voice, so familiar, and the way it broke as she said his name, jarred Clark awake mercilessly.

"Chloe!? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He sat straight up in bed, propping himself up with his other arm as he held the phone tight to his ear.

"I, umm, I'm actually on my way to your house, could you maybe... meet me? In the loft?" The desperation and the pleading tones to her voice were getting to him, and Clark felt his heart beat harder in his chest at the thought that some other terrible thing had happened to Chloe.

"Yeah, but what's-" Clark broke off and stared at the phone as he realized she'd already hung up.

He must have sat there for a full three minutes just listening to the dial tone, scenarios running through his mind, each one more awful than the last. Finally he ran a hand through his hair and, replacing the phone on its stand, he got up and threw on a T-shirt before heading to the loft. Not bothering with shoes and yet still taking his time to walk to the loft instead of superspeeding, Clark tried to slow his racing heart.

Once he climbed the stairs, he paced, back and forth, glancing anxiously out the window to the driveway to see if she'd arrived. What could have gone wrong and caused her to call him at two in the morning instead of waiting for school? At the beginning of the summer, he'd spent long nights on the phone with Chloe, often talking until one of them fell asleep with the line still connected.

But those talks had all been because of her nightmares. Not all of them had been _about_ the nightmares, but he knew that when she called, it was because she didn't want to go to sleep. Some nights she'd even come to him, or they'd met somewhere in between, on an old back road or a grassy pasture, and talked long after the rest of the town was safe and asleep in bed. He'd cherished those talks, more than she knew, he was sure, and on more than one occasion he'd contemplated telling her.

Telling her everything. Telling her about his powers. Telling her about his unknown origins. But she was coping with so much, having to deal with so many of her own problems that he couldn't bear to burden her further with his own. Even without her knowing, just her presence had been a comfort to him, and maybe if she could deal with such a drastic change in her life, then he could deal with his as well.

Once more he glanced out the window to the driveway, and this time he was rewarded with the light of her headlights coming closer and closer. It was all he could do to stay in the loft and not run down to meet her. With worry overcoming him, he gripped the edge of the opening he called a window, and realized he was leaning out over the yard. Forcing himself to pull back he saw that he'd left finger-sized indentations in the wood.

A moment later he heard her footsteps on the stairs and even that simple, familiar sound told him something was wrong. Normally her steps were quick and light, a tribute to her brilliant personality that he knew could light up any room. Sometimes they were slow and heavy, meaning that the hard hand life had given her was catching up to her that day. But this time, they were uncertain. Clark listened to her shoes scuff on the wood, and to her stumble as she tripped over a stair.

Her face came into view and he watched as she tried to fake a smile through a tear-streaked face and puffy eyes. For an everlasting second he was frozen, unable to comprehend his Chloe looking so broken. Then her smile shattered as a sob shook her tiny frame, and immediately he was across the loft, holding her tight against his chest.

"Chloe!" he said, concern and worry and a fierce feeling of protectiveness racing through him all at once and causing his arms to tighten around her. He felt her body shudder with every breath she took, and heard her muffled cries as she sobbed into his chest, clutching fistfuls of his shirt in both hands. When her legs seemed to give out, he sank with her to the barren wooden floor, refusing to let go for even one split second.

There was only one other time he'd seen Chloe like this, and that was the morning after her dad's funeral. She seemed so fragile, so helpless, so broken, so unlike the Chloe he had known before this summer. The Chloe who was strong and fearless and always ready with a sarcastic comeback and a killer smile to go along with it. The Chloe who was always there when something was going wrong... This was the Chloe who had been putting herself back together over the summer, and now it seemed as if all that work had gone to waste. Because here she was, shattered once again into a millions pieces.

After what seemed like an endless expanse of time, Chloe's anguished cries slowed to a stop and she took a deep breath before looking up to meet his eyes. Clark saw so much pain there that it was suffocating him, how can one person feel so much hurt at once?

"I'm sorry," she said, giving that smile another go. Clark gripped her arms tightly and found himself wanting to kiss those lips as they begin to tremble. Shaking his head at the first words to come out of that pretty mouth, Clark wipes away one last tear as it begins its path down her cheek, following the countless others that had soaked his shirt.

"Chloe," he says softly, "you have nothing to apologize for." He smiles at her and helps her to her feet, leading her gently over to the couch. When they've both sat down and Chloe has taken several more deep breaths to gather herself, Clark takes her hand and quietly asks, "So what happened?"

"The Howards left Clark..." she looks at him helplessly and he feels her grip his hand desperately as he waits for a second to see if there is more. "And... and that stupid foster care agency that is a poster board for what is wrong with overloaded government institutes won't let me stay with Lex!" Now Clark understood, she was being taken from another place she had come to call home, she had been left once again by people she had cared for, and that hurt was too much for her to take and hold inside herself again. He gathered Chloe into his arms, holding her once again as her tears began to fall with a renewed vigor.

"Shh, shh, I'm here. I'm so sorry Chloe!"

"They're shipping me out tomorrow to live with some other family who won't want me!"

"Hey!" What Chloe had just said about them not wanting her had just snapped something inside of Clark, and he wasn't going to let this moment go. "Chloe don't think that way, don't ever think that way!" He pulls back and looks into her eyes, taking her small face in his large hands. _I want you... _"They'll be lucky to have you, and if they don't realize that, then it's their loss!" _I'm lucky... luckier than I probably know. _

Clark finds himself captivated by her lips again, parted as she breathes heavily. Her soft skin is warm beneath his hands, and he strokes her cheeks with his thumbs, trying to commit that feeling to memory. Helplessly he reaches one hand up to feel strands of her golden hair, like silk between his fingers. His eyes follow the progress of his hands as they run down her arms, and back up again slowly. Lightly, he traces her collarbone, visible because of her spaghetti strapped top. Then, back up her neck, coming to rest one hand on her cheek and using the other to touch that quivering mouth. Clark's fingers drift softly over Chloe's lips and her sharp intake of breath brings his eyes back to hers.

Bright from her tears and shining in the moonlight, those eyes hold his attention. So much emotion is spilling out of those hazel eyes, Clark can't possibly begin to decipher the questions and thoughts behind them. Overwhelmed, he shifts his gaze lower, back to her mouth, still parted slightly. _What if I just... Could I possibly... What would she do if I... just... _He starts to lean in, not really comprehending what he is doing, not thinking about consequences or reasons or rationality. Driven by some unseen and unknowable force of attraction mixed with want and curiosity, Clark can think of nothing else except kissing her.

Just as his lips are about to brush hers, a tear falls and hits his hand. Clark snaps out of his mesmerized state and his eyes fly back to Chloe's, his mouth a breath from her own. Quickly he moves his hands to hold hers and smiles uncertainly, pulling back, his voice shaky and rough as he says, "Okay?" Chloe takes a second before answering, and he watches as her eyes close slowly and she leans forward, putting her forehead on his chest.

"Okay," she whispers.

* * *

_Okay... _It echoes inside Chloe's head, and as her breathing slows, and her racing heartbeat falls back to somewhere around normal, her body sags against Clark's solid chest. She felt overloaded, like a computer shutting down because of too many programs running, and her system had decided it had had enough. First there had been everything with school, and then the Howards and Lex, and now Clark...

What the hell had he been doing? Was he going to kiss her? Actually kiss her? She'd watched as his eyes had glazed over, gotten goosebumps as his fingers ran lightly over her skin. Her heart had thudded in her chest, feeling like it was going to jump out her throat as he traced her lips, as he leaned in... Her body went from hot to cold and back to hot in the space of a second. Would he really...? Was this actually going to happen?

And she felt it, that stupid tear. The one that fell because of what should have happened, what was supposed to happen at the dance. Instead, everything had gone wrong, and now, nothing was right... But would this make it better? Could he take away all this hurt? _Please... _If he had looked up, she knew he would have seen the begging in her eyes, if she had said that word, Chloe knew he would have heard the pleading in her voice.

Would that have made a difference? Because then he had stopped, and Chloe had taken in just a little more disappointment, just a little more hurt. And she was breaking just a little bit more. Her eyes closed with the strain of it, and she fell forward, no longer able to hold herself up with all this weight crashing down. When she hit Clark's chest, it was as if she realized that all that will power, and all that adrenaline that had kept her going, was gone now.

Suddenly she couldn't move if she had wanted to. But as Clark slipped his hands out of hers and gently slid one arm around her back, another under her knees, and lifted her, holding her curled tightly against his chest with her head on his shoulder, Chloe knew she didn't want to move. This was exactly where she wanted to be, where she had always wanted to be. Her arms rested cradled against his chest, limp as could be, and her eyelids had to be held down by sand bags because there was no way she was capable of opening them now.

Chloe was vaguely aware that they were moving to somewhere, but she didn't really know where, nor did she really care. All she cared about now was that Clark was holding her, and he was warm and he was strong. All she could think was that, right now, she was safe. Clark would fend off all of her nightmares tonight, and she could relax, even if only for a little while, because right now, she was home. _Don't let me go..._

Now Clark was setting her down on a bed, but as he was about to let go, her arms flew up around his neck, desperation giving her strength. Her now wide open, scared eyes stared into his worried expression, his concerned eyes. And her plea, wrenched from the depths of her battered and weary soul, was whispered by trembling lips,

"Don't leave me alone okay? Stay with me..." _I can't be alone...not again..._ And as she drifted off, even as she was hearing Clark's soft voice in her ear, feeling his breath on her neck, a tear escaped her defenses, pooling in the corner of her eye, and falling down the side of her face, disappearing into her hair. Just another tear...but it meant so much...represented so much fear, so much pain... Just another whispered promise...but it meant so much, represented so much trust, so much hope.

"I promise Chloe, I'll always be here, I won't ever leave you alone..."

* * *

He had been going to go downstairs and sleep on the couch, because now, with what had just happened, the prospect of spending all night with Chloe in his arms made his skin tingle and his insides ache. His plans were ruined when she refused to let him go, when she'd pleaded with him. She'd looked so scared, how could he leave her now? Especially after he'd promised her he wouldn't?

So, with her arms still encircling his neck, Clark climbed over her to the other side of the bed, and with some tricky maneuvering, as she still wouldn't let him go, even though she was asleep, he had them both covered with his sheets. Chloe immediately snuggled closer and Clark automatically pulled her to him. _Mistake... _He could feel her breath on his neck, smell her hair, smell her _skin_.

Never before had he realized how that particular sense could so affect his others, but now it was causing them to malfunction. Because he couldn't be looking at his best friend Chloe with those hungry eyes, couldn't be seeing the outlines of her features and wondering what they would taste like. He couldn't be feeling her skin with his hands and wanting to explore it all, couldn't be hearing her breathe softly and wanting to hear that breathing become heavy as it had before. Before...when he was going to kiss her... _Damn Chloe!_

Clark swallowed hard, pulling away from Chloe slightly. Her arms were looser now, as she fell into a deeper sleep, but those still fingers on his skin were leaving him wanting, wanting her to be awake and touching him so gently, so... intimately. Trying to shake these thoughts and these feelings that he knew he really shouldn't be having, Clark tried to just focus on her face.

He found himself studying it in the moonlight streaming through his window. Her pale, smooth skin, still a bit red around her eyes where all those tears had originated from. Without realizing it, he had reached out a hand, and his fingers were running gently over her skin, just barely touching her...feeling her. Her eyes, brushing her bangs out of them... Her nose, her cheek, her chin, her lips... His fingers lingered there for a moment, and then he pulled away, clenching his fist.

_Just relax Clark, she's a girl, in your bed, in your arms, these feelings are normal, it's okay. _Clark let himself open his mind to the possibilities, let himself wonder. Wonder what it would be like to slide that strap off her shoulder and replace it with his lips. Wonder what it would be like to run his hand, resting on her lower back, up under her shirt, over the smooth skin he knew he'd find there. Wonder what it would be like to feel her small, soft hands on his skin. Wonder what it would be like to hold her with no clothes between them. Wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips.

It was like stirring the embers of a fire, and Clark could feel those flames heating him up from the inside out. He was fighting his urge to pull her closer when her small form trembled in his arms and a soft whimper escaped her throat. Chloe struggled in his arms, and he was puzzled, because she was still asleep. _A nightmare... _Clark pulled her closer, held her tight and stroked her hair.

"Shh, I'm here, I'm here. It's okay, you're safe... Shh, shh," he whispered in her ear. Chloe's struggles quieted and she sighed, allowing herself to be held, curled up against his body. She had never revealed to him the ghosts that haunted her in her dreams, but he had a feeling it had something to do with the memories she had lost because of her concussion. Those forgotten images were coming back now, plaguing her probably more often than she let on.

It wasn't fair that she'd lost her mom, her dad, and was now leaving her home of four months to go live in another. Clark's arms tightened convulsively around Chloe and he tried to comprehend all this pain she was going through and how she was staying so strong... and he couldn't. _It's just Chloe... _That was how she was, and how she always would be.

Clark found himself wondering about this new family she was going to be living with. Would they care for her as he did? Would she grow to love them and them her? He couldn't imagine them not liking her, not loving this amazing person that Chloe was. _Absolutely amazing... _A horrible thought entered his mind... _what if they treat her badly? What if they hurt her? _

In the second that it came, Clark chided himself for having it. The foster care agency, if a bit overloaded, was looking out for her best interests and her well being. They would never place her with someone who had any chance of hurting her in any way. He shifted his grip and let his eyes drift closed, comfortable with Chloe in his arms, and comfortable with the thought that this new family would never hurt her.

* * *

Lex lay awake in bed, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. His mind was already coming up with so many possible different directions this next phase of his plan could take. After worrying over how his big hit didn't seem to have torn away her strength, he'd taken a deep breath, and started planning again. He'd watched from his window as she'd driven off, knowing she was going to see Clark. He seemed to be a source of her strength, a comfort in her life, and certainly a love interest. He'd seen how Chloe looked at her best friend, and he was neither naive nor stupid. Which apparently Clark was, because he didn't seem to notice. _Something will have to be done about Clark Kent..._ So he lay there as the minutes, as the hours passed, scheming with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Is there enough Chlark? Did you like the Chlex, minimal and one-sided as it was? Any guesses as to what will happen next? **


	5. Please Don't Let It All Fall Apart

**Title: Breaking Chloe Sullivan**

**Summary: Her strength is intriguing him, her fire captivating him, but can she survive his interest? Lex decides it's time to find out, what exactly will it take to break Chloe Sullivan?**

**Shipping: Chlark Chlex mostly Chlark**

**Major Characters: Chloe Clark Lex**

**Author's Note: Here ya go! I like this chapter a lot actually, I hope you like it too! If my time lines and whatnot are a bit off I apologize, I intend for it to be the middle of May, with about a month left of school...interesting because that's true in real life for me! Can't wait for summer! But anyways, go read the chapter and tell me what you think!**

**Reviews: **

**atomiccounty: Yes Lex is a phsycho, but who knows what will happen. As for Clark... we'll see if he stops being an idiot, go find out!**

**SamanthaMTSamanthaMT: I'm not even sure how this is going to end, but I'm so glad you love the story, and the Chlark and the Chlex! I thought long and hard about that Chlark scene, and decided against the "pouncing," I have to keep you wanting lol, and besides it's still early in the story...**

**Kit Merlot: You know how Lex is, he thinks he's capable of pretty much anything. Go ahead and read to find out if he kept them apart or not, as for Lex's desires and Chloe's leaning on Clark... they may both get burned, or not, who knows!? Certainly not me! Not yet!**

**lvswtht: Clark is just an idiot, and yes he needs to turn on his brain and open his eyes! As for the foster family...you'll find out.**

**CYTstagepenguin: Stop, stop I'm blushing! Lol I'm soooo glad you like the story! I think this will be one of my best ones, if not the best. Yes, Lex is smart for thinking of the Clark angle...go see how that's working out, go read!**

**GreenMarshmallow: I'm working on the updates, thanks for the add to your faves!**

**As for all of you who added me to your faves or your alerts, thank you! I would love a review if you have the time!**

**Previously: **

**Chloe**

"Don't leave me alone okay? Stay with me..." _I can't be alone...not again..._ And as she drifted off, even as she was hearing Clark's soft voice in her ear, feeling his breath on her neck, a tear escaped her defenses, pooling in the corner of her eye, and falling down the side of her face, disappearing into her hair. Just another tear...but it meant so much...represented so much fear, so much pain... Just another whispered promise...but it meant so much, represented so much trust, so much hope.

**Clark**

"I promise Chloe, I'll always be here, I won't ever leave you alone..." A horrible thought entered his mind... _what if they treat her badly? What if they hurt her? _He shifted his grip and let his eyes drift closed, comfortable with Chloe in his arms, and comfortable with the thought that this new family would never hurt her.

**Lex**

_Something will have to be done about Clark Kent..._ So he lay there as the minutes, as the hours passed, scheming with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Ch. 5 Please Don't Let it All Fall Apart**

* * *

Eight Months Later

* * *

_She woke up and immediately felt pain, radiating from her head, from her leg. Reaching up and feeling her face, Chloe's hand came away smattered with blood. But it wasn't just her head. Her seat, the cracked window behind her, the dash, her clothes, everything was covered in polka dots of red. That was when she saw him. His mouth was open in a soundless scream, his eyes were staring at her, but they had no life in them...they were dead, her dad was dead. And then he moved. _

_"It's all your fault!" he said, his eyes glaring, his bloody lips sneering. "And now, you'll always be alone!" Reaching behind her, Chloe tried desperately to escape, but it was as if her limbs were held down by invisible restraints, she couldn't move, she couldn't even shut her eyes, all she could do was stare. "Alone, alone, alone!" Her dad was mocking her now, laughing gleefully, "Alone, alone, alone!" Chloe opened her mouth to yell but no sound came out...but in her head she was screaming, _Wake up!

Chloe opened her eyes and found...absolutely nothing new. She looked at the clock..._oh shit_...and saw it was four in the morning. She only had three more hours before she had to leave for school, and she hadn't gotten to bed until one. Groaning, Chloe sat up, knowing she'd never get back to sleep, no matter how exhausted she was. Throwing off sweat drenched sheets, she got up and walked quietly to the bathroom down the hall.

The routine was the same, the reason was the same, only the place was different. Here, at the Jenson's, Chloe had easily fallen back into her normal procedure of waking in the middle of the night with some haunting image still lingering as she opened her eyes, occasionally suppressing a scream.

Cold water on her face and then looking at herself in the mirror, which, sometimes, seemed harder than going back and facing her nightmares. She shut her eyes for an instant and there he was, just so...dead. Her eyes flew open and Chloe forced herself to look back at the mirror, knowing that this image would haunt her every time she closed her eyes today.

_Shit. _Her hair was greasy and going everywhere, and her eyes were bloodshot, accentuated by the large black circles underneath them. Today would require a lot of make up to cover the evidence of her sleep deprivation. Sighing, Chloe turned away from the mirror, going to sit at her computer and read the latest news while waiting for it to actually be a time decent enough for regular people to be up and around.

Lex sat at his kitchen counter drinking coffee, a beverage that he'd come to like more after having Chloe live with him for those few, short months. Contemplating the progress of his plan, he took a sip and wondered how Chloe would handle this next twist.

Taking care of that pesky little Clark problem had been insanely easy. A few pointed comments to Lana, a few friendly suggestions and some brotherly advice to Clark, and a few specially engineered situations had been all it took to get Clark and Lana together. After only a few simple observations, he'd realized, that for some reason, Clark was in love with Lana and not Chloe. Which, he thought was ludicrous, but was glad for because it fit perfectly into his scheme.

There had also been the slight Pete problem, because, he suspected, Pete was in love with Chloe, meaning he would notice certain things. That had been fairly easily resolved as well. He knew that Pete's parents were having problems, so Lex transferred his mom to Wichita, Pete went with her, and problem solved, Pete was now out of the picture.

While this next move sometimes didn't sit quite right with him, Lex knew that it was necessary and that there was nothing else that could be done. He found himself torn between wanting to break her, and wanting her to survive what he had in store for her. Because this new pawn he'd begun to play, this new variable in the equation, was one he didn't have total control over. Of course he knew certain things that would cause the person in question to play right into his hands, but as for his reaction, his full reaction, he wasn't entirely sure what that would be.

Now was the time to strike he decided, it had been long enough. Long enough for Chloe to develop bonds with her new family, long enough to cause pain when everything she had was taken away. He was fairly certain that this next part to his plan would be the one to break her, although it would probably be extended over a longer period of time than the others. Lex was a patient man, and he was content to wait and watch how his manipulations would play out. Today was the day, tonight, Chloe would find out how her life would be torn apart, again.

* * *

Breakfast was actually an okay time for Chloe. There was little Allison, affectionately called Ally for short, a cute little blond with a round, smiling face and blue eyes rivaled only by her brother's. Over a year younger than his five-year-old sister, Conner had unruly black hair to go with his blue eyes, and Chloe knew the girls would be all over him when he was older.

The two were pretty well behaved and Chloe actually enjoyed taking care of them. Claudia was the petite blond, whose slim frame bore no evidence that she'd had two kids, and she was the kind of mother Chloe could only hope to be. She always fixed breakfast, even if it was just setting out some bowls and boxes of cereal or a box of pop tarts, and always had a smile on her face when she told Chloe good morning.

Shaun was the hard-working dad, and he always came down to breakfast looking somewhat tired, but he always kissed Claudia on the cheek after he ate breakfast and headed off to work. It was from him that Conner got his looks, while Ally was a mirror image of her mom. Shaun worked at the LutherCorp plant, from eight to five, and sometimes later when he pulled in some overtime. At the same time, Claudia worked at the grocery store in town, and both of their efforts had the entire family living somewhat comfortably.

Chloe took her time in the shower, letting the hot water pound her tired body, before she dressed and went down the stairs for breakfast. Today it was pancakes, and the smell filled the entire house. Chloe would never say anything to Martha, but Claudia's cooking was amazing, and at least an equal to Martha's at every turn. Pulling out a chair, Chloe sat down and put three pancakes on her plate before adding the butter and the syrup.

"Good morning Chloe," said Claudia, turning away from the stove top with more pancakes on a plate. "How did you sleep?" Despite the caring in her voice, and what Chloe thought was actually genuine concern, it was still too easy to lie.

"Fine," she said, reaching across the table to take Ally's plate so she could cut her pancakes for her.

"I can do it!" pouted Allison, trying to take the plate back.

"I know," replied Chloe, smiling at her. "But I like to do it for you." Finishing, she handed the plate back as Claudia finished cutting Conner's and Shaun came down the stairs.

"Daddy!" shouted Conner, a grin splitting his face.

"Mommy made pancakes Daddy!" exclaimed Ally, holding some up on her fork as proof.

"She did! Well I'll be darned, look at that, she did!" He winked at Claudia and smiled at Chloe, who smiled back at him in return. _I hope my family is like this._ Shaun pulled up a chair and the breakfast dance began.

There was Conner, who had just recently gotten out of the high chair and instead had an adapter for a regular chair so he could reach the table, and his near mishaps with getting his clothes in the syrup. Allison, who barely ever stopped talking about who did what at school to actually eat any of her pancakes, almost spilled her milk, but Claudia caught it just in time. Shaun sat on one side of her and Chloe sat on the other, and all three were careful to watch the breakable plates and glasses.

Chloe and Claudia laughed at the things Ally said, the faces Conner made, and the jokes that Shaun had. _Maybe I'm not alone... _And afterwards the dishes were taken care of by Chloe and Claudia while Shaun went to put on his boots and finish getting ready for work. He'd come back in the kitchen, hug Conner and Ally good-bye, tell them to go brush their teeth, and then come over to Chloe and Claudia. Turning her face towards him, Claudia smiled as he kissed her on the cheek, saying, "Good-bye sweetheart," softly. _Will my husband do that?_

Then the only one left was Chloe, and this was always somewhat awkward, but had been getting less and less so for awhile now. At first he hadn't done anything except say a good-bye and walk away. After awhile he'd tried a hug, but Chloe had been less than willing to accept it. The first time, Chloe had to bite her lip to hold back tears, because she'd never gotten to hug her dad good-bye. Shaun had seen this reaction, and had then tried a kiss on the cheek, as he did with Claudia, but that was even worse, as Chloe's dad had always kissed her good-bye before heading off to work.

Finally they'd come to a solution. He'd reach out and tweak her nose, and she would swat his hand away, as if surprised by the action. "See ya Chloe, hey, behave yourself today okay?"

"Never!" she'd reply, smirking at him.

After he left, there was a rush to get everyone else ready on time. Claudia dropped off Conner at day care on her way to work, and Chloe took Ally to school, as the elementary was on the same road as the high school. Chloe always enjoyed the rides to school, with the radio and Ally keeping the silence at bay, Chloe could relax. She switched back and forth between listening to the radio and listening to Ally, knowing the girl would keep talking even if you never responded to a single question she asked.

When they got to the elementary, Chloe would shut off the radio and ask Ally if she had everything she needed. "Yes!" said Ally, rolling her eyes at the stupidity of the entire older population. "Bye Chloe!" she'd say, leaning across the car and hugging Chloe.

"Bye Ally," Chloe said, hugging her back tightly. As Ally got out of the car, Chloe couldn't help but feel a little worried. _Be safe..._ Pulling away and heading back down the street, Chloe pushed back that feeling of attachment, that feeling of love, that she knew would get her in trouble. But if she was honest with herself, Chloe knew she loved that family... especially Conner and Allison, they were just so easy to love, and she loved so easily.

When she got to Smallville High and parked her car, it took Chloe a second to gather herself before she got out, as it always did lately. _Come on Chloe, you can do this. Just get through this day, focus on this day. _Chloe dreaded school, and not because of the classes or the teachers, because of her friends. Clark and Lana were always together it seemed, and each and every moment Chloe spent with them was torture. But she had no one else, not really, Pete had left... so she was stuck in this perpetual hell, stuck in a miserable world and all alone to face it.

But face it she did, every day. And today would be no different. _Get your ass out of the car Sullivan! _Pushing open the door, Chloe grabbed her bag and stepped out onto the pavement. Swallowing and raising her chin a little, Chloe made her way into the school with the throng of other students just getting off the buses, determined to get through another day.

* * *

Clark watched Lana come up to him, smiling and gorgeous as always. When she wrapped her arms around him and lifted her face to be kissed, he pressed his lips to hers and just enjoyed the feeling of having her in his arms. He was prepared to linger there just a little longer, maybe deepen that kiss just a little bit more, but then he saw her.

Or rather he heard her, or smelled her, or...felt her. Her heels on the floor, her perfume...and just, her presence. Pulling himself out of Lana's embrace, he turned to find Chloe walking past them. "Chloe!" he said, smiling as he put his arm around Lana's shoulders.

"Oh hey guys!" she said, turning to face them and smiling brightly.

"So did you finish the history homework?" he asked. She looked at him and cocked her head, putting one hand on her hip as she did. _Damn..._ That look always got to him. The way her hair fell away from her face, the way her shirt lifted off her hip and showed half an inch of skin. But it was more than that...it was the look in her eyes that just said 'Come on Clark, again?' _She knows me so well..._ Clark grinned at her sheepishly as she stared him down.

"Yeah," she said, sighing as she reached into her bag and rummaged around for it. Handing it to him she smiled, a tight-lipped, almost annoyed smile.

"I'm sorry Chloe, it was my fault," said Lana, stepping in. _Well yeah that's basically true..._ His mind flashed to the two of them in his loft, making out on the couch as homework lay forgotten on the floor. The feel of her lips, the feel of her hands running up underneath his shirt...the feel of her stomach, of her back, of her bra clasp... That had been when she stopped him, shyly saying no. He groaned inwardly at the thought of it, and had to force himself to focus on the situation at hand. Chloe was smiling, but backing away as she responded.

"It's no big deal, hey I have to get to class, but I'll see you guys later okay?" She turned and began to walk away quickly. Clark turned to Lana, grabbing both her shoulders gently.

"Hey I'll catch you after first hour okay?" He leaned down to lightly press his lips to hers and she nodded, smiling at him before turning down the hallway to head for her first class. Watching her go, he let his gaze follow the curves of her body, and he couldn't believe that this gorgeous girl was his.

A smile lit his face as he turned away and jogged down the hall after Chloe. He reached her in no time, just before she got to her locker.

"Hey Chloe!" he threw his arm around her shoulders and squeezed. For a second her body was pressed up against his and he could feel the warmth of her, so close to him. In an instant, he felt his grip tighten, his body not wanting to release her and relinquish the feeling of having her in his arms. _Clark what are you doing? _He forced himself to stop those feelings, and, letting her go, he smiled down at Chloe as they reached her locker and she started putting in her combination.

"Hi Clark," she said, throwing him a sideways smile.

"So I am really sorry about playing leech all the time with this homework stuff, but-"

"Clark!" Chloe cut him off, holding up her hand and staring him in the eye. For a second he thought he saw something in her eyes, something dark, something sad, something angry. But then she turned back to her locker and began the process of getting out her books, and the look was gone. She grinned at him and said teasingly, "I know what you were doing, making use of that couch in your loft huh Lover Boy?"

He felt his face turn red at her insinuation and looked away. Opening his mouth to object to her calling him Lover Boy, he stopped short as she caught his eye and gave him _that _look again. The one that told him to not bother lying because she'd know anyways. He tried to start again, still trying to object. "Chloe it wasn't like that-"

"Oh come on Clark, I mean, how can you resist_ that_?" she said. And for a second Clark thought he heard a trace of bitterness lacing the sweet tone of her voice, but then she smiled at him and he just let it go. He didn't answer, and she slammed her locker before they continued down the hall to his. "So did you read the chapter for English?" The look on his face was enough of an answer for her and she laughed softly, a sound he never got tired of hearing.

"Okay, here's what happened..." Clark was only half listening as she caught him up on what they'd be quizzed on in just a few minutes. For the most part he was just trying to absorb the fact that he had such a great friend. _God, what would I do without her?_

* * *

Chloe walked into the door and immediately knew something was wrong. She set her bag by the door and slipped off her shoes. "Ally take care of your cleats," she said automatically while she tried to figure out what exactly was out of place. Then it hit her, the house didn't smell of some delicious dinner prepared by Claudia, or even of pizza, which Shaun sometimes picked up if Claudia ended up having to work late. She sniffed the air cautiously and tried to decipher what that smell was that assaulted her nose. _No, it couldn't be... could it? Is that...alcohol? _

Chloe walked into the living room and saw she was right. A bottle of what looked like vodka lay empty next to the easy chair, and another one, only half empty, was in Shaun's lap. Slowly Chloe approached, "Shaun?" she said warily.

When she came around the front of the chair Chloe realized he was passed out drunk, drool running down his chin. It took a second for Chloe to even process this information. There was no alcohol in the Jensen house, and Chloe had seen that as odd at first, but then she'd realized that with two kids, having a lot of the stuff in the house would probably have been a bad idea.

So what had happened today? Why was Shaun drinking that much booze when he never drank any? Going out of the room, Chloe started calling for Conner, because Shaun was normally the one that picked him up from day care. Chloe stayed after school and worked on the Torch, and then she picked up Ally from soccer practice, arriving home shortly after everyone else.

Several loud calls and a quick search later, Chloe, deciding that Conner was definitely not in the house, called Ally and took her as she went to get him. The entire ride, before and after she'd picked up Conner, Chloe was just trying to figure out what had happened. It must be something bad, she decided, to drive him to drink. _God what if I have to leave? Or what if they don't want me anymore? _

Every single thought was driven out of her head as she entered the house to screaming and yelling, and she realized it was Shaun, and he was using every swear word in the book. There was Claudia's calm voice, trying to soothe him, but he would have none of it. Chloe's forehead wrinkled in concern and confusion, because Claudia and Shaun didn't fight, not really, and they certainly didn't yell.

"Stay here guys," she said to Ally and Conner, walking cautiously up to doorway and catching Claudia's eye. Get them out of here, she mouthed, and Chloe nodded, taken aback by the scared and worried look written all over Claudia's face. After glancing at Shaun's beet red face, the bottle in his hand, and the angry expression in his eyes, Chloe quickly retreated back to the kitchen where the kids were waiting.

"Ally, Conner, do you guys want some ice cream?" Forcing a smile and a cheery tone, Chloe tried to be strong for them, because they were young, and this shouldn't affect them. Chloe knew what it was like to have your family fall apart when you were little... and it changed you. She didn't want that to happen to them, they were too precious, too fragile, and she wasn't going to let anything hurt them.

"Yeah!" they both shouted simultaneously. And so she took them, going through the motions, but not really being there with them. They had finished their ice cream and were playing on the playground equipment in the park, and Chloe sat at a picnic table, head in her hands, reminding herself to breathe. _God, please don't let it all fall apart! I'm okay here, don't send me somewhere else! _

Holding back tears, she had to force a smile, because this was just one of those days, and Clark and Lana just happened to be taking a walk through the park, enjoying the good weather on this miserable day. A few pleasantries were exchanged, but then they had to go, because Lana had a paper due tomorrow, and Clark was going to help her with it. As they were walking away, Clark turned back and looked at her.

"Are you okay Chloe?" he asked softly. Ally and Conner had run back over, and Chloe smiled at them before letting herself get lost in Clark's concerned eyes. For a moment she was tempted, but then Lana peered around from behind his six foot five frame with a curious expression on her face, and Clark turned those blue eyes back to _her_, and he squeezed _her_ hand. _Clark I need you!_ Chloe was screaming but he couldn't hear, too preoccupied with Lana, and his happy life that he didn't stop to notice how hers might be breaking into shitty pieces.

"I'm fine," she replied, a fake smile all but cracking her face. And it hurt... _Damn you Clark! _Because he just accepted it with a smile and turned away. _Just stop hurting me... _And the pain of him being with Lana just all came roaring back, as it always did at the worst time possible, and Chloe felt the tears prick her eyes. But then it was okay, because she hugged Ally and she ruffled Conner's hair and their loving smiles made up for the look Clark gave Lana as they walked away, the look Chloe had longed for all her life.

When she got back to the house, Shaun's truck was gone, and Chloe was glad and worried at the same time. She went into the house and heard the water running, Claudia was taking a shower. So Chloe got Ally and Conner ready for bed, and she tucked them in, with great big hugs and loving kisses, before heading out of their room, heading back to the real world.

Her demeanor underwent a complete transformation in between the second she shut their door and the second she sat down at the kitchen table with Claudia. The weight of the world caught up with her and you could see it in every tired line of her body. She took a deep breath and let it out, her exhausted expression a mirror of Claudia's. There was a question she needed to ask, but inside of her there was a battle, because Chloe wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Claudia? What happened?" Chloe regretted the words even as she asked them, because Claudia turned and met her gaze with bloodshot eyes and a shaking voice.

"Shaun lost his job...we...we're in trouble." There was something about the way she said it, something about the look in her eyes that told Chloe this was familiar territory for Claudia. And somehow, Chloe knew, that Claudia wasn't really talking about the money problem...it was something else. But what? _What are you hiding Claudia? What is Shaun hiding? _Chloe swallowed and closed her eyes, trying to draw strength from an already depleted supply. _What's going to happen to me now?_

* * *

_Her skin was soft beneath his hands, beneath his mouth... "Mmmm," she tasted so damn good, and he couldn't get enough. He held her down, pinned her to the red silk sheets with his body, trapped those small white hands on either side of her head with his own. And he just looked at her... Golden hair contrasting the dark sheets... Bright eyes, scared and sparkling... pale mouth, open and trembling, swollen from his previous kisses. A drop of crimson blood rested on her lower lip from where he'd bitten down in his passion. _

_Leaning over her, he licked it off slowly, savoring the taste of her. And then she moaned, straining against his weight, struggling in his grasp. But it was all futile, and her movements succeeded only in causing him to smirk as he tightened his grip. She whimpered as he trailed kisses down her neck, nipping at her skin, and the sound excited him all the more. _

_He could feel the fire in his veins, chasing away the cold that always seemed to reside there. Every shudder of her body went through him and he groaned, wanting to never leave this place of pleasure, of fulfillment. Pressing his knee up between her legs, he delighted in hearing her sweet moan, begging him for more. She arched into him, leaving no space between her skin and his. She was pleading with him, her body saying what her mouth couldn't, and this time, as he released her hands, lightly running his fingers down the length of her arms, she simply sucked in a breath and lay there, limp and helpless. _

_One hand cupped her breast, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and the other trailed down her stomach. He stopped, resting his hand on her hip, and ran his tongue around the curve of her ear. She groaned, mouth open and eyes closed, her hands clenching into fists. Her heavy breathing warmed his skin, but the feel of her underneath his searching fingers, hot and wet, warmed him from the inside out. This feeling was one he had only ever gotten with Chloe, and it was because of it, that he never wanted to let her go. And now he was... BEEP ... tasting the hollow of her neck... BEEP ... and positioning his hand... BEEP _

_Fuck! _Lex opened his eyes reluctantly, not wanting to leave the fantasy his dreams had been allowing him to play out. His hand flew to the nightstand to shut off the annoying alarm. Damn... His skin was on fire...but the warmth was slowly receding, as it always did, leaving him cold, leaving him empty.

He sat up, throwing off his sweaty sheets and rubbing a hand over tired eyes. _Lex you need to get a grip. _These dreams were becoming more frequent, and he knew if he didn't see her soon he'd lose control. Just something, anything, for him to hang on to. He just needed something to stop him from feeling so alone...

Speaking of alone, today was the day after he'd let Shaun go. He wondered how exactly that had played out, and he planned to make sure that, when Chloe needed someone to run to, someone to comfort her, Clark would be unavailable.

* * *

**So? How did you like it? I know I've changed some things about the plot of the actual show, but it's necessary, trust me! You guys better review if you want to know what's going to happen next! I promise it's worth the two minutes it takes to submit one!**


	6. Pull it Together

**Title: Breaking Chloe Sullivan**

**Summary: Her strength is intriguing him, her fire captivating him, but can she survive his interest? Lex decides it's time to find out, what exactly will it take to break Chloe Sullivan?**

**Shipping: Chlark Chlex mostly Chlark**

**Major Characters: Chloe Clark Lex**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long. School and sports have just been kind of crazy lately, not to mention some major writer's block. But, now I have more free time, so I think the chapters should come more regularly. What are you waiting for? Go read!**

**Reviews: **

**inspire16: Sorry the chapter took so long. As for your happy ending, we'll see how that goes. Thanks, I spent forever on this plot and there's so many different ideas in my head, I'm never sure what's going to happen next, lol.**

**atomiccounty: Lol, yes Clark is an idiot and Lex is a messed up jack ass... **

**lvswtht: Yes I am a bit of a review , oh well, lol. So I'm glad you liked the last chapter, hope you like this one and yes, please review, lol.**

**GreenMarshmallow: Well thank you, I hope you like this update too!**

**Kit Merlot: Lol just wait, Lex grows more obsessed every chapter! As for your prediction, you'll have to read to find out.**

**CYTstagepenguin: Clark just can't handle himself can he? Well maybe he gets better, or maybe not. **

**Baristagrl: Thanks! And I can't lie, I like Lex and Chloe together too...**

**Syranda: I really appreciate your detailed review, it made me extremely happy, I hope I keep you hooked.**

**Blackheart4life: Well I'm glad you're liking things so far, I hope this chapter makes you happy with Lex lusting and Chlark happiness! Sorry it took so long, I've just been so busy!**

**As for all of you who added me to your faves or your alerts, thank you! I would love a review if you have the time!**

**Previously: **

**Chloe**

" Shaun lost his job...we...we're in trouble." _What are you hiding Claudia? What is Shaun hiding? _Chloe swallowed and closed her eyes, trying to draw strength from an already depleted supply. _What's going to happen to me now?_ _I'm okay here, don't send me somewhere else! Clark I need you! _Chloe was screaming but he couldn't hear, too preoccupied with Lana, and his happy life that he didn't stop to notice how hers might be breaking into shitty pieces. _God, please don't let it all fall apart! _

**Clark**

Or rather he heard her, or smelled her, or...felt her. Her heels on the floor, her perfume...and just, her presence. For a second her body was pressed up against his and he could feel the warmth of her, so close to him. _She knows me so well..._ Clark grinned at her sheepishly as she stared him down. _God, what would I do without her?_

**Lex**

_This feeling was one he had only ever gotten with Chloe, and it was because of it, that he never wanted to let her go. Fuck! _Lex opened his eyes reluctantly, not wanting to leave the fantasy his dreams had been allowing him to play out. Damn... His skin was on fire...but the warmth was slowly receding, as it always did, leaving him cold, leaving him empty. He planned to make sure that, when Chloe needed someone to run to, someone to comfort her, Clark would be unavailable.

* * *

**Ch. 6 Pull it Together**

* * *

It had been a Wednesday the last time Chloe's world had fallen to pieces. At the time, she hadn't known how truly bad it was going to be. But as she came home from school today, a Friday, with only three more half days left of school, she prayed that this wasn't a glimpse of the rest of her life with the Jensons.

Claudia had started working double shifts, and picking up any extra hours that she could, because Shaun still hadn't found any work. Chloe rarely saw her for more than ten minutes at a time, but she could easily see the change. The contagious smiles on Claudia's face became a thing of the past, replaced with dark circles under tired, bloodshot eyes, and skin that looked too old for her age.

Chloe's life, her routine, had changed, and not for the better. Now, breakfast wasn't a happy time. Now, Claudia was gone when Chloe got up most days, unless Chloe got up early to see her off. Instead of having breakfast made, Chloe made it herself, for herself, and for and Ally and Conner. She wasn't a cook by any means, but she tried. She made sure they got ready for school and on good days, they were gone before Shaun got up, on bad days, she had to deal with him. Then Chloe went to school, and managed to survive there, some days just barely and others it was actually okay. After school, Chloe picked up Conner and Ally, and they all went to Ally's soccer practice. Conner played with toys and Chloe worked on homework, and then they all went home.

At home...things got worse. Claudia would be there most nights, getting some dinner before she had to head back to work. Most of the time she didn't make dinner, although sometimes she really tried, so Chloe did that too. She gave Shaun his in the living room, because it seemed like he never moved from in front of the TV, and he always had some sort of alcohol in his hand. Then Chloe got the kids ready for bed and did her own homework before trying to sleep. Sometimes she was woken up by nightmares, and other times she was woken up by yelling, because Claudia and Shaun fought when Claudia got home, which was always really late.

Still, Chloe held on, she held on to the hope that things would get better, she held on to the laughter of the past, and the smiles from Conner and Ally. But now, after only three short weeks of coming home to a house that reeked of alcohol and echoed Shaun's yelling, it was getting harder. Harder to remember the good times, harder to believe there would be good times again.

It wasn't even ten yet when Chloe finished putting Conner and Ally to bed, and as she walked down the stairs she heard the beginnings of another argument between Claudia and Shaun_. God not again... _Claudia had gotten some time off today and it had been nice, because she'd made dinner and there had actually been laughter as they ate. But now, of course, they were fighting again. These fights mainly consisted of two things, Claudia saying that Shaun needed to get up and go get a job, not sit around and spend her hard earned money on booze, and Shaun saying things that amounted to a lot of swearing and refusals and sexist insults.

The fighting, Chloe had gotten used to, and sometimes she could even tune them out. But tonight was different, and not in a good way. Chloe was almost to the bottom of the stairs when a sound froze her in her tracks, made her heart skip a beat. Amid the usual screaming, there was a cry and a muffled thud as something hit the floor. _Things can't get worse... can they? _

As fast as she could Chloe ran to the living room. She froze in the doorway, falling back and leaning against the wall as all the air left her lungs. Claudia lay crumpled on the floor, her body shaking with sobs, her hands covering her face. Shaun was towering over her, his fists clenched and his face angry.

"Oh my God! Claudia!" Chloe ran to her, falling to the floor and taking her in her arms. It was then that Chloe saw the bruise forming on Claudia's already swelling cheek. "Oh my God!" she said softly, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"The bitch deserved it!" said Shaun. "What are you crying about?!" he said to Chloe, disdain dripping from every word. Chloe looked up at him with angry eyes and as she rocked a still crying Claudia she knew she had to be strong.

"Come on Claudia," she said, helping Claudia to her feet, and taking her into the kitchen for some ice. Thankfully, Shaun grabbed his keys, shoved his feet into his boots, and left in a hurry. Chloe glared at the door as she heard gravel spinning. "I hope your drunk ass crashes."

Another sob from Claudia and Chloe turned her attention back to her, taking a washcloth and running it under cold water. She knelt in front of her and reached up to gently dab at the cut on Claudia's cheek. Claudia winced and Chloe wanted to cry. But she couldn't, she had to be strong, because right now Claudia needed her. _Pull it together Chloe._

"Claudia? Claudia look at me." Claudia met her eyes and immediately broke down crying. Chloe gathered her in her arms and stroked her hair, not knowing what else to do. "Shh, shh, it's okay, I'm here, I'm here." Claudia gathered herself, and stood up, going to the sink and splashing water on her face.

Chloe stood and waited, watching her with her hands on her hips, her forehead wrinkled with worry. When Claudia turned around Chloe looked her in the eye. "Has this happened before?" Her tone was stern, and although Chloe was sure she knew the answer, she had to ask.

"He didn't mean it, he-" Claudia began earnestly defending her husband, but Chloe wasn't going to hear any of it.

"No, Claudia stop," she said, holding up hand. "When was the last time?" Claudia sagged, sinking into a kitchen chair, looking at the floor. When she spoke her voice was sad, but more than that, it was resigned, as if she'd already given up.

"Seven years ago, before we had Ally or Conner... It was before he got his job at the LuthorCorp plant, he'd just gotten laid off from another job as a construction worker." She looked up and gave defending Shaun another try, desperation in her voice and her face. "It was just the stress, and the drinking, it-"

"Claudia." Her voice was soft, but firm, because Chloe knew better than to let Claudia defend Shaun for something that was completely unacceptable, no matter what. "Claudia there's no excuse, none." Claudia nodded her head, and looked down at the floor again. "So what are we going to do?" Chloe asked gently.

She wasn't sure why she'd said we, as if she was a part of this family. But as she looked at Claudia, her head in her hands, the picture of defeat, and Chloe thought about Ally and Conner asleep upstairs, Chloe knew she was in too deep to leave now. _Besides, where would I go? _Claudia was shaking her head and Chloe realized that it would have to be her that dealt with this problem.

So she got Claudia cleaned up, and she tucked her into bed in her room, not in their room, because there was no way she was allowing Claudia to sleep in the same room as Shaun. Then Chloe went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table, staring at the phone. It was almost midnight, Clark would probably be asleep, or, she thought bitterly, on the phone with Lana.

But she needed help. Her head fell into her hands and tears began to form as she realized that she was in way over her head here. _You wanted to know if things could get worse Chloe... Well guess what, things just got worse. _She was only seventeen, how could she deal with this? These were adult problems and Chloe didn't know what to do... Worse yet, Chloe didn't know what would happen when Shaun came back. What would she do then? But God... _What if he hits Conner or Ally?_ It was then that Chloe made her decision, she was staying, because she had to protect this family. Once he found a job, he would stop drinking, and then everything would go back to normal. _So how long am I going to wait? _She wiped her tears away, and lifted her chin with a steely determination. _As long as it takes..._

* * *

Monday

* * *

Clark went to first hour actually feeling kind of excited. Today was only a half day because today was exams, and exams meant that school was almost out for the summer, and God was he ever looking forward to summer. English wasn't going to be a hard exam, he knew this stuff backwards and forwards. So all he had to do was finish and then he could just pass notes with Chloe for the rest of the hour.

Speaking of Chloe, there she was, in the back row, and it actually looked like she was asleep at her desk. Clark went over and sat down next to her, taking a closer look. _Yeah she's asleep. _Her head was resting on crossed arms, and she was facing him. A few strands of hair had fallen down across her cheek and if the rest of the class hadn't been there, Clark wouldn't have stopped himself from brushing them away. She looked so peaceful, asleep like this.

He looked at the clock and realized that he really should wake her up so she didn't miss the exam or get embarrassed by the teacher for sleeping when class started in less than a minute. "Chloe," he whispered, leaning over the space between their desks. He reached out one hand and his eyes followed its progress as it ran up her arm, across smooth, soft skin. She didn't stir, and he squeezed her shoulder gently. "Chloe, you have to wake up."

She jumped, her eyes flying open and she sat straight up in her chair. "Good morning sunshine," he teased. A smile lifted the corners of her lips before she yawned widely, her hand flying up to cover it. "Late night?" he asked, smiling.

"Just a little," she replied, smiling at him again and reaching her hands above her head to stretch. He watched her muscles under her skin, watched her shirt clear the top of her jeans, watched the tendons in her neck strain, and her head fall back. Clark listened as she groaned softly before straightening back up, and as the sound resonated someplace within him, Clark wondered for a moment... _Could I make her do that? Clark stop it! _He shook his head and tried to stop the thoughts in his head.

The bell rang and Clark turned his attention to the front of the class. By some miracle he was actually able to focus on his exam, and was the second one finished. Naturally Chloe was the first, and he smirked as she got up to hand her exam in, following her progress to the front of the class. But, finding himself admiring the curves of her ass for a second, he quickly returned his attention to the exam.

After he was done, Clark reached in his bag and got out a notebook. Trying very quietly to rip out a page, he winced at the noise it made in the dead silence of the classroom.

_Why is it that whenever you want to be quiet, things make so much noise? _he wrote, folding the note and passing it to Chloe. She opened it carefully and wrote her response, looking at the teacher before discreetly handing it back to him.

_Things don't always happen the way you want them to. _Clark glanced sideways at Chloe and caught a sad look in her eyes before she masked it with a smile.

_Chloe are you ok, did something happen? _

_No Clark, I'm fine. Besides, Lana tells me you're not very quiet anyways. _Clark felt his face turn red and Chloe covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

_So... anyways. Are you ready for Murphy's exam tomorrow? _

_Yeah, I'm more worried about Warren's on Friday. History is fine, but the math I just don't get. _

_Yeah, history you can study facts, but I guess math is harder to study for._

_No kidding. Don't even say you know what I mean, because you ace that class Clark Kent! _

_True, lol. Hey do you need help? I'm free tomorrow, maybe you can come over for dinner and I can help you. _

_That'd be awesome! But... there's a problem. I'm babysitting tomorrow. _

_Ally and Conner? Just bring them, you know my mom would love it. _

_Yeah I know she was sad when you lost your chubby cheeks, lol._

_Haha, very funny, but seriously, just come over around, like 6ish. _

_Ok, thanks a ton Clark!_

_No problem, anytime. _

"Clark and Chloe!" Clark turned his attention to the front of the class, his hand frozen with the offending note still on its way to Chloe's grasp. Mr. Jones gave them both a stern look and Clark guiltily put the note and the pen back in his bag. He smiled sheepishly at Mr. Jones until he looked away and then he glanced at Chloe. Their eyes met and immediately they both had to cover their mouths because they started laughing. Clark looked at Chloe and her sparkling eyes, wondering how life could get any better. A beautiful girlfriend, a best friend anyone would kill for, and with summer about to start he felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

He saw her at the picnic table, books spread out in front of her, the pages and her hair blowing in the wind. Taking in her body, Lex smiled to himself, feeling satisfaction in how her shoulders slumped and her head rested in one hand. She looked tired, that was good. He walked up and sat next to her, immediately smelling her perfume, her shampoo. He breathed her in and felt something inside his body twinge.

"Lex!" Chloe exclaimed, her face lighting up with that smile he couldn't get out of his head. She threw her arms around his neck and he hugged her back, enjoying having her in his arms. He could feel her body against his, her breasts pressing up against his chest, her legs next to his. Her hair tickled his nose and he didn't want to let go. But when she pulled back he smiled and released her nonetheless.

"Chloe," he replied, "How have you been?" Of course he already knew the answer to the question, but he'd ask anyways, just to see what she said. Besides, a person should only ask a question if they already know the answer.

"I've been great Lex, I can't wait for summer!" Lex watched her eyes as she lied to him, and wasn't surprised at her ability to keep her true emotions hidden. Her deflection of the question was rather remarkable with the seemingly innocent change in topic. _Very good Chloe._ He watched her turn back to look at Conner and Ally, and he followed her gaze.

Lex watched them for a moment, seeing innocence embodied in two young children, not yet sullied by the filth and grime of the ways of the world. Looking back at Chloe, he saw some of that innocence reflected in her as _well. That's it! _Maybe this was what had him so captivated. _How can she be innocent?_

Chloe had gone through so much, she'd seen so much of the pain this world had to offer, and yet, Lex could still see some child-like innocence in her. Before he could stop it, surprise made its place across his normally guarded expression. This had to be it, this had to be what he was after, it had to be the reason for his obsession! _So Chloe, have I-_

"So Lex how are you?" Lex snapped out of his daze, and turned back to Chloe, who was looking at him intently awaiting his answer. Mentally filing away his revelation for later contemplation, Lex focused in on Chloe.

"I've been fine, everything has been going well. But, I have missed you Chloe." He smirked as he said it, implying that he was teasing. Deep down, however, Lex knew that it was true. Missing Chloe had been this feeling he just wasn't accustomed to. It was like something he needed to live had been taken away, and he was slowly going mad with the thought of losing it._ But isn't that what you're doing? By destroying her, you'll lose her... No! I won't_!

"I've missed you too Lex! I've just been so busy with school and with home stuff, I hadn't really gotten a chance to stop by." He wanted her to mention the other things that had been going on at home, he wanted her to mention Claudia's black eye, which, of course he'd seen. A wave of guilt had passed through him when he had earlier today, but of course it wasn't him that had hit her, it had been Shaun.

"I understand Chloe, I've been really busy as well." She smiled at him, and it was a relieved smile, like she was glad that he understood. He glanced away and they sat there in companionable silence for a moment before he casually mentioned seeing Claudia earlier today. "What happened to her eye?"

Chloe's pause was small, almost imperceptible, but as she turned to him with another one of her smiles, Lex had to control his reflex to smirk_. Come on Chloe, what are you going to say? What's your excuse?_ She looked him in the eye, and if he hadn't known the truth he might have believed her.

"Oh that! That was the dumbest thing, believe me, if she hadn't actually gotten hurt it would have been the funniest thing that happened to me all week! I was coming down the stairs and I turned a corner. The three stooges would have been proud of the comic picture of Claudia and I on our butts shaking our heads." Lex nodded his head, pleased once again at her quick wit.

"So why don't you have some sort of evidence of this grand collision on your person?"

"I don't bruise easily," she replied. _Oh really? Care to test out that theory Chloe? _

Lex's mind was immediately filled with an image of him and Chloe on the picnic table. More precisely, Chloe was on the picnic table, and he was on Chloe. He could see himself picking her up and throwing her down there roughly. Clothes would be torn away in his haste, thrown and scattered to the wind.

In his fantasy she was struggling but she wanted him to take her. There was conflict in her movements as she tried to push him off and then moaned, pulling him back down as he touched her just right. His hands were rough and careless, his mouth equally so. Bruises would mark her body as his, and she was wasn't she? _So take her Lex, right now... _

Her warm body was calling him and he felt himself lean forward._ Lex you can't, there's people here, there's little kids..._ He was close now, his mouth inches from hers and no longer at a place where he could halt its movement._ I can't stop now._ Lex knew that if he froze now he would just look awkward and then he'd have to explain himself.

So he didn't stop. His lips met her cheek and lingered there maybe a second or so too long._ God Chloe..._ She smelled so good, and she tasted even better. He pulled back and smiled at her, taking in her puzzled look. "I have to run, but I hope to see you soon okay?"

"Bye Lex, hey maybe next time we can hang out just you and me, we'll do something fun."_ The only thing I want to do is you._

"I'd like that," he said, turning away and forcing himself not to look back as he walked to his car. Then, of course, he couldn't stop picturing her, and not only her face, her eyes and her smile, but her body. Like right now, he was thinking how great she'd look naked in his back seat._ We could have some fun then Chloe. God could we ever have some fun... Lex stop! You're just going to get yourself in trouble! _

He drove away and turned up his music just a little louder, trying to drown out his own thoughts. _Control yourself Lex! _His hands clenched around the steering wheel and he gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to turn around and go back to her. _Why do you want her so much? _There it was, the billion dollar question, and now, Lex actually thought he might know the answer.

It was her innocence. Deep down, that was what he'd noticed, that was what had him hooked. It was the puzzle, the dilemma presented to him by knowing that she could still possess that quality after all she'd been through. _But it's not just that is it? _He pulled into his driveway and slammed his car door as he stormed into his study. _No..._

Pouring himself a full glass of brandy, he gulped some down and took a breath. _What is it?_ He sat down and tried to figure it out, tried to figure himself out. _It's all that makes her different from me._ Staring out his window, Lex realized that he was obsessed with her because she was like him and yet in every way she was different. _It's like light and dark... _

Lex sipped the brandy now, and he felt himself calming down as he contemplated what he felt for Chloe. The attraction, the lust, that was apparent and he focused in on that, deciding that would be the easiest for him to grasp.

_I want...what is it that I want? I want her, that's obvious, but what do I want from her? _Lex allowed his mind to wander, allowed himself to fantasize what exactly he would take from Chloe if he was ever given the chance.

His brandy stayed in his hand, forgotten as he closed his eyes and just imagined. Images of Chloe, of him and Chloe, doing things that made his heart begin to race, filled his mind. He could feel her, he could smell her, he could taste her... She would give in to him and then...

_Everything... _He would take everything, and she would no longer be innocent. She would be like him, and then, she would be his. Lex smiled to himself, resigning to be patient, and let his plan take its course. He could wait for her to come to him. Because she would need him eventually, one way or another, he would make sure of it.

* * *

Chloe went through the next day with a mild feeling of surprise. She kept waiting for Clark to cancel, to change their plans for Lana. That was what he always did, and every time he came up to her she braced herself for the cut of the knife she knew she'd feel as he stayed true to form and put her in second place. But the entire day, all he ever did was confirm their study plans, and say that his parents had agreed and his mom was elated.

So here she was, pulling into his driveway with two very excited kids in her car. Ally and Conner had jumped up and down for joy when she'd said they were going to Clark's house. Conner loved the way Clark treated him as a buddy and Ally had confided that she had a rather large crush on everyone's favorite farm boy. _Not that I can really say anything about that..._

They jumped out of the car without waiting before she had even put it in park. Chloe smiled tiredly as she pulled the key out and rested her head back against the seat for a second. _Come on Chloe, pull it together. _It was going to be hard, pretending like everything was fine for such a lengthy amount of time. As long as she could fool Martha, Chloe figured it would be okay, because Clark never really noticed her anyways.

Opening the door, she got out slowly, but took sure, confident strides towards the porch. Lifting her chin, straightening her spine, and concentrating on not looking tired, Chloe tried to forget about her problems in favor of a more desirable occupation for her mind. Clark opened the door and held it open for her as she smiled up at him.

" Hey Chloe, how are you?" He smiled in return and she could smell his cologne as she walked past him. _Damn..._ he smelled really good. Wanting to stay there and press herself up against his solid form, Chloe forced herself to keep moving.

" Hey Clark, I'm great," she replied. _You don't need him to comfort you Chloe. _She stood in the doorway and watched as he picked up Ally and Conner, holding them tight in his arms as they laughed and smiled. _Yes I do..._ Chloe set her purse down on the counter and stepped into the kitchen with a wide smile for Martha. "Need some help?"

" Well hi Chloe, yes I'd love some. Since some people are too busy to help set out the food they begged me to make." Chloe laughed and looked at Clark's face after Martha's pointed comment made him turn around and sheepishly grab a plate. He looked so cute with that expression on his face, it was adorable. _Chloe get a hold of yourself! _Turning away from him, Chloe took a deep breath.

"Hey guys," she said to Conner and Ally, "Go get washed up and then sit down at the table okay?" They raced off to get ready and Chloe smiled softly, shaking her head at their energy. She sat down at the table, looking forward to a real meal for the first time in what seemed like ages.

* * *

Clark just watched her most of the night. Watched her smile and laugh as jokes were passed around the table. He took in how her eyes sparkled as she talked and teased Ally and Conner. Finding himself captivated by everything she did, Clark tried to focus on something else, he tried to start a conversation with his dad about anything, but failed as his dad was having too much fun talking with Chloe and the kids. His mom was hopelessly lost in the charm of the innocent comments and questions of Ally and Conner.

It was after dinner that it happened. This moment...this feeling that would haunt him long after she left. They had already cleaned up dinner and left Conner and Ally under the watchful care of his Mom. It was when they were headed up to his room to study, Clark grabbed her bag as she left the room, seemingly forgetting it. He had followed her up the stairs, and was too busy berating himself for checking out her ass to realize what was happening.

She had reached his doorway, with him close on her heels. Then she must have realized she forgot her bag because she turned around and ran right into his chest. He caught her in his arms as she stumbled, dropping her bag, and when they both straightened, his breath caught in his throat.

It was her eyes, it had to be... There was something in them, calling to him. Pleading with him... Clark found himself lost in all the emotions he found swirling in the depths of her hazel eyes. They seemed to grow darker and darker the longer he looked at them, and he leaned in closer to decipher what he was seeing.

Something sad... She looked lost, and all of a sudden, he wanted nothing more than to find her, to find whatever it was she had lost. His hand reached up and he reached for her, he brushed his fingers lightly across her cheek. Lingering there for a moment, Clark marveled at how soft her pale skin felt.

He watched as she leaned into his touch, closed those stormy eyes and sighed. For a second, she relaxed, slumped her small body against his. The warmth he felt was immediate and consuming. She fit so well into his arms as Clark wrapped them gently around her. _What's wrong Chloe? _He pulled her close to him and she buried her head in his shirt, and he thought, for a moment, that she was sobbing against his chest. Her hands clutched at fabric and Clark held her tighter.

"Chloe? What's wrong?" Soft words spoken in concern, born from the worry that Clark felt forcing everything else from his mind. His words were so gentle, but it was as if he'd accused her of something. His voice broke whatever spell had pulled them both into this moment of intimacy, this moment of comfort. Chloe flipped a switch, and Clark felt her stiffen in his arms.

"Chloe?" She pulled away, and Clark was forced to reluctantly release her. Chloe turned away from him and went into his room. He followed her, watched as she reached up and ran her hands through her hair, taking a deep breath before placing them on her hips and turning to face him. Clark watched her face, watched the veil come down and close her off from him.

"Hey, what's-" He took a step towards her, reached a hand out to her. _Let me in Chloe, just tell me what's going on. _Chloe cut him off as she raised a hand and smiled at him.

"Clark, I'm fine."

"No, Chloe, just-" Clark took another step, because he didn't believe her. Everything in him was screaming that this wasn't right, that she was lying. The feeling of her leaning on him, as if she trusted him, as if she needed him... Her body had called out to him for comfort even when she couldn't cry out to him out loud. He had heard her, loud and clear, and now he wasn't going to drop this just because she was pulling away and getting scared.

"Clark! I..." She sighed, sitting down on his bed and putting her head in his hands. Clark cautiously went over and sat down next to her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and not let go until she told him what was bothering her. But he checked the impulse, because something told him that coming on too strong wouldn't work. After a second, Chloe turned to look at him, smiling weakly. "Sorry about that," she said.

"Sorry...?" Clark tried to keep up with her change in deflective tactics, and found himself confused. "Chloe, I don't get it, what-"

"I guess it's just all this stress about exams, it's just catching up to me. When you think about it, I really should just relax, I mean, it's just high school exams right, but it's just not in my nature, you know?" After her slightly rushed monologue, Clark took a second to blink and take a breath.

"Yeah...okay..." He was still trying to catch up when Chloe launched into her next laughing smile and stood up.

"So are you going to teach me how to crunch some numbers or what?" Clark laughed and promised himself he'd bring this up in another conversation. He stood up and braced himself as he delivered his passing comment.

"Well I don't know, it might take awhile, how long can you stay?" Chloe hit him on the arm and he rubbed it like it actually hurt, pouting. "Oww!"

"Oh don't be such a baby!"

"I'll be whatever I want!" Clark reached out and poked her in the stomach, laughing harder at her indignant expression. The tickling continued and Chloe shrieked and tried to bat his hands away.

"Clark stop it right now!" _But I don't want to stop Chloe... You're smiling, you're laughing... It's moments like this I live for... _Clark didn't stop until he was sure she was starting to turn blue from lack of oxygen, and it was then that he realized just how close their bodies were. For a second he was frozen, and he wanted to pull her to him, wanted to kiss that pretty smiling mouth... _Damn... _He stepped back, laughing nervously, and turning back to the forgotten math books. _What the hell was that? Clark you need to get Lana over here... _Clark looked at Chloe, sprawled out on his bed and swallowed, hard. ...n_ow!_

* * *

**So? How was it? Any predictions for the next chapter?**


	7. Don't Be Pathetic

**Title: Breaking Chloe Sullivan**

**Summary: Her strength is intriguing him, her fire captivating him, but can she survive his interest? Lex decides it's time to find out, what exactly will it take to break Chloe Sullivan?**

**Shipping: Chlark Chlex mostly Chlark**

**Major Characters: Chloe Clark Lex**

**Author's Note: This chapter was mostly written between the hours of midnight and 4 AM, and it also had parts rewritten and messed with too many times to count. The ending especially drove me nuts trying to get it the way I wanted it. But I really love this chapter, especially the ending, I hope you agree with me. **

**Reviews: **

**CYTstagepenguin: Lol yeah Clark is king of awkward moments. And I have to say, if you liked Lex in the last chapter, I'm thinking you'll love him this chapter. **

**Kit Merlot: Lex just seems very confused doesn't he? Maybe he'll pick a decision this chapter. Lol.**

**Inspire16: First off, not even I know where I'm going with this fic. Second, I know what you mean about wanting Chlark and Chlex... as you can probably tell by my writing. P.S. This fic is messing with my emotions too.**

**Blackheart4life: Your review is amazing, just let me say that first. Apparently this fic is kind of getting to you huh? Good, I want it to. You ask all those questions and you know I'm not going to answer outright, but they're good questions. So go read and maybe you'll get some answers. **

**Ayana45: Yeah, trying to predict Lex can be very futile at times, but yes, the hope for Chlark closeness is something I can relate to. But I'm not sure really how this story is going to go so we'll see. **

**Lvswtht: Predictions huh? You should go see if you're right, lol. As for the whole Chloe to Lois bit, I've done that before in my Need trilogy, I've thought about it for this story too, but I'm not really sure. **

**Thank you for the additions to alerts and faves too guys! Enjoy the story!**

**Previously: **

**Chloe**

_So how long am I going to wait? _She wiped her tears away, and lifted her chin with a steely determination. _As long as it takes... Come on Chloe, pull it together. _" Hey Clark, I'm great," she replied._ You don't need him to comfort you Chloe. _She stood in the doorway and watched as he picked up Ally and Conner, holding them tight in his arms as they laughed and smiled._ Yes I do..._

**Clark**

It was her eyes, it had to be... There was something in them, calling to him. Pleading with him... She fit so well into his arms as Clark wrapped them gently around her. _What's wrong Chloe_? Clark tried to keep up with her change in deflective tactics, and found himself confused. _But I don't want to stop Chloe... You're smiling, you're laughing... It's moments like this I live for..._

**Lex**

_Everything... _He would take everything, and she would no longer be innocent. She would be like him, and then, she would be his. Lex smiled to himself, resigning to be patient, and let his plan take its course. He could wait for her to come to him. Because she would need him eventually, one way or another, he would make sure of it.

* * *

**Ch. 7 Don't Be Pathetic**

* * *

Three Months Later

* * *

Chloe gritted her teeth and forced a smile, rolling her eyes as she turned away from them. _God why do I sit here and take this torture? _She stood and walked towards the counter, intent on ordering another coffee. As she leaned on the hard surface and sighed, waiting for Heather to get to her, she felt someone's breath tickle her ear.

"Drinking yourself into oblivion Ms. Sullivan?" Shivers raced down her spine and Chloe smiled as she turned around.

"I don't know Mr. Luthor, does it work?" Laughing, Chloe poked him in the chest with one finger. "Since when can you sneak up on me Lex? Those expensive shoes of yours normally make more noise." _Chloe are you flirting with Lex? _

"Maybe you're just distracted." His lips held a smirk but his eyes held more. Compassion, understanding, concern... everything she never saw, everything she wasn't sure she wanted to see, wasn't sure she could handle. Staring into his eyes, she leaned forward and opened her mouth to make a sarcastic retort, but a burst of laughter from her previous occupation of space captured her attention.

Chloe watched as Lana leaned her head on Clark's shoulder and laughed. She watched as Clark brushed her hair back and kissed her lightly on the lips, laughing and smiling all the while. Not wanting to watch but unable to turn away, Chloe felt something inside of her twist. _They have no idea, they have no clue... _

She wanted to be like them, wanted to be so lost in someone else that she could forget all the bad in this world, all the bad in her life. _Are you wallowing Chloe? _Slowly, Chloe wrenched herself away from that scene and looked back at Lex. He had that damned knowing look in his eyes and it was all Chloe could do not to start crying. _Crying leaves you vulnerable, leaves you open, remember Chloe? _

Her hands clenched as the fragments of a memory she didn't want to remember flashed in front of her eyes, dug under her skin, stung her eyes. _Hot tears running down her face... The warmth of a comforting embrace, the sound of whispered encouragement... And then pain_, _surprise... screams... her screams, his yelling. His hands... grabbing, pulling, bruising..._

"Chloe?" She spun around at the hand on her shoulder, half expecting it to be him.

"What?" she took a breath and then spoke before he could. "I swear to God Lex, if you ask if I'm okay, I'm going to shove your expensive shoes up your ass." Although she kept her tone light, Chloe wasn't in a playful mood, and she was fully prepared to follow through on her threat.

"I was just going to say that I have to go." He held his hands up in mock defense and Chloe couldn't help but smile at that little smirk of his.

"Oh... do you?" she said softly, looking back at Clark and Lana, at what she had to return to.

"Yes... but you can come with me if you'd like?" Her eyes flew to his, and God she wanted to say yes, she wanted to say thank you. _Ally and Conner... _Chloe looked over at them, playing with Clark and Lana. _I can't leave them. _

"I would love to Lex, but Ally and Conner..." As he nodded his head, Chloe thought she caught something in his expression, something in his eyes. _Disappointment? Did he really want me to go? _"Thanks for the offered life raft, but I've become pretty adept at swimming."

"The offer is open ended," he replied, "You know the mansion is always open for you." Chloe smiled her thanks but suppressed a wince as he squeezed her upper arm in that way he often did, to show his support, to comfort her. As he walked away, she turned back to the counter to order her coffee, rubbing her arm gently as she did.

* * *

Lex drove back to his mansion in turmoil. _You shouldn't have offered that Lex. You know what'll happen if she comes to the mansion alone. _Rubbing his hand over his head, Lex turned himself away from that train of thought, instead choosing to focus on what he'd just seen. Chloe probably didn't know, but he'd seen her wince, and he'd turned back to see her rub her arm.

_Could it be a bruise?_ Lex knew Shaun had taken to beating Claudia somewhat regularly, but none of his sources had told him he'd begun to abuse Chloe. If that was true, was it a good thing? Or a bad thing? Lex tried to sort out his mixed feelings, feeling the beginnings of a migraine take hold behind his eyes.

On one hand, he was outraged that Shaun had dared to lay a hand on Chloe. Her body should be his and his alone, not to be bruised by other men. She should be cherished, and protected not struck in a fit of drunken rage. But, for the sake of his plan, this was exactly what he wanted to happen. _Your personal feelings are getting in the way Lex! Don't let them interfere with the plan! What am I going to do?_

In the end, he had decided before he even got to his driveway. First, he would fire all of his informants for failing to find out this significant detail. Second, he would allow Shaun to continue with his abuse, for the sake of the plan. Things were spiraling out of control for Chloe faster than he'd predicted, faster than he could have hoped. But there were always ways to hurry them along.

That was the third thing he'd decided, it was time for Shaun to get in some more trouble. Blacklisting him had been enough to begin with, but now it was time to amp things up a bit. Lex knew the people Shaun had begun to hang around with, and he would make sure they ended up being the best of friends, and then the worst kind of enemies.

Lex opened the door to his study and went straight for the brandy. That was the other thing he had decided. Chloe had no idea how good drinking yourself into oblivion felt after a long day, someday he planned to show her. _I'll show you how good a lot of things feel... _Just that one thought and there she was, on his skin, under it. He could feel her, her hands, her lips, her skin... Pouring himself a glass, Lex settled in for a long night.

* * *

Chloe stared at the ceiling, and turned up the music on her headphones, trying to drown out her memories. It was always in these quiet moments that they snuck up on her, invaded her mind and tortured her endlessly. She'd found that, sometimes it was easier to just give in and not fight them, because they always won in the end.

Her hand went to her arm, and she winced as she applied pressure to the bruise there. It had shown up yesterday, and when Chloe had seen it in the mirror, she couldn't help but stare. You could easily tell it was a hand, could easily make out the fingers... The color was hellishly dark against her pale skin. And all she could think was that it didn't belong there, that it belonged on some other girl's arm, that it had happened to someone else. But Chloe had never been very good at lying to herself.

Closing her eyes, Chloe could remember the feel of the wall clearly, cool against her forehead as she leaned against it. She could feel the tears, hot and burning as they ran down her face. But more than anything, she could hear Claudia's voice as she'd come up and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"_Chloe? What's wrong honey?" Chloe turned around, unable to say anything. Because it was everything, everything was wrong, and today it was all just catching up to her. She'd known for a long time that she was barely held together, that she was pulling apart at the seams. All it took was one more tug, one more selfless act of friendship towards oblivious Clark in the aspect of Lana-advice and she'd fallen apart. _

_Chloe just threw her arms around Claudia and wept, openly sobbing. Claudia wrapped her in a comforting embrace, whispering warm words of encouragement and love. It was just this moment, this act of caring that Chloe appreciated more than anything. Just the comforting touch of another human being was enough to bring more tears to Chloe's eyes. _

"_Hey! Where's my dinner?" It was all shattered in an instant as Shaun ripped Claudia away from Chloe, screaming in her face. Then he turned to her, his lips twisting into a sneer as he took in the tracks of tears running down her cheeks. "Aww what's the matter? Your boyfriend ignoring you?" Chloe didn't say anything, just stared back at him, refusing to wipe away her tears. "Poor little heartbroken Chloe. So weak. You're pathetic." _

"_Shaun, I don't think-" Claudia leapt to her defense even as Chloe was still trying to stand straight in the face of the pure disgust in Shaun's tone. It was like she'd been stabbed, and Chloe felt the scar begin to form. Her trance was broken as Shaun slapped Claudia across the face. Chloe screamed as the bright red mark showed up on Claudia's cheek, and she shoved Shaun back. _

"_Get away from her!" Shaun paused for a second, stunned that she'd even dared to interfere. Before Chloe knew what was happening, he had her arm in a death grip and she was crying out in pain. _

"_Chloe, this is none of your business. If you know what's good for you, you'll just go upstairs and leave this to the adults." He released her arm and Chloe glanced at Claudia with scared eyes before turning and running up the stairs. She ran to her room and shut the door, trying to breathe as she slid down to lean her head against the door._

Opening her eyes, Chloe took off her headphones and rolled over, hugging her pillow tight. That had been two days ago, and it had been the first time he'd ever physically hurt her. Chloe had almost run away that night, and she'd literally dialed Clark's number before hanging up and telling herself to just get a grip.

Tears stung her eyes as that feeling came back. That hopeless, desperate, lost feeling that she just couldn't shake. _Just breathe Chloe, just breathe, it'll be okay._ She was almost asleep, just on the edge of that place where calm washed over her, when she heard a muffled scream from downstairs. Fighting through the exhaustion, Chloe struggled back to consciousness and felt her heart pound as she heard the sound again.

Chloe debated for a split second before she threw off her covers and ran down the stairs. No matter what, she could never abandon Claudia, and if she wouldn't stand up for herself, than Chloe would stand up for her. She walked into the kitchen and saw something that did and didn't surprise her. Cocaine.

Or at least that's what she assumed the white powder was that was spread all over the counter and the sink. Claudia held the bag that must have been the container for the stuff, and Shaun had her by the hair, bending her over the sink.

"Look what you did! Do you even understand how much I paid for that! What were you thinking Claudia?" He let her up and she turned to face him, tears in her eyes as she held up the offending bag.

"Drugs Shaun? How could you bring drugs into our house?" Her voice was cracking and Chloe could hear the betrayal in her tone, see the disappointment in the lines etching her forehead. But she could also see what this display of indignation was costing Claudia. Her face looked pale, her mouth drawn and her eyes wide. She was terrified, and standing up to Shaun was something she hadn't been doing recently. _You go Claudia! _

"Our house? You mean my house! I paid for this house Claudia, which means that everything and everyone in it, is mine!" He punched her in the side suddenly and with a grunt of surprise, Claudia went down heavily on the kitchen floor. Shaun cocked his foot back to kick her and Chloe couldn't stand by and watch any longer.

"Shaun stop it!" She ran up and put herself between the two. _Chloe what the hell are you thinking? He's going to kill you! _Chloe swallowed and straightened her spine, staring Shaun straight in the eye. _I'm not going to let him kill Claudia. _

"Chloe? What have I told you about butting in when the adults are having a discussion?" He stepped closer and Chloe could smell the whiskey on his breath. She forced herself to hold his gaze, and tried to stop her hands from shaking.

"I know Shaun, I just-" His fist caught her below the ribs and Chloe staggered back against the counter, almost falling over Claudia.

"Shaun no!" Chloe vaguely heard Claudia's weak protest from the floor before Shaun's hand connected with her head, and then all Chloe could hear was her own heartbeat, her lungs fighting to draw breath. Somehow she was on the floor but she didn't remember falling. She saw Claudia stand up, saw her put her hands on his chest, saw her pull him into the living room.

Staggering up the stairs, Chloe went to her room and shut the door and, sliding down the wall, she put her arms around herself. She held on tight, trying to keep herself from falling apart. If only she could keep a tight grip, everything would be okay, she could contain herself. _Don't cry Chloe, don't cry, you can't show weakness. _But as the headache made its presence known, as her side began to ache and her breathing began to slow down, Chloe let herself go.

Holding her hands out in front of herself, Chloe watched them shake, watched them tremble. _Come on Chloe, let's go Sullivan, you're stronger than this. _Standing up, Chloe walked calmly to her bed and pulled the covers over her body. She lay there for a few minutes, and listened to the silence, to the stillness.

As time passed Chloe reassured herself that Shaun wasn't going to come up here and finish the job. _It's okay, you can relax. _Her breathing slowed and her heartbeat was no longer thundering in her ears. She touched the side of her throbbing head gently, feeling the tenderness, the growing lump. _I can't believe he hit me... _

Suddenly she was suffocating, everything was collapsing in on her and she couldn't breathe._ God what is wrong with me! _She wanted to scream, but instead Chloe reached for her MP3 player, put in her headphones and turned it on. The music calmed her down slowly, gave her something else to concentrate on besides the pain. She settled back against her pillows, wishing her arms had something to hold. Wishing she was being held by someone.

_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why, but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all, coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries, that first tear, the tears will not stop, raining down  
_

Chloe felt the first tear slip down her cheek, and that was all it took. The first sob shook her and her hand flew to her mouth, muffling the sound. _Quiet Chloe, you don't want people to hear you cry. Shaun would be mad, Claudia doesn't need more stress, and Ally and Conner... Ally and Conner can't know about any of this. Silent tears Chloe, silent tears... Don't be pathetic. _After a moment, Chloe removed her hand, and she sobbed without a sound.

_  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain _

But inside her head she was screaming, and she could hear her cries. Fisting the sheets in her hands, Chloe tried to gain control of herself._ I can't fall apart now, I can't let him get to _me. She took deep breaths and stared at the ceiling, wanting to never get _up. If I could just stay here, just stay in this bed, I wouldn't have to face him again._ Even as she thought it, Chloe knew it wouldn't happen.

_She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down. _

Sitting up, Chloe put her head in her hands, cradling it gently._ Come on Chloe, you're a fighter._ The tears began to slow down and Chloe tried to focus on anything except the fact that her head was killing her, and her side ached with every breath. She couldn't think about what had just happened, couldn't process. So she thought about something, anything else. The feel of her cotton sheets beneath her skin, the cool breeze coming in from her cracked open window, the music...

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain _

Laying back down, Chloe took a deep breath and relaxed her clenched hands. _You can't let Ally and Conner down... and you have to protect Claudia. _Glancing at the clock, Chloe groaned when she saw that it was already past three in the morning. _Is it even worth going back to sleep? _The pros and cons weighed themselves back and forth in Chloe's mind.

_Nope, not worth it_. Throwing off her covers, Chloe stood, and before she could think about it she went downstairs. Tiptoeing as quietly as she could, Chloe froze at the bottom of the stairs, listening for any sign that Shaun was still awake. As no such noise presented itself, Chloe let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

She went into the kitchen and saw the mess. The cocaine, it was still all over the counter, in the sink, on the floor. _Chloe the kids can't wake up to this. _Rubbing a hand over tired eyes, Chloe began the process of cleaning everything up. As she was wiping off the counter, she felt the tears sting her eyes again.

_Damn it!_ Chloe picked up her pace, and before she knew it, it was all she could think about. It was that one spot on the counter that wouldn't seem to get clean. She scrubbed it and scrubbed it and still the stain remained. Focusing in on the counter top, Chloe didn't hear him until his hand was on her shoulder, didn't realize he was there until she whirled to face him.

"Holy shit Shaun!" Immediately Chloe's hands flew up to protect herself, but he just stood there and smiled at her. Taking a closer look at his eyes, Chloe tried to calm her racing pulse as she realized he was high. _Just laugh it off Chloe, don't startle the wild animal._ "You scared me to death!" Chloe threw in a fake laugh and a huge sigh, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"Chloe have I ever told you that you're beautiful?" _Whoa, hello, red flag!_ Chloe tried to back away from him slowly, but found herself pressed against the counter she had been so vigorously cleaning just a moment before.

"Umm, maybe Shaun, I don't remember." Chloe tried to keep the fear out of her voice, tried to leave out that nervous timbre. It didn't really work. _Chloe get out of here!_ Opening her mouth to make an excuse to leave, Chloe was cut off by Shaun closing his eyes and sighing. He looked tired, he looked... vulnerable. "Shaun are you okay?"

"Huh, oh yeah, it's just..." he broke off and looked away. "Chloe I'm really sorry... about earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just... I don't know, I'm just really stressed out." The silence stretched for a beat as Chloe decided what to do. _Chloe don't believe him!_ She wanted to just walk out of there, she didn't want to feel any sympathy towards this man...but she was feeling it anyways.

"Can I do anything Shaun? Do you want to talk about it?" Hesitantly, Chloe put her hand on his shoulder. His eyes met hers and Chloe wanted to take it back, she wanted to run, she wanted to run and never look back. _What did I say?_ The gleam in his eye was something she'd never actually seen before, and now she never wanted to see it again.

"Actually Chloe, there is something you could do. You see, I owe some people a lot of money that I really don't have. So I think I've come up with another way to pay them back... but I really need your help."

"Does this involve any kind of physical harm to another human being?" She had already agreed to help him, and she really wanted to, but Chloe had her limits. _Maybe if you help him get out of debt he'll stop drinking, and then everything can go back to the way it was. _

"Oh no, no. I just need you to pose for a few pictures." He put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her in a hug. Chloe winced, her side still hurt. _Pictures? Good God, he must mean porn, I can't do this!_

"Uh, Shaun I don't think-" She gritted her teeth as he gripped her arm, right where he'd left his first bruise. He reeked of alcohol, but having his arm around her made Chloe think of those attempts at affection. The hugs, the kisses on the cheek, and finally, the nose tweaking. _A lifetime ago... _

"Chloe, I don't have a choice, you don't have a choice." His words were backed up by the way he held on tight as he steered her up the stairs to her room. _Shit! I can't do anything can I?_ When they got to her room he let her go, and then he turned around and quietly shut the door. Chloe immediately backed towards the far corner of the room but as Shaun turned around he pulled a camera out of his pocket.

"Just a few pictures Chloe, nothing major, I promise, okay babe?" Chloe swallowed her comeback comment at being called babe and just nodded her head, relieved that he really only was taking pictures. _You can do this Chloe, you can do this. It's nothing major. Holy shit what the hell am I thinking? _Part of her was still desperate to run out of this room, but another was glad that he was only taking pictures, because she'd been terrified of him doing so much worse. _Just try not to think about Chloe, just go be somewhere else. _

As Shaun began to direct her on what to take off, where to go and how to pose, Chloe didn't make a sound. It was as if she was somewhere else, as if this was happening to someone else. It was a movie she was watching, something terrible happening to another person. She wanted to cry for this girl who was being forced into this awful act, she wanted to scream at this man for doing it to her. But she didn't.

Then he came up to her, and he touched her, moving her body into a new position, and Chloe snapped out of the haze she'd put herself in. She wanted to take his camera and shove it down his throat. _Let's see how hard your punches are after I break every bone in your hands you son of a bitch! _But she wouldn't let herself do it. Because she knew she couldn't win a physical fight with a man twice her size. If she got him angry he might go after her, or someone else. Ally and Conner were sleeping in the next room, and Chloe was more worried about waking them up at this point, than she was about what was actually happening.

_At least Claudia isn't having to do this._ If anything, that was the thought Chloe was hanging on to. Claudia had already been through so much, and she was working so hard. _I can deal with this... I don't know if she could. _Shaun came up and touched her arm, and Chloe bit her tongue to keep from biting his fingers. _This is better for everyone in the long run Chloe, it really is. _She glared into the camera, letting her anger show, releasing some of the rage building in her veins. It was just an angry look, but it made her feel just that much better, to show what she was really feeling.

When he finally left, telling her she did a great job, telling her thank you, Chloe wanted to throw her lamp at him. Instead she waited until he left, until she heard his bedroom door shut. Then she went down the hall to the bathroom, and retched in the toilet until it was just dry heaves._ What did I just do?_

* * *

It was always something new, and yet it was always the same. Sometimes Clark felt as if he would never be able to please her. Everything always seemed to be about her. She'd start going on about how he was always lying to her, but it wasn't really about him. Even though it was about his lying, it wasn't about him, it was about her. It was about how his lies affected her.

"Lana, I'm sorry, I just had to leave okay?" He watched as she crossed her arms and looked up at him angrily. She walked across the loft and took a second before turning to face him. It was a routine; the way they argued. Lana accused Clark, who would apologize and make excuses before finally getting mad and accusing her back. Then Lana would morph.

She would become the sweet, caring girlfriend she could be. Suddenly his lies wouldn't matter, she would promise they didn't. Now it was him that mattered, it was their relationship, it was this thing that they had, this perfect thing. And sometimes it made him want to scream. For instance, right now. _Can I just press fast forward and skip to the end?_

"Clark why do you always have to lie to me? Why can't you just tell me the truth!" Now was the time to go on the offensive.

"Lana I don't always lie to you, why don't you trust me?" Clark wanted to run, just run far away from here. Because the lying did get old, but he never felt that Lana would be able to handle it. _God I hate lying! But she would never be with me if she knew... if she knew what I was, if she knew I'd been lying to her this entire time, she would hate me forever. _

"I'm sorry Clark, I do trust you, I just... I'm sorry." Lana smiled up at him and he smiled back, pulling her into his arms, telling her it was okay. When he held her close like this, Clark believed things would work out. Because he loved her, with all his heart, he always had.

But later, alone in his loft and looking at the stars, Clark wasn't so certain. If asked, he would profess his undying love for Lana until he was blue in the face. _So why does it feel... wrong? Even some of the time? _He thought back to earlier in the day, when they'd been talking about something, he couldn't even remember what now.

It was the feeling, the feeling that he remembered. Like he'd just been shown the imperfection in a mirror. A crack that was almost invisible. But still there. And then it was gone, as quickly as it had made its presence known, it was gone. Blown away with the next laugh from her pretty mouth, brushed away with her soft hand on his skin.

Until it came back to him at times like this, and then he felt... stuck. He didn't know what to do, and most of the time, he went to Chloe. With his Lana problems, she was definitely his go-to friend. She could always calm him down._ She always understands... _ Sometimes it was advice about what he should do, little gestures and such.

Other times she was just a listening ear, just someone that would listen without judging. Clark really needed that, someone to talk to without it being his parents. Although Chloe didn't know his secret, she still seemed to actually know him. _You could tell her... Could I?_ This was often something Clark thought about. It was always the same thing though, the same reasons why and the same reasons why not. But it was still something he thought about, and he was thinking about more and more.

It was after school the next day that the thought came up next. After he'd said good-bye to Lana, it was the reason his feet carried him to the Torch office instead of to his truck. Valentine's Day was coming up in a few weeks and he had no idea what to do. It had to be special, it had to make her feel special, feel loved. _But what can I do that I haven't already done? _

Clark walked into the Torch and opened his mouth to say something, maybe a joke about her always working late, or maybe just a simple hello. But then he saw Chloe, asleep on her desk in front of her computer. This didn't surprise him in the least, she had seemed tired all day. _Come to think of it, she seems tired all the time. _

It wasn't something he had thought about, but thinking back over the last couple weeks, the last few days especially, Chloe had seemed exceptionally tired. Clark walked closer and crouched down next to her, looking at her face. It wasn't often he looked this close at Chloe's face, and if he hadn't he probably wouldn't have noticed.

There were dark circles under her eyes, partially concealed by make up, but still there. And even in sleep, her forehead was creased with wrinkles and her mouth was pulled down at the corners. Reaching out, Clark brushed some hair away from her face, and saw something, just at the edge of her hairline.

A bruise. It was dark and angry looking, and immediately Clark felt something twist in his gut. _How could I not have noticed this? I see Chloe all the time... _ Clark ran his fingers lightly around the edge of the discoloring. _But do you ever really look at her? _The question bothered Clark, because he didn't have an answer. Or he did and it wasn't the one he wanted to hear.

_What else haven't I seen?_ Clark straightened and walked away from Chloe's sleeping form, turning to look back at her, his hands on his hips. He wanted to wake her up, he wanted to ask her about that bruise. _What would I say? What would she say?_ Clark paced, back and forth across the tiny Torch office.

_It's probably not anything, probably just an accident._ So why was it bugging him so much? Why didn't he just wake her up and ask her? Clark walked over and reached out a hand to gently shake her awake. Then he changed his mind, spinning quickly away from her. _Clark what's the matter with you? _

In his disheveled state, Clark tripped over a chair next to Chloe's desk and the resulting noise was more than enough to wake Chloe up. But it wasn't the fact that she woke up that bothered Clark, it was how she woke up. He watched as Chloe jumped to her feet and her hands flew up as if to protect herself. _What the hell Chloe?_

"Chloe, it's okay, it's just me." Clark put out a hand, and spoke calmly, as if she was a horse ready to bolt.

"Oh my God Clark! You scared me to death!" Chloe ran a hand through her hair and sat back down heavily. She had a smile on her face but Clark saw the bruise again, and after what she'd just done, he knew he had to ask.

"I'm sorry Chloe, I didn't mean to. So Chloe..." he paused, unsure of how to ask. "You have a..." Clark helplessly gestured to his own forehead and opened his mouth again.

"Damn what time is it?" Chloe interrupted him and jumped to her feet as she looked at the clock. "I'm late to pick up Ally and Conner! Thank God for your farm boy clumsiness Clark! I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" Before he knew what had happened, she had grabbed her bag and was out the door, leaving him standing alone. _What just happened?_ He stood there for a second before turning out the light, shutting the door and heading to his truck.

The rest of the day, it was all he could think about. That mark, it didn't belong on Chloe. It was too dark for her pale skin and golden hair, too scary to belong there along with her bright smile. But he didn't mention it to Lana when she came over for dinner, and he didn't mention it to his parents either. It just... it felt private, secret. And he knew what it was to have a secret.

It kept him up that night, lying awake and wanting to call Chloe. He wanted her to tell him it was nothing, reassure him everything was okay. _If you know what she's going to say then why ask? Besides she's obviously exhausted, you can't wake her up now._ If it was just the bruise he probably wouldn't be this worried, but it was more. Her face was haunting him, it was all he could see when he closed his eyes. When he'd woken her up Clark had seen her expression, seen her eyes. And they had been filled with fear, she had looked terrified.

* * *

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. The pictures had been e-mailed to him by his contact within the group. He'd gotten them an hour ago and still he was here, captivated by one photograph in particular. Lex sipped from his glass of brandy and went through them again, one by one, stopping at the last one.

It was there, in every photograph, in every amateur pose, every curve and line of her body, every expression. Innocence. In some there was fear, in others she was so withdrawn inside herself she seemed invisible against the white cotton sheets. But her innocence showed through almost painfully, and Lex couldn't get enough.

Although they were technically porn, the pictures weren't overtly sexy, Chloe wasn't naked. _Unfortunately. _She was wearing a plain green tank top and black boy short panties. But the color of the tank top brought out the green in her eyes, and the way it was falling off one shoulder made him want to kiss that bare skin it revealed. The way it was riding up made him want to pull it all the way off. It clung to her curves in just the right way to make Lex wish he could see beneath the fabric. The black shorts were outlined with black lace, and the curves of her ass were just calling to him.

Lex wanted to see the rest of her. He wanted to see what those clothes hid, what those sheets hid as they twisted around her. Not only did he want to see but he wanted to touch, he wanted to hold, he wanted to kiss. He wanted to feel. _Damn... _

It was the last picture though, that made his skin itch, made his insides boil and his imagination take him to places it should never go. Chloe was sitting up on her bed, leaning back against her headboard. One leg was up, her knee bent and the sheet twisted around her ankle. The other was straight out, and he could follow that line of her leg forever. Her arms were just hanging by her sides.

Glance at it, and the picture was just as amateurish, just as innocent as the rest. She was simply sitting there, allowing her picture to be taken. But Lex looked at it closer and he saw the details. He saw the way her hands clutched the sheets in an effort to control herself. He saw her face, he saw her anger, trapped behind those eyes.

_Defiant are we Chloe?_ Lex could see how she wanted to lung at the man wielding the camera, wanted to get revenge for what he had done and what he was putting her through. It was in the wrinkles of the sheets clenched between her small fingers. It was in the angle of her chin, tilted up towards the camera. It was in the tightness of her sweet mouth. It was in the way her beautiful eyes flashed.

And it was barely contained, this rage she had. Lex wanted to see it, he wanted to release it. He wanted to hear those screams held captive just behind those lips, wanted to feel her muscles fighting back against him. He wanted to feel her skin against his, so hot they might catch fire. He wanted to cause those screams, but they would not be angry. He wanted to make those muscles strain and tremble. He wanted to make her weak. He wanted to make her helpless.

He wanted it, he needed it. He needed her. He needed to hold that anger, that passion, in his arms and contain it, control it. He needed to possess her, make sure she knew she belonged to him. He needed to have that defiance within his grasp and crush it. He needed to see that innocence, that one thing that made her untouchable, and he needed to take it from her.

But all those things he wanted, all those things he needed, those weren't what had his headache pounding behind his eyes. Because those were the things he could think about. He could imagine and fantasize and pretend that was all he wanted. Lex could continue doing this to Chloe under the guise of stripping her of her innocence, so he could have her, and he could do this without much, if any, remorse. Until this thought, this one little thought crept up and clung to him.

This thought, this realization, scared him. Now Lex wasn't a person who frightened easily, but Chloe had him feeling fear. It wasn't her that terrified him, it was how much he wanted her, how much he needed her. Lex knew he was capable of a lot, and he was scared of how far he might go. It wasn't something he liked to think about, but he was scared of what he might allow to happen to Chloe, he was scared of what he might do to her himself. Because what had begun as a project, as a casual interest, was consuming him.

Lex was terrified, because he knew that he was no longer trying to break Chloe to test human limits. He no longer needed to break her to see if he was stronger than she was. He needed to break her because he needed her. He needed to break her... so she would need him back.

**So? How was this chapter? Please gimme feedback people, especially if you want another update before I'm gone and away from my computer for a few weeks. (kind of mean of me, but hey)**


	8. Get Through Tonight

**Title: Breaking Chloe Sullivan**

**Summary: Her strength is intriguing him, her fire captivating him, but can she survive his interest? Lex decides it's time to find out, what exactly will it take to break Chloe Sullivan?**

**Shipping: Chlark Chlex mostly Chlark**

**Major Characters: Chloe Clark Lex**

**Author's Note: So this chapter was extremely rushed, but still good I think. I don't know when my next update will be, hopefully not more than a few weeks away... Hope you like the new chapter!**

**Reviews:**

**Kit Merlot: This chapter should clear up some of the questions you brought up, hopefully. Your review is actually responsible for a lot of this chapter btw. **

**CYTstagepenguin: Thanks, and here's your chapter, although it may seem a little rushed, lol. **

**Lvswtht: Oh thank God, that last Lex part took me forever to get it the way I wanted! I'm so glad you like it. As for Shaun, who knows.**

**Ayana45: Thanks! I updated but I'm afraid this chapter may also leave you hanging...**

**Previously: **

**Chloe**

She wanted to be like them, wanted to be so lost in someone else that she could forget all the bad in this world, all the bad in her life. Tears stung her eyes as that feeling came back. That hopeless, desperate, lost feeling that she just couldn't shake. _Just breathe Chloe, just breathe, it'll be okay._ _Come on Chloe, you're a _fighter. When he finally left, telling her she did a great job, telling her thank you, Chloe wanted to throw her lamp at him. Instead she waited until he left, until she heard his bedroom door shut. Then she went down the hall to the bathroom, and retched in the toilet until it was just dry heaves. _What did I just do?_

**Clark**

It was their relationship, it was this thing that they had, this perfect thing. And sometimes it made him want to scream. He didn't know what to do, and most of the time, he went to Chloe. With his Lana problems, she was definitely his go-to friend. _She always understands... _A bruise. It was dark and angry looking, and immediately Clark felt something twist in his gut. _ How could I not have noticed this? I see Chloe all the time... But do you ever really look at her?_But he didn't mention it to Lana when she came over for dinner, and he didn't mention it to his parents either. It just... it felt private, secret.

**Lex**

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He saw her face, he saw her anger, trapped behind those eyes. It was in the tightness of her sweet mouth. It was in the way her beautiful eyes flashed. And it was barely contained, this rage she had. Lex wanted to see it, he wanted to release it. He wanted to make her weak. He wanted to make her helpless. He wanted it, he needed it. Lex was terrified, because he knew that he was no longer trying to break Chloe to test human limits. He no longer needed to break her to see if he was stronger than she was. He needed to break her because he needed her. He needed to break her... so she would need him back.

* * *

**Ch. 8 Get Through Tonight**

* * *

Three Months Later

* * *

Christmas. It was a time of year that always brought back painful memories for Chloe. Even all that time ago when her dad was alive, it had still made her think of her mom, and all those Christmases without her famous hot chocolates. Now, it was worse, much worse. Everywhere she looked there were bright, cheery messages about family and togetherness and being merry. It made her want to scream at the world for trying to force happiness on everyone, for trying to force it on her.

Claudia had picked up so many extra shifts so she could buy presents to wrap and put under their tree. Their tree... Sitting in her corner booth at the Talon, Chloe thought about that day, that time last week. It seemed so out of place in her messed up life. Because it was nice... it was a nice, happy memory. Chloe sipped her hot coffee slowly, remembering.

"_So guys, who wants to go find a Christmas tree tomorrow?" Claudia was hopefully looking at everyone across the dinner table. Chloe could see the desperation in her eyes, and, even though she really didn't, Chloe smiled her affirmation. Ally and Conner couldn't have been more excited. _

"_So do we go to the store?" asked Ally, and I looked at Claudia, wondering where she was planning on getting a tree. _

"_Well you know Ally there are these big farms with rows and rows of Christmas trees just for us to have." Ally's face lit up and Conner's smile could have split his face in two. _

"_All for us!" said Conner. _

"_No, sweetie, we only get one. And besides, I had a better idea. We can go get our Christmas tree in the backyard." _

"_The backyard?" asked Ally, sounding concerned. "But we don't have rows of Christmas trees back there." _

"_Well we'll just have to find the one that's hiding back there won't we?" Chloe whipped her head sharply to look at Shaun, amazed that he'd even heard the conversation from the living room, much less decided he wanted to come along. _

"_Shaun? Honey are you going to come?" The hopefulness in Claudia's voice was breaking Chloe's heart. Claudia wanted so desperately for them to be a real family again, and Chloe knew from the sobs she would hear late at night from the bathroom, that Claudia missed Shaun terribly. _

"_Like you guys could cut down and carry the tree back here without me." He had a beer in his hand, but a smile on his face. It was almost more than Chloe could comprehend, but it was happening. _

Chloe grinned, remembering the next day, when they had all trekked out into the snow and found themselves the perfect Christmas tree. It had been fun, and very reminiscent of old times with the Jenison family. The afternoon had been filled with jokes and laughter, it had been filled with happiness.

But the happiness had been short lived, because yesterday Shaun had hit her again. Last night, after everyone else was in bed, he'd come to her room, saying he needed more pictures. While there had been a couple times she'd done it after the first, Chloe still hated herself for every photograph. Now he wanted her to pose nude, and Chloe had refused. So he had punched her in the gut, and smacked her head.

Reaching up, Chloe could still feel the tenderness. But Shaun never hit her so the mark was easy to see, and sometimes Chloe was grateful for that, so she didn't have to lie about the bruises. Tomorrow was Christmas day, and she was almost dreading it. Conner and Ally deserved the best Christmas ever, and she was worried that Shaun would ruin it. She was worried he would sully this innocent time of their childhood when all that mattered was what all that shiny wrapping paper hid.

So far, the kids had been very well protected from the darkness that resided within their own house. They had never seen their father hit their mother. _Or me for that matter. _However, Chloe was certain that that wouldn't stay true for much longer. Shaun's violent outbursts were not only becoming worse, they were becoming more frequent. Claudia had begged her not to go to the police, she'd said she didn't want the father of her children in jail. But Chloe had been thinking, and she'd decided that she had a solution to the problem anyways.

Realizing that most of their problems were caused by Shaun's new friends, who, she'd gathered, were drug dealers, Chloe had decided that the easiest way to take care of Shaun's violence was to expose them. She had already been doing a lot of digging and all she needed now was some hard evidence to take to the cops. The bar that they ran their business out of was just outside Smallville city limits and Chloe planned to go there tonight. _Just some simple undercover work, no biggie. _Chloe thought the risk minimal and well worth the rewards, so she just figured she'd make this a lock for the prosecutors and not risk these losers getting off on any technicalities. _I'll just take some pictures and maybe get a voice recording, nothing major._

* * *

_Another Christmas alone in the Luthor mansion._ Christmas was not a good time of year for Lex, because it reminded him of his mother. Christmas made him lonely, more lonely than the rest of the year. Because no one wanted to be alone at Christmastime. He told himself he didn't care, but he did, he cared a lot.

He wanted to do something about that loneliness and as he studied Chloe from across the Talon, he realized he could have a solution to his problem. It was Christmas Eve, he could invite her over... and then she could spend the night. They would spend all of Christmas Day in bed together and it would be the first Merry Christmas he had had in forever. _Come on Lex, get real. _He grabbed his coffee off the counter and walked over to sit across from her.

"Hello Chloe." She looked like he had startled her out of a daydream, and it took a second for her to smile and respond. _See Lex, she was probably just thinking about Clark. _

"Hey Lex!" _But that was happiness in her voice... _

"So how is your Christmas season progressing so far?" Lex watched as she rolled her eyes and smiled at her predictable reaction. _Not so great huh Chloe_? Chloe leaned forward and motioned him closer with her hand, a conspiratorial look on her face. So, against his better judgment, Lex leaned across the table. Immediately the scent of her shampoo, her perfume assaulted his nose and it was all he could do not to close his eyes and groan.

"Don't let it get around, but I'm not a big fan of the whole Christmas thing. The presents sure, but the falseness of it all? To be honest it just rubs me the wrong way." _Mmm, let me rub you the right way... God why do you have to always talk like that Chloe? _Her breath hitting his skin sent shivers of sensation racing down his spine and Lex fought for control. _Lex you just have a dirty mind... Why do you sound like Chloe now? _

"Well as long as we're being honest, I have to agree with you." Chloe leaned back and smiled at him.

"Oh come on Lex, I bet you got the best presents." She was teasing him, and he settled back in his seat, never once releasing her from his gaze, holding the eye contact. But he refused to answer her, because he knew she didn't really believe that. So he just sat there, letting the silence stretch, waiting for her to break it. Chloe wasn't a big fan of silence, and she had something to tell him, he could see it in the way her fingers drummed the table top. He would just wait for her to tell him.

"Speaking of presents Lex, guess what? I have one for you! Despite my feelings towards Christmas, this is the one Christmas tradition I can't resist." _That didn't take long. _A plan began to form in Lex's mind, and it took him a split second to decide to follow his instincts for once.

"Really? Great minds must truly think alike because I have one for you as well... unfortunately though, it's at the mansion, I didn't think to bring it."

"Well I don't have yours with me either, I didn't know you were going to be here." She paused, sipping her coffee as she puzzled this out. "I could go get it and come over later? Unless you have plans?" _Hopefulness Chloe? Really?_

"I think that would work fine, I have to take care of something for work, but if you could come around eight...?" He looked at his watch and stood up, making sure to pause and catch her eye.

"Yeah Lex, I can do that." Her smile was all he needed to see and then he turned and walked away, leaving her there with a promise of their next meeting residing deep within him. _Lex be careful. You know what could happen, you know what you could do... _Lex smirked to himself as he got in the car.

Being who he was, Lex was no stranger to the art of seduction. He knew the inner workings of a human being better than most, and he especially knew how to manipulate them. There were ways, he knew, to get a woman to do whatever he wanted. Some ways were universal, but others worked best if you knew the woman, and he certainly knew Chloe, backwards and forwards. _Well, not quite as well as I want to know her..._ Lex felt his skin tingle with the thought and he could picture how the evening would go.

There would be hints, very subtle, but Chloe would catch on to them. He would bet his life that she would take his innuendos and offer some of her own. Seemingly innocent touches, a brush of his hand against hers, and she would be ready, completely in the mindset for what he wanted. She would already be thinking about it, it was simply his job to make her want, to make her need it._ She'll resist, I know it, but that will just make it all the more satisfying when she gives in. _

He would have her give her present to him first, waiting to make his move and give her hers. A fire would be roaring, the lighting set low, and maybe he'd have some music playing in the background. Cliché he knew, but it worked. Then he would give it to her, a gold necklace with a diamond eagle pendant.

His voice would be low as he said, "Not quite as amazing as you, but close...I know you want to fly away from here Chloe, let me help..." There would be a small smile on his lips for her to see when she looked up. Then he would brush her hair away from her face, lean in closer, tilt her chin up and be just close enough for her to have time to pull away. _But she won't. _Just a brush of his lips against hers, and then he would slowly capture her. Her lips, her body, her soul. His arms around her and she'd fall into him, give in to him.

Pull her to him, push her back against the wall, press against her, and take his time for as long as he could stand to wait. _Which probably won't be very long. _Kisses would become breathless and open, and his hands would go to work. Slip down to her hips, grip her shirt and hastily tug it up and off. Everything escalates, and she can't say no, she has no time for protest in between his kisses and her moans. Finally, finally he can touch her, he can feel her, the way he has wanted to for so long. They're on the bed now, and his lips trail down from her neck. Her hands grip his shoulders, and she shivers in delight the lower he goes.

But she is moving too much, her hands are driving him crazy. So he grabs them, forces her arms above her head, and now he's back in control. Except his fingers are interlacing with hers... his lips are gentle on her skin... his advances are slowing and now he's looking at her. Just looking. Taking in everything about this woman who has stolen the one thing he had never intended to give away. His mouth opens and now he's about to say something. Heart pounding, still trying to catch his breath and he's going to say something. Skin on skin, he has her, he has her! But he's going to say it, he's going to tell her that deep dark secret that she's unwittingly torn from the locked corner of his heart, of his soul. With her hands, with her lips, with her eyes, and with everything she is, she's taken it from him and now he's going to tell her. He's going to say, "I love you."

_Holy shit Lex snap out of it! _Lex shakes his head, his eyes coming in to focus on the back wall of his garage. _What the hell was that!_ His breath came in gasps as Lex tried to gain some sort of control over himself, leaning his head back against the headrest and gripping the steering wheel tight with both hands. _Are you scared Lex? Of what? Of love? Of rejection?_ As his breathing slowed and his head cleared, Lex got out of the car and went straight to his study, straight to his brandy. _So what's going on Lex?_

He has all these feelings running rampant inside him and they're going to tear him apart. Love, lust, want, need, anger, fear... So he does what he does best, he gets a grip, he gains control, and he shoves them in a box and locks it away. Lex regains his composure and his intentions. His want resurfaces, his need, his lust... the safe emotions. _So what are you going to do? _He can feel his body aching for hers, can feel his need coursing through his veins, his desire pounding in his chest, and Lex makes his decision. _I'm going to take her, capture her, seduce her and have her. By the time I'm through with her, she'll be the one wanting it._

* * *

Clark looks at his watch and looks back at the driveway again. _Chloe where are you? You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago. _It was almost 6:30 and he'd called her twenty minutes ago to ask her if she could come over and help him with research on the latest meteor freak. There had been several freak accidents of people suddenly hitting ice on the roads and crashing. Now it was the middle of winter, that wouldn't seem unusual except for the fact that everyone had also been robbed. There had been two fatalities and two others were still in the hospital. He wanted to solve this and get it out of the way before Christmas. Then he hears her car pulling up the drive and he sighs. _Finally! _Clark meets her at the door, holding it open as she rushes inside.

"It's freezing out there!" She turns to face him, taking off her gloves, unwrapping her scarf and slipping off her coat.

"Where've you been Chloe?" His tone is a little harsher than he had intended and Chloe stops, frowning at him. She takes a second before answering him, tucking her hair behind her ears and taking a breath.

"I'm sorry Clark, I didn't realize that I had to report to you." Her hands go to her hips and the sarcastic bite of her voice makes him shrink a little. It was always funny how Chloe, at 5'5" could always make him feel so small. "I had other things to do okay? Playing Nancy Drew to your Hardy Boys isn't always the priority in my life." She opened her mouth to say something else but stopped, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Chloe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump on you, I just... I was worried." That admission caught her attention and Clark watched alarm cross her pretty features.

"Worried... about what?"

"Well Chloe there is someone running around crashing people's cars."

"Oh... yeah, sorry. I guess I'm just a little on edge because I haven't had coffee in like, two hours." _Why do you seem relieved Chloe? _"So do you want me to show you what I found or are we going to make Christmas cookies?" Clark laughed, glad to see her smile.

"Okay, show me what you have."

"Alright." Clark watched as she got her laptop out of her bag and sat down on the couch. While she was busy plugging in her flashdrive and opening up files, he felt a smile tug at his lips. This was Chloe in her element. Focused, with a purpose and a drive. _She practically glows. _The firelight played across her skin and Clark found himself captivated by the smoothness of it. Her hair looked so soft as she tucked it behind her ears again. It immediately fell back to its original place and Clark suppressed a laugh. _Wait another ten or fifteen seconds and she'll tuck it back again. _

"Okay... here it is. Are you going to stand there or sit down and take a look Clark?"

"Oh, yeah..." Clark hoped she couldn't see the redness blossoming across his cheeks and sat down next to her. Chloe turned the laptop to partially face him and pulled up a file.

"This is Garret Bennett. He was a junior this year, recognize the name?" Chloe looked at him questioningly and Clark shrugged his shoulders. "His dad was famous for making ice sculptors..." she said, pulling up another newspaper article. "When the meteor shower hit, he was with his dad in their basement." Clicking another file, Chloe showed him the police report. "His dad was killed by a meteor that hit their house, but Garret survived."

Clark reached across her and took the laptop, clicking through the pictures of the scene. "Is this their house?"

"Yeah, and his dad's basement-sized freezer where he worked on sculptors during the warmer months..." Chloe trailed off and Clark picked up where she left off.

"So Garret now has the ability to control ice?"

"That's what I'm thinking." Clark turned to look at her and was suddenly aware of their close proximity. One entire side of him was pressed up against her as she leaned in to look at the pictures. From this distance, he could smell her perfume... something flowery and intoxicating. He could reach out and brush the hair away from her face... His gaze was drawn to her lips and he began the game of what ifs. _What if I kissed her? What if she kissed me back?_ Clark shook his head and swallowed. _Come on Clark, you have a great girlfriend and Chloe is just your friend. _

"So do you want to...uh..." _Kiss me? _"Go find him then?"

"Already did, Garret is living with his mom at their old house at 1028 Vince Street. But I was thinking, could we maybe wait, and go check out his place after Christmas? I have somewhere to be and besides, we should give him one last Christmas with his mom. I don't think he'll do anything until after that, he probably just wanted money to give his mom a nice Christmas." Clark nodded his head, marveling at how... nice Chloe was. She was so forgiving, so trusting.

"Okay," he said, handing back her laptop. "Oh Chloe, I have a Christmas present for you." Clark walked past her and went to the kitchen, grabbing the box off the table. Turning around, he hands it to her and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Oh Clark, I don't have yours with me..." She smiles at him and he can't help but return it.

"Chloe, that's okay, I just wanted you to have yours now."

"So I'm guessing you did the wrapping huh?" Clark grinned and looked at the floor sheepishly, embarrassed at how awful the present looked. He waited, tense with anticipation as she tore away the paper, revealing a leather bound book. Chloe flipped through the pages and, seeing they were all blank, looked up at him with the most adorable puzzled expression.

"It's a journal. I know how much you love to write... So I decided that this way you could express yourself in the best way possible." Chloe smirked at him and he realized what he'd said. "Not that I don't love listening to you! I could listen to you all day in fact, what I meant was-"

"Clark!" He stopped, nervous that he'd messed up something that he'd wanted to be special. _But wait, she's smiling... _Clark took in Chloe's glowing smile and relaxed a little. "Clark I love it, it's perfect." She took a step forward and stood up on tip toe, pulling him down with a hand on his shoulder, to kiss him on the cheek. It was going to be a simple, platonic, kiss... until Clark turned his head.

His pulse leapt at the sensation of her lips beneath his and when Chloe pulled away he felt her taking his breath. Still so close to her, Clark's hand went to her face, his thumb stroking her soft skin gently. _Clark what the hell? _He couldn't explain it, he didn't want to, it was just this feeling and he couldn't ignore it. "Clark-" Chloe started to say something, probably ask him what he was doing, but he cut her off with his mouth over hers. _Clark what about Lana? _Chloe's lips brushed his and Lana disappeared from his mind. _God she tasted so good. _

His lips traced over hers gently at first, and she didn't resist, she didn't push him away. Instead, he felt her hands press up against his chest, felt the hardness of the journal in her hand. It held all the innocence of how he knew a first kiss should be. Everything was new and yet familiar, comfortable. Still he was exploring, venturing into new territory and loving what he found there. He felt warmth envelop them, all he could sense was her, and she was overwhelming him.

Now Clark wanted her closer, he wanted to feel her against him, wanted to hold her tight. His hands gripped her hips and he turned the kiss passionate, not able to get enough of her. Her skin was so soft and he followed the smoothness up the small of her back, and then his arms went around her. It was all so perfect and he couldn't believe it. He hugged her to him and suddenly she cried out in pain.

"Chloe! Are you okay?" Clark loosened his grip and pulled back, terrified that he'd hurt her.

"Uh... yeah, it's just... Umm, I'm just a little sore." Chloe wouldn't meet his eyes and even though she was trying to get away from him, Clark wasn't going to let her go.

"From what Chloe?" She maintained her silence and Clark gritted his teeth. "Chloe show me, right now." Something in his tone must have reached her because her eyes snapped back to his. He held her gaze for a minute, letting her see how serious he was. _You're not explaining this away Chloe. _It took a second but then she slumped in his arms, and Clark watched the fight just drain out of her. Without meeting his eyes, she slowly nodded her head and Clark let her go.

Keeping her gaze averted, Chloe stepped back and lifted up her shirt. Clark gasped when he saw the bruise, dark and ugly, marring her perfect pale skin. It stretched around her side from front to back and when he reached out to touch it gently, Chloe flinched. She put her shirt back down and turned away from him.

"Chloe? Chloe tell me what happened." His tone was gentle, but prodding. Clark saw her shoulders shake and went to wrap his arms around her. "Hey Chloe..."

"No!" Chloe yelled, spinning around and holding her arms up as if to ward off an attack. She sounded so desperate that Clark froze, unsure of what to do next. "Clark it's okay, really it is. It was just an accident." Chloe looked at her watch and smiled shakily at him, backing away and grabbing her stuff. "I have to be somewhere, can we talk about this some other time?"

"Chloe, you have to tell me."

"I will, just... not now." She looked so shaken, so fragile. _Well first you kiss her and now this, give the girl a break she's in shock. _

"Okay, yeah okay, that's fine."

"Great, bye!" And just like that she was out the door and Clark was left standing dazed and confused. The taste of her lips still lingered on his, and the warmth of having her in his arms was already noticeably absent. Clark wanted to talk with her about that, and he didn't want to talk... he just wanted to kiss her again. But the image of that bruise was burned into his vision and Clark wanted to run after her and force her to explain it. Still, with all the other things racing through his mind, one impulse rose above the rest. He wanted to find whoever had hurt Chloe, and hurt them.

* * *

Chloe gripped the steering wheel tightly with both hands, trying to fend off tears. _Holy shit what the hell just happened? _Her mind was still reeling from Clark's kiss and then she'd had to fend off his questions about her bruises. _An accident... You sound just like Claudia. _She took the road to Lex's and tried to gain some composure. _Come on Chloe, let's go. All you have to do is get through tonight and then everything will be better. _

It was just too much to deal with. Shaun's abuse, Lex's present, busting the drug dealers, and Clark's kiss... _Shit... Clark's kiss... Chloe you know you give in way too easily. _Chloe pulled into Lex's driveway and turned off her car. _Just breathe Chloe, just breathe. Get through tonight, get through tonight and don't worry about tomorrow until tomorrow. You can do this. Just get through tonight._

**A little short I know, but I was kind of rushed. And yes, it is a cliffhanger on purpose. I know, I'm evil.**


	9. What Am I Going to Do?

**Title: Breaking Chloe Sullivan**

**Summary: Her strength is intriguing him, her fire captivating him, but can she survive his interest? Lex decides it's time to find out, what exactly will it take to break Chloe Sullivan?**

**Shipping: Chlark Chlex mostly Chlark**

**Major Characters: Chloe Clark Lex**

**Author's Note: Okay! I'm excited about this chapter. After taking forever and a day to decide about the rest of the story, at least the basics, even after all that time to think away from the computer, I came back and wrote this in a few hours. So hopefully it's good. I'm working on trying to make everything believable, so let me know if I pull that off. **

**Reviews: **

**CYTstagepenguin: I loved the Chlark too, I had to put something in there, lol. And thanks for the criticism, continue with it. **

**EVERYONE READ THIS PART! Yes all of this investigation into Shaun was supposed to happen in the missing three months. I could have written it but mostly this part with her in high school was just background. I want the main part of the story to happen later, beginning with this chapter. That was kind of how I planned it out when I originally thought this up like two years ago. Lol.**

**Kit Merlot: Looks like you're liking all the aspects of the story, that's fantastic! I hope you continue liking it all, this chapter will keep you on your toes! **

**Lvswtht: So you want Lex to succeed huh? How very evil of you... (I want the same thing!) But hey, we'll see how it goes. Lol.**

**Blackheart4life: Hey your wait is over, lol. I'm glad you get so into my story and I'm glad you think I'm capturing Lex because he can be a tricky character. But yes he is in pretty deep isn't he? He's just very complicated... and complicated is good, it's fun to write, lol. And yes Clark kissed her! It had me all excited too, lol. Have fun with this chapter... it may make you scream... hopefully. **

**Lizzy1234: Well I'm glad you like it, keep reading it's only gonna get better! **

**As for the rest of you, thanks for adding me to alerts and things! Hope you keep reading!**

**Previously: **

**Chloe**

But Chloe had been thinking, and she'd decided that she had a solution to the problem anyways. _I'll just take some pictures and maybe get a voice recording, nothing major. _ Her mind was still reeling from Clark's kiss and then she'd had to fend off his questions about her bruises.It was just too much to deal with. Shaun's abuse, Lex's present, busting the drug dealers, and Clark's kiss... _Shit... Clark's kiss..._ Chloe pulled into Lex's driveway and turned off her car. _Just breathe Chloe, just breathe. Get through tonight, get through tonight and don't worry about tomorrow until tomorrow. You can do this. Just get through tonight._

**Clark**

His pulse leapt at the sensation of her lips beneath his and when Chloe pulled away he felt her taking his breath. Still so close to her, Clark's hand went to her face, his thumb stroking her soft skin gently. He hugged her to him and suddenly she cried out in pain. He held her gaze for a minute, letting her see how serious he was. _You're not explaining this away._ Clark gasped when he saw the bruise, dark and ugly, marring her perfect pale skin. He wanted to find whoever had hurt Chloe, and hurt them.

**Lex**

Lex felt his skin tingle with the thought and he could picture how the evening would go. Skin on skin, he has her, he has her! With her hands, with her lips, with her eyes, and with everything she is, she's taken it from him and now he's going to tell her. He's going to say, "I love you." His want resurfaces, his need, his lust... the safe emotions. He can feel his body aching for hers, can feel his need coursing through his veins, his desire pounding in his chest, and Lex makes his decision. _I'm going to take her, capture her, seduce her and have her. By the time I'm through with her, she'll be the one wanting it._

* * *

**Ch. 9 What Am I Going to Do?**

* * *

Ten Years Later

* * *

"The decision is final Lois, don't waste your breathe arguing with me about it."

"But Perry, what makes you think I need a partner! I'm doing just fine on my own!" She was nearly beside herself trying to convince her stubborn editor that she didn't need a partner for the work she was doing. Both hands on her hips, she glared at him across his desk.

"Forget it Lois, here's your next assignment, Clark will be here within the hour and I expect you to be nice." She froze, her entire being focused on that one name, and for a second it was as if time wasn't passing, as if the world had stopped rotating on its axis. Her breath caught in her throat and it felt as if her heart stopped altogether. Suddenly the room wasn't large enough and she leaned both suddenly clammy hands on Perry's desk as everything started to spin.

"Umm... what did you say? Who, uh... who is this guy?" _Please God don't let him say it!_

"Clark Kent, a newbie but he shows promise." _Fuck! _She turned around, wanting to be out of here, wanting to be anywhere but here when he got here. _What am I going to do? _"Lois are you okay?" Turning back to look at Perry, she took a personal inventory. Her mouth felt like a desert, her stomach had kangaroos having a party in it, her lungs couldn't get any oxygen, her legs felt like jello, and, she held them out in front of her to be sure, yup her hands were shaking like so many leaves in the wind. Not to mention her heart jackhammering in her chest and the hurricane flying around in her head.

"Yeah Boss I'm fine, I'm just... feeling a little nauseous."

"Well pull yourself together Lane, Kent will be here soon, and I know you'll want to put him in his place." Perry mentions his name and she can feel it, all those unwanted memories, those unwanted feelings, they're coming up. Unable to stop them, she manages to turn around before unceremoniously retching all over someone's shoes. _My buried past looks surprisingly like breakfast..._

"Are you alright?" _Oh shit... I know that damned caring tone... _Glancing up to confirm her worst fear, her eyes shut and her heart pounds. Feeling his hand on her back, she retches again, helplessly. When her second attack is over, she finally straightens and meets his eyes, praying to God he won't recognize her. It takes him a second, and when those blue eyes begin to probe hers, she can feel her cheeks begin to heat up. Girlish, childish feelings she had thought were long buried claw their way to the surface.

"Chloe?" His whispered question penetrates deeply within her, resonates inside her pounding head, inside her racing heart. He takes a step forward and it's as if he has physically knocked her back. She almost falls down trying to stay away from him. Clark grabs her arms to steady her on her feet and for a second there is only him. Just his warm hands, his strong arms, his caring eyes. He's here, and maybe now everything will be okay.

"Lois?" Perry's voice breaks the spell and confusion overtakes Clark's handsome and familiar expression. Breaking his hold, Chloe runs out of the room as if the devil itself were on her heels. _God I can fall into him so easily... _She doesn't stop until she's reached the elevator. Once the doors close, she leans heavily against the wall, attempting to retrieve the breath he stole from her. Her entire body is shaking with the realization of what was happening to her. _Damnit! _Tears prick her eyes and she clenches her teeth. _I will not cry. You will not cry! Do you hear me Sullivan! _Sagging further against the wall, Chloe closes her eyes. _It's Lane now, remember Chloe? _

Ten years... _Ten fucking years! _Now he shows up, now he walks right back into her life, without even knowing what he's done, what he's ruined. _All my hard work... down the drain. _The door to the elevator opens on the ground floor and Chloe walks out, turning back as she realizes she had forgotten her purse. _Shit. _The possibility of running into Clark again was too high, in fact, it was practically a certainty that if she went back up she'd run into him. And then she'd never get out of there, at least not without him tagging along behind her._ You do owe him an explanation..._ Forcing herself to turn away and walk out the Daily Planet doors, Chloe makes a decision._ You owe him nothing Chloe, not a single damned thing._

* * *

Clark was still reeling with what he had seen. His meeting with Perry had been superficial, he hadn't been able to focus at all, he had barely heard what had been said to him, and could hardly remember what he'd said himself. _Are you sure you weren't imagining things Clark?_ Even now, sitting at his new desk, Clark still wasn't sure about what he had seen.

_It couldn't have been Chloe... if she was still alive she would have contacted someone._ Clark had long ago accepted the fact that Chloe was dead. They'd had a funeral, he had said all of his good-byes to her. _Come on Clark think! Deep down, didn't you still know she was alive?_ He had spent over a year scouring the globe for her, spending so much time trying to learn what had happened to her that his parents had sent him to a therapist to "deal with his loss" and Lana had left him. It was impossible, there was no way that was Chloe he had seen only an hour ago.

His heart thudded deeply in his chest and Clark rested his head in his hands. _But those were her eyes... those were her lips, that was her nose, that was her face!_ He got up and walked around to her desk. To Lois' desk, or to Chloe's desk. There were notes scattered everywhere, folders piled haphazardly on the edge... It sure looked like Chloe's desk, back at the Torch. Sometimes he would rush in to tell her something and those folders would go toppling to the floor, papers flying everywhere. Clark grinned, remembering her anger, her annoyance with him, only to be forgotten as they picked everything up together, as she listened to whatever it was he had to tell her. _She always knew what to do... _

But then, she had left him, she had disappeared. God he could remember that last night with her as if it had happened yesterday. Sometimes he could still feel her in his arms, still feel her lips beneath his own. And he could still hear her cry of pain, echoing forever in his soul. Clark sped out of room, down the stairs and then flew up into the air, finding solitude atop the very building he had just occupied. That bruise marring her perfect skin... so much larger than the one he'd seen before. He should have known! He should have pressed! He should have kept her there until she told him. She had wanted to tell him... it had been there, hiding behind that concrete facade she had been so close to perfecting. _Damnit Clark you should have cared more!_

It hadn't been until after her disappearance that he'd discovered the truth, that he'd found out what she'd been dealing with by herself for so long. She'd been abused, beaten. _God why didn't I see it? _During the course of his investigation, during the course of his obsession, Clark had discovered the truth about Shaun. He had confronted Claudia with this knowledge, and she had caved, scared that Shaun had something to do with Chloe being missing.

Clark had agreed with her, he'd already been pretty sure Shaun was responsible in some way. So he had gone to Shaun, and he had scared the hell out of him. But still, Shaun refused to admit that he knew anything about Chloe's disappearance. The cops hadn't been able to do anything, they hadn't been able to find anything. Clark had gone to Lex and even he said there was nothing he could find about Chloe. He had looked for her for so long... so long. And there had been nothing. _But did you ever really give up? _

Looking out over all of Metropolis, Clark found his answer. He never really had. Throughout the rest of high school, throughout college and up to this point, he'd still been looking. Maybe it had been unconsciously, maybe he'd never allowed himself to acknowledge it before, but he had always been looking. Sometimes he'd hear her laugh or her voice, or maybe catch a glimpse of her hair. Always he would pause and listen, or turn and stare, always making sure that it wasn't Chloe. Now, finally, it was her.

She was here. _She's here... _Clark ran a hand through his hair. All these years she'd been alive... and she hadn't once tried to contact him and let him know. She'd let him believe, let everyone believe she was dead. _Why? What happened Chloe? _It was just now sinking in that this had to have been her choice, but he still couldn't come up with any explanation as to why she would just leave and never come back and never tell anyone. _So what are you going to do now? _

Straightening, Clark made his decision. He flew down off the roof and landed behind the building, walking around and back inside. A few minutes later he was back on ground level, and there was an air of determination about him. There were two things in his hand when he heard the screams, a burning building across the city. He paused, sighing. Sometimes it was hard to lead his double life. _Who are you kidding Clark? It's always hard. _Running back behind the Planet, he took off, leaving his cargo on the roof for safekeeping. The folder, containing their assignment lay beneath the more important piece of information. It was her purse. Where he'd found the key to her apartment. As soon as he got back, that where was he was headed. Because now he'd found her. And he wasn't letting her get away a second time.

* * *

Chloe closed the door behind her, making sure to put her spare key back in the lock box on the wall before she did. Once inside she immediately went to the fridge pulling out a bottle of vodka. It had been a vodka kind of a day. Pouring herself a glass, she took a gulp, swallowing hard, feeling it burn her throat as it went down. Normally she'd mix it with something, cranberry juice was her favorite. But not tonight. She went and sat out on the balcony, trying to calm herself down.

She kicked off her heels, rubbing her aching feet. Walking the two miles from the bus station to here was something she normally did in comfortable shoes. But as her comfortable shoes were in her purse, Chloe had resigned to tough it out. Now she was regretting her decision. _What did you think? The walk would help you mull over the crazy events of today? _She had, and it had, but she was no closer to righting the world that had been turned upside down the minute she'd heard his name, the minute she'd looked into those blue eyes.

It had been so long since she'd seen anyone from Smallville, much less Clark. Ten years. Ten years without that feeling of her heart trying to jump out of her chest. Taking another drink, Chloe thought about what would happen when she saw him tomorrow. Because she had to go back to work, she couldn't quit the job that she'd wanted all her life. Could she? Contemplating for a minute, she decided that no, she really couldn't. Without that job she had nothing to live for, even if it wasn't exactly what she'd pictured as a teenager.

_So, back to the original question, what are you going to do?_ There was so much that had happened since she'd last seen him. But what could she really tell him? There were questions he'd ask that she didn't have the answers to. Did she really want him to know that she couldn't remember? Would he even believe that? _He wouldn't believe that I wasn't Chloe... he's not that oblivious._ A small smile curved her lips as she remembered how dense he could be. _All those times... and he never even knew what I felt. _

Her lips tingled with one memory in particular, the last good one she had of him. It had been that one fateful night all those years ago that so much had changed. _Clark why didn't you make me stay?_ If only he had... none of this would have happened. If she had told him then what she had been planning to do, maybe she wouldn't be living like this, under a false name, under a false identity. Maybe she wouldn't be taking sleeping pills and drinking just so she could fall asleep at night. Maybe she wouldn't be so petrified of the dark that she carried a flashlight in her purse and never allowed all the lights in her apartment to be off. Maybe she would be able to have a man touch her without having to fight back those memories. Maybe she would be happy...

_Stop it Chloe! You're happy! You are_! One burning tear slipped down her cheek and she tasted it on her slightly parted lips. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to shake off that sinking depressed feeling. Looking out over Metropolis, she thought about how everything was about to change for her, again. _Does it have to? Can't it stay the same?_ Maybe Clark would just let her be, just let her continue with the path she was on, let her live her life as it was. For a moment she clung to a thread of hope that that could happen. But it disappeared into the horizon and she knew that things would never be the same for her again.

If he wanted to know, she would have to tell him. And then she would give all she had to convince him to let it go at that. If it killed her she had to make him leave it at knowing all that she did. It had taken her a long time to learn to let it go... but time and again she had hit dead end after dead end until she had decided it really wasn't that important. _Come on Chloe, you know it wasn't that. It was him... he was the one who made you leave it alone._ A shiver raced down her spine, chilling her to the bone, and she shut her eyes, trying to block out his face. But he was there too... his sickening smirk haunted her from the dark.

He was in her nightmares, sometimes twisting into the ones she still had about her dad. Suddenly she couldn't stand it anymore. She got up fast and went back inside. Flipping on lights as she went, Chloe got to the stereo and turned it on. Once there was light and there was noise she started to calm down, the nightmares started to recede back into the dark. But then she heard it, through the music, someone was knocking.

"I'm coming," she called. Going to the door, she checked through the peep hole, just to make sure of what she already knew. _Yeah, it's him... damn._ She downed the rest of her glass and went back to set it on the counter before going back to the door. Squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin, she checked the mirror on the wall. Fixing her hair quickly, Chloe placed her hand on the doorknob, and opened the door. Taking a breath, she placed a smile on her face.

"Hey Clark, how've you been?"

* * *

Every second since Clark had made his decision had been spent trying to figure out what to say to her. And still he hadn't come up with anything. But when she said that to him he felt something inside him tighten. He took her in, drank her in, trying to come up with something to say. She was still in what she'd been wearing earlier. A tight black knee length skirt and a dark green blouse with a V-neck and some sort of ruffles, buttons all the way down. Very normal looking business attire. Except it wasn't.

Beads around her neck and hanging from her ears... it was Chloe. The clothes were so like Chloe it made him want to grab her, want to shake her._ How can you be normal! How can you still be so much like you_! It wasn't fair that he had gone through mourning her and she hadn't changed at all._ But then again, don't you want her to still be the girl you knew?_

Then there was the hair. It was dark brown, about six inches below her small shoulders and wavy or curly or some other variation in between. Bangs covered her forehead and then there were her eyes. Her eyes... Those were purely Chloe, hazel or brown or green, depending on the lighting and her mood. _Maybe it's the hair making them look so dark.. _Right now they were leaning towards the brown side of the color spectrum, and he had to force himself to look away from the secrets hiding there. But it was the smile that got him. That smile that he remembered so well, the one that could light up a room, the one that always made him feel as if everything was going to be okay. It was her smile..._ How the hell can she stand there and smile as if nothing is wrong!_ Clark's hands clenched into fists and he snapped.

"How've I been!" He took a step closer, took a step inside, his hands coming up as if to strangle her. "How the hell can you stand there and ask me that! How could you do this to me! To everyone! I thought you were dead Chloe! I thought-" Clark broke off, and walked past her into her apartment. When he turned back the smile was gone, and in it's place there were tears, brimming in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Immediately his demeanor changed and Clark regretted his harsh greeting.

"Chloe I-" His hands reached out for her, and he went to pull her into his arms. But Chloe quickly backed away, her hand up and warding him off. She turned around and walked down the hall. Clark watched her go and although every cell in his body was straining to run after her, he didn't. Chloe walked into what he could only assume was her bedroom and she shut the door._ At least she didn't slam it... Damn Clark what did you do?_

Running his hands through his hair, Clark turned around and decided he would have to wait until she was ready to talk to him._ Are you ready to talk to her_? Clark thought about it and decided he really wasn't yet, he had no idea what to say. So he looked around the apartment. It was a pretty decent size, not too big, but enough to say that she'd done well for herself. The kitchen was to his left, with a counter and stools for eating. But there was also a table with chairs, only two and it made him wonder who she was sharing meals with._ Does she have a boyfriend?_ He hadn't noticed a wedding ring so she couldn't be married.

Lights hung from the ceiling over the kitchen and over the table and although it was still pretty light outside, Chloe had them all turned on. To his right there was a living room. A sizable TV and an entertainment center that looked to be completely full of movies._ You always were a bit of a movie addict Chloe..._ There was a rather comfortable looking leather couch, shaped in an L and curving around a glass coffee table. Lamps sat on either side of the couch, and they were both turned on as well.

There were glass doors with curtains leading out to a balcony and beside those was a stereo on an iron table. That must be the source of the music he was hearing. Listening for a second Clark realized the music was wrong. Chloe had never been one to listen to rock, she had thought the loud music overpowered the vocals, took away the emotion, the feeling. But here she was listening to it.

Clark felt his forehead wrinkle as he frowned, realizing that the music wasn't the only thing that was wrong with this apartment, just the most obvious. _It's all wrong... _At first Clark couldn't put his finger on it, because the movies had made him think that maybe she hadn't changed. The mess of papers and the mug on the coffee table had screamed Chloe working late on some story or another. Focusing on what he recognized as Chloe, he had missed what wasn't. He looked around, trying to pinpoint what it was exactly that felt so wrong to him. Then it occurred to him, everything was gray.

Dark metal tables with glass tops, metal chairs with silver cushions, black couches, a black entertainment center. Silver and white walls, gray cabinets with black handles. There was no color, not anywhere. Where had his bright, vibrant Chloe gone? There weren't any pictures on the walls either. Or on the tables or the counter or stuck to the fridge. _Why don't you have any pictures of friends Chloe? _He was still puzzling over this lack of personal touches when he heard the door behind him open. Spinning around he stopped when he saw her.

She had changed into jeans and a white tank top. To see her in jeans made her seem younger, and as she looked up at him questioningly she was back to the Chloe he'd known in high school. He wanted to reach out and touch her face as soon as she came to stand in front of him. But he stopped the impulse and instead just offered her a smile.

"Hi." His voice was soft, apologetic, and when her lips curved up in small smile Clark knew he was forgiven for his earlier outburst. _Not that it wasn't completely called for... _

"Hey." Hearing her voice made him want to cry. It made him want to reach out and hold her close and never let her go. But there was something in her eyes, something in the way she crossed her arms over her chest. She was guarded and it made him wary. For a second they just stood there but then Chloe went into hostess mode.

"So do you want anything to drink?" She walked to the counter, and he realized she wanted a barrier between them.

"Umm, no I'm fine Chloe."

They talked like that for awhile, awkward, stilted, and polite conversation. Clark realized he was being careful, like he was walking on egg shells. It was as if he was meeting her again for the first time and he didn't quite know how to talk to her. Chloe said she had been about to make dinner, and that she'd make some for him too. After some negotiating and prodding, Clark succeeded in getting her to let him help. And as he cooked the chicken and she prepared some salad, they kept talking, mostly about people back in Smallville. He couldn't say her name enough, and couldn't get enough of her voice, of her laughter as he told her stories of how people had ended up. She asked a lot of questions, about his parents, about their friends, and he did most of the talking.

It was different than how it used to be, and he sensed she was still being guarded. But little by little he got her to loosen up. As they sat down at the table to eat he got her talking about work. They were laughing as she regaled stories about her and Perry's legendary fights. All night he waited with questions burning in his stomach, and every time they came up he forced them back down, not wanting to dampen the easy atmosphere, not wanting to end her laughter.

After they'd both eaten and the dishes were done, they ended up sitting out on the balcony, enjoying the cool September night air and watching the sunset. As she wrapped up her last story and the silence overtook them, Clark knew it was time. What wasn't being said, the pink elephant out here with them was about to shove them both off the balcony. He took a breath and looked over at her. She knew it was coming, he could tell by the resigned look on her face. For a second he debated not asking, and just finishing the evening as if nothing had happened. But they couldn't do that, he couldn't live without knowing. So he had to ask, he had to know.

"Chloe..." Clark paused again, trying to gather his courage. Her eyes met his and he leaned forward. "What happened? Why did you...?" He didn't even know what to say, and he could feel all the hurt ready to spew out with his next words. All those years ago he hadn't realized how much he had needed her... until she was gone. _I needed you so badly Chloe. _Forcing back the lump in his throat, forcing control, he asked the question pounding in his heart.

"Why did you leave me?"

* * *

Lex scrolled through the financial information on his computer. Just various reports from the companies he was overseeing at LutherCorp. It was simple business work, something to keep his mind off the silence threatening to suffocate him. He sipped at his brandy, answering e-mails and checking information. When he couldn't stand it anymore he switched on his music, classical, soothing.

Finally he checked the time, realizing it was past midnight and he had an 8 AM meeting with his father in Metropolis tomorrow. So he shut down his computer and went to bed. It took him a long time to fall asleep, the events of the day running through his head. All the things he did and all the things he was planning on doing. Sometimes he just felt so dirty, and his long showers never helped. Underhanded deals and continually working with people he knew had done terrible things, it wore on him. _You order them to do those terrible things. _

It was all in search of information, all in search of the truth. He wanted to solve the mysteries in his life, starting with all the incongruities stemming from the meteors. So there were experiments being done. Several of the "meteor-freaks" were in a research facility in a secret location. This was the one secret he kept from his father. After Chloe had disappeared, his father had been surprisingly supportive and sympathetic. At first he had been wary, but as his father continued to help him in his search for her, they had grown closer. Now they ran LutherCorp together, side by side. _Lex you know thoughts of Chloe aren't going to help you get to sleep. _

He started to drift off, physically exhausted from his day. Lex was glad, he was tired of thinking all the time, of analyzing and questioning. Sometimes he wished he could just let things be, but it wasn't in his nature. So sleep was an escape he allowed to take him gratefully. Unfortunately it wouldn't last long, most of the time, unaided by drugs or alcohol, it didn't.

_She was playing in the pond, wearing a green sun dress, smiling and laughing, the sun shining off her golden hair. He sat on the rock, watching her, just watching. Taking in her beauty, absorbing her goodness. Then she splashed water at him, telling him to take off his shoes and join her. It was a perfect sunny afternoon spent with the woman he loved. Everything felt like it was as it should be. _

_He was about to take her up on her invitation when clouds suddenly covered the sun. All at once it was black as night, and a strange wind chilled the air. She looked at him, smiling, seemingly unaware that anything was wrong. It was then that he knew, Chloe was in trouble, he had to get her away from here. _

"_Chloe! Get out of there!" He pleaded with her desperately but she just backed away. _

"_You come and get me Lex!" Her voice was playful, she just wasn't understanding the desperation swamping his senses, the fear that was paralyzing him. And then she went under with a scream, pulled down with an invisible force. _

"_No! Chloe!" Lex tried to go to her, but no matter how hard he swam, she was always just out of reach. _

"_Lex!" He saw her head come up, her arms struggling with an unseen attacker. "Lex save me!" _

"_Chloe! I'm coming, hang on, hang on!" But he couldn't get to her, he couldn't stop her from going under one last time. _

"_No! Chloe! You can't leave me! I need you!" He stopped swimming, wanting nothing more than to follow her to her watery grave, but the water was gone. Lex fell to his knees, all of his strength gone with her. _

"_Chloe!" His strangled scream echoed in the darkness overtaking his soul. _

Lex sat straight up in bed, panting, his heart racing. Sweaty sheets twisted around him and he struggled to get free, struggled to get out of bed. He went to the bathroom, flipping on the light and the water. Ice cold water on his face and he finally started to catch his breath. The shock to his system sent the fear and desperation still running through his veins back into his nightmares where they belonged. _Damn..._ As the trembling subsided, he went down the stairs to the kitchen.

Opening the freezer, he pulled out the ice cream and grabbed a spoon. It had become a routine, a comfort. So, at three in the morning, he sat there, eating ice cream and reliving fond memories shared with Chloe in this very spot. _Chloe why did you have to go?_ After she had gone, it was as if all the light in his life had been replaced by darkness, all the good replaced with bad. _It's your fault Lex, you couldn't save her. You did it to her in the first place. If you had any good in you, she would still be here, it's all your fault._

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the guilt. _You did all you could, you searched for a year Lex, a year._ But it wouldn't leave, it weighed him down along with that aching feeling of missing her he felt deep in his chest. It hurt so much sometimes he wished it was a physical pain, something he could control. _You can control it Lex, just focus. Stop dwelling on her._ Lex couldn't deal with it, with the guilt and the pain. So he went back to his computer, and back to his brandy. And he researched more, he went over more reports from his scientists. He threw himself into his research and his work because it was the only way he knew to cope. It was the only thing that threw her memory, threw the pain back into that box in the corner of his heart where he kept it locked away.

* * *

Chloe looked at Clark, sitting there in the fading sun. His eyes were killing her. They held so much pain, so much desperation and need. She twisted in her chair so she was completely facing him. Searching for a moment, she tried to figure out where to start, with what she knew, or with what she didn't know. Her life had changed so much, so much had happened to her, so many things she didn't want him to know, things she didn't want to remember.

She felt the cool breeze on her skin and Chloe looked back out over Metropolis, trying to think of a way to begin. _Come on Chloe, you haven't gotten to where you are now by being cautious. Just go for it._ Looking back at Clark, waiting for her to say something, she felt something inside of her twist. The night had been as close to normal as was possible, and she didn't want it to end.

But she knew it had to, she knew that she had to find the courage to tell him. She hadn't told anyone, she didn't know what he would say when he learned the truth. _What if he hates me?_ Here was her friend from so long ago, the one she'd wanted to confide in so badly. _Well Chloe here's your chance._ Chloe took a breath, opening her mouth to tell Clark what he wanted to know so badly._ If he hates me, then so be it. He wants to know, and I'm going to tell him._

**So!? How did you like it? This chapter drove me crazy! Yes it may leave questions, but hey, all good things come in time, lol.**


	10. Not Enough Answers

**Title: Breaking Chloe Sullivan**

**Summary: Her strength is intriguing him, her fire captivating him, but can she survive his interest? Lex decides it's time to find out, what exactly will it take to break Chloe Sullivan?**

**Shipping: Chlark Chlex mostly Chlark**

**Major Characters: Chloe Clark Lex**

**Author's Note: This chapter took longer than expected, although I wrote most of it at the same time. Hopefully it gives some answers to the questions the last chapter left you with.  
**

**Reviews: **

**scrawn: I know! They had such a great opportunity with the whole Chloe-Lois thing. Of course they couldn't do it though... Glad you like it! Keep reading!**

**CYTstagepenguin: Thanks! Yes Clark! I'm thinking I might make him a bit more mature than he was, maybe not so obtuse, it has been ten years after all. Hope you keep liking it!**

**Kit Merlot: Yes for the Chlois twist! Lol. So this chapter will answer some questions, but I warn you, it won't answer all of them. Keep reading for more answers of course. **

**Lvswtht: Ten years does leave a lot of questions. Chloe will answer some this chapter. I know, Lex does deserve some happiness, I think so too. These next few chapters will probably not have a lot of him in them though, just a warning. **

**Blackheart4life: I always love your reviews, they're so much fun to read. I'm glad you're liking everything so far, well kind of, lol. I'll see what I can do to make this a happy fic, but for awhile, it has to be sad, lol.**

**Previously: **

**Chloe**

Searching for a moment, she tried to figure out where to start, with what she knew, or with what she didn't know. Her life had changed so much, so much had happened to her, so many things she didn't want him to know, things she didn't want to remember. Chloe took a breath, opening her mouth to tell Clark what he wanted to know so badly._ If he hates me, then so be it. He wants to know, and I'm going to tell him._

**Clark**

All night he waited with questions burning in his stomach, and every time they came up he forced them back down, not wanting to dampen the easy atmosphere, not wanting to end her laughter. As she wrapped up her last story and the silence overtook them, Clark knew it was time. He didn't even know what to say, and he could feel all the hurt ready to spew out with his next words. All those years ago he hadn't realized how much he had needed her... until she was gone. _I needed you so badly Chloe. _Forcing back the lump in his throat, forcing control, he asked the question pounding in his heart. "Why did you leave me?"

**Lex**

After she had gone, it was as if all the light in his life had been replaced by darkness, all the good replaced with bad. _It's your fault Lex, you couldn't save her. You did it to her in the first place. If you had any good in you, she would still be here, it's all your fault._ He threw himself into his research and his work because it was the only way he knew to cope. It was the only thing that threw her memory, threw the pain back into that box in the corner of his heart where he kept it locked away.

* * *

**Ch. 10 Not Enough Answers**

* * *

"Before I tell you Clark, you have to understand, there are some things that I don't know. Things I don't remember."_ Things I don't want to remember. Things I can't and won't tell you. _Her voice was shaking and she swallowed, trying to control herself. She sat facing him but wouldn't meet his eyes. Instead she stared a little off to the side, watching the sun disappear below the horizon.

"I know you discovered what Shaun had been doing, how he had been... hitting Claudia, and hitting me." Chloe glanced briefly at Clark for confirmation and the sympathy in his eyes made her want to scream. But she didn't. Instead she gripped the armrests on her chair until she thought they would draw blood from her palms.

"That last night, I was going to put a stop to it. I was going to bust up the ring of drug dealers giving him drugs and causing these problems. I went to their bar with a camera and a voice recorder, disguised as just another customer. It was supposed to be a simple job... but everything went wrong." _God it all went so wrong... _Chloe felt tears prick her eyes and bit down on her tongue until she tasted blood. _You will not cry Sullivan. _

"I got caught and I got hit over the head with something..." She paused, choking back all the things she couldn't tell him. And then Chloe bit her lip, because this was going to be the hard part. This would be the part he wouldn't believe, the part she couldn't believe herself. Memories washed over her and she started to tremble. Willing herself not to fall apart, Chloe took a breath and continued.

"When I woke up I was in an alley in downtown Metropolis... and over a year had passed." Now she met his eyes, and she saw the disbelief, the skepticism that she had feared. Clark opened his mouth to say something, probably to ask her what the hell she was talking about, to ask how that was possible. But Chloe held her hand up, because now that she had started to tell her story, she couldn't stop. The rest of it just spilled out of her, and she felt everything all over again. The fear, the desperation, the loneliness... and then the determination.

And she told him about living homeless on the streets, about finding a job waiting tables. She told him about her first one room apartment and how she saved and saved. Never meeting his eyes, and clasping her hands together in her lap, she told him about earning her GED and then getting a scholarship to Metropolis University. Working nights and going to school during the day, she had struggled through those years. But it had been worth it. Finally she told him about her first job at the Daily Planet and how she had worked, moving up through the jobs, through the floors, until one year ago she had been given her spot as a reporter.

When she finished she shivered, realizing the temperature had dropped, falling with the setting of the sun. There was still so much she hadn't told him, and she held her tongue as all those secrets threatened to spill out. Meeting his eyes then was one of the most difficult things she'd ever done, but she did. And when she did she had to look away. She had to get up and go back inside, leaving him out there by himself to think things over.

Because beneath all of the sympathy, all of the concern and worry there was something else hidden in those blue eyes. It had burned so brightly she couldn't bear to look at it. He was angry. _He has a right to be doesn't he? _It was a lot to take in, the story she had told him. _Maybe he'll leave now, maybe he'll need time to process it all. _But as she leaned against the counter and tried to slow her pounding heart, Chloe knew from the anger in his eyes that Clark hadn't gotten all of the answers he'd wanted.

It was just that Chloe couldn't tell him all of it, she couldn't. Still, as hard as it was for her to come to terms with that missing year of her life, Chloe knew she couldn't go digging for the answers to all her questions. Because then he would come back... This time the shiver running down her spine had nothing to do with the cool night air. And she could feel his hands on her arms, and his breath on her neck and he was back. Racing to the bathroom, Chloe flipped on the light and made it to the toilet just in time as her dinner made a return appearance.

She knelt on the floor, trying to catch her breath. _Twice in one day Chloe? _Standing on shaky legs, Chloe flushed the toilet and reached to shut the door. First she blew her nose several times, because she couldn't stand to have that smell remain there. Then Chloe brushed her teeth, because she couldn't take the acid taste in her mouth, and finally she retreated back into that years old routine of splashing cold water on her face.

When she could stand to look at herself in the mirror Chloe grimaced. She grabbed a hairbrush and got out her makeup bag. _You can't look like this right now Chloe, you need to look strong and put together. _As she ran a brush through her dark hair, another thought crept up on her. _Come on Chloe, you remember how you used to change outfits and hairstyles ten times before meeting with Clark, you just want to impress him. _Chloe laughed cynically at herself as she checked her reflection one last time. _Chloe girl when will you learn? That boy will never notice you, not like you want him to. _Straightening her spine and squaring her shoulders, Chloe opened the door, prepared to face whatever Clark threw at her.

* * *

Clark was still sitting on the balcony, trying to take in everything that she had told him. He hadn't moved a muscle since she'd gone back inside. His eyes had lost focus and he couldn't hear anything. At first his mind had been going in so many different directions at once that he hadn't been able to focus on one question long enough to actually ask it. All the things that had happened to her, all that she'd been through, that was enough to occupy his mind. Only half of him had heard her story as he'd sat there.

The rest of him was watching her. He'd watched as her muscles had clenched and he'd watched as she'd have to take deep breaths before continuing. Emotions had run rampant across her pretty features as he'd sat there watching. There had been so much pain, until it was all he could do not to go to her, not to hold her in his arms. He'd wanted to let her know that he was here, and that he wasn't going anywhere. But as she had kept talking he'd realized she was telling this story as much to herself as to him, and he couldn't interrupt her, scared that she'd never finish.

There had been times when he'd heard a hardness in her tone that he didn't recognize, a bitterness. And he had worried that this woman before him was no longer the Chloe he had known. But then there had been the moments, although they had been few and far between, when he had glimpsed the strong, good-hearted and bright person he'd known back in Smallville. _The one who could always make me feel better._

He couldn't stop the turmoil of emotions that raged through him as she'd told her story and then after. But he could focus on a few. At first it had been worry, and it had been sympathy. However, the longer he sat there, the more those faded into the background. Because now there was disbelief and there was anger. And he latched onto it, because it was the easiest emotion for him to deal with, the easiest one to comprehend and use to decide what he would do next. _A missing year? Even after all the things we saw back in Smallville Chloe, do you really expect me to believe that? _His hands clenched into fists as he thought back to that year, that year he had spent searching for her, the worst year of his life. _Why the hell didn't she come back? Why did she stay in Metropolis? We were all there waiting for her... I was waiting! _

When he finally stood to his feet, Clark turned back to the apartment and went inside, slowly shutting the door. His movements were controlled, because if he didn't keep them in check, Clark felt as if he might punch through a couple walls. Chloe was watching him from across the room, he could feel her eyes on him, he could feel her presence, almost overwhelming him.

Turning to meet her gaze, Clark saw that she wasn't going to be the first to speak. Clark knew he should say he was sorry for all that she'd been through, all that she'd endured. But he wasn't sure he could, and more than that, he didn't think that was what she wanted to hear. From the tilt of her chin to her arms crossed tightly across her chest to her legs, one braced straight and the other at an angle, cocking one hip to the side, everything he saw told Clark that she didn't want sympathy from him. This he had expected, because this was the Chloe he had known.

It was her eyes that were driving him crazy. They dared him to say the wrong thing, dared him to judge her. But more than that, it was as if she was welcoming it, because she wanted the fight. The longer they both stared in silence, the more the tension grew. Clark knew he had to say something, but now he was angry. A part of him knew a fight would be the wrong thing, but he was so angry. _And damnit Chloe, you're asking for it! _

"Why didn't you come back?" It was the question burning up his insides, and it had been ever since he'd realized it was her in that Daily Planet office. Clark prided himself on how controlled his voice sounded. He'd asked as though it was just a simple question, and even though he had searched for it, Clark heard no anger or hurt in his tone. He watched as Chloe stiffened, and he took a step closer to her as she opened her mouth to answer.

"What did I have to go back to?" Clark blanched at her answer. _How can she say that? _He looked at her face, at her indifferent expression, and suddenly all that anger he had been holding back broke through his barrier.

"Your life Chloe! That's what! All the people you left behind! All the people who cared about you, all the people you let think you were dead!" He was yelling but he didn't care. Now he was across the room and he was in her face, wanting nothing more than to wipe that bored expression off her face. Apparently he had succeeded because she started yelling right back, her arms uncrossed and waving wildly.

"Oh come off it Clark! I don't need one of your lectures!" He opened his mouth to defend himself but she wasn't finished yet. "I had no life in that God-forsaken fucked up excuse for a town! Everyone was so wrapped up in their own tragic little lives they had no clue what was happening right underneath their noses! Yourself included Mr. High and Mighty!" Clark paused as this particular jab hit home and he tried to reach out to her.

"Chloe, I'm sorry-"

"Save it Clark! I don't want your pity." She practically spat the words at him and Clark grabbed her arms as she tried to walk past him. He shook her, not knowing how else to break through this wall she had up.

"Then what do you want Chloe! What the hell do you want from me?" All that met his question was a glare as she looked up at him.

"Clark, let me go." She bit out each word one at a time. Her tone was ice but he wasn't releasing her, not until she gave him an answer. He loosened his grip, but he didn't let her go. When he spoke his voice was controlled, barely holding back his rage.

"Not until you answer me." Jerking her arms out of his strong fingers, she clenched her fists at her sides. Clark felt the urge to step back as he met the fire in her eyes head on, but he wasn't backing down.

"I want you to get the hell out of my apartment." She didn't scream it, her tone was so low he almost didn't hear her. But the fury in her voice was enough to make him grimace at what had happened. _Clark why are you fighting? _He took a step back, prepared to apologize.

"Chloe can you just hang on a second?" His voice was laced with defeat and he took a deep breath, trying to decide what to say. But Chloe was already across the room, and she was turning the door knob. Clark took in her white knuckles and her clenched mouth but he didn't want to give up without a fight.

"Get. Out." She wasn't looking at him, wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry Chloe, I didn't mean to yell at you. Can we-"

"Get out!" Her scream pierced through the apartment, and Clark almost jumped back at her outburst. But he headed for the door, watching her tremble in anger, her eyes livid. At the door he turned back to make one last attempt at an apology, but she shut the door in his face, and he heard the deadbolt ram home. The message was clear, she didn't want him here.

He was out of the building and across the street before he stopped and turned back. Frozen with indecision, Clark groaned, running a hand through his hair. _Come on Superman, don't be a coward. How is it you face life and death every day and yet this one woman can scare you shitless? _It had always been like that. Life and death he could deal with. Chloe was a different matter entirely.

"Damnit Chloe," he whispered under his breath. He remembered how her face had looked when he'd grabbed hold of her, shaking her. She always made him lose control, damnit he could have hurt her! How he must have looked, God what had she thought? _You probably reminded her of Shaun you idiot. _The decision was made then, and as he headed back up to her apartment, Clark almost felt as if he was walking to his own execution. His shoulders hunched and his head hung down, because he knew this was going to be hard. _You made the mess, now you have to clean it up._

* * *

The second she twisted the deadbolt into place Chloe collapsed onto the floor, sliding down the door to lean her head against it and hug her knees to her chest. Sobs began to shake her, tears carved paths down her cheeks. She hit her head back against the door, desperate for some kind of reprieve as it became more difficult for her to draw breath.

"Damnit!" _Chloe why did you let him get to you! _She had thought she was prepared for him. But she'd forgotten how good he was at infuriating her beyond the point of her self control. _Who the hell did he think he was? Coming in here and telling her what she should have done! _Chloe forced herself to her feet, still refusing to wipe away her tears. It wasn't fair that he got to come back into her life and pretend he still knew anything about her. It wasn't fair that he could still bring out the weakness in her. It wasn't fair that he could still affect her this way. _Since when has life been fair? _

She went across to her balcony and slid open the door, stepping out into a cool breeze that raised goose bumps across her bare flesh. The metal balcony railing bit into her palms as she gripped it tightly, leaning out over the open air. _God where does he get off assuming he knows anything! _Chloe knew that what she'd told him barely scratched the surface of her nightmares. Her own cruel voice echoed in her ears, _What did I have to go back to? _Such a mean thing to say, so bitter and cold. Hurt. There had been hurt in his eyes when she'd posed the question. But she couldn't tell him the truth. The truth made her want to cry until she had no more tears. Made her want to scream until she could scream no more. Made her want to die rather than feel like she had felt then.

_Knock knock. _

Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't believe it. He couldn't be back. It wasn't possible. Not so soon. She wasn't anywhere near ready to face him again. Taking a breath she waited, hoping she hadn't really heard him knocking.

_Knock knock. _

No such luck. Chloe went to the door, checking just to be sure. _Fuck. _It was him alright, and his pitiful sorrowful expression was enough to make her angry all over again. Because he was going to apologize and she didn't want to hear it. She didn't want him to apologize for actually feeling human emotions and getting upset. She didn't want him to apologize because she had made him actually feel something, even if it was only anger. And she didn't want him to say sorry for what she'd been through because he had no idea what had happened. _Besides Chloe, it was your own damn fault. _

"Clark leave me alone." Leaning her forehead against the door, Chloe finally reached up to wipe away her tears. Her voice reflected just how tired she was.

"Chloe let me in." His tone was just as tired as hers, but as Chloe looked at his face, the faint hope that he would actually leave started to fade away.

"Forget it. Get out of here."

"I'm not leaving until you let me in."

"Letting you in is the complete opposite of you leaving, letting someone in means you want them to stay." She watched as a faint grin curved his lips up at the corners.

"Chloe... come on." _Damn that patience of his. _She sighed, undoing the deadbolt and opening the door.

"My name is Lois, get used to using it Clark." Turning away from him, Chloe went to the fridge to get some more vodka. Now she was beyond caring if Clark saw her drink.

"Chloe-" She cut him off with her hand wrapped around the bottle and threatening to throw it.

"Clark either you call me Lois or you leave." Lois was strong. She didn't let people walk all over her. She hadn't had anything bad happen to her. She was right where she wanted to be. Lois wasn't falling apart. _Chloe on the other hand... _If he called her Lois she would stay in control. It was a role she had been playing for years, and it gave her comfort, gave her strength. He opened his mouth again and Chloe held her hand up, stopping him once more. "Second rule, if the word sorry ever leaves your lips, you're out of here."

"Come on Chlo- Lois. That's not fair." Chloe snorted, pouring herself a glass, this time taking the extra care to mix in a little cranberry juice.

"Don't talk to me about fair Clark, nothing's fair."

"Okay, okay fine. Answer my question then."

"Which one? As you may recall you asked several amidst the accusations you took the time to hurl at me." She took an evil selfish pleasure in the guilt that crossed his handsome features. Sipping her drink, Chloe leaned against the counter, watching Clark shift uncomfortably across from her. It was funny, in a sick sort of way, to watch him squirm like this.

"Let's start with why you didn't come back." Chloe rolled her eyes at his predictability, fully prepared to continue to avoid this question.

"I thought we covered that already? At the risk of repeating myself I'm going to tell you once again, there was nothing for me to go back to."

"I don't believe you really thought that." His answer was quick and Chloe immediately felt her anger returning.

"Oh so now you're a mind reader?"

"No..." Chloe watched him inhale and close his eyes, and it made her even angrier. He thought she was being unreasonable.

"Don't assume you know anything Clark, because you don't." He pounced on this as soon as she said it, leaning closer to her, excitement widening his eyes.

"Exactly! So why don't you tell me?"

"I am telling you Clark, you just refuse to listen!" Her glass was empty now, and it was sitting forgotten on the counter beside where her hands braced her as she leaned forward.

"You're not telling me anything!" The truth of his words hit home, but she wasn't giving in. He had no right to know, and she had no intention of telling him anything. "Why didn't you come back?" Chloe just stared at him, letting her stony silence answer for her. "Stop being scared, where is that fearless in-your-face Chloe I remember?" Chloe walked around the counter and stalked up to him until she was mere inches away. _He wants in-your-face, then hell, I'll give it to him. _

"I'm not scared Clark, but you are." She paused, letting this bit sink in before she went in for the kill. "Why don't you just admit it? You don't want to face the fact that I didn't want to go back to my life in Smallville. Want to know why? Because you can't deal with the guilt!" _How's that for in-your-face Clark? _Chloe knew that she would probably feel terrible for a very long time for what she was doing to him, but right now she was too pissed to care. "Guilt from realizing that my life in Smallville was hell and you didn't even notice much less do anything about it! And what did I tell you about calling me Chloe?" This last comment was thrown casually over her shoulder as she spun and began to walk away from him.

"You're right..." This admission of defeat shocked Chloe into turning back around and looking at him. Mistake. Immediately she felt as if she'd just kicked a puppy. _Albeit an incredibly tall and good looking puppy... _His head was hanging and his body was slumped against the counter. "You're right Chloe, I didn't notice." _Don't give in Chloe, don't give in. _Her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides. She wanted to go to him, to hug him and tell him that it was okay, that it wasn't his fault. "But I'm noticing now. So why don't you stop play-acting ice-queen-bitch and tell me why the hell you didn't come back?'

He caught her completely off guard and Chloe felt her mouth fall open. _Since when does Clark Kent swear? _He never talked like that, it just wasn't like him. She tried to say something in response, but for once words failed her. Somehow Mr. Oblivious, otherwise known as Clark Kent, had read her perfectly. _That doesn't matter, hello Chloe react, he just called you a bitch. _She turned around and went to open the door, with every intention of telling him she hoped it hit his ass on the way out.

"Chloe tell me why you didn't-"

"I did!" Her desperate scream echoed through the apartment, and then the silence became deafening. There wasn't a sound besides her own haggard breaths. _Shit_! _Why'd you tell him Chloe? _Clark's expression was so confused it would have been comical at another time. But not now. Not when he had torn this admission from her sealed lips.

"What? When?" _Who what where when why... so many questions and not enough answers. _

"When do you think Einstein! I came back as soon as I could catch a bus. I came back to your little town on Christmas morning. And it was like I was the fucking ghost of Christmas yet to come. Everyone was so damn happy!" _And they were happy without me there! _Chloe hadn't noticed the tears streaming down her face until she realized her vision was blurred.

"Don't even try to deny it Clark. You were with Lana and your family, happy as could be." She hadn't meant to say it with such bitterness. Because she wasn't this person, this hardened cold cynic reliving her jaded past.

"Now Chloe-"

"I even went to check in on Ally and Conner, make sure Claudia was okay... They were celebrating Shaun's six month AA chip." A sad smile graced her features as Chloe looked up at him. "Everyone was fine without me... better even. So I decided to start over." She shrugged her shoulders, wanting to look away from him but knowing she couldn't. If she looked away he'd think she regretted it. And she didn't. _I don't!_ Clark squinted at her, as if trying to read her thoughts and Chloe lifted her chin, refusing to wipe away her tears.

"But Chloe didn't-"

"Lois Clark! Call me Lois." He couldn't act familiar with her now, Chloe thought she might fall apart if he did.

"Lois... didn't you miss us?" _Yes... I missed Ally and I missed Connor and Claudia. I missed Lex... _Chloe turned around and walked slowly to the door. She opened it and stood there, waiting. Clark hesitated before beginning to head over to where she was. As he passed her, Chloe met his gaze, unflinching.

"No Clark, I didn't." The hurt in his eyes was immediate and Chloe felt a knife twist in her heart. Because she didn't want to hurt him like this. But it had to be done. _I have to do it Clark. _Deep inside herself, she was pleading with him to understand. And then he walked out the door.

She shut it behind him, and the tears began fall so hard she was choking. She couldn't breathe. Sobs shook her so hard she thought they would rip her apart. But she didn't do what she wanted. She didn't throw open the door and run into his arms and tell him she was sorry. She didn't confess the truth to him. Instead Chloe covered her mouth with her hand, muffling the sound of her crying. And then she walked over to the kitchen to poor herself a drink. But as she picked up the glass, she couldn't do it. Because like it or not, Clark being here was changing her, and Chloe knew she couldn't drink herself into oblivion without hearing his voice reprimanding her. And she hated it because she knew he was right.

The glass shattering against the wall was a comforting sound. But even as she threw it, Chloe was already sliding down the counter to the floor. Drawing her knees up to her chest, Chloe wrapped her arms around them. Closing her eyes, Chloe rested her forehead on her knees. And she cried. She cried for what had happened, what he'd said, what she'd said. But mostly she cried for what she hadn't said. And she said it now, a whispered confession that Clark could never hear. It hurt for her to say it, even to herself. Because her heart ached with the feeling of it, the feeling of the truth, and the feeling of the emptiness it left.

"I missed you Clark. I missed you so much..."

* * *

Clark walked down the hallway to the elevator resisting the urge to turn back with every step. It had been so tempting, to go back and listen at the door, or look through it and just look at her. But he hadn't. Because as much as he wanted to see her, he couldn't bear to watch her cry. And as he fought back tears of his own, Clark tried to understand. _Why would she say that? _He couldn't bring himself to believe she hadn't missed anyone. _Come on Clark, you just don't want to believe she didn't miss you. _

As the elevator door shut, Clark tried to reason out why she would have done what she did. Because he couldn't accept what she'd said, he just couldn't. He wouldn't know what to do if it was, it was too hard to deal with. So he thought of scenarios that would have forced Chloe into running away. It must have something to do with that last night, the night she'd gone missing. _And that missing year... _Clark wondered if that had actually been the truth or if she'd been lying then as well. The moonlight hit him as he stepped outside and Clark stopped, frozen as he went back. Back to the night he'd learned he was an alien.

_A part of him wanted to keep his encounter with Lana a secret. Because of the things she'd told him, confided in him. It just felt special, to have a secret like that, especially one that involved Lana. But another part of him needed to tell someone, just to make it feel real, and to puzzle out the mystery that was Lana with someone who would understand. So here he was, stretched out on a blanket and staring at the stars, at the moon. _

"_So Chloe, what do you think?" He propped himself up on one elbow, turning to look at her. Chloe took a second before responding, and Clark used the time to look at her. All bundled up to fend off the night chill of the crisp fall air, Chloe lay there just staring at the moon. Its light hitting her pale face made him want to never look away. It made him want to just sit here and wonder at the smoothness of her skin and the sparkle in her eye. The color was all washed out, everything somehow made more ethereal lit by the bluish-white light of the moon. Angels must look like this... It was a renegade thought, and it had no place in their conversation. Clark's inner argument was interrupted by Chloe suddenly turning toward him and taking up a similar position with her head resting on her hand. _

"_I think that you finally made some kind of a break through Clark. You talked to Lana Lang without making a complete fool of yourself. My only question is what are you going to do now?" Clark just looked at her, waiting for her to answer her own question, something she did quite frequently. "You need to continue developing a dialog with... Lana." Noticing the pause, Clark couldn't help but smile. _

"_Thank you for holding back on the pom-pom crack Chloe." _

"_Only for you Clark." A wide grin split her face and Clark thought for a moment that her smile was different in the moonlight. Everything was... It was different and yet the same. And Clark was noticing things. Like how her hair looked as soft as silk, and how her eyes held so many secrets. But it was her mouth that caught his interest and held it for far too long. Until she turned and looked back up at the moon. _

"_Have you ever really looked at the moon Clark?" Her voice was soft, like a whisper in the wind. It was mesmerizing as she went on. "And I mean really looked. Everyone always makes this big fuss about the sun, how sunsets and sunrises are so beautiful... But it's the moon that I like. How it hides, still there in the daylight, but it makes you look for it. And how it changes. Changes shape, and sometimes even goes away. I think the moon keeps secrets... Wondrous, glorious secrets that I want to know... It sees the worst parts of us you know, the parts we only show in the darkness. And yet it still comes back." _

_She pauses and Clark watches her smile softly up at the moon. Chloe might have been staring at the moon, but Clark couldn't take his eyes off of Chloe. "Sometimes I think it can help me discover secrets about myself, and then it goes away again. You never really think about how you miss the moon, until it's gone, and then you can't wait for it to light up your night sky again. The sun brings out so many flaws, but the moon... I've always wanted to absorb some of its light, because the moon makes everything beautiful."_

"_Yeah..." Clark said softly, not thinking. "It does." Chloe turned back to look at him and as their eyes met, he wanted to look away. Because he was saying things he shouldn't, thinking things he shouldn't, feeling things he shouldn't... But he didn't. Instead it was Chloe who looked away with a nervous laugh. _

"_Here I am spouting off about the moon and you're probably freezing in just that jacket." _

"_Nah, I'm okay." He really was, cold was one of those things he didn't really feel. Chloe started to get up and Clark stayed for a second, thinking. Could I tell Chloe? He told her everything else, he told her the things he didn't think Pete would understand. Why not trust her with the biggest secret of all? _

"_Clark you're such a guy, never able to subtract from your machoness by admitting that you're cold. Well I'm cold, let's go in and you can make me some hot chocolate." Clark just laughed, not even bothering to defend himself, and he grabbed the blanket as they headed back inside._

Clark turned back to look at Chloe's building, imagining it was actually her window he was looking at. And he imagined her sitting at her balcony, right now or last year, watching the moon. He pictured her watching the moon on that first night alone on the streets, and wondered if she still found beauty in it then, if she drew strength from the fact that it was still there. But more than that, Clark wondered if she laid there, cold and hungry and alone, and remembered that time with him.

**I know I know, there was no Lex. But try as I might, he just didn't seem to belong in this chapter. So what did you think?**


	11. You Are Never Safe

**Title: Breaking Chloe Sullivan**

**Summary: Her strength is intriguing him, her fire captivating him, but can she survive his interest? Lex decides it's time to find out, what exactly will it take to break Chloe Sullivan?**

**Shipping: Chlark Chlex mostly Chlark**

**Major Characters: Chloe Clark Lex**

**Author's Note: I know I know it's been forever since I've posted and I'm soooo sorry! Senior year has been kind of busy! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Reviews: **

**Previously: **

**Chloe**

There was still so much she hadn't told him, and she held her tongue as all those secrets threatened to spill out. Still, as hard as it was for her to come to terms with that missing year of her life, Chloe knew she couldn't go digging for the answers to all her questions. Because then he would come back... This time the shiver running down her spine had nothing to do with the cool night air. And she could feel his hands on her arms, and his breath on her neck and he was back. The truth made her want to cry until she had no more tears. Made her want to scream until she could scream no more. Made her want to die rather than feel like she had felt then.

**Clark**

It had always been like that. Life and death he could deal with. Chloe was a different matter entirely. He couldn't bring himself to believe she hadn't missed anyone. _Come on Clark, you just don't want to believe she didn't miss you._

**Lex**

**

* * *

****Ch. 11 You Are Never Safe**

**

* * *

  
**

Chloe walked into the Daily Planet the next day filled with a sense of dread. She hadn't been able to sleep at all last night and was sure that the dark circles beneath her eyes were causing whispers and gossip as to what she'd been up to. However, the only one who would know it wasn't because she'd been working on a story was Clark. If he made a scene and messed up her life now, Chloe would kill him.

Sitting down at her desk, Chloe logged on to her computer. Waiting for it to bring up all her files, she leaned back and took a drink of her coffee just in time to watch Clark get off the elevator. She couldn't help the twinge of satisfaction deep in her gut as she noted the tiredness around his eyes. Apparently Clark hadn't gotten much sleep either. Turning back to her computer, Chloe refused to look at him as he crossed the room to sit at the desk opposite hers. _Damnit Perry why'd you make us partners? _

She just knew Clark was sitting there trying to think of what to say when she heard Perry call their names. Unable to stop herself, she glanced up at Clark as she rose to go to Perry's office. He was looking at her, and as their eyes locked she felt her heart thud deep in her chest. _Shit... _His eyes were so blue. Last night she had been too caught up in the fact that he was forcing his way back into her life to actually look at him. But she was looking now. And she was noticing how age had refined his handsome features, made him seem less boyish. When he finally turned and walked away, Chloe noticed how his suit fit him snugly in all the right places. God time had been good to him.

Following behind him, Chloe tried to gain some sort of control over herself. They walked into Perry's office and Chloe shut the door. Perry was talking on the phone, his back turned to them, and for once Chloe wasn't eavesdropping. She was standing next to Clark and trying not to feel the warmth of his body next to hers. Every little move he made she was aware of, every shift in position, every breath that made his chest rise and fall.

Finally Perry hung up the phone and turned back to them. "Alright guys, I have a new assignment for you, something I want my best reporters on. Kent you're new here so take all your orders from Lois and try not to get in her way." Chloe tried and failed to hide her smirk as Clark opened his mouth to protest and was silenced by Perry's raised hand. "No buts kid. Just do what she says or she'll kick your ass, trust me on this." He handed the folder to Chloe and she took it with a grin. She opened her mouth to ask a question but then Perry's phone rang again. After talking into it angrily for a minute or so, he slammed it down and stormed out of the room, leaving Chloe and Clark alone.

"So Chloe-" Clark had his hand on the door waiting for her to leave first but when he said her name, Chloe slammed it shut.

"Listen Clark, I've worked too hard to get here to have you fuck it all up now. So call me Lois, do whatever the hell I tell you to without question, and maybe I won't have Perry fire your ass." The last part was almost an empty threat. Not because Chloe couldn't get Perry to do it, but because she didn't think she actually would. Deep down she knew she'd probably just leave and run somewhere else before she messed up Clark's life. At this point she was jabbing Clark in the chest with the file folder she held in her hand, and she had his back pressed up against the wall. Now, Chloe hadn't seen Clark for ten years but, thinking she still knew him well, she was unprepared for what he did next.

He took her by the arms and spun her around and pushed her up against the wall. And when he spoke his voice shook with anger. "I might call you Lois but I won't be some push over who asks permission to breathe around you. And don't even pretend you would do that Chloe, I know you better than that."

"You don't know me at all Clark!" Chloe struggled in his strong grip but it was all for nothing, she wasn't going anywhere. She glared at him, but the next angry words ready to spew forth from her mouth got caught in her throat. Because he was so close. And his hands on her and his body so close to her were doing weird things to her mind. And her body. So tense against the wall, it was waiting for him. Waiting for him to do something... explicit pictures of what they could do in this office flitted through her head and Chloe swallowed hard as she felt warmth pool between her legs.

"Do you?" His voice was soft as he asked the question and then he loosened his grip, stepping back. He let the question hang in the air between them, and Chloe wanted to cry because she didn't have an answer for him. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to her, Clark moved away from her and Chloe felt her body slump against the wall. It was like a weight had been lifted off her, and oxygen filled her lungs as she drew in a deep breath.

"Chloe I know you didn't tell me everything last night." She opened her mouth to correct him, to defend herself, but he kept talking, not giving her the chance. "But that's okay. You'll tell me when you're ready." _Ha, right. That's never going to happen. _"But I want to know what you've found out about that missing year." _Shit. _

"Nothing Clark, I haven't found out anything."

"What? You? You can find out anything."

"I appreciate your high opinion of my investigative skills Clark, but I haven't uncovered anything."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Clark, look at me. I am telling you the truth. I haven't found anything." _I haven't looked... _

"Okay... then let me help you." Chloe froze. She hadn't expected this, hadn't been ready to tell him why she wasn't trying to find out what had happened in that missing year. How many times had she been up all night sitting at her computer ready to start looking only to find she was unable to begin? How many times had she woken up with nightmares about what was keeping her from finding out? She looked at Clark, standing there, honestly wanting to help her and she dared to hope.

What if he could protect her? What if he was her way past this thing holding her back from following every single instinct that screamed at her to find out what she was missing? _Could we actually do this? _

"Chloe, let me help you." He moved closer and her thoughts became scrambled again as she looked up at him. His voice was so soft and she wanted to say yes. And somehow him being there was giving her strength, or maybe Clark was just making her lose her head all over again. Maybe he was pushing back the darkness that had loomed over her for so long. Maybe she actually thought Clark could keep him away. But for whatever reason, something inside of her made her give him the answer he wanted.

"Okay."

* * *

For the next few weeks, things were jumbled. There was work, where things were actually going so well Perry was giving himself a pat on the back for putting the two reporters together. They worked well as a team, bouncing ideas off each other, Chloe postulating wildly and Clark bringing her back into reality when her overactive imagination would create paranoid scenarios of whatever case they were working on. A lot of their work was centered around LutherCorp and the articles they were writing had begun causing a stir, especially among the higher levels of Metropolis' rich and powerful. Chloe couldn't have been more pleased.

Then there was everything else.

For awhile they didn't make any progress figuring out anything about Chloe's missing year. But Clark was relentless, even while Chloe was hesitant. She couldn't do any research on her own, he always had to be there with her, close. Otherwise the fear would overwhelm her, she would choke, gasping for air, unable to continue.

Clark came over almost every night after work, either to do actual work for the Planet or to dig into Chloe's past. And there were times when their easy going friendship was strained to the breaking point. It was at least once a week that Clark asked Chloe to fill him in on the things she'd omitted before. And it was at least once a night that things crossed from friendship into something else.

* * *

Clark looked over at Chloe, sitting next to him on the couch. She was leaning forward, a pen in her mouth, typing on her laptop resting on the table in front of them. Her hair was falling down across her face and her fingers flew across the keyboard. A shock wave of déjà vu hit him so hard and fast that he had to close his eyes. How many times had Chloe sat at his couch back home, that same look in her eyes. And how many times had he sat next to her, their legs almost touching, so close he could feel her body heat. How many times had he thought about moving over, so that they would be as together as he felt they should be. Another moment of eternity passed before he shook his head.

"So Chloe why don't we go back to Smallville, back to the bar where you went?"

"Clark how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not going back to Smallville." She didn't even look at him anymore when she delivered this statement. It was a line he heard so often he could recite it from memory, including every inflection that she used, and the amount of annoyance and frustration in her voice.

"But Chloe that may be the only way we can get any farther!" He turned to face her as she rotated around to look at him, flipping her hair back over her shoulder.

"Clark no."

"But Chloe-"

"Clark! Just stop!" It was the desperation in her voice that made him actually listen. He just didn't understand, it was so unlike Chloe to let something go without knowing the truth. The only exception she had ever made had been with him and his secret, and she had only barely made one there. It drove her insane, not knowing. So why was she just letting this go? It didn't make any sense.

"Look, why don't we just… take a break?" Clark sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, yeah, sure."

"Good… are you hungry?"

"Starved actually."

"Umm… I don't know if I actually have any food…" He watched Chloe walk over to her kitchen, opening up cupboards and looking in her fridge.

"You never have any food."

"So? What's wrong with that? I am fully stocked on coffee, I'm good." She was also fully stocked on her supply of alcohol, vodka in particular, but he never mentioned that. It was one of those things that he noticed that kept him up at night wondering what had happened to change the Chloe he had known into the Chloe he was with now. It got folded up and shoved away into the back corner of his mind alongside her new taste in music and her new fear of the dark.

"Pizza?" she asked, holding up her phone.

"Sounds great, top of your speed dial?"

"No!" He laughed as she rolled her eyes, dialing the number. But his smile faded slightly as he felt his own cell phone sitting in his pocket. Because she was listed first on his speed dial, right after the preprogrammed voicemail number one and right before Lana's cell at number three. Then his phone started ringing… speak of the devil.

"Hey Lana."

"Hey Lana? Really Clark? You forgot didn't you?"

"Forgot? What?" Chloe caught his eye and he shrugged, turning away from her.

"Clark! We were meeting Aunt Nell for dinner! An hour ago!"

"I thought that was next week! Lana I'm sorry, I just got so caught up with work I-"

"Clark stop! I've had it with your apologies and excuses! Just- I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Lana I-" He stopped as he heard her hang up the phone.

"Everything okay Clark?" Chloe walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. He sighed, his entire body sagging as he remembered how angry Lana had sounded.

"I think I just messed up big time."

"Clark she loves you, it'll be okay." She pulled him into a hug and he closed his eyes, holding onto her. It felt good. Holding her like this… it felt right. Without knowing it he tightened his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. It was like he'd been missing a part of himself, and when he'd found Chloe that part had come back, reattaching itself as if it had never been gone in the first place. If he ever lost her again-

"Clark! I can't breathe!" He immediately released her, stepping away.

"I'm sorry! Sorry sorry sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"I think you might have bruised a couple of ribs, but other than that I'm okay." She was trying to lighten the mood but her joking tone was lost on Clark. His expression remained tortured, reminiscent of all those times back in high school when he'd been hurt for one reason or another, coming apart at the seams, and she had been the one to stitch him back together.

"Hey Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"What if we throw away the work for tonight? Pizza's coming… we can run to the gas station down the corner and get some pop and ice cream? Maybe watch some movies?" Clark couldn't help but smile, he had missed movie nights with Chloe.

"That sounds great Chloe…"

* * *

Two Weeks Later

* * *

It was just a feeling, a sixth sense of some sort. She had come in and set her bag down before she realized it. Something was wrong. Immediately, Chloe wanted the light on, anything to chase away the chills racing down her spine, the panic threatening just behind the surface. But as she crossed the room, someone grabbed her from behind, took her and shoved her face first into the wall.

"Hi there sweetheart."

Chloe felt her heart stop. _Not him... Please God not him! _His hand gripped her arm almost painfully, but she preferred that. Preferred it to the one that was gently brushing the hair off her neck. He was pressing against her, and she could smell him. An overwhelming stench of alcohol and cigarettes. And his cologne... it was still the same. God the memories... they threatened to bring her to her knees. Tears stung her eyes, but she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"Been awhile... miss me?"

She could feel his hot breath on her neck and she strained to get away from him. Anything to get away from him. _Clark! Clark where are you! _His hand was running down her side now, lifting the bottom of her shirt and then it was on her skin. He trailed his rough fingers across her stomach, and when his confident mouth kissed her neck, Chloe felt her skin crawl. A whimper threatened, but she forced it down.

" You know the rules sweetheart, you can't go breaking them." His fingers dug inside the front of her jeans and Chloe heard herself cry out. "Then again, I did miss you..." All of a sudden he spun her around, slamming her back against the wall, pressing into her, coming in close. "Come on sweetheart, scream for me." Even in the dark she could see the smile on his face, stretching those hated lips into a malicious curve. _Don't do it Chloe, don't do it. _She glared back at him, refusing to let him win. But he just laughed, and he covered her mouth with his hand as he dragged her kicking and fighting down the hallway to her bedroom.

"You always were a fighter, it's why I love you so much."

They were on the bed now, and his hands were everywhere. Chloe couldn't get him off, couldn't... God! He had the ropes... red, soft, velvet. And he didn't hold a gun to her head or a knife to her throat to get them on her. Because he liked the struggle... _Sick bastard! _So in control, not even hurrying, he was taking off her clothes and she was helpless to stop him. The first rope was looped and tied around her wrist before she could even think of how to escape him, the other end was tied to her bed post. Next came the other wrist... and then each ankle. God it was the same... everything, exactly the same.

And for a second she wanted to give up, because she had never won this fight. Always, always always always it ended with... Chloe choked back a scream as she felt his lips on her calf. He worked his way up until his lips were kissing her hipbone. She shuddered as he gently, God so gently, ripped her panties to get them off. Then he stopped, and he just looked at her, completely naked on the bed. She didn't want to but she couldn't help it, she looked back at him. His eyes glimmered in the dark, and his leering grin was so familiar it hurt.

"Mmm, I missed you..." His voice was soft, low, and his fingers gently probed... slipping in, slipping out. Chloe bit back a whimper as his lips ghosted over hers. And he watched her face, watched her react to him. He got up, watched her as he took his time slipping off his clothes. And that was when she looked away, because he wasn't fat or ugly. He was muscled and handsome, and it killed her.

"So... what are you in the mood for tonight sweetheart?"

* * *

When Clark knocked on her door hours later, Chloe was in the shower. And when she went to answer the door, her eyes weren't rimmed red from crying. The lights weren't on, and the vodka was where she had left it, untouched.

"Hey Chloe where..."

He trailed off at the sight of her. Her hair was wet, ruffled from a quick towel drying, and Clark couldn't help but have a purely physical reaction to how she looked standing in the doorway with her chin lifted and her oversized white T-shirt leaving her legs bare.

"Hey Clark, come on in." She turned and walked away from him. Hesitantly, he followed, closing the door behind him. He couldn't help but notice how the bottom of her shirt only barely covered her ass, and how her bare legs were more slender than they had been in high school. The muscles in her legs were defined as she walked slowly to the kitchen. "Want anything to drink?" Her voice startled him out of his reverie.

"Uh, no, no thanks I'm good. So I've got that file-"

"Clark."

"-and I was thinking-"

"Clark."

"Yeah?"

"Stop, we're not doing this."

"But Chloe I thought-"

"No. We're not doing this anymore. Just forget about it." She turned to go back down the hall to the bathroom and he grabbed her arm, spun her around.

"Chloe what's going on?"

"Nothing Clark. Just forget it." Trying and failing to yank her arm away, Chloe succeeded only in backing herself up against the counter behind her.

"I'm not going to forget it, I want you to tell me what is going on."

Chloe looked at his face, earnest, honest, open. She could feel his body heat, so close to hers, and he was looking down at her, wanting answers. Answers she couldn't give him. She had to do something, anything to distract him from what he wanted to know.

"Tell me-"

So she fainted, collapsing to the floor in a heap, not wasting time on gracefulness and suppressing a groan of pain when she hit her elbow on the floor. _That bruise is all your fault Clark… _

"Chloe!" His concerned voice was followed by his hands, urgent and rough, gripping her arms. Forcing herself to stay still and limp, Chloe concentrated on how good he smelled, bending down so close to her.

"Chloe wake up! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please wake up!" The level of desperation in his voice was almost enough to make her "wake up." But it wasn't his tone that made her act out her groggy, confused awakening. It was his hands. They were trailing so lightly over her skin. He was brushing the hair back from her face, his fingers were warm and gentle.

"_You like that don't you baby?" Like a summer breeze, soft against her skin, his fingers drew designs down her stomach. _

She opened her eyes, looking up at him with a confused expression.

"Clark?"

"Oh my God Chloe you're okay! Aren't you? Chloe you just fell, I don't- you just- I'm sorry- are you okay?"

"I think so… Help me up."

"Chloe, you just collapsed, I think we should call someone or something. I don't think you should be getting up." But she was already slowly climbing to her feet, leaning on him for support.

"Clark I'm fine, really. Just… help me to the couch."

"Chloe what about your bed?"

"No!" He stopped and stared at her. "I mean… the couch is closer." She smiled at him weakly, hoping to cover her mistake, praying he was as dense as he used to be.

"Okay…" He wrapped one arm around her waist, practically pulling her off her feet.

"Clark can you just- Shit!" Giving a sigh of frustration, Clark swept her up into his arms and carried her over to the couch. "Clark Kent you put me down right now!" He gently set her down, acting like she was made of glass.

"Thanks Clark."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Clark, I'm fine."

"Chloe-"

"Clark! I'm fine!" She sighed, closing her eyes and running a hand through her wet hair and tugging her shirt down to cover her legs. He was staring at her, she could feel it. "I'm sorry, I just, I'm tired that's all."

"Do you… want anything? I can get you… something, but I don't know-"

"I'm okay Clark, thanks."

"If you say so… but I'm staying." Chloe froze. Clark stay the night? Good or bad? Where would he be? Would he sleep with her? She wasn't going back to the bedroom, would she have to think up some elaborate explanation for him? Would he want to turn the lights off? Would she have nightmares, waking him up with her screams in the middle of the night? Would he put his arms around her? Did she want that? She could make him leave. It would take some convincing, a lot of work on her part, and a lot of worry on his. Her mouth opened to tell him he didn't need to do that but the words wouldn't come out. She wanted him to stay.

She'd been alone for so long. Just anyone to lean on, just someone to keep her company, someone to chase away the monster in the dark. Of course it would be Clark. Her knight in shining armor, her superhero. _Come on Chloe, his armor is tarnished and his cape is torn. You don't need him. _Chloe drew her legs up to her chest, pulling her T-shirt down to cover them. Her fingers twisted the fabric as she looked up at him.

"Clark you can't stay."

"Thehell I can't."

"Clark don't make a big deal out of this please, just-"

"Chloe I'm staying."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Clark no."

"Yes."

"No."

"Chloe I don't want to leave you alone."

"Clark…" Chloe hesitated. Those were the words she'd been dying to hear. God they brought back so many memories. Her in his bed after the funeral, him promising to never leave her alone. She'd believed him then. _But he did didn't he? You were alone for so long. _

"Clark. I don't want you to stay."

Hurt made his eyes do that puppy-dog thing he did so well, and Chloe had to steel herself against it. She'd given in to that look way too many times. _Not tonight Clark. _

"Please leave Clark."

"But Chloe-"

"Clark! I'll see you tomorrow, please just leave." She couldn't bear to look at him any longer and she shut her eyes, resting her forehead on her knees.

"If you need anything…" He didn't finish and she didn't look at him. She listened, tears pricking the insides of her eyelids, as the door shut behind him. Try as she might she couldn't hear his footsteps. She wanted to get up and run after him, throw herself into his arms, let him tell her she was safe again. _But you're not. _

Chloe scratched at her arms, at her neck and legs, feeling him on her again. _You are never safe. _She looked around at all the lights blazing and got up to check the lock on the door again. It was still a mystery how he could get in with her deadbolt and her chain. _He's a ghost Chloe, he can get you anywhere. _A household noise made her jump and spin around, her heart racing in fear, her arms raised to fend him off. But of course he wasn't there. _Come on Chloe, pull yourself together. _

It took a few minutes to catch up to her. She started doing the dishes, and it was when she was drying them off that if happened. She dropped one on the floor, just a glass that slipped out of her hands, a simple accident. But when she reached to pick up the shards, she cut her hand. Chloe winced, and when she saw the blood begin to ooze out of the gash, tears began to flow with it.

Sobs tore through her body, it felt like her chest was going to be ripped apart. She stumbled back to the couch and curled up in the corner that Clark always sat in. It still smelled like him.

"_Mmm…sweetheart you smell so delicious… I bet you taste even better." His tongue trailed back down her stomach, lower and lower…_

"Ahh!!! Go away!" Her scream resounded through her apartment, drowning out her gasps for air as she cried even harder. _Clark… Clark I need you… please. _

_

* * *

_

Clark twisted around in his bed, shutting out the sound of her tears. _Does she really hate me that much? _Sometimes super-hearing got him in to trouble, and this was one of those times. He had heard her scream the words at no one, and it had to be him they were directed at.

He wrapped his arms around Lana, trying to forget about it, trying to shrug it off. But even as Lana kissed his neck, Clark felt a knife stab him, felt it twist in deeper. It hurt. Her refusal of his comfort… it hurt him. More than he could realize, more than he had thought it did. And still he told himself it didn't, it shouldn't have. He had Lana to take care of, besides, Chloe could take care of herself.

_She doesn't need me. _

**So? I know it's been awhile but what did you think? I swear I am getting Lex in the next chapter!**


	12. Fearless

**Title: Breaking Chloe Sullivan**

**Summary: Her strength is intriguing him, her fire captivating him, but can she survive his interest? Lex decides it's time to find out, what exactly will it take to break Chloe Sullivan?**

**Shipping: Chlark Chlex mostly Chlark**

**Major Characters: Chloe Clark Lex**

**Author's Note: I'm trying I swear! But I'm attempting a book right now, and the muse for the two of them is kind of running and playing a little game of hide and seek.**

**Previously: **

**Chloe**

"Hi there sweetheart." Chloe felt her heart stop. _Not him... Please God not him!_ When Clark knocked on her door hours later, Chloe was in the shower. And when she went to answer the door, her eyes weren't rimmed red from crying. The lights weren't on, and the vodka was where she had left it, untouched. "Clark. I don't want you to stay." She wanted to get up and run after him, throw herself into his arms, let him tell her she was safe again. _But you're not. _

**Clark**

He wrapped his arms around Lana, trying to forget about it, trying to shrug it off. But even as Lana kissed his neck, Clark felt a knife stab him, felt it twist in deeper. It hurt. Her refusal of his comfort… it hurt him. More than he could realize, more than he had thought it did. And still he told himself it didn't, it shouldn't have. He had Lana to take care of, besides, Chloe could take care of herself. _She doesn't need me. _

**Lex**

**

* * *

****Ch. 12 Fearless**

**

* * *

**He appeared to be checking the latest figures of his newest business requisition but in truth his eyes saw nothing, none of the numbers or words on the report registered in his mind at all. His thoughts were otherwise occupied, his attention completely focused on the cell phone resting six inches to the right of his laptop. It's black casing would shake when someone called, making a vibrating sound as it clashed with his glass desktop.

If someone ever called.

It had been far too long already. The seconds were stretching into minutes, the minutes into hours, and Lex's patience was wearing thin. He'd already used so much of it, waiting for her to cross the line, waiting for her curiosity to overpower her fear. It should have disappointed him that it took her so long, but the only emotion that filled him as he thought of her was admiration. The things she had accomplished… and all without his help… it astounded him.

The noise and feel of the vibrations startled him so much he jumped in his custom leather chair. His hand felt clumsy as he reached for the phone and flipped it open, putting it to his ear.

"Yes?"

"Mmm Lex you've gotta try her sometime. Absolutely delicious."

"Thank you for your services. I'll contact you again if the need arises."

"God I hope it does. This is my favorite job."

Lex snapped the phone shut, sitting back in his chair and trying to relax his breathing. _Come on Lex, that's what you wanted. Now she's back in her place. _He rubbed his temples with stiff fingers, knowing the head ache coming would keep him from getting to sleep tonight. Clark and Chloe… together again. It just didn't sit well with him, and now he felt the need to reintroduce himself into her life.

That was why, when she went to work in the morning, Perry would call her into his office with a new assignment for her. Only for her. She would have to come to his office and interview him. As of yet, he was undecided about whether or not he was going to reveal that he knew who she was, that he'd known all along.

Rising to his feet, Lex walked to his bar and poured himself a glass of brandy. Sipping it carefully he looked out the window. From his office window in Metropolis, he could see the top of Chloe's apartment building. And every night he had to stop himself from going over there. _Can you control yourself when she comes here Lex? _His self control was always a little harder to maintain when he was around her, and it had been so long.

It had been years since he'd touched her skin, since he'd held her body close to his. So much time had gone by since he'd heard her voice, watched her mouth move as she called him out on his innuendos. When was the last time he'd seen her intelligent eyes look at him with anything except fear and hatred? But of course she wouldn't remember that… She didn't remember any of it, he'd seen to that.

But he did. He remembered every detail. His hands clenched around his glass as he remembered her screams, her wide-eyed look of panic. She'd asked him what he was doing, she'd asked him to stop. But he couldn't. He just couldn't.

Lois Lane was interviewing him. It seemed kind of ironic to him, and his lips twisted into a smirk that resembled something more like a grimace. Lois Lane would be asking the questions.

But it was Chloe Sullivan he had all the answers for.

* * *

Clark walked through the door to his and Lana's apartment and quietly shut it behind him. He moved noiselessly through the rooms until he reached the bedroom. Slipping out of his shirt and pants, he climbed into bed beside her and prayed to God she wouldn't wake up.

"Where've you been?" Her tone was innocent, as if she was simply curious. But this was not the first time he'd attempted to sneak back home at some un-Godly AM hour. It wasn't the second either. Clark hesitated, not wanting to lie, but not wanting to tell the truth either.

"Lois's place, we were working on this new thing Perry gave us." Okay, so half a lie.

"Again?"

"Lana I'm sorry." Now she twisted around to face him, sitting up. He watched her long black hair fall softly over one shoulder, watched her satin night gown slide up on her small body.

"You're sorry?" He winced at the tone of her voice, she was barely containing her fury.

"Yes Lana, I'm sorry. I just lost track of time."

"That seems to be something you're exceptionally good at Clark."

"Lana-"

"No Clark!" She jumped out of bed, and he followed suit, trying to go over and comfort her. But she pushed him away, not willing to calm down.

"I'm so sick of this Clark!"

"What?"

"I never see you anymore! You're always working, you're always with Lois!"

"Lana I am not always with Lois." That part was true, sometimes he was out stopping bank robberies and murders in back alleys. But he couldn't tell her that.

"You spend more time with her than you do with me!"

"I work with her Lana I spend all day with her, it's not like I have a choice."

"But all night Clark?"

"Lana…"

"See? You're out of excuses!" He wasn't though, he was just out of the ones he could actually tell her.

"Lana can you please just let it go?"

"No Clark! I can't believe you even asked me that! This is so important to me… I just… I can't believe… Don't you care about us anymore? Don't you care about me?"

"Of course Lana, of course I care." Once again he tried to walk forward and wrap his arms around her, and for the second time she pushed him away. Although this time it was more gentle, and the hurt look in her eyes pained him more than the feel of her hands pushing him away.

"Clark…" Oh here it came.

"Clark I think it would be best if we took a break for a while." How many times had those words been uttered from those perfect lips? _Far too many. _

He knew his eyes looked wounded, he could feel it. But he nodded, quietly accepting her decree. Stepping forward, he kissed her on the forehead, pausing for a long moment with his lips pressed to her skin. And then he turned and got dressed, never once looking back as he grabbed a bag from the closet and shoved some clothes into it. As he walked away he closed the bedroom door behind him, and it was only after it was shut that he heard her begin to cry.

Walking out of the apartment, his bag slung over one shoulder, Clark went to the elevator and pressed the ground floor button. As he watched the doors shut he sighed. He could still hear her crying. Shutting off his super hearing, he picked up his cell phone.

"Chloe?"

"Clark?"

"I'm sorry if I woke you up Chloe. Lana and I are… taking a break. I was wondering if I could crash on your couch tonight? I'll find a hotel in the morning I just-"

"Sure Clark come on back."

"Are you sure?"

"Clark."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few."

Walking at normal speed could be very relaxing. It gave him time to think. It wasn't necessarily a good thing tonight, all that extra thinking had him remembering all of the other times Lana had left him, or told him to leave, or something of a similar nature. It was getting to be so that he could predict exactly when she would call him. It would be two weeks, give or take a day or two, when his cell phone would read Lana as it rang in his hand.

And he always answered.

The week after that they'd go out to breakfast or lunch, a harmless meal that couldn't be called a date. Not really anyways. After that it was only a matter of time. Sometimes it took her a month, sometimes two. Once it had even lasted for seven months before she'd asked him to come back. Always she would call him intermittently, come up to see him with seemingly innocent excuses. The longest they'd gone without her telling him they needed to split up was this past stretch, this past two-year period where they'd bought that apartment together.

There was one other thing he could measure like clock-work, one other aspect of the situation he knew so well that he had the amount of time down to a science. Although this time it was almost like cheating, because this time he was counting the amount of days that would pass from her request to his affirmative answer. And yes, the answer was always yes.

His last answer had taken Lana a week to pull out of him. A week of convincing, of long phone calls and spur of the moment lunch dates. He was helpless to say no to her when she had that pleading look in her eyes, when she reminded him of all the things he'd put her through, he had to wrap his arms around her. Her small body always felt nice in his arms, her skin was always so soft, and it brought back so many memories that his resistance never held up for long.

_Is it a good thing she has to convince you to come back all the time? _He walked into Chloe's apartment building and stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for the 7th floor. _Of course it's a good thing, I love her, she loves me. We belong together. We always have. _The door opened as Clark shook his head, giving up his self-convincing.

* * *

Chloe heard the knock on the door before she was actually ready for him to come in. _Who're you kidding Chloe, you won't ever be ready._ She walked across the room to the door, going slowly, trying to relax her face and banish her nerves from her body. It wouldn't be helpful for Clark to see her jumping at shadows. When she opened the door she was a little more prepared.

"Hey Chloe."

"Hi Clark, come on in, you can put your stuff wherever."

"Thanks Chloe, I owe you."

"Don't worry about it Clark, it's no big deal." In truth Chloe was almost grateful that he was here, that she didn't have to spend the night alone.

"So I'll take the couch I guess." Oh crap. She couldn't go in that bedroom. She just couldn't.

"Umm, yeah, okay." She'd have to figure out a way around that. He threw his stuff on the floor by the couch and sat down heavily, putting his head in his hands. Chloe hesitated for just a second before going over to sit next to him, and hesitated again before putting her small hand on the expanse of his broad back and rubbing it soothingly, trying to comfort him.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Umm… I just… I feel like you've heard it all before."

"Well Clark it has been awhile since I've given you Lana advice. I don't think we should break the tradition." If he heard the trace of bitterness that entered her voice he didn't acknowledge it.

"It's just that she always does this." He looked up, meeting her eyes, straightening up and not looking at her hand when she took it off him.

"She gets mad and breaks up with me and then sooner or later she wants me back."

"Well Clark, you are kind of hard to let go."

"But I take her back Chloe! Every time!"

"Why?"

"Because I love her." The answer sounded worn to Chloe, a refrain he'd gone back to one too many times.

"So what's the problem?"

"She just keeps doing this! It's a never ending cycle, the twisting of the tornado that is my life just keeps going round and round and round. It's not healthy."

"So why does she break up with you?"

"Because… because I lie to her. And I miss things and I'm late all the time and… I'm forever screwing up."

"Why?"

"Because Chloe! Just… because." Ahh. There was that thing again. That thing he would never tell her. The one that was always messing up his relationship with Lana. It was just like high school, exactly the same. Back then Chloe had been counting on Clark's secret to keep them apart or separate them. She'd actually prayed that it would.

"Clark…"

"Chloe… I… I can't." He wouldn't tell her. Even now, with all they'd been through, he wouldn't tell her. But now it was a little easier for her to accept, now she knew what it was like to have a secret you didn't want to tell anyone. A secret you hid so deep, that you were the only one it could eat away at. A secret that was so hard to keep out of the light that sometimes you felt exhausted with the effort.

"Clark it's okay. It's going to be okay." She pulled him into a hug, wrapped her arms around him, and he put his around her too, holding onto her like she was the only thing he had left. How could his arms feel so right? Chloe never wanted to let go, she just wanted to live here, here in his arms and against his chest, feeling his soft hair on her neck. She just wanted to stay here… the only place she really felt safe.

* * *

She'd left for work before Clark, not wanting it to appear that they had spent the night together, even if nothing had happened. Even if the only thing that had was that she'd fallen asleep with him on the couch. It was the first good night's sleep she'd had in as long as she could remember. Her step had a little more spring in it today, the circles under her eyes weren't as dark.

"Good morning Judy," she said, smiling at the mail girl as she handed her a stack of files.

"Morning Lois. Umm, Perry wanted to see you when you got here, he's in his office."

"Oh, God, what'd I do now?"

"Who knows?" Chloe laughed, putting the files on her desk and walking over to the door to Perry's office. She opened the door without knocking.

"Lane!"

"Morning. What've you got for me?"

"I think you're going to love this. You may kiss my feet and pronounce me the best editor ever if you wish."

"Not in your wildest dreams Perry. Just spit it out already."

"Lex Luthor wants an interview. And he asked for you." She couldn't hear Perry talking, barely saw his mouth move. She didn't hear his phone ring, almost didn't comprehend that he picked it up. Her heart was pounding in her ears, her chest was suddenly constricting and it felt hard to breathe. Lex? Now? He would find out. All these years she'd avoided his detection, ducked behind people at social events, made excuses to get out of introductions, always making sure her picture was small and distorted when it was in the paper. All of that would be for nothing now. He would find out.

"Perry!"

"Hold on Lane, I'm on the phone." Chloe waited, trying to think of excuses for why she couldn't do the interview. Each one was worse and more desperate than the last. Shit. When he hung up the phone she jumped on him.

"Perry I can't do the interview!"

"What? Lane are you sick! This is the interview of your life! Lex Luthor never gives interviews. Not ever! And now he wants you – you! – to do one! This will make your career!"

"I already have a career Perry!"

"Why don't you want it?"

"Because… I… Perry I just don't! For… for personal reasons!"

"Seriously Lane! Get over it! I know you hate the man, now's your chance to grill him, to pin him to the wall!"

"Perry!"

"No! You're doing it! Get out!"

"Perry!"

"Get out!" Like a stubborn child she stormed out of the room, throwing herself down on her desk. Shit. How was this going to work? She couldn't do it. She couldn't. But… maybe he wouldn't notice. She had been so young… and he wasn't Clark, he'd had so many women go in and out of his life surely he wouldn't remember the little girl he'd been forced to take care of all those years ago.

With that thought in her head, reassuring herself, Chloe made the call, scheduling the appointment for tomorrow at one. She stayed up all night that night, thinking of questions, trying to figure out what his answers would be and how she could respond to them. The one thing she refused to think about would be what would happen if he recognized her. Because it wouldn't happen. It just wouldn't.

She didn't tell Clark about the interview. He was out doing something, and he'd found a hotel, even though she'd told him he could stay with her as long as he'd needed to. She picked up the phone a couple times, wanting to call and tell him, wanting to ask his opinion, wanting him to tell her she was doing the right thing in preserving her job. But he had enough on his plate with this whole Lana thing, he didn't need her problems too.

* * *

"Mr. Luthor will see you now." Chloe stood up, nervously adjusting her skirt and her jacket. Come on Chloe! She straightened up, reminding herself that she was Lois Lane, and she ate men like him for breakfast. This would be fun. There was nothing to worry about. _You are Lois Lane, and you are fearless. _She followed the pretty young secretary to the door.

"Thank you." Those teeth had to have cost a fortune. Maybe more than her boob job. She walked in and swallowed as the door closed behind her.

"Lois Lane. I don't believe we've had the pleasure."

**So??? I know I know, took me forever. Sorry! **


	13. I Know You

**Title: Breaking Chloe Sullivan**

**Summary: Her strength is intriguing him, her fire captivating him, but can she survive his interest? Lex decides it's time to find out, what exactly will it take to break Chloe Sullivan?**

**Shipping: Chlark Chlex mostly Chlark**

**Major Characters: Chloe Clark Lex**

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm starting college! Woo-hoo! If this means more time for posting or less I'm not sure. I'm thinking more.**

**Reviews: Thanks so much for those of you who did review! For those of you who didn't please please please do! Enjoy the chapter guys!**

**Previously: **

**Chloe**

Even now, with all they'd been through, he wouldn't tell her. But now it was a little easier for her to accept, now she knew what it was like to have a secret you didn't want to tell anyone. A secret you hid so deep, that you were the only one it could eat away at. "Clark it's okay. It's going to be okay." She pulled him into a hug, wrapped her arms around him, and he put his around her too, holding onto her like she was the only thing he had left. She just wanted to stay here… the only place she really felt safe.

_Lex? Now? He would find out_. All these years she'd avoided his detection, ducked behind people at social events, made excuses to get out of introductions, always making sure her picture was small and distorted when it was in the paper. All of that would be for nothing now. He would find out.

**Clark**

_Is it a good thing she has to convince you to come back all the time? _He walked into Chloe's apartment building and stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for the 7th floor. _Of course it's a good thing, I love her, she loves me. We belong together. We always have. _The door opened as Clark shook his head, giving up his self-convincing.

**Lex**

It had been years since he'd touched her skin, since he'd held her body close to his. When was the last time he'd seen her intelligent eyes look at him with anything except fear and hatred? But of course she wouldn't remember that… She didn't remember any of it, he'd seen to that. Lois Lane would be asking the questions. But it was Chloe Sullivan he had all the answers for.

* * *

**Ch. 13 I Know You

* * *

**

"Lois Lane. I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

"No. And you won't. Not ever." She looked at him, sitting behind his glass desk, his laptop closed, sitting on the clear surface. He stood and she watched his expensive shirt shift over his chest, his custom-made shoes clicking on the floor as he walked around to the front of his desk. She was still in the same place, her feet rooted to the spot. His hands motioned her over to the leather couch off to the side.

"Please, take a seat." She couldn't put it off any longer, and so, as she slowly walked over to the spot, she looked up at his face. God there was that smirk, it was always on his face. His eyes were the same… and she quickly looked away. He would see right through her.

"So, Ms. Lane, aren't you wondering why I asked for you?"

"No not at all," Chloe said, sitting down, even though that was the one question she was dying to ask him.

"Really?" He sat down next to her, and she shifted farther into the corner of the couch, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"It's just that you're famous for that curiosity Ms. Lane. You do know that saying right?"

"No, I live in a cave Mr. Luthor."

"Retract the claws please kitty. You must be on what? Your eighth life?"

"Not even close."

"Oh, and call me Lex please."

"So Mr. Luthor," she said, setting up a tape recorder, "I have a few questions for you."

"I'm sure you do."

"What do you have to say about the rumors that LuthorCorp has been using humans in experiments?"

"I would say those rumors are ridiculous."

"Of course you would. I have information that you've bought an old warehouse outside the city limits. Can you tell me what you're using it for?"

"Storage."

"Of course."

"You seem to know all my answers before I do."

"A good reporter always does. That way I know if you're lying."

"Am I lying?"

"Yes. But I'm not surprised, I expected it. So can you explain the enormous amounts of power your 'storage' warehouse is sucking from the city's power grid?"

"Certain things have to be kept at certain temperatures, and of course the whole warehouse is protected by a security system that draws power. How would you like to be surprised?" He leaned forward, his eyes glinting like he knew a secret. _Shit, does he know? _

"What about the trucks coming and going in the middle of the night? And I don't like surprises."

"Those are shipments. Really? I thought I remembered you did."

"Shipments in the middle of the night? And you don't know anything about me."

"I know more than you think."

"How? Have you put a tail on me Mr. Luthor?"

"Lex. And I'm certain you would have seen him if I had."

"I would have."

"I would never attempt such a thing Ms. Lane."

"Of course you would."

"You seem to have me pegged Ms. Lane. How is it you came to know so much about my inner workings?"

"Well that's easy. You're in things for power. It's all you want. And it's one of the easiest things in the world to figure out. Everything you do is to achieve that goal."

"It seems I'm a very selfish person."

"Yes well…"

"I have done unselfish things in my life you know. Perhaps you'd like to write about them?"

"Oh really? Like what?"

"I once took in a young girl after her father died." _Shit. _Chloe swallowed, looking down for just a second. It was a mistake.

"Oh you've heard about that?"

"I did research you before conducting this interview Mr. Luthor."

"Lex. What else did you discover?"

"Just what I told you. That you are in things for power, only for power. I'm sure that taking care of this girl somehow played into your eternal chess game between you and your dad."

"I'm surprised this is the first time you've brought him up. And there was nothing for me to gain."

"I doubt that, and I don't write a gossip or celebrity column Mr. Luthor."

"And yet you seem to have a fictional piece planned anyway Ms. Lane."

"Excuse me?" She had to get him off this topic of his charitable younger years.

"Human experimentation? Shipments of secret materials in the middle of the night? Sounds like something that belongs in a novel, albeit a well-written one. Don't you agree?"

"Of course it will be exceptionally well written, but as to it being fiction, I don't think so."

"Can you prove it?"

"Of course!"

"How?"

"What? You just expect me to give you all my secrets? You can read it in the article Mr. Luthor. And now that we're back on topic, can you explain to me why you paid a Mr. Young the ridiculous sum of $500,000 when he left your company last year?"

"Mr. Young? I'm sorry you'll have to refresh my memory, I do have a great number of employees."

"He worked on a project Gray? Interesting name by the way. As in the space between black and white, wrong and right, as in the area most of your work takes place in? He had an extensive medical background and could have taken his pick of any major hospital in the world, but instead now resides at a small town hospital in Wisconsin?"

"Oh. Dave? He was a good employee, and LuthorCorp takes care of its employees. As for the project, it was a study of the brain. Gray matter?"

"The human brain I presume? As that was his field?"

"Yes." Chloe scowled at his patronizing tone and his smirk, fighting the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

"So did you have willing subjects or unwilling ones?"

"We studied cases Ms. Lane. And the human brains of deceased patients who donated their bodies to the study and furthering of medical science."

"Oh of course. What exactly were you studying?"

"Various parts of the brain. I won't bore you with the details, I would like to tell you about LuthorCorp's latest development."

"I will ignore the fact that you're avoiding the question and allow it."

"LuthorCorp is setting up a new Foundation for those with medical problems, primarily those involved with the brain. The Pegasus Foundation will help those who have nowhere else to turn, who have problems no one else can solve. We will try to solve them."

"Really? Why Pegasus? And what will you be getting out of this?"

"Pegasus represents the hippocampus in Greek Mythology, which is the place in the brain that controls memory, a special interest of the Foundation. And I will be getting the joy that comes from helping people."

"Please." He laughed, he actually laughed, and the sound caught Chloe off guard.

"Okay fine. I will get to say that LuthorCorp funds charities and helps people. It's good PR."

"Wow. An honest answer. I didn't expect any of those today."

"You know Ms. Lane. I find you to be quite refreshing, like someone I used to know a long time ago."

"I'll tell the media." His smile widened and suddenly Chloe thought that she might be playing right into his hands. Still she had no idea if he knew or not. His comments could have been innocent or hints meant to keep her up at night wondering.

"Would you like to attend the opening with me? Lots of rich, power hungry people such as myself to take a stab at? Personally I find events like it a bore but I'm sure with you around to tell us we are all liars, pretending to want to help, it will prove to be quite interesting." _Did he just ask me out? _

"I'm sure the Daily Planet will send someone to cover it. Now I think I have all I need." She started packing up her things.

"Nothing about me eating little children for dinner?"

"Oh no, I'm saving that for the next article. Along with your criminal record, the bodies in your basement, and the fact that you turn into a pumpkin after midnight."

"I believe that's your particular curse Ms. Lane. I look forward to seeing you again."

Chloe walked out of his office unsure of what exactly had taken place. A part of her was excited that he hadn't seen through her changed hair color and fake name, and another part of her was disappointed. He was supposed to know her… after all that time she spent with him, all the things they'd talked about… and he didn't even recognize her through a flimsy disguise. A bitter feeling swept through her, apparently she hadn't meant as much to him as he'd said. All the things she'd told him today about only being in it for the power must have been true. _I'm not good enough for him to remember anyways.

* * *

_

She was different. He'd known all along she would be. No one could go through what she had without changing, it wasn't possible. It was in the way she held herself now. Before she'd been open, almost careless with her movements and body placement, and now she carefully put every limb protectively around herself. Her legs were close together, her hands rested in her lap, clasped together, her arms tight to her torso. She probably didn't even notice.

Even more than her body, it was in her eyes. Before they had been touched by tragedy, now they were haunted by it, consumed by it. She'd avoided his eyes, probably to try and keep him from figuring out who she was. But that effort was in vain. Because for all that she'd changed, she was still the same. He would have spotted her from a mile away.

The fire in her eyes was still there, dimmed, but not put out. He'd seen it as she'd argued with him, he'd done everything in his power to set it ablaze just so he could see it, so he could commit it to memory. She still bit the inside of her lower lip when she was thinking, still rolled her eyes and scoffed in exactly the same manner. And her way of speaking, sarcastic and witty, intelligent beyond what anyone would expect from the pretty face, was still the same. He could have listened to her talk for hours.

He'd gotten what he wanted, discovered exactly what he'd wanted to find. She was no longer an innocent child he had no right to touch. Now she was someone who had done more than glimpse his dark world, she had lived in it. She still did, every night, just like he'd told her, forced back into it as soon as the lights turned off. Now he could take her into it with him, and maybe he would show her it wasn't as bad as she thought it was.

Lex got off the couch, walking to stand by the window that composed the back wall of his office. Again he looked at Chloe's apartment building, wondering when they would meet the next time. And what exactly would take place. He would tell her. He'd held his hand of cards to his chest for ten years, that was long enough. _Ten years! _He had waited and watched, simply allowing things to play out, simply studying what she was doing, who she was becoming. He had just studied his experiment, and now it was time to add another variable.

Him.

Would it be here? In his office? No. Not here. It was too light, too open. She would feel too safe here. He had to get her somewhere else, somewhere he could control her, somewhere she would need him, need someone familiar, someone linked to her old self, someone linked to before. He had to get her in the dark.

Finally he would be able to see how she would handle him. It would be interesting to find out how pliable she would be, hopefully she'd prove a challenge, hopefully she still had some of that spine left in her even though he'd done his best to break it.

All these contradictions. She was different but she was the same. He had wanted to change her but he had been obsessed with the way she had been. He wanted to break her but he wanted her to keep that fire. He wanted so badly to have to fight for it, he didn't want her to just roll over for him. For her to defy his every move, for her to stand back up every time he knocked her down… it would prove she had to be the one. The one who could survive him.

* * *

Chloe walked into the ball room with determination in her step and arrogance in her eyes. Perry might have forced her into covering this stupid opening, but she would not be sociable. Her black dress swayed around her feet as she walked, her heels clicking on the marble floor. It was elegant, the set up, it was all glass and glitter, everything shimmering or shining. But it wasn't going to fool her. Everything was beautiful now, but it served a dark and dirty purpose.

Purposely arriving at the last minute she'd only just walked in the door when Lex walked to the podium. His eyes met hers and he smirked. Chloe squared her shoulders and met his gaze.

"I'd like to thank all of you for coming. It was always a goal of mine to put my money to use for the public and the Pegasus Foundation will be my biggest step towards this goal. I won't stand up here and drone on and on about how I've helped in the past. That might drive all of you a little crazy. Then again, we can help you with that here." Polite laughter filled the room and Lex looked at Chloe again, smirking as he showed how well he could fool the masses.

"Everyone who comes seeking aid will receive it here at Pegasus. With benefactors such as yourselves, we hope to be able to have no limitations as to what we can accomplish. And without further ado, let me introduce our splendid entertainment for the evening, Rob Thomas!"

Chloe went over to a table in the corner, sitting down. She didn't want to watch him but she couldn't help it, his presence, as always, was mesmerizing, captivating. He made his way through the crowd, shaking hands, making pleasant conversation, laughing at jokes that were probably terrible.

"Miss would you like some champagne?" A well dressed, handsome gentleman offered her a tray and Chloe smiled at him.

"Yes thank you." Chloe sipped from her glass, watching him slowly progress across the room to where she was sitting. It was inevitable and she was resigned to her fate. It was only after everyone had refocused their attention to the front of the room that he came over to her.

"Miss Lane, I would like to personally thank you for coming." He smiled down at her, extending a hand. Chloe looked at it, and back up at him, debating. Finally she reached out and took his hand, giving in to her curiosity about how time had aged his skin. It wasn't callused but it wasn't soft either, and his grip was light as he brought her hand to his mouth. His lips rested on her skin, warm and firm, for just a second past the time that would have been appropriate, just long enough for her to know he wanted her to notice.

"As if I had a choice Mr. Luthor."

"Lex, please." He sat down next to her and she could feel the confidence radiating from him.

"Mr. Luthor what are you doing?"

"Entertaining a guest."

"I am not a guest, I am a reporter." Chloe shifted in her seat, and drank the rest of her champagne in one gulp.

"Drinking yourself into oblivion?" Freezing, Chloe remembered the exact time when he'd said that to her last. Back when she'd been Chloe, back in Smallville in the Talon. _He can't know._ Of course it was just one of his lines, just a refrain he goes back to.

"Working on it, anything to get away from you."

"You mean anything to get away?" Chloe just looked at him, something between fear and hatred in her eyes. "What exactly are you running from Miss Lane?"

"Nothing."

"Your past?"

"Of course not."

"Me?"

"It's a possibility Mr. Luthor I really don't enjoy your company."

"You can't outrun me."

"Watch me." Standing up, Chloe went to the nearest exit, a door in the corner of the room marked 'Employees Only.' It led to a hallway and Chloe went into the first door she found. It ended up being some kind of examination room, like the kind you'd see at a doctor's office. She went to the back of the room, leaning her head against the tastefully painted wall.

When the door opened, she didn't bother to move. She was so tired of running.

"I told you, you can't outrun me." Lex shut the door softly and she felt him move across the room to stand behind her, God she could feel the smirk on his face.

"And you can't hide either. It really is impossible, although I do respect your attempt. But how could you think I wouldn't know you?" By now Chloe was just limp against the wall, feeling everything she'd worked for slip away with each word that came out of his mouth.

"Chloe…" She felt his warm breath on her skin, and could almost feel his lips on her ear. "I know you."

Slowly, he turned her around, his hands light but firm on her body. "I know you."

Chloe looked at him, and saw that he was no longer smirking. Instead his eyes were serious, and they were burning into her. She should have known better than to think he wouldn't have known everything. All that time they spent together… He gently brushed the hair away from her face and to her horror Chloe felt tears prick her eyes.

"Do you?" Her voice was trembling but she couldn't hate herself for it tonight. Not now.

"Chloe," he said, and she loved hearing him say her real name. "I know it must have been terrible. I can see how it changed you… and I can see how it's tearing you apart." He lifted her chin with his fingers and he pressed into her. But now she welcomed the feeling, the closeness. Because he knew.

"I know you Chloe," he said again. And she believed him. Because she knew he was damaged, knew he'd been dragged down into dark depths by terrible things. Just like her.

* * *

**Hey how'd you like it? I know no Clark but Lex has been MIA for a little too long!**


	14. Control

**Title: Breaking Chloe Sullivan**

**Summary: Her strength is intriguing him, her fire captivating him, but can she survive his interest? Lex decides it's time to find out, what exactly will it take to break Chloe Sullivan?**

**Shipping: Chlark Chlex mostly Chlark**

**Major Characters: Chloe Clark Lex**

**Author's Note: Okay so this chapter is rated Mature! WARNING! This chapter is rated Mature. I hope you guys like it. **

**Reviews: **

**Previously: **

**Chloe**

He lifted her chin with his fingers and he pressed into her. But now she welcomed the feeling, the closeness. Because he knew. "I know you Chloe," he said again. And she believed him. Because she knew he was damaged, knew he'd been dragged down into dark depths by terrible things. Just like her.

**Clark**

**Lex**

All these contradictions. She was different but she was the same. He had wanted to change her but he had been obsessed with the way she had been. He wanted to break her but he wanted her to keep that fire. He wanted so badly to have to fight for it, he didn't want her to just roll over for him. For her to defy his every move, for her to stand back up every time he knocked her down… it would prove she had to be the one. The one who could survive him.

* * *

**Ch. 14 Control

* * *

**

"I know you Chloe." Her skin was smooth beneath his fingers, her body warm against his own. He had waited a decade for this chance. For this chance to run his fingers through her hair and over her skin. For the chance to feel her body melt into his. For the chance to have her look at him this way, when she knew that they were the same creature, both plagued by demons too terrible to see the light.

He leaned in slowly, giving her every opportunity to pull away. But he knew she wouldn't, wasn't sure he'd let her if she tried. And then finally, finally, his lips met hers. It was the briefest contact but it was all he could take. Pushing her back against the wall he forced her mouth open with his tongue, tasting her hurt and her pain. But her hands clutched at him, and her lips moved with his. She wanted this. Wanted him. He'd known all along she did.

Lex was pulling up her dress, running his hands over her legs, kissing her collarbone. When his fingers were almost there she pushed him away. "Lex!"

Only inches from her, he was close enough to feel her warmth, to smell her heady scent, and it was calling to him. Those soft lips were begging him, and her eyes were asking if he would, if he could, take her pain away. She was just scared, and he needed to help her. "Chloe… let me do this for you. I've wanted to help you for so long… just let me do this Chloe."

His voice was soft, persuasive. Chloe nodded slightly, and that was all Lex needed. His lips met hers with a fierceness that left Chloe stunned. Then he was pulling her dress up again, and trailing his lips down the side of her neck. Shivers of pleasure raced through her and she gripped his shoulders, fingernails scraping against expensive silk. Teeth sinking into her delicate skin elicited a soft gasp from her throat and her head fell back. Completely and utterly lost to the sensations, Chloe was helpless to resist as Lex rubbed his thumb over her breast.

"I can make you feel good Chloe, if you'll just let me…"

She felt his hand there first, just enough pressure to make her yearn for more, beg for more. Moaning softly, Chloe couldn't help but arch into him, she bit her lip, unable to do anything but respond to the way he was playing her body like a fiddle. One hand lifted her leg and curled it around his waist, the other caused her to swear loudly as his fingers entered her in one mind-numbing move. He drove her higher and higher, almost to her breaking point, and he could tell, from the look on her face, that she was loving it. But he couldn't resist any longer, and he released Chloe to quickly reach for a condom and unbutton his pants, sliding them down to pool around his ankles. Chloe sagged against the wall, too weak to hold herself up.

Lex picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. He slammed her into the wall, and then nipped her neck gently, because he needed her weak. Responding to his skillful touch, Chloe's legs almost gave out and let go of him. He traced the curve of her ear with his tongue, tasted the skin in the hollow of her neck, and the soft skin of her small shoulder.

And when his kisses had her moaning, he went fast and hard, pushing deep. When it was over she sagged against him, trembling. Their loud breathing filled the small room and Lex felt a deep sense of satisfaction, knowing he had finally conquered her completely. He pressed his lips to her neck and tried to gently capture her lips again. But she pushed him away and he found it was the worst feeling in the world to not be inside her, to not feel her warmth surround him, burning away the numbness and the cold.

"Stop." For a second Lex hesitated, unsure of himself. This was unexpected, she was supposed to be his now. A feeling rather like admiration rose to the surface of his consciousness and Lex tried unsuccessfully to banish it from his mind.

"Chloe-"

"Stop Lex. Just stop. You don't have to placate me with gentle kisses and promises of love. I know what this was okay? I'm not a child anymore!" Her voice was ice and Lex reached down to pull his pants up as Chloe readjusted her dress.

"Aren't you playing dress up?"

"Don't you fucking dare patronize me Lex. I know you better than anyone. How long have you been planning that? How long have you been fantasizing controlling me like that? The one aspect of your life you have no power over?"

Lex paused, unsure as to whether she was right or wrong. She had no idea how much control he had over her life, over the things she had been put through, over what she didn't remember. That aspect was under his power, subject to his every whim. But it was her. He had yet to control her. She still retained the ability to surprise him, to take his well thought out plans and throw them back in his face when she was the frustrating piece that refused to fit into his puzzle, to act how he wanted her to.

"Well? How long?" She was in a classic Chloe pose with her hands on her hips and her eyes expecting an answer. Lex smirked at her, already loving this new aspect of the game, already planning his next move.

"Quite a while actually."

"Well congratulations Lex, you had me for a few moments. But those are over. Make sure you remember that I am not one of your play things. If you ever tell anyone about this, or about me, I will spend every second until my dying breath working to bring you down, no matter what it takes."

"Chloe don't forget who I am," Lex said, adding a quiet menace to his voice.

But she didn't even pause, "Oh I know Lex, and that should frighten you."

He couldn't help but take a step towards her again, and she responded by pressing back into the wall behind her. Not as if she was intimidated by him, but as if she was remembering what they had done and didn't want the closeness of his body to remind her. She shouldn't have done it though, because now he knew how affected she had been by it. Her regret would only drag her down deeper, there were so many ways he could use it.

Reaching a hand out, he gently touched her face. "I might surprise you Chloe."

To his horror there was a note of sincerity in his voice and he felt this deep need inside himself to have her believe him. He had wanted her to enter into the dark with him and not be terrified of it, but instead find a home in it with him. For her to be repulsed by it still had triggered this response he had never felt before. Lex wanted to have her approval. He wanted her to smile at him again, to talk without these threats and be comfortable in his presence. He wanted her to trust him again.

"Lex…" For one second of eternity time stood still and the look in her eyes made hope swell his heart.

But then it was gone.

"Lex get out of my way. I'm leaving."

He stood aside and she was careful not to brush past him as she left, the door slamming behind her. And then everything was silent. It lasted for a long moment and then his thoughts began to drown out the quiet.

_What was that Lex? Come on, she was supposed to be yours now! What were you thinking? _

Approval? Why had that thought even entered his mind? He didn't need her approval. He needed her obedience, he needed her loyalty, he needed her to require his approval. It was just a moment of weakness but if she had seen it he was in trouble. Most likely she had thought it was a ploy and this would work to his advantage.

At least he had had her for that short while. For those minutes when she had clung to him and needed him so desperately she had practically begged. But it wasn't enough. The confusion and the self-revulsion Lex was feeling began to fade. It was easier for him to dismiss those feelings he despised as weakness and allow the ones he wanted to come to the surface. So he banished the thought that he needed her approval, forgot about how he needed her to need him, and forced the idea out of his head that he just needed her.

Instead he took the need he felt to control her, the need he had to hold all the power, and the very basic feeling of lust that made his insides turn to fire. He allowed them to overpower him.

And all he had left was this desperate craving for more.

More of her skin, of her lips, of her warmth. He had to control her, he had to make her need him again. If he could make her want him like he wanted her, if he could bring her to where he was, then she would have no choice but to stay with him. Once she was with him in the dark by her choice, even if only for a moment, her own self-sacrificing tendencies would prevent her from returning to the light and contaminating it. She would never be able to go back to Clark.

She would have to stay with him.

* * *

Chloe walked home in a daze, not even realizing that her feet were acquiring blisters that would hurt for days. People passed her by, some of them staring at her because she was so elegantly dressed. The night was becoming colder and she regretted not having a coat. Her fingers were beginning to hurt from the cold.

But all of this she registered on a lower level of her conscious mind. Because the only thing she could think about was the movie replaying in her mind. This never-ending nightmare of what she did with Lex. Not what he did to her. No. She had consented. She had wanted it. And this was why it was torturing her.

His hands holding her, his body pressing against hers, the warmth of his mouth on her skin, the feeling of his tongue in her mouth… God she had wanted him. She had grabbed at him and tried to bring him closer, she had moaned his name and had almost begged him to take her. She was so tired of thinking about things, all she had wanted was to do something she wanted to do when she wanted to do it, and not think about the reasons or the complications that would result from it. She had wanted him to make her lose control. And he had.

Maybe it was because Lex's touch was so different than his. Lex had grabbed her, he had wanted her badly enough that he had lost control, nothing about his touch indicated that he was toying with her. Everything he had done was direct and forceful, no games, no teasing, just simple physical need. When he was touching her like that she couldn't think about anything else except what he was doing and what she wanted him to do next. It had been nice in a way, at the time. Simple. Easy.

But it was never like that with Lex. Everything was a means to an end. There had to be some reason behind it all, something he was getting out of it besides just her body. It had to be about the control, and she refused to be somebody who cowered in a corner and gave in to whatever Lex wanted. _Didn't you do that already? _

No. No. She didn't give in to him. It was her choice. It was her decision. Oh my God. What had she done? How could she have let him take her that way? He had done so many terrible and awful things, and she just went and had sex with him anyways. She hadn't even made him work for it. She'd just given in, like some poor slut who needed the attention of men to feel like she was worth anything. That's what she was. A slut. A whore.

Again and again. She felt him against her, on her, in her. And each time the memory replayed her self-hatred grew a little more. _How could you do that?_ She hadn't seen him in ten years, and all it took was a little attention to make her hike up her skirts. Well, no. He did that.

Walking into her building she went straight to the elevator, pressing the button for her floor and standing there like a zombie. Her body felt sore as she walked to the end of the hall and pulled out her key to open the door to her apartment. Everything felt alien to her now. As if she didn't recognize herself or know how to move in her own body. Dropping her purse on the counter she went to bathroom, and forced herself to look in the mirror.

She didn't recognize the woman staring back blankly from the cold reflective surface.

How could she have done that?

* * *

Clark sat in his hotel room, drumming his fingers on the counter top and staring at his open cell phone. Chloe hadn't come into work today. She never missed work. Ever. He'd gone to Perry and found out that she had covered the opening for the new LutherCorp Pegasus Foundation. Which meant Lex had been there. Had he recognized her? What had happened? Chloe wouldn't answer her phone, and it took him all of ten seconds to snatch his up and race out the door at supersonic speed.

A minute later he was at her apartment, and after x-raying it to see her inside he decided to announce his presence. "Chloe!" Clark pounded on the door. "Chloe! I know you're in there! Open the door! Chloe what's wrong? Chloe! Open the damn door!" This was getting him nowhere and he was itching to just break down the door. It would be so easy, and then he would be in. But then there'd be that whole explaining the super-powers problem. "Chloe," he said more softly. "Chloe please open the door. Please." There was a soft click of the door unlocking, and Clark opened the door slowly.

"Chloe?" Clark walked in, shutting the door behind him. Chloe was going over to the couch, her steps were slow, her bare feet silent on the floor. He watched her walk, watched her sit down heavily on the couch, and watched her put her head in her hands. He heard the breath leave her body in an enormous sigh and watched her sag into the couch, as if she was disappearing into the cushions. And that was all he could take.

"God Chloe." He went over and sat down next to her, but he couldn't touch her. He wanted to. But he couldn't. She wouldn't look at him, she didn't move at all, it was almost like she wasn't even breathing. But that wasn't why he was terrified to touch her. It was because of her face. It wasn't broken, that he could have handled, that he had seen before. But this expression… he had no idea what to do with this.

It wasn't broken. Broken can be fixed, the pieces can be put back together. She wasn't crying, but this was even worse. It was like all her tears had been drained out of her, and she had no energy left to make more or to let them out. It was almost as if she was about to hurtle into an abyss that he wouldn't be able to pull her back out of. If he touched her she might fall… What had happened?

"Chloe?" His voice was so quiet that he almost didn't hear it himself. She turned to look at him and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. And then he wrapped her in his arms and she folded into him until it was like she wasn't even there. So he held her tighter, determined to make her real.

When he finally let her go he didn't take his hands off her shoulders. The physical touch reassured him that she was still there. "What happened Chloe?" At first he didn't think she heard him, because there was nothing registering on her face. But then she pulled away.

"I don't want to talk about it Clark." She turned away from him and his hands fell off of her. He opened his mouth to protest but when he saw her face, so empty and hollow, he decided against it.

Clark looked around, noticing that for once all of the lights in the apartment weren't burning brightly, illuminating every corner and dark space. He saw that there weren't any dishes in the sink and he knew there wasn't any food in the fridge. Looking back at Chloe he noticed how her skin was paler than usual, and with her leaning forward he could see the ridges of her backbone against the fabric of her tank top. Her sweatpants looked like they were about to fall off her small hips.

"Chloe when was the last time you ate?"

"What?"

"When was the last time you ate? Like food?" It took a second for her blank look to register his question.

"Umm… yesterday… morning maybe. I think I had a cup of coffee before work."

"That settles it." Clark got up and went over to kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"I am looking for food." He looked in the cupboards and the freezer and the fridge. Holding up a block of molding cheese he looked at her. "Seriously Chloe?"

"Hey you know I don't eat here a lot. And I don't like to cook."

"Well we'll just have to order in then. Pizza or Chinese?"

"I don't care."

"Pizza it is then." Clark pulled out his phone and started to dial the number.

"Clark."

"Hi, yes I'd like two large pizzas one supreme and one with just extra cheese and bacon. Chloe what do you want to drink?" He looked at her but she just shrugged. "Two two liters of Coke please." After listing off her address Clark went over to the entertainment center and started browsing through her movies.

"Clark."

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to do this." Clark turned and looked back at her, curled up into a ball with her knees up under her chin. He'd never seen her look so small and helpless.

"Yes I do."

* * *

**So? What do you think?????**


	15. The Dark

**Title: Breaking Chloe Sullivan**

**Summary: Her strength is intriguing him, her fire captivating him, but can she survive his interest? Lex decides it's time to find out, what exactly will it take to break Chloe Sullivan?**

**Shipping: Chlark Chlex mostly Chlark**

**Major Characters: Chloe Clark Lex**

**Author's Note: WARNING this chapter is rated mature! I'm getting them done fast now! I finished this one a day after I posted the last one! Inspiration makes me happy! Knock on wood… **

**Reviews: Umm where were you? I kept waiting and waiting and no reviews… it was sad. I have Ch 17 almost finished but if you guys don't review I don't have a lot of motivation to post… **

**Previously: **

**Chloe**

Maybe it was because Lex's touch was so different than his. Lex had grabbed her, he had wanted her badly enough that he had lost control, nothing about his touch indicated that he was toying with her. Everything he had done was direct and forceful, no games, no teasing, just simple physical need. When he was touching her like that she couldn't think about anything else except what he was doing and what she wanted him to do next. It had been nice in a way, at the time. Simple. Easy. But it was never like that with Lex. Everything was a means to an end. That's what she was. A slut. A whore. How could she have done that?

**Clark**

It was because of her face. It wasn't broken, that he could have handled, that he had seen before. But this expression… he had no idea what to do with this. It wasn't broken. Broken can be fixed, the pieces can be put back together. She wasn't crying, but this was even worse. It was like all her tears had been drained out of her, and she had no energy left to make more or to let them out. It was almost as if she was about to hurtle into an abyss that he wouldn't be able to pull her back out of. If he touched her she might fall… What had happened?

**Lex**

He had wanted her to enter into the dark with him and not be terrified of it, but instead find a home in it with him. For her to be repulsed by it still had triggered this response he had never felt before. Lex wanted to have her approval. He wanted her to trust him again. He had to control her, he had to make her need him again. If he could make her want him like he wanted her, if he could bring her to where he was, then she would have no choice but to stay with him. Once she was with him in the dark by her choice, even if only for a moment, her own self-sacrificing tendencies would prevent her from returning to the light and contaminating it. She would never be able to go back to Clark.

* * *

**Ch. 15 The Dark

* * *

**

It only took two days for her to realize it. Chloe was in bed, staring at the ceiling, and noticing it was dark. She never slept with the light off, not ever. But right now it wasn't bothering her at all. Shaking her head, Chloe dismissed it as a side effect of Clark spending the night last night. The lights hadn't been on then either, and she hadn't thought anything of it. It took less time than usual for her to fall asleep, maybe because their movie-marathon had lasted until four A.M. the night before.

The next morning, as she was getting dressed, Chloe stopped. It had just occurred to her that she had slept through the whole night peacefully, without a nightmare waking her up. Thinking back to the night before Chloe recalled what she'd been thinking about right before she went to bed. It hadn't been him. It hadn't been the feel of his hands on her and the sound of his whisper calling her, "Sweetheart."

Had it been Clark? No. She'd thought about him but he hadn't been the last thing on her mind before sleep took her. It was Lex. She had been remembering Lex. Remembering how his hands had held her so tightly and his mouth had been so forceful. He had made her feel wanted, made her want to lose control with him, made her not care for once, about the consequences. But it was more than that.

He had made her forget.

Lex had made her forget him.

* * *

She lasted three more days. One more night of sleeping in the dark, one more night without nightmares. Two nights of having to turn the lights on to be able to sleep, of waking up wanting to scrub her skin off, wanting to crawl into a hole and never come out. Three days of telling Clark she was fine. Three days of making up excuses to keep him out of her apartment. Three days of fighting with herself, telling herself she was crazy, telling herself she was wrong.

And now, it was ten o'clock, and she was sitting in the kitchen staring at the door. Clark had just called, and she had told him she was going to bed. But she couldn't. Because all the lights in the house were blazing to keep away the dark, and she was so tired of being afraid. Lex was at his penthouse. It was four blocks away. If she walked, she could be there in half an hour. If she took a cab, she could be there in five minutes. He would let her in, she knew he would.

But should she do it? _No Chloe! Are you insane! You want to give him one more thing to hold over your head? _Of course she didn't. She didn't want to crawl back to him for comfort, she didn't want him to become her drug because then she would depend on him. But it was getting harder and harder. Even as she sat there she could feel shivers race up her spine, and she was resisting the urge to turn around and see if he was there. If he was there with his smile and his hands and his soft voice in her ear, "Scream for me baby."

As she walked out the door she told herself to turn around. At the ground floor she told herself to turn around. As she walked to his building she told herself to call Clark. As his building came into view she told herself she was a whore. She told herself it was an experiment and she had to see if she could replicate the results. As she walked into the lobby and into the elevator she told herself to go back. When she reached the top floor, as she pressed the intercom button for the penthouse she told herself she was making one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

"Lex Luthor." He answered himself. That was a surprise.

"It's me." Chloe's voice was shaking, her insides were twisting and turning around and around until she thought they would never become untangled. She heard the door unlock, but it didn't open. As she grabbed the handle she told herself to get back in the elevator. As it opened she told herself to slam it shut and run out of there.

He was standing across the room, leaning against the wall, his hands comfortably in his pockets. Watching her. Just watching her, with no expression on his face. It was dark, the lamp illuminating his desk was the only light. Shutting the door behind her Chloe walked across the room on shaking legs but with determined steps. When she stopped in front of him she didn't know what to say. He was enjoying her uncertainty, the way he was making her uncomfortable, she could see it in his eyes.

"What are you doing here Chloe?" His voice held no emotion and she wasn't sure if she should hate him or thank him for it.

"Why do you think I'm here Lex?" This she could do, she could play this game with him, it was something familiar. Nothing like the feeling of wanting him to touch her. That was still new to her.

"For me."

"You think very highly of yourself don't you Lex?"

"You're here aren't you?" It felt like a useless conversation, to be standing here playing games when they both knew exactly why she was here. She only needed to know what he wanted from her first, why he hadn't taken her the moment she walked in the door.

"Yes I am. But it has nothing to do with you." It was a half lie.

"It has everything to do with me."

"Is omniscience your latest acquisition?"

"No." _You are. _She heard it in his tone, and saw it in his smirk, even though he didn't say it out loud.

"So why am I here then Lex? If you know me so well?"

"You're here because you know I understand you."

"You don't know anything."

"I know more than you think." He turned and walked to his desk, expecting her to follow. After a second of hesitation she did, curious despite herself. He was talking like he knew something she didn't.

"What do you know?" Chloe positioned herself between him and the desk, there was no way she was allowing him to start doing work and ignore her.

"What do you want Chloe?" And then suddenly she was aware of him. Aware of the sweet smell of his expensive cologne, the warmth of his body, and the nearness of his hands and his mouth.

Suddenly she was nervous again, and she tried to distract herself. Sitting on the desk, Chloe crossed her legs and put her purse down on top of his papers. "What do you want Lex?"

"Don't you remember?" His eyes traveled down the length of her body and she felt herself warm beneath his gaze. She remembered. Suddenly her throat was dry and Chloe found she wanted to pull him to her as he stood there looking down. God did she remember.

"Yes."

"Then why are you asking?"

"Because you're still talking to me."

He smirked at her, "Smart girl Chloe." She found she was annoyed with herself with herself for earning his approval and furious with the part of her that wanted it. She waited for him to continue, looking at him expectantly.

"I want you to ask me."

"Ask you what?" He leaned in, placing his hands on the desk on either side of hers but still not touching her. His mouth was so close to hers, she would only have to move an inch to kiss him. But as much as she wanted to, she couldn't. It had to be him. He had to make the first move.

"Chloe. Ask me."

For a second a fire flared up inside of her. "Ask or beg Lex?" Her voice was full of scorn but she wasn't sure if it was directed at him or at herself. Because she knew the answer. He leaned in farther, his body almost against hers, but she refused to move away.

"Beg me Chloe." Her resolve was weakening. All she wanted was to forget again. All she wanted was for him to make her. But she would have to degrade and weaken herself for it. She would have to admit that she wanted him. Wanted Lex. This terrible and dark man. She knew what he was but right now that was a good thing, because he knew. He understood.

"Lex…" She wasn't sure how to say it, didn't know how to phrase this desire that was so unfamiliar to her. Why was he making her do this? Why did he need her to admit that she wanted him? Any other time she would have thought about it, figured it out, and thrown it back in his face. But right now his closeness and his eyes… they were wreaking havoc with her mind. All she could think about was wanting him to touch her.

"Lex please…" The self-hatred for the trembling in her voice lasted for only a second.

Because his mouth was moving again. " Please what?"

"Please… touch me." Chloe lifted her hands to his face but he caught her wrists and stopped her.

"That's not enough," he said. But she heard the tension in his voice, and his fingers were digging into her skin. He wanted her.

"I want you Lex. I need you. Please… I ne-" A look of satisfaction crossed his features but Chloe barely saw it.

Because then his mouth cut her off and his hands were everywhere. His things were swept to the floor, and her shirt was suddenly off and her jeans were undone and coming off and she was almost falling off the desk. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. And when she had it open Chloe ran her hands over his chest, feeling his muscles move and shift as he pressed her down into the desk.

Her legs were wrapped around his waist, clinging to him as he pushed and split her open. She leaned back, closing her eyes, her fingers clenched and white, holding on to the edge of the desk.

"No!" He stopped, and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her up to him. His eyes were so wild and dark that she felt a bolt of fear shoot through her. "Look at me Chloe! Look at me." She nodded, not knowing what else to do, not able to control her mouth enough to speak.

And so she watched him. Watched his eyes and his face change with each thrust of his hips. Watched the moonlight dance on his skin. She watched him take possession of her. And when he was finished with her and they were both panting and slick with sweat, she looked into his eyes and whispered his name.

For a second she thought he was going to kiss her. But he just stood there, not moving.

"Lex?" He didn't answer her, just looked at her with an expression she didn't recognize. Hesitantly, Chloe reached a hand up to touch his face. For a second she saw something like hope glimmer in his eyes.

And then her phone rang.

* * *

Lex winced as he pulled out of her, as if it hurt. It was something akin to physical pain, but to him it was far worse. She got off the desk and walked over to the floor where her purse had been thrown by him in his hurry. He watched her walk. Watched her naked body move in the moonlight. She looked at the caller ID and paused before answering.

"Clark?" Immediately his mood darkened. He began fixing his clothes, buttoning his shirt, tucking it in and buckling his belt.

"I told you I was going to sleep." Of course she hadn't told him, Lex hadn't expected her to. But still a part of him wanted her to, so Clark would know that he had lost. It still irked him that Clark had figured out who she was but that was unavoidable. Chloe walked around to the other side of the desk, not meeting his eyes. Reaching for the black thong he had almost torn to shreds taking off, she tried to put it on one handed. Lex couldn't help but chuckle softly as she hopped up and down on one leg.

Chloe glared at him, and that only made him laugh more. "Yeah… yeah, I think that Perry wants that by the end of the week." Lex leaned back against the wall, trying to decide if he liked her better completely naked or partially clothed.

"Clark if you come over I'm never going to get to sleep." She was still picking up her discarded clothing, her shirt, pants, shoes, and bra. Putting them on the desk she turned away from him. Her dark hair fell gracefully over her bare shoulders and part of him missed her bright blonde hair. This suited her new persona better though. He watched her stand there, his eyes following the lines of her body. His hands wanted to trace those curves again.

'Yeah Clark I'm fine." He watched the muscles in her legs move beneath her skin as she shifted her weight to one side.

"I promise Clark. Look I'm really tired can I just talk to you tomorrow? Yeah okay… okay… bye."

When she started to put her clothes on, Lex had to stop himself from grabbing her again. He had to control himself, she was the one who was losing control. But all he wanted was to take her into the bedroom and throw her on the bed. He wanted her to stay, but it was obvious she wanted to leave. In time, that would change.

She saw him looking.

"Don't assume anything Lex." He didn't say anything, just stood there smirking at her. "I can practically hear the wheels in your head turning Lex. You're thinking you have me now. But you don't."

"Don't I?"

"No."

"Why do you assume I want to have you?" Chloe paused, not knowing to say to this. Of course he was lying but she wouldn't know that. "You came to me, remember?"

"Not the first time!"

"Curiosity."

"You always were overly curious." She took another step towards him, crossing her arms over her chest. For a long moment she didn't say anything, and Lex found contentment just looking at her face, at the intelligent thoughts he could see behind her eyes.

"Why did you want me to beg?"

"It was simply a tool Chloe. I know you don't have much experience in that area but sometimes people say things just to set the right kind of mood."

She didn't even comment on his stab at her personal life, refusing to take the bait. He remembered this dog-with-a-bone attitude of hers. "No. No that's not it."

"Why do you think it was anything more?"

"Because I know you Lex, you seem to keep forgetting that fact." It was true, she did figure him out so much more easily than others.

"Then why don't you know my reasoning already?"

"It's the first time I've seen this side of you. What do you need from me Lex?"

"Nothing. What do you need from me?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying Chloe."

"So are you. If this was just sex, you wouldn't have been playing that game."

"How do you know? You've never had sex with me before." Lex took a step closer to her, deliberately raking his eyes over her body. "I've never touched you like that before."

She swallowed hard, and a rush of pleasure hit his senses because he had made her nervous, made her self-conscious. "I'm not letting this go Lex." He watched as she bit her lip and felt the urge to bite it for her.

"I don't expect you to."

"What's in this for you?"

"Sex."

"What else?"

"Nothing." She didn't believe him, he could see it in her eyes. But she didn't bring up the subject again.

"Well whatever you needed, you won't be getting it from me anymore Lex."

He didn't answer her, just watched as she picked up her purse and walked to the door. It took all of his will power not to call her back. He had to let her go, no matter how much he wanted her to stay. Because if she didn't view it as her choice, she could safely blame him for it, and that would allow her to forgive herself and go back to living her life with Clark. It had to be her choice to stay. Eventually it would be, eventually this would be the only place she would feel safe, the only place where she would feel that she belonged. Even if she hated herself for it, she would realize she belonged with him.

"I'm serious Lex." And then she walked out the door.

She didn't say she wouldn't be back. She couldn't make that claim. Because if she did, and then she came back, it would be a weakness, another thing for him to use against her. God he had missed her. He was missing her. Even though she had only just left the room felt emptier.

An image surfaced, one from ten years ago. She was in agony, and he standing there watching. Just watching. But he remembered what her screams had made him feel. He was feeling it now. This ripping, tearing feeling, in his gut. He'd seen the betrayal on her face and it had cut into him. How could he have done that to her? To the woman he lo- _Get a grip Lex. _

He shook his head, clearing away the picture, getting rid of the guilt. It wasn't important. What he'd done had served a greater purpose. Given time, he could justify anything. It was a talent he'd always possessed, one of his greatest strengths. What he'd done didn't matter anymore. What mattered was that his plan was working. She would come back to him, she wouldn't have a choice. Now that she was tainted by him she couldn't go running to Clark for comfort. It would be him now. He would be her first choice. She would be with him by choice. She would stay with him.

Unlike all the other people in his life that had left or been driven away by what he had done and what he was capable of. She was stronger than that. She would understand him. She would be able to look at him without judging him, without wanting something more from him. She would be able to take the cruelty his obsessive nature imposed on those closest to him. And she would stay.

She would stay with him.

* * *

Clark paced. He paced back and forth in front of the window of his hotel room. He wanted to go see Chloe. But she had said she was going to sleep. There had been something in her voice though, something that made him not believe her. He knew her well enough to know when she was keeping something from him. And even though he knew he should let it go, he couldn't help but want to go over there and demand she told him.

Had she found out something about the missing year? And what the hell had happened at the Pegasus opening? She still hadn't told him. Something had changed. Something had changed about her. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was different. It worried him. That something had so significantly affected her that he noticed a change but he didn't know what it was.

He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. Why was he stressing so much? He kept a secret from her. A big one. But she was keeping one from him. She hadn't told him everything about what had happened to her. Something terrible had happened. Something that made her keep the lights on. Something that made her have nightmares. And now there was something else, something that was weighing on her. If only he could-

The ring of his phone broke into Clark's thoughts.

"Clark Kent."

"Hey Clark, it's me." For a second he thought it was Chloe, or at least his hope made the voice sound like hers. But it wasn't.

"Hey Lana."

"How've you been?"

"Good, I've been good." Clark did not feel like having this discussion right now, he didn't need anything more to think about.

"That's good to hear."

"Why are you calling me Lana." There was silence on the other end, and he softened his tone, guilt piercing through him. "I'm sorry."

"No, no it's okay. I just… I miss you." Why did she do this?

"You're the one who decided you wanted to break up."

"I know."

Now he felt like a jerk. "Lana I'm sorry. I'm just… work is just stressing me out right now. I know that I'm a hard person to live with. I'm sorry I can't always be there when you want me to be."

"Clark… It's not that you're gone, it's that you won't tell me where you were. I mean… if I didn't know you, I would probably think that you were cheating on me."

"Lana I would never do that! How can you-"

"Clark! Clark I know you wouldn't. But sometimes that's what it feels like. You might not be cheating on me with another woman, but whatever else is taking all your time… that's your mistress."

"Lana you know I would never spend all that time away from you if it wasn't important."

"I know Clark. I know that… but it doesn't help."

"Well Lana what do you want to do?" He was hearing something in the alley four blocks over and he needed to hang up the phone.

"I don't know."

"Well when you figure it out let me know and I swear I'm not blowing you off but something really important just came up and I have to go."

"Again?" He heard the resignation in her voice. "Okay Clark. Bye."

Why did everything have to be so difficult? Why couldn't she just accept his secret the way Chloe had? As he flew out the window he had the urge to go tell Chloe. He wanted to tell her everything. Maybe because he wanted to know what she was keeping from him, and he thought that if he opened up to her she would do the same.

Or maybe just because he was tired of keeping the secret from everyone. With his dad gone, his mom away all the time, and Pete in a different state, he really had no one to talk to. And she was always the one he could go to. She was always the one he thought of first when he had something he wanted to tell someone. Maybe she could handle it. If Pete could, why couldn't Chloe? Of course she could, she would probably only be mad at him for not telling her sooner. He could handle that.

Maybe he should tell Chloe his secret.

* * *

She sat on the floor of her apartment, resting her head against the door she had just shut. She wasn't sure if she wanted to move. The weight of what she had done was beginning to catch up to her, and she felt like she was trying to carry the world. Her phone rested open in her hand, her finger hovering over the call button. Clark would come. She knew he would.

But something was stopping her. Chloe realized she hadn't turned the lights on yet. When she shut her eyes she saw his face, his eyes burning into her. And she heard herself, _"I want you Lex. I need you. Please." _

How could she have gone back to him? In her mind she heard Lex answer, _Because I understand you. _It was true. Clark didn't know. He didn't know what it was like to have something dark and terrible clinging to your soul, slowly eating you alive. Sure he had his secret, but it was nothing like hers. Nothing like hers. And now there was something else to add to her list.

First there was Shaun, there was what she had done for him. Then there was him… she still couldn't give him a name, even after all this time he wasn't a name. He was an image, a feeling, the sound of his voice. And now there was Lex. She could never tell him. With his morals and his righteous judgment, Clark would never understand. God she could see him now, betrayal on his face and horror in his eyes as he asked her how she could do that. How she could sleep with an evil person.

But he wasn't evil. Lex wasn't evil. Some of the things he had done were evil. She knew that, she wasn't stupid. She hadn't gone to him not knowing who he was. She had gone knowing fully what he was capable of. But she knew him and he wasn't evil. He was broken. Like her.

And Clark would never understand.

**So??? What do you think? Did you like it? Please review! I am begging lol. **


	16. Secrets

**Title: Breaking Chloe Sullivan**

**Summary: Her strength is intriguing him, her fire captivating him, but can she survive his interest? Lex decides it's time to find out, what exactly will it take to break Chloe Sullivan?**

**Shipping: Chlark Chlex mostly Chlark**

**Major Characters: Chloe Clark Lex**

**Author's Note: Okay so now the story is just pouring out of me! I love it when it's like this! I hope you like it too! I finished this chapter right after fifteen, which was done right after fourteen! I am just spacing them out for when the inevitable writer's block surfaces. I hope you like it!**

**Reviews: Thanks for all your reviews guys! I check my e-mail all the time just waiting for them! If you read the story and don't review, please please please start reviewing! **

**Previously: **

**Chloe**

She could never tell him. With his morals and his righteous judgment, Clark would never understand. God she could see him now, betrayal on his face and horror in his eyes as he asked her how she could do that. How she could sleep with an evil person. But he wasn't evil. Lex wasn't evil. Some of the things he had done were evil. She knew that, she wasn't stupid. She hadn't gone to him not knowing who he was. She had gone knowing fully what he was capable of. But she knew him and he wasn't evil. He was broken. Like her. And Clark would never understand.

**Clark**

Why couldn't Lana just accept his secret the way Chloe had? As he flew out the window he had the urge to go tell Chloe. He wanted to tell her everything. Maybe because he wanted to know what she was keeping from him, and he thought that if he opened up to her she would do the same. Or maybe just because he was tired of keeping the secret from everyone. With his dad gone, his mom away all the time, and Pete in a different state, he really had no one to talk to. And she was always the one he could go to. Maybe she could handle it. If Pete could, why couldn't Chloe? Of course she could, she would probably only be mad at him for not telling her sooner. Maybe he should tell Chloe his secret.

**Lex**

An image surfaced, one from ten years ago. She was in agony, and he standing there watching. Just watching. But he remembered what her screams had made him feel. He was feeling it now. This ripping, tearing feeling, in his gut. He'd seen the betrayal on her face and it had cut into him. How could he have done that to her? To the woman he lo- _Get a grip Lex. _What mattered was that his plan was working. She would come back to him, she wouldn't have a choice. Now that she was tainted by him she couldn't go running to Clark for comfort. It would be him now. He would be her first choice. She would be with him by choice. She would stay with him.

* * *

**Ch. 16 Secrets

* * *

**

She still hadn't figured it out. Two more days and nights of the questions bombarding her thoughts and she still hadn't figured out why he had wanted her to beg him. Something to do with control. That had to be it. It was so simple and obvious that he wanted to control her. But that would just as easily be achieved without her begging. And that wasn't the only thing he was keeping from her.

There was something else and she couldn't put her finger on it. He was hiding something from her, she could see it in his eyes when he looked at her. Just something that she didn't recognize. No matter how many times she revisited the memory she couldn't pinpoint what it was. Sometimes she thought it was guilt and other times she thought it was compassion. Most of the time she knew it was want, but sometimes she thought it was need. And there was such an immense distance between the two. It felt like he had so many things he was hiding.

There was this wall, this wall he had built around himself, so thick and high Chloe wasn't sure she had even breached it. She wanted to believe that she had, wanted to believe the long nights spent together meant something to him. But it was so hard to know what was real and what was just an act, he was so good at pretending. _So are you. _

It was true, the wall he had was similar to her own, the one she had been building around herself for years. Except Lex's was perfect, strong, and whole… and hers had chinks, hers was crumbling in places, hers had been knocked down, first by Clark, and now… Lex was trying to make his own hole. No matter how hard she tried to keep people out they still found their way in.

But it was more than that. Sometimes it was almost as if Lex was already inside. He knew things about her, things about the way she reacted to him, things about what had happened to her that made her do what she had done… what she was doing.

All these secrets he was keeping from her. Why did it feel like he knew all of hers?

* * *

Lex waited patiently for her to come back to him. He replayed what they had done over and over in his mind, seeing her face, seeing her body, feeling her skin and her body against his. Every time he allowed the memory to fully surface he had to stop himself from going over to her apartment, from calling her cell phone or the Daily Planet.

Just her voice, he just wanted to hear her voice, see her smile, hear her laugh. But he couldn't. He couldn't go to her. She had to come to him, his entire plan was based on it. Sometimes doubt would creep into his mind, and each time he crushed it back down. She would come.

And she did. Two nights later. And the night after that. And the night after that. And the night after that. Every night for the past ten days she had come to him. Now he could look around his penthouse and be filled with memories. Memories of her on the desk, against the wall, on his kitchen counter, on the couch, on the rug, on the dining room table, and the hardwood floor. Everywhere except the bed.

The bed he had been saving. Saving for when he thought the time was right. And that time turned out to be tonight. When he had picked her up and carried her there he had expected the surprise that he saw on her face. She knew that he viewed his bed as important, that somehow his bed represented a deeper part of him. It was more intimate than any of the places they had used before. But that wasn't it. He'd taken many women to his bed.

It wasn't his bed that was so sacred to him, so difficult for him to deal with. It was Chloe on his bed. That was what he couldn't handle, or hadn't been able to handle until now. Chloe thought she had him figured out, or at least that part of him, but she didn't know the real reason he had been waiting.

He had to make sure he could control himself.

The last time he had just imagined having her in bed with him, not actually had her but just envisioned what it would have been like, his mind had taken him to disastrous places. All those years ago when he had pictured their first night in bed together that part of him he had locked away for so long managed to escape the vault he had locked it in…

_Everything escalates, and she can't say no, she has no time for protest in between his kisses and her moans. Finally, finally he can touch her, he can feel her, the way he has wanted to for so long. They're on the bed now, and his lips trail down from her neck. Her hands grip his shoulders, and she shivers in delight the lower he goes. _

_But she is moving too much, her hands are driving him crazy. So he grabs them, forces her arms above her head, and now he's back in control. Except his fingers are interlacing with hers... his lips are gentle on her skin... his advances are slowing and now he's looking at her. _

_Just looking. Taking in everything about this woman who has stolen the one thing he had never intended to give away. His mouth opens and now he's about to say something. Heart pounding, still trying to catch his breath and he's going to say something. _

_Skin on skin, he has her, he has her! But he's going to say it, he's going to tell her that deep dark secret that she's unwittingly torn from the locked corner of his heart, of his soul. With her hands, with her lips, with her eyes, and with everything she is, she's taken it from him and now he's going to tell her. He's going to say, "I love you."_

But he hadn't. He had made sure that those three words had never left his lips. And now she was lying beside him, the sheets pulled up over her chest, losing the fight against sleep, exhausted from what they had just finished doing. He looked at her, her skin glistening and flushed. His hands itched to simply pull back the sheets and admire the perfection of her body, but she looked so peaceful, and he didn't want to do anything that might end this moment.

Lex looked at her lips, remembering how they had felt moving with his, how they had felt when she had kissed his neck and his chest. His skin was still burning with the memory. Her mouth had been open and moaning, calling his name over and over again.

That was one of his favorite parts. When she said his name. Because that meant she knew she was with him. With him. By choice. Because she wanted to be. It was the same reason he always made sure she kept her eyes open. Because she had to know she was with him. Not with Clark. With him.

He looked at her hands, fifteen minutes ago her fingers had been digging into his back, clinging to him. Now they rested gently, one on her stomach, one next to him. He wanted to reach out and take her hand in his, meld them together with interlacing fingers as their bodies had been melded before. Sitting propped up on one elbow, he was just watching her. Her breathing had gotten deeper, and he was sure she was asleep. She must have been tired, because she'd never fallen asleep before.

Always she had waited only a few moments to catch her breath and then she had pushed him away to put her clothes back on. He dreaded that moment. Dreaded not being inside her, dreaded the cold that descended when she walked out his door. She never stayed for very long after, just long enough for a short conversation, just long enough to ask him what he was keeping from her and long enough for him to avoid her questions. Then she would leave. And it always felt like she was taking the air with her.

Lex wasn't sure how long he had been watching her, but he didn't want to stop. He inched closer to her underneath the covers, wanting to feel her skin against his. When his body touched hers she turned her head towards him. But she wasn't awake, just responding as he brushed the hair away from her face. Gently, he ran his fingers over her skin. Down her cheek and her neck, down her arm and across her collarbone. He could stay here forever with her beside him, just feeling her skin.

But she opened her eyes, groggy and confused as they looked at him.

"Hi," she said and he felt a smile curve his lips. He watched her stretch, felt her move beside him, and he had a sudden longing to always wake up with that face being the first thing he saw.

"Hi."

"What time is it?" Lex glanced at the clock on the dresser behind her.

"2:56."

"That late? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you looked like you were tired."

"Yeah I had to get up really early this morning to follow a lead with Clark… and well… between being over here late last night and having to get up early I didn't get much sleep." Not even the mention of Clark could bring Lex down off the high he was feeling.

"I should get going." That knocked him off his cloud and brought him back to reality in an instant. He hated himself for the wave of sadness that threatened to drown him. It was weakness and he knew it, but he couldn't help but start to miss her before she was even gone.

"Chloe it's 3 in the morning." She looked at him and instantly he regretted what he'd said. _Come on Lex pull it together! _How could he remain in control when he wanted her to stay so badly? But now she was looking at him like she had latched onto something, like she had finally figured out one of his secrets. She wasn't supposed to know. His entire plan might fall to pieces if she realized his weakness.

"Do you want me to stay Lex?"

Everything hinged his answer to this question. He wanted to say yes. Just one word. But it would mean that she would realize his feelings ran deeper than just this physical need he portrayed. If he said no he would have to see the hurt and possibly acceptance in her eyes that she wasn't good enough for even a man like him to care about. It's possible he could drive her away, and that would ruin everything.

It was an impossible question for him to answer. He wanted to say no, just to keep her at arms length. But he wanted to say yes, so he could pull her close to him again. The choice had to be hers, even if he wanted to make it for her.

"You can stay if you want to." She looked at him, as if trying to pierce into his soul with her eyes. In the end she didn't say anything.

Instead she pushed him down on his back and pressed her head into his chest, right above his heart. She wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled into his body, pulling his arm around her. And that was the way Lex fell asleep, with her sleeping in his arms, and a warmth surrounding him that he never wanted to let go.

* * *

It was a weird feeling, both good and strange at the same time, to wake up in someone's arms. Chloe didn't really want to move. It was the weekend, she didn't have to go anywhere, she could just stay in bed with Lex all day. In bed with Lex… this was definitely a new step in their relationship. Were they even in a relationship? Not a normal one, that's for sure. A messed up one. But it seemed like a messed up relationship suited their messed up personalities.

His arms felt strong around her, and she felt safe, just nestled into his chest like this. She could hear his heartbeat, a dull thudding sound beneath his skin. With each breath she was lifted by his body and then lowered slowly again. Chloe lifted herself up just a little, to look at his face. Right now he could be anybody, someone who was normal, who wasn't a tyrant doing his best to control more than his share of the world.

His face was so peaceful. Without thinking about it she bent down and kissed his lips gently, feeling his scar beneath her mouth. He had asked her to stay. Well no… but he had wanted to. Hadn't he? Yes, yes he had. She had seen it in his eyes and in his hesitation to answer her last night. Was that his secret? Did he care about her? Did he need her?

Chloe tried to think about anyone else that Lex was close to and came up empty. His father was someone who had deprived him of love until everything Lex had done was either to impress or undermine Lionel. Everything Lionel had ever done to him was a test, and Lex had finally decided that he had to prove himself to his dad for his dad to love him. He had such a warped view of love. Love wasn't something you could earn.

Clark had been his friend once but that had turned into a disaster. They hated each other now. Chloe could see it on Lex's face whenever she mentioned Clark's name. Whatever Clark's secret was, Lex wasn't going to rest until he found it out. He was like that. When he wanted to know something it consumed him, it became an obsession.

That was the other reason why Chloe thought he was hiding something from her. He had never asked her what had happened. He had never asked why she had disappeared or where she'd gone. How long had he known she was Lois Lane? If he had discovered what had happened why wasn't he telling her? Didn't he think she could handle it? Or was it really that terrible?

He wasn't the only one who had obsessive tendencies. She would find out what he knew sooner or later, preferably the former rather than the latter. But for now she was happy just to be with him. Just to have someone who understood. Chloe kissed him gently again, and this time he responded. She felt his hand on the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her hair, his other arm tightening his grip around her. He deepened the kiss, his tongue running over her lips until she opened them. It was nice just to kiss him, to feel his lips moving with hers, to feel his skin beneath her fingers and his arms around her.

Pulling back he smiled at her. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She was smiling too, and anyone looking in from the outside would have thought they were blissfully happy and in love. For a moment she believed it too.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good, you?"

''Good. Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Chloe replied with a smile. What was this game they were playing? Was it even a game?

"Well if you'll let me get up I can make breakfast." He was going to make her breakfast? He knew how to cook? Chloe's head was spinning so fast she wasn't sure what to do next.

"What if I want to keep you in bed all day?"

Lex smirked at her, the muscles in his abdomen and arms flexing as he pushed himself up and pulled her underneath him. "That can be arranged." She was smiling at his playfulness, at this side of Lex she had never seen before, and then he was kissing the smile off her face.

She didn't want to ruin the moment, but she wanted to test him. She wanted to see what their relationship was evolving into. So when his mouth left hers to explore other patches of sensitive skin Chloe asked him, "What about breakfast?"

Lex groaned from where his mouth was buried at the base of her neck. "You really want breakfast?" He trailed his fingers down to her hip bone, teasing her.

"Mmm," Chloe moaned softly as his teeth gently nipped her skin. Did she really want him to stop? Now he was tracing the curve of her ear with his tongue. Chloe felt goose bumps prickle her arms and legs.

"You're sure?" he whispered enticingly in her ear. No she wasn't. Not at all. What was the point of this again? Oh yeah. A test. She needed to test him.

"Yes."

He growled and kissed her hard on the mouth again, and now Chloe would have been helpless had he chosen to continue. But he didn't. He stopped. And kissing her on the forehead he rolled off of her and slid out from under the covers to walk across the room to his dresser and slip on a pair of red satin pajama pants. Throwing her the matching long sleeve button up top he paused in the doorway.

"If I'm going to make you breakfast can you at least wear that for me?"

"Why? Do you think I'll look sexy?"

"Chloe," he said seriously. "You always look sexy." Chloe smiled at him and watched him leave the room.

Why couldn't it always be like this? She got up and put the shirt on, walking out to the kitchen, which was about three times larger than hers. Not like it mattered, she never used hers anyway. He was pulling out ingredients for pancakes and eggs.

"You know how to make pancakes?"

"Don't you?"

"If I have a recipe. Can I help?"

"Yes, you can make the eggs."

"How do you like yours?"

"Scrambled."

"Me too."

Their conversation was easy, meaningless. Just playful comments back and forth. There had never been this kind of flirting between them and Chloe was enjoying it. For awhile things seemed almost normal. But after breakfast, when they were cleaning up, she couldn't help herself, she had to ask, she had to know.

"Hey Lex?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you want me to stay?" He hesitated, pausing in between opening the cupboard and putting the plates in. Chloe sipped from her coffee mug, waiting.

"You wanted to stay. I asked you remember?"

"Yeah but you hesitated Lex. There are two reasons you would have done that. One, you didn't want me to stay but you thought that if you shoved me out the door I wouldn't want to come back and you wouldn't get any from me anymore. Or two, you wanted me to stay, and for whatever reason you didn't want me to know. I think it's the second one."

Lex turned around to face her. "Why do you think that?"

"Because you just made me breakfast."

Chloe watched as the wheels turned in his head and felt nervousness turn her stomach into knots. She didn't want him to be mad when he figured it out. "That was a test? Breakfast was a test?"

"I wanted you to make me breakfast Lex. But yes, it was test." She expected annoyance, maybe even anger, but instead he started to laugh softly under his breath, shaking his head. "What?"

"You never fail to surprise me Chloe." There was admiration in his voice.

"The feeling is somewhat mutual Lex."

"How so?"

"Why haven't you asked me?"

"Asked you what?" He knew what she was talking about, she could see it in the way his hands gripped the counter tighter, turning his knuckles white.

"Asked me what happened, asked me why I left Smallville and disappeared."

"I figured you would tell me when you wanted to."

"Bull shit!"

The words flew out of her mouth harshly and immediately she wanted to take them back. Because suddenly the air in the room changed. Gone was the carefree atmosphere of the-morning-after that they had both been enjoying. Now there was a tension so tangible Chloe could taste it on her tongue. She set her coffee mug down, walking over to him, gently taking his hand. There was only the slightest resistance as she led him back to the bedroom, back onto the bed.

She sat cross legged facing him and he leaned against the headboard, stretching his legs out. Chloe traced designs across the back of his hand held captive on her lap. "I'm sorry." He didn't say anything and Chloe felt her face fall a little. She wanted him to tell her everything was okay, she didn't want to fight. But it had to be done and all of the happiness drained out of her with a sigh as she said, "I don't believe you Lex."

"Why?" His voice was monotone, betraying no emotion, but she could see the tension in his jaw.

"I know you." Why was that phrase such a repeating motif in their relationship? "You always want to know everything. If you didn't know what had happened you would never let it go, not until you had exhausted every possible resource within your reach, and even then you would have gone farther!" Chloe took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "Why can't you tell me the truth Lex? How long have you known that I was Lois Lane?"

"Ever since you took her name, got a birth certificate and a driver's license." His answer was weary, as if holding onto the secret and then releasing it was exhausting him.

"Why didn't you come and find me?"

"You were doing fine on your own. And besides, you would have never accepted help from me anyway."

"Lex why didn't you tell me?" She didn't deny it, she wasn't sure if she would have taken his help or not.

"I didn't think it mattered."

"Didn't think it mattered! Lex do you have any idea what I went through!"

"Yes Chloe! Yes I do!" He pulled his hand from her grasp, getting off the bed pacing across the room. Chloe stood, ready to follow him.

"No you don't!" It was a reflex answer, because she had never told anyone about the man who waited for her in every dark corner and in every haunted nightmare. But when he didn't say anything, her confidence wavered. She stepped closer, trying to read his eyes. "Do you?"

He looked away from her. "No."

"Do you know how much it would have meant to me? To have someone know that I was still alive?"

"You could have told someone anytime Chloe. Smallville and everyone you knew and loved was still there! Tell me Chloe, why didn't you go back?"

"Stop it Lex! Stop it!" She didn't want to go here, didn't want to face these demons again. But he wouldn't let her escape, he advanced towards her, backing her against the wall.

"Why didn't you go back Chloe?"

"Lex don't." Her voice was breaking, she sounded so pathetic. She felt tears prick the backs of her eyelids and with every bit of willpower she possessed Chloe told herself she would not cry.

"Why Chloe? Did you decide you hated it there? Did you figure out that you didn't fit there? That there was no place for you in that small town? Did you finally admit that to yourself?"

"Lex stop…please stop…" She was shaking now, holding her hands up as if to ward him off but all he did was come closer.

"Did you finally admit that everyone you thought had cared about you didn't? Did you finally realize that Clark would never love you? Did you finally realize that what had happened to you had changed you into a person he could never love?"

"This has nothing to do with Clark!"

"Admit it to yourself! You're more like me than him! And you know it Chloe. You know it."

His words bit into her, each one a knife that stabbed through her heart. Because she knew it was true. She wasn't good enough for him. She wasn't. Not anymore. She probably never had been. No one could love her now, she was dirty, defiled, broken beyond recognition. Chloe felt the tears streaming down her face and she hated herself for it.

Pushing Lex away she grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door. She didn't come out until she was dressed and until she had control over herself. He was gone. The penthouse was empty. Chloe left with sorrow draped over her like a cape. She would never speak to him again. Not after that.

_But he never told you. _He knew. He knew what had happened to her during that missing year. Chloe knew it in her bones and even though she never wanted to see his face again, she knew she would come back to him. Because he still had all those secrets. And in those secrets he kept locked away from her there were answers.

He had all the answers to her questions.

* * *

Clark was sitting in her apartment, waiting for her when she got back. He'd been there for three hours, waiting. He'd wanted to call her but told himself not to, wherever she was it was her business. But it hurt. For reasons he didn't want to explore or understand, it hurt that she had spent the night with someone else. He knew that they had never spent the night together in the sense that the phrase was most widely used for but that didn't matter.

He told himself she had been working. He told himself she had just spent the night at a friend's. But as far as he knew she wasn't working on any solo projects, and she didn't really have any friends other than him. As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, he was jealous. He was jealous of whoever it was that she obviously needed more than him.

This had been going on for almost two weeks, her avoidance of him and the end of their late nights together. At first he'd shrugged it off, then he had made up excuses, like that she was working. But he wasn't stupid, he knew that she was seeing someone. That had hurt. But this… this was the first time she had ever spent the night there. And he was mad at her for not telling him. He was mad at whoever this guy was from stealing Chloe away from him. But mostly, Clark was mad at himself.

He shouldn't be sitting here wringing his hands like this, he shouldn't be upset. They were only friends, Chloe could be with whoever she wanted, she deserved to have someone like that in her life. He didn't understand why it made him so mad, why it made him want to figure out who it was and go punch him in the face. Clark couldn't figure out why he was so jealous. They were just friends.

When he began convincing himself to leave, to just let it go, that was when she opened the door. "Clark? What are you doing here?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Okay. Any reason you couldn't call?" She walked in and put her purse on the counter. He watched her from his seat at the kitchen table.

"Chloe…" Why was this so uncomfortable for him? He'd decided he wanted to tell her, why couldn't he just come out and say it? _Because what if she runs away? What if she runs away to the normal guy she's been with and I never see her again? _

"Yeah?"

"Where were you?" Immediately he saw her defense system hit DefCon 1.

"No where."

"Chloe."

"What?"

"Come on Chloe, you think I can't tell when you're lying?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your friend, and I care about you."

"Then leave it alone."

Clark got up and went to stand in front of her, taking in her bloodshot eyes. She'd been crying. Immediately Clark felt his body tense, his hands close into fists. He wanted to go break whatever or whoever it was that had hurt her.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Chloe."

"God Clark! I hate it when you talk to me like that!"

"Like what?"

" 'Chloe,' like you're this high and mighty person who can read my mind and knows that whatever I've done is wrong!"

"Come on Chloe! You know that's not how I mean it." This wasn't what he wanted. He hadn't wanted to fight with her, he'd wanted to share something with her. "I'm sorry Chloe… I didn't want to fight."

He watched her take a deep breath, watched some of the fire leave her eyes. "I'm sorry too Clark, I didn't mean to bite your head off." She walked over to the coffee maker and he saw her smile. "You made coffee?"

"Yeah," Clark said sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. "I meant to make breakfast too… but when I got here you were gone so…"

Something dark and hard crossed her expression but it was gone as quick as it had come. "Well thanks for the coffee Clark." She poured herself a cup, and went to go sit on the couch.

"So…" Clark followed her, sitting down and twisting to face her. "So who is he?"

"Who is who?"

"The guy Chloe? I'm not that stupid."

"Are you sure about that?" She laughed at him and he smiled back. This was how it was supposed to be, not yelling and screaming, just teasing and laughter.

"Most of the time." Clark laughed at his own expense, just enjoying being here. "So you're not going to tell me are you?"

"Not a chance."

"Oh come on!"

"Nope."

"Well…" Did he really want to talk about this? Yes, he would be a good friend, he would ask all the right questions, even if it was killing him inside. "Well do you like him?"

Chloe laughed again, "Seriously Clark? Umm yeah… I like him."

"Does he treat you right?" This time she hesitated, and he caught it. "What happened?"

"Well, we kind of got in a fight."

"About what?"

"Things." Why did it hurt that he wouldn't tell her?

"Okay… have you apologized?"

"There is no way in hell I am going to apologize."

"Oh, so his fault?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Well if he cares about you and I'm sure he does, he'll apologize Chloe. It'll be okay."

"How do you know?"

"I don't I guess… but if he cares he will."

"Thanks Clark."

"What are friends for?"

"Speaking of which, what did you want to tell me?"

"Umm nothing."

"Are you sure?"

She was looking at him, just waiting. It would be so easy, just to let it all tumble out. But he couldn't. Not now. Something was stopping him and he wasn't sure what. It felt like she was already slipping away from him and he didn't want to do anything that might push her farther away. He could ignore the fact that she was keeping secrets if she wouldn't ask about his.

"Yeah, I'm sure.

* * *

**Hey how was that? PLEASE review! I really want to know what you think! Reviews will keep me posting more chapters faster!**


	17. Plans

**Title: Breaking Chloe Sullivan**

**Summary: Her strength is intriguing him, her fire captivating him, but can she survive his interest? Lex decides it's time to find out, what exactly will it take to break Chloe Sullivan?**

**Shipping: Chlark Chlex mostly Chlark**

**Major Characters: Chloe Clark Lex**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! Life has been complicated lately.**

**Reviews: Thanks so much guys! I live on these reviews!**

**Previously: **

**Chloe**

She wasn't good enough for him. She wasn't. Not anymore. She probably never had been. No one could love her now, she was dirty, defiled, broken beyond knew what had happened to her during that missing year. Chloe knew it in her bones and even though she never wanted to see his face again, she knew she would come back to him. He had all the answers to her questions.

**Clark**

Clark couldn't figure out why he was so jealous. They were just friends. Why was this so uncomfortable for him? He'd decided he wanted to tell her, why couldn't he just come out and say it? _Because what if she runs away? What if she runs away to the normal guy she's been with and I never see her again?_ It felt like she was already slipping away from him and he didn't want to do anything that might push her farther away. He could ignore the fact that she was keeping secrets if she wouldn't ask about his.

**Lex**

Because that meant she knew she was with him. With him. By choice. Because she wanted to be. It was the same reason he always made sure she kept her eyes open. Because she had to know she was with him. Not with Clark. With him. It was weakness and he knew it, but he couldn't help but start to miss her before she was even gone… And that was the way Lex fell asleep, with her sleeping in his arms, and a warmth surrounding him that he never wanted to let go.

* * *

**Ch. 17 Plans

* * *

**

Chloe woke up from another nightmare, sweating and holding back the scream that threatened to leap from her mouth. Or at least she thought she had.

"Chloe?!?" Clark had spent the night on the couch, Chloe surrendering and throwing a blanket over him when he fell asleep with papers on his lap and a pen in his hand. But that had sentenced her to the bed, and her nightmares had been awful.

"Chloe are you okay?" He rushed into the room and the first thing she noticed after his panicked expression was the fact that he had on only boxers.

"Clark why don't you have any clothes on!"

At least he had the decency to look embarrassed for a second, his face turning a deep shade of red, lit up by the lamps she had on around the room. "My jeans were uncomfortable."

"Oh…"

"I can put them on if you want?"

She looked a little longer at his chiseled chest, her gaze lingering on the muscles in his arms and then drifting lower, to where the dark trail of hair snaked under the waistband of his boxers. Chloe knew she should tell him to go put some more clothes on, especially because all she wanted right now was for him to wrap his arms around her and make her forget her nightmare.

"No that's… that's fine. What time is it?"

"Almost six."

"Six in the morning? Shit… it's Saturday."

"Are you okay Chloe?" He came over to the bed, sitting down next to her, the entire bed shifting with his weight so she was leaning towards him.

"Yeah Clark I'm fine, just a nightmare."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

He sighed, and she knew he was growing tired of her never answering his questions. "Okay… well… are you hungry?"

"Starving." Where had she heard this conversation before?

"We have coffee and cold pizza."

"Yum."

"I'll be right back. Do you want your pizza cold or…?"

"Umm… I don't know, yeah. Cold is good."

She watched him walk out the door, seeing Lex in her mind doing the same thing. Two weeks. It had been two weeks. And not a word. He hadn't called, he hadn't e-mailed, he hadn't come to see her. She wasn't going back to him unless he apologized… and maybe not even then. She missed him, she would admit it to herself but never to him.

She missed the way he looked at her like she was the only thing on his mind, the way he would hold her, like he couldn't get enough, and the feeling she sometimes saw in his eyes when he didn't know she was looking. He cared about her, he knew how messed up she was and he still cared about her. It was nice not to have to pretend all the time, it was nice to have someone who understood her.

Chloe ran her fingers through her hair, trying to calm it down, and ran her fingers under her eyes to see if she had any eyeliner creating the illusion that she was related to the raccoon. _Why are you trying to look good for him Chloe? _Force of habit. When he came back in he had pajama pants and a T-shirt on, carrying a platter covered in pieces of cold pizza from her fridge.

"What happened to Mr. September Clark?"

"He found some clothes."

"Where?"

"Just stuff I'd left here from before."

For some reason she didn't believe him, but she gave in and let it go. Reaching for a piece of pizza she smirked at him. "I liked you better half naked Clark."

He walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down, not even looking at her. "Yeah okay Chloe."

"No I'm serious. Where'd you get all those muscles Pop Eye?"

"Spinach." Chloe laughed, almost spitting out her mouth full of pizza in the process. "Don't choke." He was laughing too, his face returning to a normal color, losing its tomato look.

"Hey where's the coffee?"

"In the pot."

"Oh."

They sat there in silence for a minute, both eating, comfortable with each other. Chloe caught Clark looking at her out of the corner of his eye and she made a face at him, trying to ignore the fact that he was still worried about her. He laughed, getting up to go get coffee.

"Hurry up!"

"I'm going I'm going!"

She could be with him. The thought made sadness begin to seep back into her bones. But they would be so good together, she knew it, she'd always known it. Since the first day she had met Clark she'd known they would be important to each other. It just had turned out that they played different roles in each other's lives. He was the person she had fallen asleep and woken up thinking about since she was in eighth grade. Her world had revolved around him for so long it had been hard to readjust her axis when he'd been forcibly removed from of her life. And she was just his friend, a good friend, but a friend.

He wouldn't want to be with her if he knew. If he knew what she'd done he'd probably never speak to her again. If he knew what she had allowed that man to do to her he'd never touch her again. She could never tell him. He could never know.

"Hey Chloe here's your coffee." She took the mug he offered her, sipping it, savoring the bitter taste. He sat down next to her, and she resisted the urge to lean against him.

"So what are your plans for today?"

"Well… I thought I'd get some more research done on the Luthor article."

"Working Chloe?"

"What else do we do Clark?"

"We have fun."

"Yeah… we do."

They talked about the case, going over what they would do for the day but Chloe was so tired. She didn't even want to move out of bed. Her coffee was gone and still she was ready to fall asleep and not wake up until the next morning.

"Chloe are you feeling okay?"

"For the thousandth time, yes Clark I'm okay."

"No I mean, you look a little pale. Are you sick?"

"Clark I don't get sick."

He rolled his eyes at her, getting up and coming back with a thermometer. "Just let me take your temperature Chloe."

"I have a thermometer?" Chloe allowed him to stick it in her mouth and sat there while he looked at her with that damned concerned expression.

"101.7 Chloe, you're sick."

"It's the coffee Clark."

"Chloe you're staying home today."

"But Clark-"

"Forget it! You said you were tired anyways."

"You know I'm just going to get up as soon as you leave."

"Then I won't leave." He pulled up the covers and slid in underneath them next to her. Reaching for the remote, he switched on the TV and started flipping through channels.

"Clark Kent, what do you think you're doing?"

"Watching TV."

Chloe sat there for a minute, silently fuming, debating about what she should say next. But he wasn't going anywhere, she knew that, he was stubborn once he'd made up his mind about something. And it felt nice to have him next to her, a solid presence that made her feel safe. So with a sigh she settled in, leaning against him as he picked some sports show to watch. It didn't take him long to put his arm around her, and for her to sleepily snuggle into his chest.

She tried her hardest not to fall asleep, just to close her eyes and pretend. In a way it was an experiment to see what he would do once her exhaustion got the better of her. But more than that she wanted to stay awake as long as possible so she could enjoy the feeling of his arm around her, the sound of his heartbeat, the smell of his skin, and the warmth of his body. Again she had the feeling that she belonged here, here with him, like this.

But then she would hear Lex's voice in her head, telling her that she wasn't good enough for him. That Clark would never understand the things she'd done, that he'd judge her for them. _Get out of my head! _Chloe pushed him out of her mind, choosing instead to just live in this moment, and pretend, just for a little while. As sleep pulled her down into oblivion, she felt the brush of Clark's fingers moving her hair out of her face.

* * *

She was so beautiful. Clark felt her soft skin, felt her silken hair beneath his fingers. Why couldn't it always be like this? Why did they have to fight? Why did there have to be so many secrets? Why couldn't it just be this. Just them. Just her in his arms like this. She felt so good here.

He didn't want to leave, didn't want to move at all. He wanted to slide down a little so he would be lying next to her, he wanted to just stay in bed with her all day. _Too bad you're meeting Lana later. _Shit. Lana. He had completely forgotten. They were supposed to go out for lunch in a few hours, she had wanted to see him. It was weird, for him not to want to see her, but he really didn't. He wanted to stay here with Chloe. Shouldn't it be the other way around?

Clark's relationship with Chloe had always been a little closer than most people would expect. More often than not he knew they crossed that line, the one between friends and something more. Some of the things they did, this included, were pushing past that boundary. But it was just so easy with Chloe. Even when they were teenagers and he'd found out that she liked him their relationship had never altered that much, he had never been so uncomfortable that he couldn't go to her to talk.

He was slowly beginning to slide down beside her when he heard a knock at the door. _What? _Clark got up carefully, trying not to wake up Chloe. But he didn't have to worry, she was sound asleep, and he pulled the comforter up to her shoulders. When he reached the door and looked through to see who it was he stepped back, puzzled. _Who had sent Chloe flowers? _

"Hey," he said, opening the door.

"Good morning, can I just get your signature?" The guy handed him a clipboard and a pen and then traded him for the enormous vase of flowers.

"Do you know who sent these?"

"Umm, there's a card, but I don't take the orders man, I just deliver 'em."

"Okay, thanks." Clark shut the door and walked over to the counter, setting the flowers down and searching for the card among the roses. Who else knew that Chloe loved red roses? There must have been at least 2 dozen of them. Finally finding the card he pulled it out.

_I'm sorry._

That was all it said. Just I'm sorry. They had to be from that guy she was seeing, the one she was in a fight with. It had taken him two weeks just to say I'm sorry? If it had been him he would have been begging on his hands and knees to get back in her good graces. _But it's not you is it Clark. _He had the sudden urge to burn the flowers up and throw the ashes in the trash. It would be so easy, just one little shot from his heat vision and they would catch fire.

But he stopped himself. _Clark why are you so jealous? _And that was it wasn't it? He was jealous. He was insanely jealous of this guy he'd never met. Why? _Because he's had her in ways you never have. _Why couldn't he shut off that stupid voice? He didn't want Chloe that way. He didn't. They were only friends.

Clark went to the couch to get his phone and call Lana.

"Hey Clark!" Why did she have to sound so happy?

"Hey Lana."

"What's up? We still on for lunch later?"

"Umm, actually Lana…"

"What? Don't tell me you can't go Clark, this is the third time you've cancelled!" Yeah well… the first time there was a fire, the second time there was a bank robbery, and now Chloe needs me. _Since when does Chloe trump Lana? _

"I know Lana and I'm sorry, but something came up and I have to take care of it."

"Fine. Whatever Clark." And she hung up the phone.

Sometimes he wished there were two of him. What was he going to do? He couldn't be in two places at once. Even now that he'd learned to fly he hadn't managed to accomplish that feat. Clark looked at the picture he'd given to Chloe, a framed one of him and her at the planet that Jimmy had snapped when Chloe was laughing at a joke he'd told.

There were so many things he wanted to tell her. There were so many things he wanted to ask her about. Last week his mom had suggested that he get a costume. Because eventually he was going to have to save someone he knew, and if they recognized him it was all over. It wasn't such a bad idea.

Lex had had those Warrior Angel comic books… superheroes wore costumes, that was just how it was. But those were comic books and this was real life where only crazy people and strippers wore that amount of spandex. Would Chloe think he was a superhero? Or would she think he was crazy? She would know what to do, she would-

"Clark!" She screamed his name from the bedroom, she sounded terrified.

He was there in an instant, switching to regular speed as he hit the doorway. "Chloe are you okay?!?"

She was sitting up in bed gasping for air, her hands clutching the sheets and her eyes wildly searching for some unseen attacker. He went and wrapped his arms around her and felt that she was shaking. Despite how mad and worried he was there was also this small amount of pride and happiness clapping and cheering in the back of his mind at the fact that it was his name she had called.

"Sorry Clark… I… umm, it was just a umm… just a nightmare." But she wasn't pushing him away, she was leaning into him.

"Chloe what do you have all these nightmares about?"

"Nothing Clark, nothing."

He pulled back and forced her to look him in the eye. "Chloe."

"Nothing Clark," she insisted, but she looked away from him as she said it.

Even as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close again Clark had to work to keep himself under control. This was the last straw. He was so tired of her brushing off these things that terrified her and saying they were nothing. She couldn't sleep in the dark, she couldn't sleep through the night without having these awful nightmares. Something terrible had happened to her and he was sick of not knowing what. He was going to find out what she was hiding. Even if she wouldn't help him and even if she didn't want him to he was going to find out.

* * *

He wanted to go over to her apartment.

Lex stood in his office by the window looking out at the roof of her building. He hadn't gotten any work done today, he'd just been thinking about Chloe, debating back and forth in his head about what he should do. Debating and remembering… remembering the way her skin felt against his, remembering the way she had smiled at him, the way she had looked at him, remembering the feel of her lips beneath his.

And remembering the way she had looked with tears streaming down her face, betrayal and hurt in her eyes. How could he have hurt her like that? His stomach hurt from the memory of her voice pleading with him to stop. _She was digging too far Lex. _But he knew better. Knew better than to shout words from his heart and his soul when he was mad. His father had taught him to think about what he said before he said it. Control was everything. Everything! But she made him lose it every time… in one way or another.

The roses had been something he'd been thinking about since the sleepless night he'd experienced the day that she left. All women loved flowers. Period. But Chloe wouldn't love them because they were beautiful, or because there were so many. She would love them because they came from him, because they represented the fact that he missed her and the fact that he was sorry. It was a sort of subservient gesture, admitting that she had been right and he'd been wrong.

She would come back to him. This was a certainty, something that Lex was sure of. Not because she missed him or cared for him, but because he still had information she wanted, and she knew it. It was his ace in the hole. As long as she thought he knew things she didn't she would come back to him, it was as much her nature as breathing.

The entire point of hiring Smith had been to scare her to the point where she would be scared to search for answers. Otherwise, with her investigative talent, she would have found out things he didn't want her to know. That and another part of him had wanted to see how she would handle it, how strong she would be. There were only so many things he could throw at her and this had been one of the options. Through all of it she had kept going, she'd been determined not to give up and she'd gotten what she wanted.

She was now the top reporter in the city. She was respected and her opinions were listened to. Everyone knew who Lois Lane was. Or they thought they did. As far as he knew, only two people in the city knew who she really was. Him… and Clark. Why did Clark always have to be in the way? And still there was something about him, his secret, that Lex wanted to know so badly he knew he was on the verge of becoming obsessed.

Secrets had never sat well with him, he was the kind of man who had to know the truth. Again there was another reason why they were so alike, him and Chloe. They both had to know the truth, had to figure out what people were hiding, and meanwhile, they themselves had the biggest secrets of all. It irked him that if he thought about it Clark would also fit into this category he wanted to be for only him and Chloe. So he just chose not to think about it.

Chloe belonged with him. That was all there was to it. And so he would wait, just a little longer, for her to come back to him. Because she would. She needed him. He was the one that held the keys to the doors of her past. He would just have to be careful which ones he gave her.

* * *

Roses. He had gotten her roses. Chloe couldn't decide if she was pissed that he was trying to buy her off with flowers or ridiculously girlishly happy that he cared enough to apologize with twenty four gorgeous specimens of her favorite flower. Mostly she was stuck somewhere in the middle, mad and floating on a cloud all at the same time.

She wouldn't forgive him. Or at least she didn't want to. But if she was willing to admit it to herself she already had, she'd forgiven him the day after, when her tears had finally stopped. It wasn't in her nature to stay mad for long, especially when she knew he was right. At least partly right anyways.

But although they hadn't gotten him forgiveness Lex's roses had accomplished what she knew he'd intended. She was going to go see him. It had been inevitable and they both knew it from the moment she left. He had answers. And she had to find out what he knew and what he didn't know. Even though it pained her to play right into his hands she had to do it. But she would do it on her terms not his.

She was going to ambush him. Chloe had decided that she couldn't confront him in his penthouse, there were too many memories of times when he had held all the power. His office wasn't much better, because everyone bent over backward for him there since he was their boss. Her options were limited though, because he didn't exactly go many places. At least not ones she could get into without a name badge and security clearance.

It had to be at one of those places though. It had to be somewhere he wouldn't expect her, somewhere he would be taken off guard. He was scheduled to make a trip to one of his warehouses tomorrow. It was down some back country road between Metropolis and Smallville. Lex had to have some kind of experiment or something going on there, because he'd made three trips out there in the last ten days.

She'd been able to track his cell phone's GPS by hacking into the company security system. It hadn't been easy but now she knew everywhere he'd been in the last two weeks. After that the logs automatically deleted themselves, presumably some sort of safety feature so that if the police ever wanted to check it they could only find so many of the places he had been.

Chloe wasn't necessarily worried about getting into the warehouse and past security, she was more worried about getting Clark to stop fussing over her and leave her alone for a few hours. Not that she didn't enjoy the attention and the chicken noodle soup, it was just that at every turn he was there, reminding her she could never have him. It wasn't fair. _Stop whining Chloe. _

God she just wanted Lex to make her forget about all of it. Stop Chloe. Stop. She knew she didn't need him. Well… she did need him, but she needed to use him the way she knew he used her. And he had. He used her. So why was there this small voice in the back of her mind telling her he cared? It was just something, she didn't know what it was, but it told her he had feelings for her. Worse than that, it told her she had feelings for him.

And that, more than the secrets he was keeping from her, more than what he knew about her past, more than anything else, that was what scared her.

**So???? What do you think? Let me know! I hope to have this story finished by the end of October but I'm not sure how it's ending yet and you all know I have no control over what comes out of my fingers and ends up on these pages, so we'll see. **


	18. Somewhere to Start

**Title: Breaking Chloe Sullivan**

**Summary: Her strength is intriguing him, her fire captivating him, but can she survive his interest? Lex decides it's time to find out, what exactly will it take to break Chloe Sullivan?**

**Shipping: Chlark Chlex mostly Chlark**

**Major Characters: Chloe Clark Lex**

**Author's Note: I am soooooo sorry it's been so long since I've posted. School got crazy and writer's block snuck up and attacked me from behind! But I am back and hope to continue posting regularly. Please don't give up on this story! **

**Reviews: Thank you so much for all the reviews and all of the messages prodding me to knuckle down and post again! **

**Previously: **

**Chloe**

Her world had revolved around him for so long it had been hard to readjust her axis when he'd been forcibly removed from of her life. And she was just his friend, a good friend, but a friend. He wouldn't want to be with her if he knew. If he knew what she'd done he'd probably never speak to her again. If he knew what she had allowed that man to do to her he'd never touch her again. He could never know.

**Clark**

_Clark why are you so jealous? _And that was it wasn't it? He was jealous. He was insanely jealous of this guy he'd never met. Why? _Because he's had her in ways you never have. _Why couldn't he shut off that stupid voice? … Something terrible had happened to her and he was sick of not knowing what. He was going to find out what she was hiding. Even if she wouldn't help him and even if she didn't want him to he was going to find out.

**Lex**

Chloe belonged with him. That was all there was to it. And so he would wait, just a little longer, for her to come back to him. Because she would. She needed him. He was the one that held the keys to the doors of her past. He would just have to be careful which ones he gave her.

* * *

**Ch. 18 Somewhere to Start

* * *

**

It had taken some work, but she was in. Chloe could be quite the fast talker and the poor guard at the gate was no match for her smile and easy going voice. His head must still be spinning, still caught in the web of lies she'd spun for him. It helped that she had her sexy reporter outfit on she was sure. A tight skirt and a shirt cut just a little too low were some of the best tools in a woman reporter's arsenal and Chloe held no qualms about using them.

Now she was in the building, waiting under armed guard of course, but that would be taken care of in a minute. She'd scoped out the place as they led her inside. Lex's office was down the hall, take a right and then at the end of that hall. That's where she wanted to be, not here inside this poor excuse for a reception area, although if you never get visitors it makes sense that you wouldn't waste money on making them feel comfortable.

"Excuse me sir?" The guard turned to look at her and Chloe smiled widely, her best disarming smile.

"What was your name again?"

He hesitated but only for a second. "Brian." Apparently he wasn't that stupid, he hadn't given her a last name she could use in her story.

"Well Brian do you know where the restroom is?"

"Miss you're not allowed to leave the room."

"Brian please, I really have to go." She stepped a little closer, bouncing up and down a little. If you act a little childish it helps people trust you, provoking the natural instinct people have to trust children.

"Okay… follow me."

"But Brian if you leave and someone walks by they're going to wonder where we went. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

Chloe watched him think this over, praying desperately that he would let her go. "Okay, but make it fast. Down the hall to the right, first door on your left." _Perfect._

"I'll try, thanks!" And she walked down the hallway, her heels clicking as she went. When she got to the end of the hall she turned around and glanced back at him, smiling and giving him a little wave. Stopping outside the door that said Restroom, Chloe opened it and shut it again, listening to the satisfyingly convincing bang as it closed. She slipped off her heels and raced as fast as she could to Lex's office. It was locked of course, but that was no problem. What kind of reporter would she be if she didn't carry a lock pick kit in her purse?

Once she was in, with the door closed behind her, Chloe allowed herself to take a breath, she tried to relax. Glancing at her cell phone Chloe realized she had about ten minutes before Lex was scheduled to arrive. What to do with her time? It took her all of two seconds to decide to go looking through his drawers. _What are you hiding Lex? _There were meaningless files, project names that meant nothing to her, that didn't grab her interest.

She tried to look through all of them, skimming, desperately trying to find something. And then she did. A harmless looking folder, it looked just like all the rest, except she noticed the edges were more worn, like he looked at it more often than the others.

Hercules was the file name. _What the hell?_ Chloe opened the file and started rifling through the papers, trying to find something she recognized, something she could connect to. It was like some kind of extended medical report, except there were things missing, it was just the skeleton of whatever Project Hercules was, the money and the cover. Then she saw it. It was just a P.O. Box, but it was an address, something she could connect to a name, whoever they were paying. They had to have him on record as an employee but there wasn't a name anywhere she could find, just that P.O. Box. Chloe hurriedly copied it down.

And then every cell in her body halted their movements as she heard voices coming down the hall. It was Lex. Shit. Chloe shoved the file back in the drawer, shut it quickly but silently and then slipped her high heels back on. When Lex opened the door she was sitting calmly on his desk, leaning back comfortably with her legs crossed in front of her.

The look on his face was worth everything. Shock widened his eyes and made his mouth open for a split second before he recovered his expression and squared his shoulders.

"Miss Lane."

"Mr. Luthor."

He turned back to the man he was talking to, "Get me those reports before I leave."

"Yes sir." Chloe looked at the man he was talking to, mentally photographing him in case she saw him again somewhere else. The fact that he referred to Lex as sir meant he was on the lower end of things, but that didn't mean he couldn't provide her with information later. He was dressed in a suit, so he wasn't a security guard, but he also looked like more of a paper pusher than someone who did actual, physical work.

"Oh, and find out who was supposed to be watching Miss Lane."

"Yes sir."

The man turned away and Lex shut the door. Chloe didn't say anything, she simply looked at him, waiting for his response. He looked at her, and she watched his emotions play behind his guarded eyes. She wasn't sure what she expected out of him at this point. Would he mention the flowers first? Or would he question why she had come to see him? Or would he skip right to asking what the hell she was doing in his office?

"I don't believe I agreed to an interview." Chloe smirked, a part of her satisfied at the irritation in his voice, but at the same time she wanted to wince at the coldness of his tone.

"I don't believe I asked for one."

He took a step towards her and Chloe consciously made the effort to not move from where she was at. Lex put his hands casually in his pockets, "Well what are you doing here then? Snooping Miss Lane?"

Chloe knew he was distancing himself from her, refusing to call her by her real name. That was fine. She didn't want him using their connection against her. Not now. She shrugged, keeping her expression neutral, not giving anything away, waiting for him to decide how this was going to play out. She would bide her time, wait until the right moment to ask her questions.

Lex walked to the front of the desk, and after a second's hesitation he reached forward and brushed some of the hair back from her face. Chloe felt her skin warm from the touch of his fingertips. "Did you like the roses?" His voice was soft now, his eyes warmer.

"Did you really think sending flowers would help? Did you really think I would go for that clichéd technique of sending an apology via flower boy?"

"That depends. Did it work?"

And Chloe couldn't help by smile at his playful smirk. _Don't fall into this game again Chloe. _But she wanted to. It would be so easy, comforting in its familiarity. He was leaning in now, placing his hands on the desk on either side of her. His mouth was coming closer and Chloe found herself mesmerized by his warmth as he brushed his lips over her cheek. She felt her body responding to his, curving into him, and she felt very familiar shivers run up her spine as he whispered her name in her ear.

_Don't give in Chloe. You came here for a reason. _She latched onto that thought, onto the thing that had brought her back to him in the first place. And she brought her hand up to his face, running her thumb over smooth skin. She leaned in until their breath mingled, until she could almost taste him tasting her.

And then she sprung her trap. "What do you know Lex?"

* * *

Lex stiffened, straightened, missing her hand as it released his face, missing her warmth as he drew away from her. He sighed, running a hand over his scalp.

"I don't know what you're talking about Chloe." His voice was tired, he sounded like he was sick of this discussion and he didn't bother to disguise it, knowing she knew that already.

"I don't believe you."

"Is this why you came here Chloe? To start this argument again?"

Chloe slid off the desk, and put her hands on her hips. He couldn't help but admire the way her skirt hugged the curves of her hips and thighs, the way her shirt fell from her full chest to her slim waist. Lex knew she was conscious of his gaze but he didn't bother to conceal it. "I want answers Lex."

"What makes you think I have those answers?"

He wanted to laugh as she rolled her eyes at him. "Don't insult my intelligence."

"I wouldn't dare." Lex took a step towards her, wanting to get her off balance again, and maybe just wanting her. "Did you really come here to fight Chloe?"

"Get that smirk off your face Lex." She took several steps away from him and he advanced towards her, becoming the predator again. "Don't even think about it."

"It's a little late for that Chloe." He had no intention of backing off now, not when he had her literally and figuratively against the wall. Without giving her time for protest, he put his hands on her hips, untucking her shirt, slipping his hands underneath it, and feeling her skin as he pressed into her.

"Lex get off me!" He ran his hands up her back, pulling her against him as he kissed her neck. She pushed at him, but her struggles were in vain. And when he gripped her ass and ground himself against her, Lex felt her body start to give a little.

"Come on Chloe," he said softly in her ear. "I don't want to fight." Her fingers curled around the fabric of his shirt, clutching it in indecision.

"Lex I…" And as her eyes searched his in desperation Lex smiled because he knew he'd won. But when he leaned in to take her lips, she shoved him away, catching him by surprise so that he stumbled back a little, stunned him so that he didn't know what to do for a second.

"No," she said firmly. Try as he might to be angry at her response, Lex found he couldn't, all he felt was admiration, maybe a little disappointment. "I didn't come here for that Lex."

"Well then what did you come here for? Because that's all I have for you." he told her, walking around to sit behind his desk.

She straightened her clothes, as if to erase the memory of his hands messing them up. Lex smirked as she tucked her shirt back into the waistline of her skirt. "I came here Lex," she said, walking over to stand in front of his desk with her hands on her hips, "for answers."

"Answers to what Chloe?" He watched her eye him, size him up, deciding what exactly to say next. Deciding how much she should tell him. But when she opened her mouth he knew she had chosen to dive right in, because why not? She already thought he knew everything, so what could she say that he wouldn't already know?

Chloe leaned forward, placing her hands on the desk. "All the things I can't remember."

"I don't know what you're talking about." But the response was too quick, too oiled, like he'd said it too many times, planned to deny this too many times. He hadn't taken the time to make it sound believable because he was distracted. Distracted by the thought that if she really did think he knew everything, she might believe he was responsible for the man that haunted the dark shadows she avoided. And then she would hate him.

She would hate him.

"You're lying Lex. Badly." She looked closer at him, and he could see the wheels turning behind her pretty eyes. This was one of his favorite expressions, when she was making connections, when she was thinking. But this time he feared it.

"I am not lying." This response was a bit firmer but it was too late now.

"Are you okay Lex? What's wrong?"

"Why would there be anything wrong?"

"I don't know Lex, that's why I'm asking. There is something wrong. You never lie that badly."

Lex had to suppress a smile because she was right. He both felt a rush of warmth from the fact that she knew him so well and a spark of nervousness. "Your imagination is running away with you Chloe." She glared at him and this time he did smile. "No really, have you ever thought about writing a novel?"

"If I did," she said, leaning forward farther, "you would be the villain."

"Is there any other character to be?" He stood up without realizing it, determined to get his point across, determined to make sure she admitted the truth to herself. "Would you want me to be the hero? The naïve man who won't admit his faults to himself? Who still believes in humanity? Still believes the world is truly good?"

"The world is good!" she shouted at him.

"You don't believe that Chloe."

"Yes I do!" Her words contradicted her expression. She looked to be on the verge of tears, desperately clinging to this frail belief, terrified of what would happen if she allowed him to shatter it all to pieces. "It's just people Lex! People like you! Who bring all the evil into this world!"

Lex's defenses shot up, and his cool exterior began to break. He wasn't evil. He wasn't. He just dealt with evil things. All he wanted was the truth, just the truth. "I'm evil Chloe?"

She closed her eyes, running a hand through her hair. He knew she couldn't say that, couldn't let herself think that. Because then she would have to face the fact that she had knowingly run to an evil man for comfort, and what did that make her?

"Lex, you're avoiding the question."

"What question?"

"What do you know Lex? What do you know about what happened?" She was looking at him again, and he found himself wanting to help her. It had to be her eyes, swallowing him up in her desperation to know and the conflict of not wanting to know tearing her apart. But he couldn't tell her. She could never find out.

He looked her in the eye, forcing himself to face the knife slowly pushing its way into his chest. "Chloe. I'm sorry. I don't know anything." Lex watched as her shoulders slumped, watched the life drain out of her body slowly, as hope and relief fought their battle inside her. He couldn't stop himself from walking around the desk and reaching out for her. "Chloe…"

She looked up at him as he put his hands on her upper arms like he often did, attempting to comfort her, his fingers strong and reassuring as they massaged her tired muscles. "Please Lex…"

"Chloe I am truly sorry, but I don't know what to tell you. Maybe if you tell me what happened I can help fill in the blanks, I can-" Lex stopped as she jerked back out of his grip.

Her glare pierced him and it was like an icicle, freezing him from the inside out. "Forget it Lex." Staccato syllables hit him as if she was slapping him across the face. "If you won't tell me, I'll find out myself."

She turned to walk out of his office and he grabbed her arm, not really sure what he was doing or why, but not able to stop himself. "Chloe!" All she did was glare at him, waiting for him to say whatever he was going to say. Except he had no idea what that was.

He wanted to ask her to wait, ask her to stay. Ask her anything really, if it would make her spend a few more minutes with him, here in his office. He wanted to tell her not to go looking, because there were things he couldn't let her find out, he wanted to tell her how dangerous all of this was, wanted to warn her. He wanted to tell her that he'd missed her, that he wanted her to come back to him. But he didn't say any of that, didn't say anything.

So she wrenched her arm free and opened the door, slamming it shut behind her. Lex just stood there, frozen, wanting to run after her, but knowing that he couldn't. He went and sat back at his desk, taking a deep breath and shoving all of it into a box, because he didn't have time for this. He was on the verge of a major breakthrough with project Hercules, a project he'd been working on for almost eleven years now, and he was not going to let Chloe become a distraction.

Lex picked up the phone and waited for it to connect. "Richard. We're moving to the next stage."

* * *

Clark walked into the bar with determination in his step and written all over his face. He was not leaving here without answers. He'd turn the place upside down if he had to, he had to find something out about what had happened to Chloe here. All he knew was that this bar was where Chloe had been headed the night she had disappeared, that she had been planning to go undercover to bust up the drug ring she had discovered Shaun was working for.

He sat at the bar, it was still relatively early and there were only a few other patrons here, which suited Clark's purposes perfectly fine. "What can I getchya?" The bartender looked to be about sixty years old, a wizened face and wrinkled but strong hands. His head was shaved and the remnants of gray facial hair looked stiff and prickly on his face. But Clark found hope in his eyes. He had kind eyes, warm and friendly, like someone who would have cared if something happened to a young girl at his bar.

"I'm not drinking, I was just wondering if I could ask you a couple of questions?"

"Son, if you're not buying, I dunno what I can do for you."

He went to turn away and Clark called him back. "Okay, umm, just a beer I guess."

"So what can I do ya for?" Hands that were familiar with their task poured his drink and Clark took a deep breath, trying to decide where to begin. The bartender handed him his beer and put his hands on the counter, waiting.

"Do you own this bar?" Clark figured if he started small, maybe worked his way up to the hard questions, he'd be more likely to get an answer.

"Sure do, been mine thirty years or so. Name's Greg."

"Mine's Clark." He reached out and shook his hand in a firm grip.

"So what did you want to ask me son?"

"I have this… friend… and something… something bad happened to her. A long time ago."

Clark knew he had been right in his judgment of this man when he saw his forehead wrinkle, and his eyes darken with sorrow. Empathy he had for a woman he'd never met and a man simply sitting at his bar. His hopes grew that he would find something here. "I'm sorry son," Greg said, and he was sincere.

"Thanks." Greg just waited, and Clark sensed that, as a bartender, he was an experienced listener and had heard many stories from people who just needed someone to talk to. "I think that, whatever happened, started here."

"Here? At my bar?"

"Yes. She was coming here, that night… I should've, I should've stopped her… done something… and then maybe she wouldn't…"

"It's not your fault son. Whatever it is, it's not your fault." He reached out and put a hand on Clark's arm, a stranger's comfort in a time of need. "Drink your beer son."

Clark did what he was told and took a swallow. "I need to know what happened."

"I don't know how I can help you."

Reaching into his breast pocket, Clark took out an old picture of the two of them, back when Chloe was blonde and this sadness hadn't yet begun to eat away at her. He could see it, she thought she was hiding it but he knew, this time he was paying attention. Whatever it was, he needed to find out, so he could fix it, he had to fix it. "This is her. This is my… friend, my friend."

The old bartender took the picture and looked at it, his eyes squinting in concentration, but his expression helpless. Clark began to feel like he wasn't going to get anything here, and it felt like his heart was dropping in his chest. "I… I'm sorry son… I don't…" But then there was a flash of recognition in the man's warm eyes and Clark felt all of his muscles tighten in anticipation. "Wait…"

"What? Do you remember? Do you recognize her?" Clark knew his voice was wrought with desperation but he didn't care.

"This girl," said Greg, handing him back his picture and laughing a little, "this girl was one of the few teenagers to fool me. Ever. Took me half the night to pin 'er as underage."

Despite the seriousness of his mission Clark had to laugh a little bit, because it was so Chloe. It was so Chloe to sneak in here pretending to be twenty-one and actually get away with it. "Yeah that sounds like her," he said, smiling.

"God that had to be… what… ten years ago?"

"Yeah, yeah that's right!" He was leaning forward on the edge of his seat, anxious to know whatever it was that Greg might remember.

"I was about to throw her out but she just started talking… I don' remember what about but she just kept talking and I dunno, I had to listen." Clark knew exactly what he was talking about, knew how Chloe could start in on a topic and her fire and her passion were so captivating that no matter what she was talking about you wanted to stay and listen for as long as she kept going.

"But then these guys started lookin' at 'er. And I didn' like it. So I took 'er back to the bar where I could keep an eye on 'er. Didn' want 'er to get in any trouble ya see. I lost track of her when a group of people came in 'n next thing I know I turned around 'n there was a fight breakin' out. She went right inta the middle of it before I could stop her."

"That sounds like her," Clark said grimly.

"Yeah I dunno what she was thinkin' but after I broke up the fight she'd gone n' disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Yup, jus' vanished."

Clark sat back in his seat, realizing for the first time he'd been leaning forward, only sitting on the edge of the barstool. A distraction. Chloe had used the fight for a distraction, that had to be it. But where had she gone? Turning around, he did a quick x-ray scan of the building and saw a door, hidden in the back, that led to another room in the building adjacent to this one.

"Where does that door lead?" he asked Greg, pointing.

"That? That goes to the buildin' next door, it was 'ere when I bought the place."

"Who owns that building?"

"I dunno. But some nasty business goes on there."

"What kind?"

"Drugs. People'll come in my bar 'n go through there to get over there 'cause they don't wanna be seen. Ones that don't look like they use ya know, 'cause the cops watch that place a lot."

"Why don't you lock the door?" Clark didn't think that Greg was the type of guy to just let this stuff go on and not report it or do something about it.

"I have. First time I did the next mornin' I came back and my place was all torn up. I've got a wife and three kids." He shrugged, running a hand over his head in frustrated helplessness. Clark nodded, acknowledging that he understood the reasons behind why Greg was letting this go on right under his nose.

"Damndest thing though, I just remembered, night your girl was 'ere, I had me a celebrity."

"Celebrity?"

"Yup. None other than Lex Luthor himself. First time I ever had anyone like that in 'ere." Clark was starting to see red. His fists clenched so hard that if he had been holding something in them it would have been crushed into infinite pieces. It took everything he had not to fly to Lex's right now and force him to admit whatever it was that he had done to Chloe. Greg looked over Clark's shoulder as a group of guys came in. "Hey son I gotta go."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks Greg."

"No problem. Oh hey wait a second," Greg said, turning back to face him. Hope your girl is okay."

He sat there for a minute, deciding he needed to start looking into Lex a bit deeper. Then Clark left, leaving a tip and money for his unfinished beer on the bar, and it wasn't until after he started flying back to Metropolis that he realized how much he had liked it when Greg had called Chloe "his girl."

* * *

Chloe sat on her couch, fingers typing furiously on her laptop, searching for the information she wanted. On the table in front of her there was a half finished glass of vodka, her anesthesia, numbing the memory of his hands on her skin, and her notepad, the number of the P.O. Box prominent on its white surface.

She had been sifting her way through data, efficiently tossing aside the meaningless information and following the numbers that actually meant something. It was second nature to her now, this kind of searching, she was one of the best at it, it's what made her such a good reporter. It was just a tiny scrap of information but all Chloe needed was a starting point, just somewhere to start. She reached for her glass and took a sip, her eyes still focused on the computer screen.

The P.O. Box had been registered under a false name, but she had been expecting that. Records were kept, of when packages arrived and when they were picked up, she had simply hacked her way into those records. A delivery was made on the 16th of every month, and picked up the next day like clockwork. Tomorrow was the 16th. She was going to find out who was picking up these packages.

**So??? Did you like it? Let me know...**


	19. Feel and Forget

**Title: Breaking Chloe Sullivan**

**Summary: Her strength is intriguing him, her fire captivating him, but can she survive his interest? Lex decides it's time to find out, what exactly will it take to break Chloe Sullivan?**

**Shipping: Chlark Chlex mostly Chlark**

**Major Characters: Chloe Clark Lex**

**Author's Note: I'm thinking things are really going to start going a lot faster, a lot is going to be happening, so pay attention, I hope you like it.**

**Reviews: Thank you, the few of you who reviewed! Please keep reading. **

**Previously: **

**Chloe**

And Chloe couldn't help by smile at his playful smirk. _Don't fall into this game again Chloe. _But she wanted to. It would be so easy, comforting in its familiarity. She felt her body responding to his, curving into him, and she felt very familiar shivers run up her spine as he whispered her name in her ear. _Don't give in Chloe. You came here for a reason. _She latched onto that thought, onto the thing that had brought her back to him in the first place… The P.O. Box had been registered under a false name, but she had been expecting that. Records were kept, of when packages arrived and when they were picked up, she had simply hacked her way into those records. A delivery was made on the 16th of every month, and picked up the next day like clockwork. Tomorrow was the 16th. She was going to find out who was picking up these packages.

**Clark**

Clark walked into the bar with determination in his step and written all over his face. He was not leaving here without answers. He'd turn the place upside down if he had to, he had to find something out about what had happened to Chloe here… He sat there for a minute, deciding he needed to start looking into Lex a bit deeper. Then Clark left, leaving a tip and money for his unfinished beer on the bar, and it wasn't until after he started flying back to Metropolis that he realized how much he had liked it when Greg had called Chloe "his girl."

**Lex**

He wanted to ask her to wait, ask her to stay. Ask her anything really, if it would make her spend a few more minutes with him, here in his office. He wanted to tell her not to go looking, because there were things he couldn't let her find out, he wanted to tell her how dangerous all of this was, wanted to warn her. He wanted to tell her that he'd missed her, that he wanted her to come back to him. He went and sat back at his desk, taking a deep breath and shoving all of it into a box, because he didn't have time for this. He was on the verge of a major breakthrough with project Hercules, a project he'd been working on for almost eleven years now, and he was not going to let Chloe become a distraction.

* * *

**Ch. 19 Feel and Forget

* * *

**

Chloe had her coffee in her hand, sipping it absentmindedly, it was her third cup so far this morning. She was sitting in the coffee shop across the street from the post office. Last night she'd looked at the times when her mystery man had picked up his packages and all of them had been either around eight in the morning or three in the afternoon. The post office opened at seven thirty but to be safe she'd gotten here at seven, she hadn't wanted her lead to see her and bolt.

Her fingers drummed the surface of the table and again she looked at her watch. She was restless and the caffeine wasn't helping the situation, her entire body vibrated with nervous energy. It was almost quarter past eight and he still hadn't shown. _What if he doesn't come? _The thought penetrated her heart like an ice missile, and for a second it could have stopped from the shock of it, but as quickly as it came Chloe pushed the thought out of her head. She'd linked the dates of the packages with corresponding withdrawals from different LuthorCorp owned companies. $5,000 a month. It was a lot of money. He would come.

As she sat there waiting, Chloe thought about what she would say to this man, what she would ask him, what she would accuse him of. Truly, she didn't know much. All she knew of the project was the name, Hercules, and the fact that this man's P.O. Box address was in the file. She didn't even know this man's name, or if it was even a man at all.

Inevitably, when she began to think, thoughts of Lex and Clark pushed and shoved their way into her mind, forcing her against her will to turn them around and around in her head, like old laundry on the spin cycle for the billionth time. But lately, she would always choose to focus on Lex. It was sad really, and on some level she admitted that to herself, but thinking of Clark was more painful than thinking of Lex. With Lex there was never the question of acceptance, never the doubts in the back of her mind that she wasn't good enough for him.

With Lex there was just the feel of his hands, pulling her closer. The feel of his body pressing against hers. The feel of his mouth on her skin. There was his need, his desire. There wasn't rejection or the fear of rejection. She didn't have to worry about him looking at her like she was beneath him, like she had done something wrong, brushing the feel of her off of him because she was dirty. Lex would never give her one of Clark's self-righteous lectures that always made her feel like she was an inch tall.

Chloe ran a hand through her hair, taking a deep breath. _You are so messed up Sullivan. _She laughed at herself softly, and that was when she saw him. He was nondescript, in a gray business suit, indistinguishable from half of the population of Metropolis, but she knew it was him. Reporter's instinct maybe, or victim – _God a victim, I'm thinking about myself like a victim_ – a victim's intuition.

She watched him look around before he pulled open the door and went inside. And then Chloe was up and moving, she left money on the table and was out the door and on her way across the street before she had fully processed what her plan of attack was. She should have known what she was going to do before this, but no matter how many scenarios she had attempted to go through Chloe couldn't come up with an ending to this confrontation. So when she reached the door her hand stretched out but she froze, uncertain of what to do next. But the decision was made for her when the door opened and he walked out, practically running into her.

"Oh I'm sorry I-" he started, and then his eyes widened and he turned away from her, hurrying in the direction of his car.

Chloe snapped into gear, following him. "Hey, hey! What's your name?"

"I'm sorry I don't know you Miss!" He yelled it back, over his shoulder, but not turning to look at her.

"I just need to ask you a couple questions!" The man climbed into his car slammed the door in her face, driving off before she could even say who she was or what she was after. Chloe looked at his license plate, repeating it to herself under her breath as she pulled out her notepad and wrote it down. It was only after she had put the notepad back in her purse that Chloe stopped and realized what the look had been on his face when he'd seen hers.

Recognition. He had recognized her.

* * *

_She felt so good beneath him. Her body small and warm, her skin soft, her legs wrapped around him, her arms clinging to him. Lex kissed her slowly, deeply, until she was moaning softly into his mouth. That was all there was when he was with Chloe, just… Chloe. Just Chloe and him. It just always felt so right. This was how it should be, how it was meant to be. He'd waited so long for Chloe to belong to him, and it had taken so much planning, and so many hours, so much work, but in the end he'd gotten what he wanted, he'd gotten Chloe, along with the bonus surprise she'd come with. _

_But all thoughts of anything but her were driven from his mind when she started to squirm underneath him. He pulled away from her, just looking at her for a moment. Her dark hair spread over his white rug, her black dress shirt unbuttoned and pushed away to reveal her pale, soft, tender stomach. Her breasts full in her black bra, her chest heaving up and down as she labored for the breath he'd stolen from her. Her arms stretched out, her shirt off one delicate shoulder, her fingers feeling the carpet. Her lips were swollen from his kisses, her mouth open, and her eyes… God her eyes. Dark with desire and need. Captivated with him, wanting him._

_She was just waiting. Waiting for him. _

_So, slowly, he helped her out of her clothes. He helped her sit up so he could slide her shirt all the way off, he reached behind her back to unhook her bra, slipped that off her arms. He didn't let himself look yet, stayed focused on her eyes as she unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, focused on the feel of her fingers on his skin. Then he reached for her belt buckle, undid it, unbuttoned and unzipped her dress pants, pulled them down off her legs, running his fingers over them as he did. He reached back up for her panties, taking them off. She reached for his belt, helped him out of his pants and boxer briefs. It was agonizing for her hands to be that close to him, and Lex gritted his teeth, determined to maintain control. _

_When she was fully naked underneath him, Lex finally allowed himself to look at her. And he marveled at how pure she looked, an angel, soft and inviting, just waiting for him to find his home inside her. He kissed her again, desire burning like a match beneath his control. She reached for him, taking him into her hand and stroking him in that way of hers that always made him lose it. Her body rose up to meet his, and when their skin met, Lex never wanted to leave. He felt his control fracture as she pressed into him, moving beneath him, her body begging him. He felt it shatter as she quickened her stroke. _

"_Lex," she breathed, her sweet voice washing over him, into him, it was the most intoxicating drug he'd ever experienced. Her voice, her eyes, the feel of her skin. She ran through his veins, thickening his blood. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to succumb. _

Lex pinched the bridge of his nose, ran a hand over his scalp, rubbing his skin. He closed his eyes and she was there, painted on the insides of his eyelids in vivid color. But when he opened them, trying to escape, she was there too. He was completely and totally hooked, a junkie in his own right, consumed by thoughts of his next fix the minute she walked out the door.

He shifted in his leather chair, deciding after only a second to get up and cross the room and pour himself a glass of brandy. It was impossible. This very room, this entire mansion was filled with memories of her. His fingers itched to pick of the phone and dial her number, just hear her voice, anything.

_Pull yourself together Lex! _

Swallowing the rest of the brandy, Lex felt the familiar way it burned down his throat, and he poured himself another glass. He went back to his desk, sitting down and opening his laptop, accessing his secure files. Tomorrow they would be ready to begin the next stage of testing, and Lex was uncharacteristically excited, he'd been pouring over the previous test results all day.

Over ten years he'd been working on this project, and in two months, on Christmas Eve, it would be eleven. Chloe had been the key, was the key. Without her he'd never have come up with the design for Project Hercules in the first place.

He'd thanked his father for that, four years ago, on his deathbed, when he had finally succumbed to his liver disease, thanked him for the Luthor instinct his father had always told him about. How a Luthor could smell opportunity a mile away, sense when something was important and when something wasn't.

Lex figured that was why he'd taken such an interest in Chloe in the first place, why he'd been enthralled with her from the very beginning. Because of the infamous Luthor instinct.

Whatever the reason, his curiosity had paid off, and now he was on the verge of a major breakthrough. He wouldn't allow thoughts of Chloe to bring him down, not now, not when he was about to accomplish so much. So, as he had for so long, Lex took all of his emotions, all of his feelings, anything and everything that he thought would weaken him, all of it connected to Chloe, and he shoved it in a safe, locked and stowed away in the deepest corner of his heart.

* * *

Clark was waiting for Chloe when she got home, sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the wall. He was tired. He was exhausted. He could feel it in the way his body sank into the cushions of Chloe's leather couch, the weariness seeping into his bones.

Last night it had been one in the morning when he left the bar, and on his way to the hotel he was staying at, until he figured things out between him and Lana, he'd heard a bank robbery in progress. That was easy enough to handle, no big deal, and then, just as he was settling into bed, he'd heard the screams of people caught in a burning building across the city. Burning buildings, with a lot of people, and the structural integrity of the building in question, took a bit more time for him to deal with than a bank robbery.

He'd barely gotten an hour of sleep last night and then when he'd gone into the office he'd found out Chloe had called in, said she was working on something and wouldn't be coming in today. Clark had immediately told Perry he was going to check on her, his worry levels, already floating around anxious when it came to Chloe, had elevated almost to panic.

Then she hadn't been here. He'd paced for almost half an hour, debating about what he should do. It was possible she'd made up with whoever she was seeing, had spent the night there, and had then decided to just play hooky from work. This thought brought an irrational pang of anger and jealousy to his gut, while his head began to pound from the voice yelling at him about feeling those emotions.

Finally he'd called her, consciously preventing himself from crushing the phone as he listened to it ring. She'd picked up, avoiding his questions about where she was but saying she'd be back in half an hour, and also telling him he didn't need to wait.

Yeah. Right.

So here he was, waiting, and thinking. Thinking and waiting. He was thinking about what she could have been doing, what she wouldn't have wanted to tell him. His mind kept circling back to whatever guy it was that had sent her those flowers. _Clark you need to stop. _

But he couldn't He just couldn't. He could see it in his mind, this faceless man, with Chloe. She was smiling and laughing and happy. In his head he saw them holding hands, he saw them kissing, and it must have been because he was so tired, but he could not stop himself from picturing them together. Together together.

Clark saw this guy, in his mind he automatically called him a jerk, although surely he didn't deserve that name, and Clark wouldn't know if he did, kissing Chloe's neck. He saw him unbuttoning Chloe's shirt, running his hands over her stomach, around to her back, pulling her flush against his own body. He saw him picking her up and carrying her to bed, covering her body with his, running his hands over her skin, kissing her mouth.

_Why are you torturing yourself? _

Because that's what it was. It was akin to physical pain, this feeling he got when he pictured them together. Like a knife in his stomach, slowly pushing deeper the farther Clark's imagining went. But he couldn't stop it, it was like his mind was intent on making him face this, making him confront what was going on instead of avoiding it, making excuses.

Clark swung his legs over, kicking his shoes off, stretching out on Chloe's couch, and closing his eyes, attempting to get rid of this vision he saw of this jerk and Chloe together. But all that did was intensify it.

And then suddenly everything changed.

It wasn't some faceless man kissing Chloe anymore, it was a very familiar face, one he knew by heart, because he saw it in the mirror every day. Clark imagined himself moving his lips with hers, slipping his tongue in between them to taste her. He could feel her skin beneath his hands, feel her body moving beneath his, warm and perfectly fitted together with his.

"Clark," she said softly, smiling up at him. And she was his Chloe again, the girl who had kissed him in his loft the first day she met him, the girl he'd always gone to when he wanted to talk, the girl who could always make him smile, the girl who'd shared his bed after her father's funeral. He could still feel her body there, curled up safely in his arms.

"Clark?" He opened his eyes to see Chloe standing over him. For just a moment the dream softened her edges, like an angel's glow, surrounding her. And Clark, happily residing in his sleepy haze, smiled up at her, forgetting everything that had happened, forgetting the past ten years, forgetting that anything had happened, forgetting that there was this darker, hidden, secret side to her that he knew nothing about.

And then he blinked.

"Chloe?" Clark sat up and rubbed his eyes, not entirely sure if he was ready to wake up and lose that picture of her he'd seen in his head. And at the same time he was trying to get rid of this feeling that he was crawling out of his skin with the want to pull her down to him.

"Oh don't get up on my account," she said, flopping down on the couch next to him. The sudden nearness of her body was a shock to his system in the half-awake state that he was in, and he had to work at controlling his purely physical response to her warmth.

He half turned towards her, and opened his mouth, trying to say something but failing as a yawn practically broke his jaw. Chloe laughed at him, "Tired Clark?"

"Yeah," he said helplessly, breaking into another yawn.

Chloe laughed at him again, but he had no energy to fight back. "But then again," she said, "I can't really say anything." She leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. "All I want is a nap."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Clark said.

And then he wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her down with him, so they were both stretched out on the couch. It was a tight fit, with her almost completely on top of him, which was, of course, fine with Clark.

It was so natural. To be with her, like this. He hadn't even really thought about it, thought about putting his arm around her body, pulling her closer, lying down with her on the couch. It was just reflex. It felt right, just right to be here with Chloe. She felt good in his arms.

So Clark allowed himself to forget again. Just for a moment. And he just felt her in his arms, allowed himself to relish in her warmth. He let himself forget everything else, all the secrets and the guilt and the pain. Clark let himself just be, just be with her, if only for a little while.

* * *

Chloe woke up feeling safe. It was weird in a way, because it wasn't a familiar way of waking up, it wasn't something she was used to, and at the same time she still recognized it. It wasn't a place she went often but it was a place she'd been before, a place she'd like to stay. It was like coming home.

She was in her living room, on her couch, in Clark's arms. Her head was resting on his chest, her entire body moving up and down with every breath he took. Even when he was sleeping he made her feel so small. Chloe moved her fingers over the fabric of his shirt, realizing he was still in his work clothes, a button up shirt and dress slacks. He was wearing a belt for Pete's sake. Chloe herself was dressed like she'd been going into the office, a skirt and a sweater. She was starting to get a little warm from its heat combined with Clark's.

Chloe lifted her head slightly, looking at Clark's sleeping face, his expression was so peaceful. She realized that she didn't want to get up, didn't want to leave his arms, didn't want to go do research and have to face her secrets.

Not right now. Not yet.

But Clark was half falling off the couch, and Chloe herself had no room either. An idea came to her suddenly and she acted on it before she could talk herself out of it. Because it was entirely a bad idea.

"Clark," she said softly, rising up a bit and looking him in the face. "Clark?" Chloe reached up and put a hand to his face, smiling as he opened his eyes. "Hey."

"Hey," Clark said sleepily, not really looking or sounding awake yet.

"Come with me." Chloe awkwardly climbed off of him and took his hand, pulling him up off the couch and leading him down the hallway to her bedroom. He didn't resist, but Chloe didn't dare look at his face, she didn't want to see his expression if it would stop her from doing what she was doing right now. _Chloe what are you doing? _What she wanted, she was doing what she wanted, without thinking about consequences.

When they got to her bedroom, Chloe let go of his hand, leaving him on the opposite side of the bed as she grabbed her sweats and tank top off the messed up covers. She looked at him then. He was awake now, but maybe not fully, because he was simply looking at her, waiting. She spun her finger in a circle, motioning him to turn around. Quickly, she took off her work clothes and slipped into her comfortable clothes.

Then she walked to him, reaching up to his shoulders and turning him around gently. She couldn't look him in the eye as she pulled on his shirt, untucking it, and started to unbutton it. When his hands joined hers, Chloe left him to it, and climbed into bed, curling up under the covers, facing away from him.

Clark lifted the covers and hesitated only a moment before climbing in and folding his body around her, slipping his arm underneath her head so it was tucked up against him, and wrapping his other arm around her stomach. She pulled his arm tighter, feeling so safe and warm that she was already beginning to slip back into sleep.

Chloe just listened to him breathe, felt him breathe. Felt his body, strong and secure, around her own. And she forgot everything else.

* * *

Clark opened his eyes slowly, almost unwillingly. He had no idea what time it was or how long he'd been asleep, but immediately he knew he was not alone in the bed he had been sleeping in. Before his eyes had completely focused he could feel her, in his arms, against his body, her legs entwined with his. Her breath was warm on the skin of his neck, her small frame was warm curled up inside his, the heat of her burned through his thin T-shirt.

Somehow she'd ended up facing him, her arms trapped against his chest, her delicate hands resting just below the collar of his shirt, just below where she would have been touching his skin. As his vision cleared, Clark took in the sight of Chloe's sleeping face, the soft skin of her neck and her arms.

He wanted to pull her closer. He wanted to trace the contours of her face with his fingers. He wanted to taste her lips, inviting and open.

He wanted to move his arm from beneath her head because he had lost the feeling in his fingers. Despite his powers he still retained some of the common human fallacies, some of which, like this one, he couldn't decide if he liked or disliked.

Chloe's breathing was deep and slow, calm, peaceful. If not for his arm and his poor fingers, he would simply close his eyes, breathe her in, and allow himself to fall back asleep. He didn't want to wake her up, she was finally sleeping, something he knew she hadn't been doing a lot lately, and he didn't want to ruin it. _That's not the only reason Clark. _He grudgingly admitted the fact to himself that he also didn't want to wake her up and chance that she would get up, leaving him. He didn't want to let her go.

But just the same, whether it was because of his arm or his subconscious fear of pushing things too far with Chloe and making her run away forever, Clark slowly began to extricate his arm from its entrapment beneath Chloe's head. He got it all the way out, gently placing her head back on the pillow and sliding his fingers out from underneath it.

His sigh of relief was already out when Chloe opened her eyes. Clark was immediately frozen, propped up on his elbow, looking down on Chloe, unable to break her gaze.

Clark saw her eyes, looking at him, and he could not figure out what they were saying, what she was feeling. He wasn't even sure what he was feeling. His heart was thudding in his chest, pounding hard, and maybe that was the reason why his breathing felt like it was constricted, shallow.

She was pulling him in.

Somehow, Chloe was pulling him into her, like a moth to flame. And fire it had to be, it raced across his nerve endings and he hadn't even touched her yet. It was a dangerous game to play, weighing the possibility of him exploding when his lips met hers or exploding from resisting the need to kiss her.

It seemed he was choosing to take the risk and do what every cell in his body wanted to do, because he was leaning in closer, his eyes dropping to her lips. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss Chloe. He placed a hand on her waist and the realization of what he was feeling smacked him across the face.

He wanted Chloe.

And maybe it was because of everything he'd been going through lately with Lana, all that stress combined with his secret and whatever Chloe was hiding from him. Maybe he was just horny, hadn't gotten any in a while. But for whatever reason, Clark wasn't stopping himself with all of his usual hesitations. He wasn't thinking about the fact that this could ruin their fragile friendship, he wasn't thinking about Lana, and he definitely wasn't thinking about the fact that Chloe was seeing someone else.

He was thinking about her lips and her body, so soft and small and inviting. In his head he saw images, snatches of scenes from his dreams. Him kissing Chloe, stretching his body out over hers, moving his mouth down her neck, his hands and his lips exploring places he had yet to see.

Clark looked at her, saw the way her breasts stretched the material of her tank top, saw the way the covers fell gracefully over her hips and butt. He knew he could easily use his x-ray vision to see what was underneath the fabric but he didn't want to, he wanted to take it off. All of it.

"Clark?" At the sound of her quiet voice, his eyes shot back to hers. They were looking at him with surprise, curiosity, maybe a little fear, and something else. Anticipation. Clark wondered if his thoughts were projected onto his face, if she could tell all of the things he was thinking about doing with her.

"Chloe," he rasped out, his breath getting caught in his throat.

And then he closed the distance between his lips and hers. At first there was only surprise, but then her mouth gave slightly, opened the smallest amount beneath his. And Clark lost it.

He pulled her underneath him, slipped his tongue into her mouth, half covered her with his body. His hands pushed her shirt up, molded themselves to her curves, and he felt her hands on his shoulders, fisting into his hair. God she tasted so good, she felt so good.

All the curiosity, the frustrated desire and the hidden want, came out in a desperate rush. He'd held it all back for so long, telling himself that it wasn't right, that he was just being a typical guy, that he was being ridiculous and crazy. But now he couldn't imagine what had been stopping him, why he had not held her like this, touched her like this, had her like this, every night of his life.

Clark kissed her furiously, he felt her body pushing up against his and he pulled her shirt over her head in a motion that was anything but smooth and wrought with want. He shifted his mouth to her neck, tasting her there, and he listened to her moan, felt her moving beneath him, felt her fingers digging into him. And he forgot about anything else when he felt her hands on his skin, when she began to take off his shirt. He grabbed at it, trying to help her, wishing their clothes would evaporate, wishing he could use his powers and rip them off in seconds, like he knew he could.

And just like that it all came rushing back to him. All the reasons he hadn't let this happen before, all the reasons he shouldn't be doing this now, they came back and they weighed him down, slowing his movements. It began with his secret, and ended with hers.

He pulled back, looked at her, her chest rising and falling, her mouth open and her eyes, dark and looking at him, wondering what he was doing. All he wanted was to kiss her again, feel her again, lose himself to her again. But now their secrets were filling the air between them and Clark couldn't break through them, not with all of his strength or any of his powers. They labored for air, their breathing was the only sound breaking through the heavy quiet that had descended upon them. Clark felt the weight of all of his lies and all of her lies crushing him.

"Chloe," he choked out, his voice strangled. She looked up at him, hovering over her, and reached up a hand, pushing the hair back from his face. His skin burned where her fingers touched him. "Chloe, I can't… we can't."

The disappointment and hurt that contorted her expression before she masked it felt like a hand was gripping his heart and squeezing. "Get off me Clark." Her voice was hard, brittle, like a piece of glass that might break.

He tried to pull her up, wrap his arms around her, hold her to him, he didn't want to let her go. But she pushed him away, her hands on his chest, "Clark! Stop it!" She was angry now.

"Chloe wait-"

"Clark! Let me go!" He released her and she scrambled out from underneath him, got to her feet.

"Chloe please just-"

"Get out of here Clark!" She was yelling now, standing up in only her bra and sweatpants, pointing a furious finger at the door.

Clark stood up, trying to go to her, but she backed away from him. He was standing there, in only his boxers, reaching for her but it was like she'd put up a wall, and he couldn't break through it. "Chloe I'm sorry, I never should have-"

"God damnit Clark! Damn you!" He watched her body tremble with rage and he tried to understand why she was so angry. All he had done was act on his passion, lose himself to it for a few moments, and when he had finally gained some control, that was when she became angry with him? If she was mad because he had stopped, why hadn't she simply pulled him back down to her, his control would have fractured, surely she knew that.

"Chloe why-"

"At least take responsibility for it Clark! Don't write it off as a mistake! Why do I have to be a mistake!"

That was it. She thought he viewed her as a mistake. She wasn't the mistake. It wasn't her. It wasn't this, it was everything else, everything else he should have done before this. It was all the lies he had told her, the things he was hiding. That was the mistake. Not her.

He had to make her understand. "No, Chloe no you've-"

"He never called me a mistake! He wasn't ashamed of wanting me!" Her eyes burned with fury and were fringed with desperation. She looked like she might break apart at any second, and Clark was frantically trying to figure out what he could do to stop that from happening.

"Chloe I'm not ashamed. You're wrong, Chloe you're-"

"Oh course I am Clark! I'm always wrong!" Her voice was thick with unshed tears. "He would never-"

"Stop!" Clark yelled at her, anger bursting out of him. "Stop talking about him Chloe! He he he he! He did this and I did that and he would never do this!" Clark was pissed now, and he wasn't sure if it was because of jealousy or because of something else, but he couldn't stop himself. He was sick of this other guy. He was just sick of him. And he was not going to be made to feel inferior by some guy he didn't even know. "What's so great about him?"

"Clark stop-"

"No Chloe! Tell me! I want to know! Why is he so much better than me! Why-"

"Lex never made me feel like I wasn't good enough!"

She screamed the words at him and then her eyes widened in horror at what she had said. But Clark barely took notice. Because for him the world had just stopped spinning, his heartbeat pounded in his ears but he couldn't feel his body anymore.

"Lex?" It fell off his tongue and dropped to the floor, he couldn't get rid of the horrible taste it had left on his tongue.

The name resounded in his head, drowning out every other thought and suddenly he could feel the rage and the betrayal, burning hot and bitter in his veins. She had been sleeping with Lex. His enemy. The very embodiment of evil and all that was wrong with this world.

And Chloe, his Chloe, had been _sleeping_ with him.

Nothing else mattered anymore. His fury pounded harder with every passing second and Clark shook with the force of it, his fists clenching to keep himself from going to Lex and wringing his neck.

His voice trembled with anger and disbelief and betrayal.

"How could you?"

**So? How'd you like it? **


	20. Tell Me

**Title: Breaking Chloe Sullivan**

**Summary: Her strength is intriguing him, her fire captivating him, but can she survive his interest? Lex decides it's time to find out, what exactly will it take to break Chloe Sullivan?**

**Shipping: Chlark Chlex mostly Chlark**

**Major Characters: Chloe Clark Lex**

**Author's Note: I'm doing pretty well right about now with the whole plotline and everything. I think I actually know where's it going**

**Reviews: Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming and I'll keep posting!**

**Previously: **

**Chloe**

It was sad really, and on some level she admitted that to herself, but thinking of Clark was more painful than thinking of Lex. With Lex there was never the question of acceptance, never the doubts in the back of her mind that she wasn't good enough for him.

**Clark**

All the curiosity, the frustrated desire and the hidden want, came out in a desperate rush. He'd held it all back for so long, telling himself that it wasn't right, that he was just being a typical guy, that he was being ridiculous and crazy. But now he couldn't imagine what had been stopping him, why he had not held her like this, touched her like this, had her like this, every night of his life… And just like that it all came rushing back to him. All the reasons he hadn't let this happen before, all the reasons he shouldn't be doing this now, they came back and they weighed him down, slowing his movements. It began with his secret, and ended with hers.

**Lex**

Chloe had been the key, was the key. Without her he'd never have come up with the design for Project Hercules in the first place. Whatever the reason, his curiosity had paid off, and now he was on the verge of a major breakthrough. He wouldn't allow thoughts of Chloe to bring him down, not now, not when he was about to accomplish so much. So, as he had for so long, Lex took all of his emotions, all of his feelings, anything and everything that he thought would weaken him, all of it connected to Chloe, and he shoved it in a safe, locked and stowed away in the deepest corner of his heart.

* * *

**Ch. 20 Tell Me

* * *

**

**Previously:**

"Clark stop-"

"No Chloe! Tell me! I want to know! Why is he so much better than me! Why-"

"Lex never made me feel like I wasn't good enough!"

She screamed the words at him and then her eyes widened in horror at what she had said. But Clark barely took notice. Because for him the world had just stopped spinning, his heartbeat pounded in his ears but he couldn't feel his body anymore.

"Lex?" It fell off his tongue and dropped to the floor, he couldn't get rid of the horrible taste it had left on his tongue.

The name resounded in his head, drowning out every other thought and suddenly he could feel the rage and the betrayal, burning hot and bitter in his veins. She had been sleeping with Lex. His enemy. The very embodiment of evil and all that was wrong with this world.

And Chloe, his Chloe, had been _sleeping_ with him.

Nothing else mattered anymore. His fury pounded harder with every passing second and Clark shook with the force of it, his fists clenching to keep himself from going to Lex and wringing his neck.

His voice trembled with anger and disbelief and betrayal.

"How could you?"

* * *

Never in her life had Chloe been this scared of Clark. It was very rare that she was scared of him at all, at least in the sense of being scared that he might hurt her physically, emotionally it was an entirely different story, he hurt her emotionally without even knowing about it. But right now he had murder in his eyes as he loomed over her with clenched fists and gritted teeth.

"Tell me," he growled through his clenched jaw, "that you did not just say Lex."

Chloe looked up at him and tried to shrink back farther, but she was already against the wall, she had nowhere to go. She opened her mouth to say something but anything she might have said was choked behind the tears that were stuck in her throat. He knew. He finally knew. And he was reacting just as she thought he would. Disgusted.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and, his body shaking with rage. And it hurt. He was hurting her.

"Cl-ark," she said, her voice breaking as her heart did the same. It was composed of glass shards carefully glued together along the cracks, and now it broke open, the very thing she had been trying to prevent for so long.

Letting her go, the disbelief disappeared from his face, replaced by bitter betrayal, and all she wanted was to go back to bed with him, turn back the clock just a few minutes and change what had happened. "You can't. Can you?" He turned away from her, and she admired the muscles in his back, his broad shoulders. But this time, her gaze inspired a tinge of fear that crawled down her spine.

"God Chloe what were you thinking!" He whirled around and roared at her, inches away from her face, and Chloe wanted to cower in fear. From her best friend. From her would be lover. From the man she had loved all her life.

A solitary tear burned a path down her cheek as she looked into his furious eyes. "How could you!" he yelled. "How could you sleep with Lex!" He slammed his fist into the wall beside her head and Chloe involuntarily shrieked in fear, turning away from him, her entire body trembling so hard she thought she might break apart.

She heard him breathing heavily, felt him take his hand away. "Chloe…" he said, softer this time, touching her shoulder. Chloe flinched, scared of what he might do, scared of the way she felt so dirty beneath his gaze, beneath his touch.

Clark took a breath, and Chloe could picture him with his mouth open and eyes looking at her, trying to think of something to say. But she would give him no help, her eyes were clenched shut, willing him to leave, so she could fall apart in peace. He exhaled and then she felt him move away, across the room. Still she didn't move, just concentrated on the way her heart was pounding, the way her chest was heaving up and down. She tried to control it and failed.

He took his clothes and left, but Chloe did not relax until she heard the door leaving her apartment slam shut, and then she collapsed, sliding down the wall. She cried great, choking sobs, her body shaking with the force, tears coursing down her cheeks.

She had told him one of her most carefully guarded secrets, one of the things that she had needed to keep from him at all costs. Because of _this_. Because now he would try to lecture her, he would try to get her to see that what she had done was wrong, now he would hate her for being weak. Chloe wanted to go after him, beg for his forgiveness, say she was sorry, say she was only human.

Fresh sobs ravaged her small frame as Chloe told herself the truth. He would never forgive her, he would never understand. She had needed Lex. She had. There was no denying it, he had been there for her, for comfort and to help her forget, help her feel something. He had been there to pull her out of the black hole inside herself that was devouring her from the inside out.

Now Chloe felt herself slipping back in.

_No. _

_No. Not again._ She would not jump at her own shadow anymore. She would not drink herself into oblivion to forget something she never would. Chloe got to her feet, and swiped furiously at her cheeks, trying to erase her tears. Grabbing her shirt she pulled it over her head and walked out to the kitchen, her steps quick and determined.

She yanked open the freezer door and wrapped her fingers around the neck of the bottle of vodka that resided there. As she poured the alcohol down the sink, Chloe gathered pieces of steel from where Clark had carelessly scattered them, and she braced her spine with some and others she placed around her heart, and when she was done Chloe was Lois again. The person she had been for so long, before Clark had forced his way back into her life, melted the barriers she had erected, made her weak. The person she had been before would never have gone running to Lex, Lois didn't need anyone.

_You don't need anyone. _

Chloe set the empty bottle down on the counter and looked at the clock. It was only a little after 5 PM, there was still plenty of day left. She went to her laptop, sat on the couch, and opened it, waiting for it to turn on. Taking it, she got up and went to the counter, setting it next to her purse. Digging in her purse, Chloe pulled out the pad of paper she had written the guy's license plate number on.

She had hacked the DMV before, other times when she hadn't wanted to go through proper channels or wait for her contact to get back to her. Because she was familiar with the system, it didn't take her very long to break its defenses again. In twenty minutes she had gotten in and was entering the license plate number into the search engine.

While it was searching she went back to her bedroom to change, not allowing herself to be idle for a moment, scared of what thoughts would attack her if she stopped doing something. She went through her closet, picking out clothes. Deciding against professional looking clothes, not wanting to intimidate this man too much, she grabbed jeans and a green, scoop neck sweater. Knowing the search would not be complete yet, she changed and added long socks to the ensemble, because it was most likely below freezing outside.

When she was dressed, she went back to the kitchen and the search was still going. She stood for a second, tensed, and then she went to the bathroom. Chloe busied herself with brushing her hair, fixing her make-up, brushing her teeth. She went back to her bedroom and searched for a gold pair of earrings, spirals that hung from her ears, and a gold necklace with a green heart for the stone. She ran her fingers over the jewelry, feeling a tinge of sadness and pride at the same time. No one had given her this necklace, although it was her favorite, there were no memories attached to it. But she had paid for it herself, with her own, hard earned money. Chloe straightened her shoulders and stared at herself in the mirror.

_You did this. You can take care of yourself, you always have. _

Finally, when she went back to check on the laptop, it had a match. The car belonged to a James Heath. Chloe copied down the address and then she sat down and began a background search, wanting to be prepared.

James Heath was forty-four years old. He had graduated top of his class at Harvard with a medical degree, and had then gone directly to work for LuthorCorp. _Getting 'em early Lex? _His work for LuthorCorp was of course not on his records, he was simply listed as a consultant, but his pay grade was far too high for that. James had been married seven years, and had two daughters, one six and one four. He had left LuthorCorp six years ago, right around the time his daughter had been born. Chloe wondered what he must have had on Lex to be able to just leave. _Lex doesn't just let people go. _Now James lived outside the city, working at a small practice as a pediatrician, and received money from LutherCorp on a regular basis.

_What did you do James? And why did you recognize me? _Because Chloe was absolutely positive that he had, she'd gone over the moment again and again and there was no mistaking that look as one of recognition. But Chloe could not for the life of her remember seeing him before. There wasn't even an inkling, a memory at the edges of her subconscious that she simply couldn't grasp. There was nothing, just an absolute blank.

Chloe grabbed her purse and her keys and headed out the door. She didn't normally drive her car, it sat in the parking garage unused, but when she wasn't sure what she would be doing exactly, when she was out investigating, she took her car.

Chloe wasn't sure what it was that James knew. But she was going to find out.

* * *

Clark was outside Lex's office, rage racing like fire through his veins. Chloe was fragile, she was broken, and Lex had taken advantage of it, he had used her, and Clark wanted to break him because of it. His mind flashed back to Chloe's apartment, to her flinching when he tried to touch her, like she was afraid of him. _She was terrified you would hurt her Clark. _

The image had ripped a jagged, aching hole in his chest. He could feel it there now, throbbing every time his heart beat, and he wanted to make Lex hurt like he did, hurt like Chloe did.

He had been waiting out here for Lex's secretary to come back out and show him in but he wasn't going to be kept out here anymore. Clark pushed through the doors, and walked in with purpose, with anger in every step, threatening to burst from him with every breath he took.

"Sir you have to wait-" Lex's secretary looked frustrated as she turned to him.

"It's alright Eliza, I'll handle this." Lex looked at him and Clark could see the smug smile forming on those lips, and all he could think about was him kissing Chloe, him touching Chloe and- _Clark stop it, you're only going to make yourself angrier. _

He waited until Eliza had left the room and the doors had shut behind her, and then he advanced across the floor towards Lex. "What the hell did you think you were doing Lex!"

"Nice to see you too Clark, how've you been?" His tone was patronizing and it pissed Clark off even more, he had to clench his fists to keep himself from literally tearing Lex apart.

"How could you!"

"Clark you're going to have to be a bit more specific, I know you don't exactly approve of my business practices. However, I had thought that the next time you came to see me, it would be for something other than accusations, since you haven't spoken a word to me in years."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

Lex leaned against his desk and put his hands in his pockets, a smug smirk finally appearing on his face, as he looked at Clark. "I think I may have an idea, yes. You're talking about my recent relationship? With a certain woman we both care for."

"Don't put me in with you Lex!"

"Why not Clark? We both care about her, we've both hurt her, and are trying to make amends, we've both kept things from her."

Clark ignored the reference to his secret, the thing he and Lex had eventually been unable to overcome when it came to their friendship. Clark had gotten sick of Lex's underhanded business, and Lex had been unwilling to not search for what Clark was hiding from him.

"I am _nothing_ like you."

"So when did she tell you?" Clark just glared at him, and Lex breathed out a laugh. "Just now I'm guessing. An accidental slip? She was so terrified of you finding out."

Something about the way he said it made Clark pause, and curiosity started to surpass the anger. Despite not wanting to give Lex the satisfaction of asking, Clark couldn't help himself, "What do you mean she was terrified of me finding out?"

Lex looked at him, a true smile beginning to form on his lips. "You don't know?"

Clark just looked at him, his desire to know and his desire to physically assault the smug bastard in front of him battled it out on his handsome features. "She didn't want you to know Clark. Chloe never wanted you to know." And even though he knew deep down that Lex would have seen through Chloe's disguise as Lois, him saying her name was like he fired a bullet into Clark's lungs, knocking the air out of him.

"Because she was afraid I would be jealous?" Clark was still trying to grasp why exactly Lex was talking like he had won something here, like Clark finding out was what he wanted.

Lex looked at him with a superior tilt of his chin and a mocking glint in his eye. "Is that what you think Clark? Are you still that naïve? She told you she was seeing someone, she just didn't tell you that it was me."

The wheels were halted in Clark's head, he just couldn't grasp whatever it was Lex was hinting at, he didn't understand. Chuckling softly under his breath, Lex walked over to stand in front of him. "You don't get it do you? Chloe's finally figured it out, she may deny it but she knows."

"Figured out what?"

"That she belongs with me." Lex's voice saying those words echoed inside Clark's head until he could hear nothing else. It felt like the world had gone out from under his feet but he couldn't fly. It was that sinking feeling you get just before you fall.

"You're wrong," he said, his voice a desperate whisper.

Lex smirked at him, "Am I Clark? Think about it. Does she seem different to you? Not the sunshine girl you used to know? Admit it to yourself. You never really knew her, and now she's a complete stranger. You're trying to hang onto something that was never really there in the first place."

Clark was shaking his head, at a loss for words, hating himself for believing Lex's words for even the smallest amount of time. "You're wrong!" he said, his voice stronger now.

"Admit it! She's more like me than you!" Lex took a step back, taking a deep breath, his eyes losing their slightly desperate look, and becoming that cool grey that disguised what he was really feeling. "Clark," he said, as if trying to reason with him, "I understand her better than you. The things that she's been through… she's not the same person Clark."

But it was the wrong thing to say, and Clark immediately switched from defense to offense, remembering what he had learned at the bar last night. "And you would know wouldn't you Lex? What she's been through?" Anger and hatred reverberated in his voice, hitting the walls of Lex's office and coming back to assault the both of them a second time.

"Just because she hasn't told you Clark, doesn't mean you have the right to be mad at me about it."

That stopped Clark cold. _She told him? _He felt everything falling down around him, he didn't know what to do. Frantically, he searched for a response, an emotion, something, anything.

And then he found one. Anger.

"You're lying Lex! Everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie! I don't know what you told her to get her to…" Here he paused, not wanting to say the words out loud.

"Sleep with me?" Lex smiled at him, and then he leaned in conspiratorially, and said in a low voice, "She tastes so good."

Clark lost it. He grabbed Lex by the front of his shirt and screamed at him, "Shut up Lex!"

"What're you going to do Clark? Kill me?"

With eyes filled with disgust and loathing, Clark glared at him, releasing his grip and clenching his fists at his sides. "I don't know what you did Lex," he said, his voice blazing with fury as he stabbed an accusing finger at Lex's chest, "but I'm going to find out. I'm going to stop you."

He turned and started to leave the room, stopping with his hand on the door handle. "And if you _ever_ go near Chloe again Lex, I _will_ kill you."

And with his parting threat, Clark stormed out of Lex's office and out of the building, determined to follow through on what he had said. Whatever it was that Lex had done, whatever it was that he was up to, Clark was going to find out. _I'm going to stop you Lex.

* * *

_

Lex watched Clark leave the building on his security cameras, a smirk on his face the entire time. It had been a cruel jab, the comment about Chloe tasting good, but Clark was acting so much like a naïve child that he couldn't help it. _And it wasn't a lie. _Lex felt that familiar flame run through his gut to his groin at the very thought of just how delicious Chloe tasted.

Clark truly had not been able to fathom what appeal it was that Lex held for Chloe. Or maybe he just didn't want to admit it. But Chloe knew. She knew that Lex understood her in ways that good little Clark never would.

He knew what the darkness looked like. How it tasted on your tongue, how it felt on your skin. He knew the pleasure and the pain it held, and he knew how to live inside it without letting it overtake you. He knew how to be its master instead of its slave. There were so many things Chloe could learn from him, so many things she needed him to teach her.

He had only just begun his lessons.

No matter, she would come back to him soon enough. Every trail she was investigating led to him, all the answers she wanted were with him.

Lex checked his watch and realized he was late for his meeting with Dr. Fields. He grabbed his coat from his secretary, and called Richard on the road.

"I'll be there in half an hour, have everything ready."

He'd decided to drive himself, he'd missed the feeling of going too fast down back roads, tempting fate and proving himself to be more powerful than it. As he navigated Metropolis traffic and then the practically empty roads that led to his warehouse, Lex thought about what he was about to do.

They'd spent eleven years on this project. The first seven had been spent collecting all of the different specimens. And the next three getting the formula right, trying to get everything to work together cohesively, without the genetic structure collapsing, figuring out which parts could exist together within the same organism. There had been a lot of mistakes, dangerous and disastrous mutations and other mishaps. Then, finally, last year, they'd figured it out.

There was a specific genetic structure that could handle the modifications. It had been there in front of them the entire time, hiding in plain sight.

Tonight they were beginning the first experiment. Lex didn't dare hope that it would work on the first try, but he was excited for it nonetheless. If they could get this to work, when they could get this to work, it could change the world.

He was going to change the world.

* * *

Chloe was sitting in her car, across the street from Dr. James Heath's house. She could see lights on through the curtains covering the window of the front room, and she could see lights on in one of the upstairs windows. It was a little before 8 o'clock, not too late to drop in and surprise him. She was hoping that element was going to get her some answers.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her car door and was immediately assaulted by the cold winter air. It was the wake up she needed though, and she marched her way to the front door with purpose radiating from every step. When she got to the door she didn't even hesitate to ring the doorbell.

Adrenaline raced through her blood like wild horses, and she couldn't decide if she was terrified or excited or angry or any mixture of the three. Then the door opened.

"Yes can I…" He stood there, with his hand on the door, as frozen as the ground beneath her, staring with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

"Hi, my name is Lois Lane, can I come in? I just have a few questions for you."

His expression was strained as he started to protest, "No I'm sorry but-"

"I know you recognize me Mr. Heath. And I'm not leaving without answers. Please. I don't want to make a scene, I just want answers." Chloe looked meaningfully towards the living room where his wife was sitting with one of his girls, and his entire body sagged, as if exhausted.

"Okay… Yeah," he said, defeated, opening the door farther to allow her passage in. Chloe walked past him, determined not to let her guard down, and to get what she wanted, but grateful she hadn't had to do anything crazy like threaten to claim she was his mistress.

"Honey! We've got company!"

A tall, pleasantly plump, but very pretty red haired woman with striking green eyes came into the entryway. Her smile was wide and welcoming, "Hi my name's Danielle."

"Hi, I'm Lois, you have a lovely home," Chloe said, reaching out to shake her hand.

"Well thank you Lois. How do you know James?" She looked from her husband back to Chloe, and he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I'm a writer, and I'm just asking your husband a few questions about being a doctor. It's for something I'm working on and I just want everything to be realistic."

"Well," Danielle said, smiling still, "I have to help our daughter with her homework, but James can definitely tell you about being a doctor."

"It was so nice meeting you."

"You too, come back for dinner some time."

They both watched her go back into the living room and then James turned to her, the smile wiped off of his face, "My office is back here." He led her down the hallway to a door on the left, and after shutting it behind him, he motioned her to the two armchairs sitting in one corner.

Chloe looked around, the office was lined with book shelves, full of pictures and heavy, official looking medical books. It was all dark, deep wood and glossy silver frames.

"What do you want to know?"

She looked at him, deciding where to begin. "How do you know me?"

"What?" he said, like he was surprised, but his voice was higher, nervous.

"You recognized me, at the post office."

"Well you're a famous reporter right? Don't people recognize you all the time?"

Chloe gave him a look, not buying any of it. "No not really, I don't put my picture in the paper, I have an unlisted number and address. I like to stay under the radar, helps with the job." She didn't add that she had been hiding out for the past ten years, that she'd been terrified of someone recognizing her picture if she'd ever allowed it to be in the paper.

He was at a loss for words and Chloe decided to try a different approach. "You worked for LuthorCorp, Mr. Heath? After you graduated from medical school?"

"Yes."

"Why did you stop working there?"

"Well I… umm… "

"You stopped working there after your daughter was born? Your first one?"

"Umm… how-"

"Did you not like the work you were participating in Mr. Heath? Was that it?"

"I don't know what-"

"What were you doing Mr. Heath?"

"I can't-"

"What did you have on him?"

And here he stopped, finally given enough time to respond to her assault. "What?"

"On Mr. Luthor," she said, careful not to call him Lex, "What did you have on Mr. Luthor?"

"Why do you think-"

"I am not an idiot Mr. Heath. Lex Luthor would never let you go and then pay you five thousand dollars a month simply because you had a child."

"I… I just…" He looked to be on the verge of tears, and suddenly Chloe felt a stab of empathy for this man, for whatever it was that Lex had put him through. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Heath, I know you must have been through a lot, but please…"

When he met her eyes she couldn't understand it, he was looking at her like she was crazy, and like he pitied her. "I can't tell you anything, I'm sorry."

"Please-"

"I can't! He threatened to kill my family! My f_amily_!"

"Why is he paying you?"

"Because… I told him I needed the money for my kids… we wanted to send them to private school. And with my pay downgrade now that I work as a pediatrician and not for him…"

"He wouldn't pay you for that."

"I uhh…"

"Tell me why he paid you."

"I can't!"

"Tell me why he paid you!"

"Please I-"

"Tell me-"

"Because of you!"

His eyes were red and watering and the veins were popping out of his neck and forehead. But Chloe saw all of that as if she was underwater, drowning in the words that had just come out of his mouth. He covered his mouth with his hands and rose to his feet, turning away from her and pacing the length of his office, not able to meet her eyes.

Chloe stood on shaky legs, but her voice was steady, "What?"

He turned and looked at her, tortured, torn with not knowing what it was that he should do. "I uhh…"

"Tell me!" She advanced on him, backing him into the bookshelves. "Tell me what you know!"

His shoulders slumped, and all the resolve drained out of his fingertips, slack at his sides. "I told him I would tell you. That's why he's paying me. He doesn't want you to know. He would give anything for you to never find out."

"Find out what?" Chloe was desperate to know, every cell in her body hummed with the desire.

"I can't tell you that."

"Please! Please I have to know!" She felt tears prick her eyes and fought them back with clenched fists and a ramrod spine.

"It's my family! My _family_! I can't… I'm sorry. You have to go."

Something in his voice made Chloe agree, made her leave. He wasn't going to give her anymore, and despite how badly she wanted to know, she could understand why he couldn't tell her.

But she was going to find out whatever it was that he wouldn't say, whatever it was that they'd been working on that James had thought was too risky to be involved in when he had kids. There were other ways to get what she wanted, and she would exhaust all of them until she got what she wanted, until she found out what Lex was doing, what he had done.

And until she found out what the hell it had to do with her.

**So? How did you like it? **


	21. Forced

**Title: Breaking Chloe Sullivan**

**Summary: Her strength is intriguing him, her fire captivating him, but can she survive his interest? Lex decides it's time to find out, what exactly will it take to break Chloe Sullivan?**

**Shipping: Chlark Chlex mostly Chlark**

**Major Characters: Chloe Clark Lex**

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since I posted! I'll be trying to be more regular about it! **

**Reviews: Thank you so much! Please keep 'em coming!**

**Previously: **

**Chloe**

"Cl-ark," she said, her voice breaking as her heart did the same. It was composed of glass shards carefully glued together along the cracks, and now it broke open, the very thing she had been trying to prevent for so long… _No. Not again._ She would not jump at her own shadow anymore. She would not drink herself into oblivion to forget something she never would… Chloe gathered pieces of steel from where Clark had carelessly scattered them, and she braced her spine with some and others she placed around her heart, and when she was done Chloe was Lois again… Lois didn't need anyone… There were other ways to get what she wanted, and she would exhaust all of them until she got what she wanted, until she found out what Lex was doing, what he had done… And until she found out what the hell it had to do with her.

**Clark**

Lex smirked at him, "Am I Clark? Think about it. Does she seem different to you? Not the sunshine girl you used to know? Admit it to yourself. You never really knew her, and now she's a complete stranger. You're trying to hang onto something that was never really there in the first place."

Clark was shaking his head, at a loss for words, hating himself for believing Lex's words for even the smallest amount of time. "You're wrong!" he said, his voice stronger now.

He turned and started to leave the room, stopping with his hand on the door handle. "And if you _ever_ go near Chloe again Lex, I _will_ kill you."

And with his parting threat, Clark stormed out of Lex's office and out of the building, determined to follow through on what he had said. Whatever it was that Lex had done, whatever it was that he was up to, Clark was going to find out. _I'm going to stop you Lex._

**Lex**

No matter, she would come back to him soon enough. Every trail she was investigating led to him, all the answers she wanted were with him. Tonight they were beginning the first experiment. Lex didn't dare hope that it would work on the first try, but he was excited for it nonetheless. If they could get this to work, when they could get this to work, it could change the world.

He was going to change the world.

* * *

**Ch. 21 Forced

* * *

**

Chloe was driving back to her apartment when her phone rang. She checked the caller ID, saw it was Clark, and ignored it. She didn't want to talk to him, didn't want to hear him apologize, hear the pity in his voice. Because it would be him saying sorry, and he would truly be sorry, but not just for what he did, he would be sorry for her, because of what she did, and he would expect an apology.

And she wasn't going to give him one.

If she ever apologized to anyone for what she did with Lex, it would be herself. And still, she couldn't even bring herself to do that. She was on the edge of regret but her pride kept her from falling, she held her chin high in the face of her mistakes. Memories of them together, of his smile, the feel of his hands, the taste of his kiss, the look in his eyes, made it impossible for her to wish all of it had never happened. And she was definitely not going to say sorry to Clark for it, it was none of his business, she wasn't his business. _He had no right to react that way. _

She'd known all along he would though, it's why she had been keeping it from him. Chloe didn't know what it was exactly that had split the two up, but working with Clark, she'd picked up on the fact that he loathed Lex now.

Best friends turned worst enemies. The world was full of things that turned out that way, flowers that died, marriages that were ripped apart, lives that were taken away, hearts that were shattered.

Her phone rang again and again it was Clark. Again she ignored it. Hopefully eventually he would get the picture and stop calling. God he would probably show up at her apartment. For about ten minutes Chloe seriously debated about not going back, about just getting a hotel room for the night. But was she really that scared of Clark? _No, not scared really. Yes you are. _She didn't want to talk to him, but sooner or later she would have to.

How would they even begin the conversation? Would he lead with an apology? Knowing Clark, 'I'm sorry,' would be the first thing out of his mouth. And she would want to slap him for it, because he had been honest, he had reacted in a way that reflected his feelings. He shouldn't have to apologize for it.

Her phone rang again and again it was Clark, this time she turned it off.

She wasn't sure if she wanted him to apologize or not. She didn't want him to be sorry that he had wanted her, that for those few, short, blissful moments, he had wanted her. It had been perfect, his hands molding her body to his, his mouth tasting hers, his warm, strong frame overtaking hers. She had loved every second of it, every delicious, precious second. And then it had been over, all too quickly, and she hated herself for loving it, for needing it, for wanting that feeling back.

Chloe ran a hand through her hair and shook her head. _Buck up Sullivan. No, no, that's not right. Buck up Lane. _Her name was Lois Lane, she was a famous, kick ass reporter, and she was not going to let some farmboy ruin everything she had worked so hard for. Even if his eyes were so blue she felt like she was falling into the sky every time she looked at him… _Get a grip._

When she got back to the apartment, she shoved some more steel into her spine, iced her heart just a bit more, and then she opened the door, knowing he would be there. _Why on earth did I give him that key? _

"Chloe!" Sure enough he was pacing the kitchen, his expression frantic as he saw her. "Oh my God Chloe where have you been? I've been trying to call you for an hour!"

Chloe tossed her purse down on the counter, made sure her voice was cold as she said, "What are you doing here Clark?"

He stopped, standing behind her, she could feel him there. "I found something out Chloe."

"What are you talking about?"

"About what happened to you. Chloe," he said, and she gritted her teeth, knowing if he said her name one more time she was going to snap, "I found out who it was."

The silence stretched between them, but she was not going to face him, could not look him in the eye, not right now. She felt him shifting, felt him reach out, and she steeled herself against his touch, but it never came, and she was equal parts happy and sad that it didn't.

"Chloe…?"

"Spit it out Clark!" she said, her fingers closing around the edges of the counter in a white-knuckled grip. She could feel it biting into the soft flesh on her palms but she wanted the pain, it gave her something to focus on.

"It was Lex."

She whirled around to face him, "What?"

"It was Lex," he repeated.

"I heard you Clark, now what the hell are you talking about!"

"I went to the bar Chloe."

She felt all the color drain from her face, heard her heart pound in her ears, and she felt _him_, crawling up her spine, slimy and dirty and sick. Her stomach rolled over and she swallowed hard to keep from throwing up. "What?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"The bar? Where you went the night you disappeared?"

"You went there asking questions about me?" _Please say no. _

"Yeah."

"Oh my God," she breathed, feeling darkness close in around her as her mind took her back to the night when he'd first made the rules clear. It had been so long ago, she'd been working as a waitress for a few weeks, she'd finally managed to find somewhere to live that didn't involve sneaking in somewhere after closing. The apartment was grungy and small but it was a place to live.

_Last night she'd gone to an internet café, gotten on a computer for the first time since she'd woken up in that alley. God she had missed this. The feel of the keys under her fingers, the way she could navigate this online world so easily. It was like coming home. These puzzles she knew how to solve. And she would begin by trying to find out what had happened to her. She'd searched news papers and the bar and the people whose names she knew for a few hours but to no avail. Tomorrow she'd go back and try again, it wasn't in her personality to give up. _

_She'd just gotten home from work, had taken off her coat, a gift from the owner of the restaurant, and thrown it on the bed. She hadn't turned on the lights yet. _

_And then she was being grabbed from behind and shoved on the bed and she cried out in surprise and fear. She couldn't even get a grasp of what was happening before a body was on top of hers, crushing all the breath from her lungs. Desperately she tried to fight back, but she wasn't strong enough. _

"_Hi there sweetheart." His voice sent lightning bolts of fear shooting through her body, and she smelled alcohol on his breath as he whispered in her ear and cigarette smoke on his clothes. Then his weight was gone and she thrashed, trying to get up but unable to get a grip on anything, to find purchase or support on the surface of the bed. _

_She felt his hands on her and desperately she kicked back at him, felt her foot connect with something solid and heard him grunt. But his fingers wrapped around her ankles and pulled her back to him, and he was laughing. "I see I've got myself a fighter." _

_He flipped her over on her back, and she struck at him with her arms, moved her body frantically, kicking her legs and thrashing from side to side. But he just laughed, he laughed as her fists connected with his body. "Come on baby, fight! Oh, that feels good, hit me again." _

"_Get off!" she screamed. _

_Grabbing her wrists in a bruising grip, he leered down at her, his teeth glowing in the darkness, "Oh sweetheart, trust me, I will." _

_Fear and revulsion knifed through her as he leaned in and ran his tongue up the length of her neck. She struggled harder, screaming as she felt his lips on her ear. "That's what I like to hear," he said, a smile in his voice. It crawled over her skin like cockroaches and she felt bile rise in her throat. _

"_Now," he said, his tone businesslike, "let's get you all fixed up," taking her and pulling and pushing her farther onto the bed. She pushed at him, tried in vain to get him off of her. The lights had been off when she came in, she hadn't bothered to turn them on, and now she saw and felt what she hadn't seen in the darkness. Ropes, of what felt like velvet, were tied to her bedposts, and he was tying them around her wrists. _

_He pinned her body down with his weight, his knees pushing down on her chest until she thought she might pass out. Her struggles weakened and black spots danced across her vision. When the pressure let up she pulled but both her wrists were tied tight. _

_Fear squeezed her heart with icy cold fingers, and Chloe felt tears begin to fall. "Oh, sweetheart, don't cry." He bent down over her and kissed her tears, licking his lips as he pulled away. "Mmm, baby you taste so good." _

_Chloe heard herself whimper and she bit down on her tongue, determined to stop acting like a scared little girl. She screwed her eyes shut as she felt him begin to unbutton her shirt, her legs hopelessly pinned beneath him as he straddled her body. _

"_Sweetheart look at me." His voice was soft, prodding, his hands gentle as they ran over her stomach. Chloe refused, her body shaking, and tears still leaking from the corners of her eyes. "Look at me," he said again, this time she felt his tongue, slimy and thick, on her lips. Her eyes flew open and she bit down on his tongue hard, tasting the copper of his blood in her mouth. _

_He pulled back and she flinched, expecting him to hit her, and when the blow didn't come she opened her eyes, found him grinning down at her. "I can bite too." _

_He slowly pushed up her bra, smirking at her all the while, and she felt his teeth on her skin and choked back a sob that threatened to break free. She would not give this man what he wanted. She felt the tears still coursing down her face, cold as they pooled in her ears, wet on her hair. _

"_So," he said, sitting up, sliding down a ways until he was resting on her knees. Chloe felt pain shoot up her legs and gritted her teeth against the cry building in her throat. "I'm here for a reason sweetheart." His fingers unbuttoned her pants, unzipped them. "I'm here to teach you a lesson." _

_God all she wanted was to block out his voice but she couldn't. She tried to take her mind to another place but all she could think about was the feel of his hands on her legs as he took her pants off. Again she tried to kick at him and again he subdued her with pleasure, all of it a game to him, a sick game that he liked to play. _

_Gently, so gently, his rough hands explored her, and Chloe's body flinched away from him as much it could, her very skin attempting to sink inside itself to avoid his touch. "Now, sweetheart, I gotta make sure you remember this lesson, it's very important." _

_He reached down and gripped her underwear in his filthy fingers, ripping the flimsy fabric off of her body in one swift motion. Leaning down over her, he licked the curve of her ear, speaking softly, "You need to stop looking, you don't need to know what happened to you. The past is the past, leave it alone sweetheart." _

_She felt his hand between her legs and tried to wrench herself away from him but she couldn't move. "Scream for me," he said, but she refused. And then his fingers drove his message home, as he said it, again, and again, and again, "Stop looking." _

_When he stopped, she lay trembling on the bed, and she prayed to God he was done now. And, as if he read her thoughts, he smiled and said, "Don't worry baby, I'm not done yet, I've got to pound this lesson into you, gotta make sure you don't forget." _

Slowly, Chloe came back to the present, shaking so bad she thought she'd fall apart. She hadn't forgotten. A few weeks after that, out of spite, and wanting to prove she still had a spine, Chloe tried again to find a clue about the things she couldn't remember. And he'd come back. The next year she'd done it again. And again he'd come back.

Each time it had left her feeling dirtier, a kind of disgusting that she couldn't get rid of, no matter how long she scrubbed her skin or how hot the water was. She carried two flashlights with her, went the long way home from work to avoid dark alleyways, and kept every light in her place on all the time. Every time she smelled a cigarette she cringed.

And she'd never looked again, deciding to forget her past and live for her future, the future and the life she was working so hard to build for herself. Until Clark had pushed and pulled and torn a hole through her protection, shattered what she'd had, reminded her of what she'd left behind as he forced his way back into her life.

She glanced to her left, saw the wall he'd pushed her up against when he'd come back to remind her why she'd stopped looking. Shuddering, she felt his mouth on her skin, felt him on top of her, inside her.

Then she saw Clark in front of her, felt his hands on her shoulders, looked into his worried eyes.

"Chloe, are you okay?"

And she felt it, anger, born from everything he'd taken from her, everything she'd ever given him, from the rejection and the ignorance, from his self righteousness and his naivety, from his wanting to know her secrets without ever telling her his, from the love she had never wanted to feel and the disgust on his face when he'd found out about Lex, she felt it burning through her veins and heard it burst from her mouth in explosive fury.

"Get the fuck out Clark!"

* * *

Her scream stunned him, hit him with a force that made him stumble back a step. She was glaring at him with hard, burning eyes, her fists clenched at her sides as if she was trying not to physically assault him. What had happened? They'd just been talking about what he'd found out and then she'd zoned out for a minute, gone white as a sheet, and now she's mad?

"Chloe what-"

"Get out Clark!" She was shaking she was so angry at him.

"What did I do?"

"Just leave!"

He took a step towards her, she always did this, refused to tell him what was wrong. "Chloe tell me what I did! Why are you mad?"

"It's none of your business Clark, get out!"

"You're mad at me Chloe! Tell me why!"

She walked away from him, and he felt anger rush up inside him. He grabbed her arm and spun her around back towards him, "I'm not leaving until you tell me!"

"Get your hands off me!"

"Chloe what did I do?"

"Clark! You're hurting me!"

Immediately Clark released her, ashamed and hating himself for losing control like that. "I'm sorry," he said softly, watching as she rubbed her arm where he'd had his fingers locked around it.

"Yeah Clark you're always sorry," she replied, bitterness dripping from every syllable.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Clark met her eyes as she looked up at him, "It's just a fact."

She tried to turn away from him and again he reached out and pulled her back, holding up both hands in defense and apology when she glared at him. "What do you mean?"

"You always say you're sorry Clark, for everything, every damn thing. But sometimes you shouldn't be sorry, sometimes you never should have done the thing you say you're sorry for. But you do it again and again!"

He saw her eyes gloss over and felt his heart twist, but he stopped himself from reaching out to her, knowing that wasn't what she wanted. "Chloe… what are you talking about?" He knew he said sorry a lot but she seemed like she was focused in on something very specific and he wanted to know what it was.

"Nothing," she said dismissively, looking away from him.

"Chloe come on! How can I fix it if you won't tell me what it is?"

"Just leave." Her voice was tired, her body slumping as if she wanted to collapse to the floor.

He stood there for a minute, letting silence overtake them. Part of him said that he should honor her request for once and leave, but part of him wanted to find out what she meant. There was obviously something wrong, he wanted to help. He hated seeing her like this. His eyes studied her, the tired slope of her shoulders, the exhausted hollows beneath her eyes, the downward curve of her mouth.

Whatever it was, it was wearing on her. He felt the protective urge to wrap his arms around her, give her comfort and strength. If she would only tell him… He closed his eyes, and then he saw Lex, heard his voice saying, _"She belongs with me." _

And it was just this onslaught of pictures of Lex and Chloe together. He couldn't take it, it should be him with Chloe. He should be the one protecting her, the one she runs to, the one she needs. He should be the one she wants to be with.

_It should be me. _

"Why?" he said suddenly, breaking the stillness.

"What?"

"Why do you want me to leave?"

He watched as she closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair, trying to formulate an answer. It made him angry, and he knew it was probably irrational and useless but he couldn't help it. "Because-"

"So you can call _him_?"

Her eyes shot to his, her features suddenly sharper. "What?"

"You want me to leave so he can come over here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Lex," he spat at her.

He watched her expression go from confusion to cold and hard, defensive. "Come on Chloe, the cat's out of the bag now, feel free to open up and share."

"Stop it."

"No really Chloe, what are friends for, tell me all about it. When did you first start to see him again?"

She looked up at him, small and fragile, but he couldn't seem to stem the flow of hurtful words gushing out of his mouth. "Tell me Chloe! Why him! Is he really _that_ good?"

"Stop it," she said again, her voice barely audible, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"When was the first time you slept with him? It's okay you can tell me, I want to know. What is it that you see in him Chloe? Is it all the deaths he's responsible for?"

"Clark please…" her voice broke as she said his name but he couldn't stop.

"Is it all the pain he's caused?"

Clark felt a knot in his throat and he swallowed it back, "Oh, wait, let me guess, he really _loves_ you right?"

"Stop," she begged, a solitary tear trailing down her cheek.

His face contorted with pain because he had hurt her, and Clark felt the anger fade as he reached out, placed his hand on her cheek, wiping away the tear with his thumb. She closed her eyes, leaning into his hand and he was transported back in time, to what felt like a million years ago, when things hadn't been so messed up. When she had been his pretty blonde best friend, when she had needed him.

Another stab of guilt, he'd been there when her dad died but what about after? Why had he been so blind? She had needed him, she'd been drowning and he hadn't noticed. Now she'd been treading water by herself for so long, she didn't want to accept his help.

Her skin was so soft beneath his fingers, her face pale, delicate. He pulled her into him, and she did not fight it. His arms wrapping around her was an act so familiar he felt like he'd been born to do it, to hold her like this, close and safe.

Clark felt her arms encircle his waist and he tightened his hold. He felt all the tension and resistance leave her body, felt her sink into him, coming back to a place he felt she belonged.

_Why'd you hurt her that way Clark? _

Because he was mad. He was so mad. But at who exactly? At Chloe for sleeping with Lex? Or because she refused to tell him what it was that woke her up screaming? He was mad at Lex. For taking advantage of Chloe, for whatever it was that he'd done to her all those years ago.

But mostly, he was mad at himself. For not noticing what she'd been going through when they were kids, for not being there when she needed him the most. For using her as an advice column, a source of knowledge and help, the one person he knew would never say no when he needed her. He was so _angry _with himself for not stopping all of these horrible things from happening to her.

Clark pressed his lips to the top of her hair and inhaled her strawberry shampoo and her warmth and just… her. _I'm so sorry Chloe. _He didn't say it out loud, but his soul was screaming it as loud as he could. He pulled back and held her face between his hands, searching her eyes for forgiveness.

It was there, although he hadn't voiced his plea out loud, along with something else, burning soft but hot, an ember that he'd seen before, but ignored, or hadn't wanted to see. Now it pierced him, through his skin and his flesh, and it started a reaction inside of him.

_I'm sorry._ He was so sorry, for not seeing what had been in front of him all along.

And then something inside of him broke open, overflowed, emotion that was overpowering, overwhelming and all consuming.

He brought his mouth down on hers, kissing her deep and tasting her pain and feeling her fear. Reaching down, he gripped her waist, trying to mold her to him, trying to make her understand she belonged here, she belonged with him.

Wrapping his arms around her, he picked her up, light as a feather and just as soft, and he set her down on the counter. His fingers dug into her thighs as he pulled them around his waist. His mouth devoured hers like a drowning man gasped in air, and he felt her hands fisting in his hair, felt her body against his.

His hands grabbed at her, his movements fraught with urgency, roaming over her back, under her shirt, around to her stomach and repeating the process. He wanted to feel every part of her at once, wanted to taste all of her at once, his head was swimming and he had no thoughts outside of consuming her completely. Desperately he tried to make her understand these feelings bursting out of him, tried to make her realize what he was finally starting to see.

Then he felt her hands on his belt and he pulled back, staring at her as his chest heaved, as he breathed in air filled with the scent of her and of his need. She was looking at him with dark, glossy eyes, her pretty mouth open and her skin flush from his kisses. His fingertips traced the curves of her face, memorizing it by feel like a blind man reading brail as his eyes danced over her features like he was looking at a masterpiece, like the answers to all of life's mysteries resided in her.

And in this moment he didn't care about anything else except the fact that he was here with her.

* * *

Lex was back at his penthouse, sitting on his couch drinking brandy, thinking about project Hercules and about Chloe. The two trains of thought were certainly not exclusive to one another. He'd gotten back from the lab an hour ago, and he was more than pleased with the results so far. The first set of subjects would be fully grown tomorrow, and then they could begin testing. All he needed was Chloe with him right now and his life would as near to perfect as it could ever be.

His cell phone rang then, shattering the stillness. Lex rose to his feet and crossed the room to his desk where he'd left his phone. He knew it was irrational but a part of him hoped it would be Chloe. _Get a hold of yourself Lex. _After checking the number he felt disappointment weigh him down.

"Yes?" he answered curtly.

"Sir, we have another breach."

Lex pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a head ache beginning to take hold. "What happened?"

"Clark Kent was at the bar."

"What!" This was not what he'd been expecting. His grip tightened on the phone, the very mention of Clark's name in connection with Chloe was enough to start his blood boiling in his veins.

"Clark Kent was-"

"I heard you!"

"Your orders, sir?"

Pain began to pound behind his eyes and Lex took a deep breath, deciding what should be done about the matter. It hadn't been Chloe's breach, she hadn't done it. _But she didn't stop him. _He knew what he had to do, what he'd always done when Chloe had attempted to reach into the past and retrieve facts he couldn't have her finding.

"Sir?"

"I'll take care of it," he said, hanging up the phone.

Lex reached for his glass of brandy and downed the rest of it, going back to where the bottle was and pouring himself more. There was a procedure he had followed for these situations, rules he'd given himself. But this time, this time it was different. This time it hadn't been Chloe digging.

And this time he knew by heart every inch of skin on Chloe's body that would be violated.

Always, he'd simply picked up his phone and made a call, knowing Chloe had to learn that lesson. She'd fought against it for awhile in the beginning, and he'd been both impressed at her strength and stubbornness and frustrated that he had to send in his man again. His man… it felt wrong to call him that, connected him too close to the filth, put him too low. Still, despite his revulsion for the man, he used him.

But now… Now his justifications seemed flimsy and full of holes. What could she possibly do to deserve such treatment? To deserve to have the man from her nightmares rise up once again from the shadows to haunt her waking life as well. _Give me a break Lex. _She needed to stop looking, especially now. But would this convince Clark to stop looking? Lex knew Chloe hadn't told him about this, about why she feared the dark. Could she get Clark to listen to her without giving him a reason?

It had never been this difficult for him to do what he knew needed to be done. He hadn't foreseen this, her still looking into her past after he had shown her that he was her future. It wasn't right. He had taken her, made her his, forced her to see that she belonged with him. He had convinced her, harshly, brutally, and then softly, lovingly, giving her everything he knew she needed. And she'd broken. He'd taken what he wanted from her until she'd decided to give it. _She had broken! _

Hadn't she?

He was still debating when his phone rang again. Lex swallowed another gulp of brandy before he looked at the caller. _Shit. _It was Barnes, the man he had watching the Heath family. _What now? _

"Yes?"

"Sir we have a problem."

Annoyance flashed across his features at the obvious and unneeded statements issued by the men whose intelligence and skills he was trusting. "I assumed that was why you were calling me, what is it?"

"She was here."

The headache began to pulse harder and Lex drank some more of his favorite pain killer. "What?"

"She left about two hours ago."

"Did she talk to him?"

"Yes sir. He invited her inside. She was in for about twenty minutes and then she came back out in a hurry and left."

"What did he tell her?"

There was a pause and Lex had to restrain himself from yelling, it really didn't suit, didn't promote confidence and control. "Well sir, I'm not exactly sure."

"What!" His control slipped. "You had them under surveillance!" Lex felt anger course through him, and he gripped the phone harder, feeling it dig into his palm.

"The equipment malfunctioned sir, there was interference and I couldn't-"

"So you have no idea if they talked about place settings or the next solar eclipse? Or if possibly he gave her crucial information pertaining to the project I'm working on? Information she could use to try and grind the entire thing to a screaming halt!"

"I'm sorry sir."

Lex hung up the phone, furious at the incompetence of those he had working for him. Chloe had seen James. They had talked, about what he didn't know, but they had talked. He could have told her everything or he could have told her nothing. Either way, Chloe was on a track he couldn't have her pursuing, this had to stop. If she hadn't gotten information from James this time, there was still the possibility that she could get it later.

Dialing back Barnes, he gave the order, "Do it."

Then he went back to the couch, pouring himself another glass. He pushed back the regret and the sadness and the guilt, drowning them under alcohol and logical reasoning that this was the course of action that had to be taken if he was going to accomplish his goals.

Really it was all to protect Chloe. If she found out she would try to stop him, and he couldn't have that. But if he could keep her in the dark there would be no reason to silence her.

He drank again before he called the next number. "I require your services."

"She won't quit will she?" There was glee in his voice and it made Lex feel sick.

"The money will be wired to your account after you call to confirm you've completed the task."

"Thanks Lex, I can't wait to see her again."

Lex hung up the phone and proceeded to pour himself another glass, needing the alcohol to dull his senses, to comfort him when Chloe wasn't here to do it. _You had no choice Lex. _

No matter how much he drank, Lex could not erase the images of Chloe. He saw that mans disgusting hands on her and it made him sick to his stomach. The pictures of her smiling up at him or looking at him with desire in her eyes were overtaken by scenes of her screaming in agony, terror distorting her lovely features. _I'm sorry Chloe, I'm so sorry.

* * *

_

Chloe's fingers played across the top of Clark's jeans in indecision. He was looking at her, and she searched his eyes for answers. She felt the difference in the texture of his belt and his jeans, felt the sharp contrast between his clothes and his skin.

Their eyes danced together as her fingers hooked into his waistband, as she felt heat flow between their bodies, so close to one another. They were on the edge of a precipice, debating linking hands and jumping off together. Chloe wanted to just let go, to give herself to him, but would he accept her if he knew everything?

Emotions raced through her, halting her hands from undoing his belt, staying her mouth from moving to his, keeping her legs from tightening further around him. She was still angry with him for his reaction, mad at herself for what she'd done. She was frustrated with not knowing what had happened to her, having pieces but not being able to connect the puzzle. She felt sorrow, an ever present shadow in her life, but intensified by the things he'd said to her. It wasn't fair, he wasn't being fair, he didn't know.

Then there was the want, hot and thick in her veins. The need, pure and deep, tightened into a knot in her chest. There was so much pain, a needle prick here and there, memories that hurt like knives, or rose beneath the surface of her skin like cold acid that ate away at her.

But when he touched her, fire burned away the acid. When he kissed her, she forgot everything but the feel of his mouth and the taste of his tongue. His arms kept away the shadows and the dark and the memories. His hands changed her into someone else, someone who belonged with him, someone who wasn't broken and used.

She was still searching his eyes for an answer, a sign of what she should do.

And then he made the decision for the both of them.

**So? How was that chapter? **


	22. Death and Desperation

**Title: Breaking Chloe Sullivan**

**Summary: Her strength is intriguing him, her fire captivating him, but can she survive his interest? Lex decides it's time to find out, what exactly will it take to break Chloe Sullivan?**

**Shipping: Chlark Chlex mostly Chlark**

**Major Characters: Chloe Clark Lex**

**Author's Note: I am so sorry it has taken this long! I'm in the middle of schoolwork and trying to find paying work and writing a novel and yeah… life. Hope you enjoy.**

**Reviews: Thanks to those who reviewed! Whether you're a previous reader or just found it recently, thank you! All reviews are welcome!**

**Previously: **

**Chloe**

And she'd never looked again, deciding to forget her past and live for her future, the future and the life she was working so hard to build for herself. Until Clark had pushed and pulled and torn a hole through her protection, shattered what she'd had, reminded her of what she'd left behind as he forced his way back into her life. They were on the edge of a precipice, debating linking hands and jumping off together. Chloe wanted to just let go, to give herself to him, but would he accept her if he knew everything?

**Clark**

He was mad at Lex. For taking advantage of Chloe, for whatever it was that he'd done to her all those years ago. He was so _angry _with himself for not stopping all of these horrible things from happening to her… And then something inside of him broke open, overflowed, emotion that was overpowering, overwhelming and all consuming. And in this moment he didn't care about anything else except the fact that he was here with her.

**Lex**

There was a procedure he had followed for these situations, rules he'd given himself. But… this time he knew by heart every inch of skin on Chloe's body that would be violated… Always, he'd simply picked up his phone and made a call, knowing Chloe had to learn that lesson. But now… Now his justifications seemed flimsy and full of holes… He hadn't foreseen this, her still looking into her past after he had shown her that he was her future. It wasn't right. He had taken her, made her his, forced her to see that she belonged with him. He'd taken what he wanted from her until she'd decided to give it. _She had broken! _Hadn't she? Really it was all to protect Chloe. If she found out she would try to stop him, and he couldn't have that. But if he could keep her in the dark there would be no reason to silence her.

* * *

**Ch. 22 Death and Desperation

* * *

**

**Previous: **

Emotions raced through her, halting her hands from undoing his belt, staying her mouth from moving to his, keeping her legs from tightening further around him. She was still angry with him for his reaction, mad at herself for what she'd done. She was frustrated with not knowing what had happened to her, having pieces but not being able to connect the puzzle. She felt sorrow, an ever present shadow in her life, but intensified by the things he'd said to her. It wasn't fair, he wasn't being fair, he didn't know.

Then there was the want, hot and thick in her veins. The need, pure and deep, tightened into a knot in her chest. There was so much pain, a needle prick here and there, memories that hurt like knives, or rose beneath the surface of her skin like cold acid that ate away at her.

But when he touched her, fire burned away the acid. When he kissed her, she forgot everything but the feel of his mouth and the taste of his tongue. His arms kept away the shadows and the dark and the memories. His hands changed her into someone else, someone who belonged with him, someone who wasn't broken and used.

She was still searching his eyes for an answer, a sign of what she should do.

And then he made the decision for the both of them.

* * *

Chloe was consumed by fire as Clark crushed her to him and covered her mouth with his, she fisted her hands in his thick hair and tightened her legs around him, moaning as she felt him push against her. Then his lips were on her neck and his fingers were digging into her thighs and Chloe was gasping, trying to catch her breath.

He sucked on the sensitive skin behind her ear, moved down to the base of her neck where her pulse was hammering in her veins. Any thoughts she may have had of pushing him away vanished in an instant.

* * *

Clark couldn't get enough of her, the feel of her body, the taste of her skin, the smell of her hair. He picked her up and took her over to the wall, easily shifting her small frame up so when he pressed her against it, his mouth sought the skin covering her collarbone.

Her moans flowed through his body like warm honey, intoxicating, thickening his blood, and still he wanted more. Desire welled up inside him, an ember that burst into a roaring flame. He wanted to make her forget that anyone else had ever touched her.

* * *

Chloe felt his teeth nip her skin and she groaned, feeling more heat build up between her legs. His mouth came back to hers and she kissed him back furiously, her hands grasping at his hair, his shoulders, his shirt, frustrated because the fabric was in the way of his skin. She pulled at it, trying to will it off of his body and all of a sudden he set her down on the floor, looking into her eyes and breathing hard.

He reached for her shirt, pulling it up over her head, and Chloe raised her arms up as he took if off. She brought them back down slowly as he dropped the unwanted bundle of fabric off to the side, trailing her fingertips down his solid chest, down his stomach, taking the bottom of his shirt and pulling up, reaching as high as she could and then allowing him to finish the job.

* * *

Clark released his shirt, letting it fall to the floor beside Chloe's. He stared at her, her pale skin contrasting the darkness of her jeans and her black bra. It was stark white against the darkness of her hair and, mesmerized, Clark reached for it, fingering the silky strands. He traced a design down her neck, over her collarbone, grazing the side of her breast, ending at her belly button.

Her body shivered beneath his touch and Clark felt a rush of pleasure knowing he had done that to her. He knelt down in front of her, his hands on her hips, pulling her into him as he pressed his lips to her soft stomach. Clark felt her flesh give, felt her warmth, and he tasted the skin above the waistband of her jeans, hearing her moan as he did.

* * *

Chloe's back sagged weakly against the wall, her hands resting on Clark's head as he sent electrical impulses through her body with every kiss, holding her hips out and within easy reach. She wanted to let him continue, softly and gently loving her.

That was all she'd ever wanted, just for him to love her. _Don't be stupid Chloe, this is sex, not love. _It was the argument she'd made with Lex, to protect herself. But not this time. This time she wanted to pretend, even if the façade would be torn apart after, for right now, she could lie to herself.

* * *

Clark was thinking about his next move. He thought about pulling her down with him onto the floor. He thought about taking her against the wall or on the counter, maybe on the kitchen table. Each image made him a little more urgent with his exploration of her body.

That wasn't what he wanted though. He didn't want her to think this was sex, he wanted her in all those ways and more but right now he wanted to make love to her. He wanted to kiss every inch of her skin, feel all of her, leave her exhausted and curled up in his arms.

* * *

Chloe was completely lost in what he was doing to her body when the phone rang. Clark paused his attack on her nerves, resting his forehead against her stomach while she twisted her fingers into his hair. She wanted to pull him up to kiss her, or follow him down to the floor. But every reporter's instinct she had was going off, klaxons and whistles and lights, telling her to get her phone.

She looked down and Clark tilted his head up to meet her eyes, and in that second she tried to tell him she was sorry. Then she broke away from him, crossing to her purse and digging out her cell phone.

"Hello?"

* * *

Clark stood slowly, heavily, feeling rejected and annoyed and frustrated. The sigh that left his body held all three emotions but Chloe didn't notice, she was facing away from him as she answered her phone. He could have figured out who it was in an instant, but he didn't want to use his super hearing to find out, he already knew.

He felt anger buzzing somewhere underneath the sadness weighing down his limbs, but he couldn't really feel it, not yet. It was numbed by the need still running thickly through his blood.

"Tell me what happened… Where? … I'll be there in twenty minutes."

* * *

Chloe hung up her cell phone and turned to face Clark, surprised to find him standing, leaning tiredly against the wall. He looked so unbelievably good shirtless and in jeans, his hair messed up and his dark eyes clouded. _Mr. September is back… or December I suppose. _

She steeled herself against his protests as she grabbed her shirt off the floor and pulled it on, grabbing her purse and coat.

"Clark I have to go."

* * *

Clark didn't say anything. A million different responses rose up inside him all at once. Where are you going Chloe? Don't go Chloe. Please stay. No you don't have to. I need you here. I want you here. Stay here with me. No, it's okay, I'll leave, he can come here. Why are you going back to him? Don't you want me? Stay the hell away from him!

But nothing came out, he just picked up his shirt and walked away from her, putting it on and bracing both hands on the countertop, his head hanging. He flinched when the door shut behind her.

* * *

Chloe had adrenaline rushing through her body like electricity, and as she waited for the elevator to take her down to street level she was standing still but every molecule in her was vibrating with an energy that threatened to tear her apart. She wanted to run back to Clark, back into the warmth and safety of his arms.

Her mind was overrun by thoughts she had no control over. Thoughts of Clark, of what they had been doing, of what they had been about to do. Thoughts of what that meant exactly. What it meant to her and what it meant to him and the difference. Thoughts of the past, of the depth of her feelings for Clark. Thoughts of where she was going and why. Thoughts of what that meant, of her role in whatever it was that had happened. Thoughts of what she was going to find out and who it was that would be waiting for her in the park.

Questions followed her out of the elevator and into the cab she hailed, they froze in the cold air and thawed in the heat of the cab's back seat, bouncing off the windows and the divider, coming back to hit her again and again. Why had he called her? What was Clark thinking? What was he going to tell her? What had made him change his mind? Was it just sex with Clark or something more? Was she finally about to learn something about the things she couldn't remember? How did Clark feel about her? What was going to happen now?

When they stopped at the park, Chloe paid the driver and got out, bracing herself against the bitter wind that cut through her coat. _Focus Chloe. _She looked frantically, walking quickly deeper into the park, her heels clicking on the pavement of the path.

There he was.

He was sitting at a bench, hunched against the cold, and when their eyes met she knew immediately that something was wrong. She went to him, looking at his distraught face, his red-rimmed, bloodshot and tear filled eyes. _Oh my God. _Something terrible had happened.

"Mr. Heath…?" The normal question would be, 'Are you okay?' but that was all wrong here, she already knew the answer.

"They're dead," he told her, fresh tears running down his cheeks.

Immediately Chloe felt a stab of pain and her heart went out to this man she barely knew. "What?"

"They're dead! My… my family… my wife and my-" He stopped, sobs shaking him, unable to continue.

"I'm so sorry," Chloe said, tears filling her eyes and choking her throat as she reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. She didn't know what to do, didn't know how to comfort him.

"My wife and my daughters are dead!" Anger and grief filled his voice, and she looked at a man who had lost everything, a man broken beyond recognition. "I never should've let you in the house!"

Guilt shot through her like buck shot, leaving holes, ragged at the edges, burning. "I… I'm sorry… I-"

"They burned the house," he sobbed. "Oh my God- " His face contorted in pain as he continued, barely able to get the words out. "They were in the – in the house when… when the fire started. I wasn't home… oh my God I wasn't home… and they… they're dead. Because of me."

Chloe was at a loss for words, she didn't know how to break through the barrier of his grief, his torture, and somehow help, somehow reach him. "I wish I'd never met that man," he sobbed softly.

"Mr. Heath I don't… I'm so sorry I-"

"But he's not going to get away with it!"

Chloe started at his sudden rage as he grabbed her wrist in a painful grip. "Who?"

"Lex! He's not going to get away with it anymore! The things that he's planning – you have to stop him!"

"What is he-"

"I can't talk here! I have to leave the country, he'll be coming after me." Roughly he pulled her to her feet, keeping her arm in a vice like grip as he propelled her down the path out of the park. "I put everything I have in a safety deposit box at this bank," he said, shoving a slip of paper into her hand. When you go there, tell them my name and then yours." Chloe nodded, desperate not to forget anything he said.

They were at the edge of the park and he released her arm, starting to walk across the street before turning quickly and rushing back to her. "Chloe," he said, and she stopped dead in her tracks, "make sure you tell them your real name."

And then he was gone, disappearing in the people that crossed the street and lived in this city, people that had no idea what he had lost, no idea what had just happened.

Chloe stood there, frozen, stunned that he'd known her real name, her mind stuck on that realization. When her thoughts began to flow normally again, she sent signals to her muscles to move and she got a cab, giving him the name of the bank and sitting back in the seat, trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened.

A woman and two little girls were dead. James Heath's family had been murdered. Because of her. Tears stabbed at her eyes and Chloe swallowed hard, forcing those thoughts away, she couldn't let herself fall apart right now, she had to find out what was going on.

She reviewed what she knew so far. James Heath knew who she was, possibly knew what had happened to her. He had worked for LuthorCorp, chances were Lex had been involved in whatever it was that she didn't remember. He knew things about what Lex had done, what Lex was doing, and that knowledge had led to his family being murdered. He wanted her to stop Lex.

Images of Lex drifted through her mind. Memories from long ago, when she'd been young, when she'd have given anything to be able to stay with him, when she'd thought of him as a friend. More recent memories, of the look in his eyes when he wanted her, the smirk that resided on his lips from his confidence in his control over her, the soft smile he gave to her the morning after she'd stayed the night for the first time.

She'd known that what she had been doing would eventually turn out to be a mistake and she'd still done it, not caring. She had needed him. And even after everything that she was learning, she couldn't bring herself to say that all of the things she'd seen in his eyes, heard in his voice, and felt in his touch were all part of an act he'd put on, a trap he'd set that she'd willingly allowed herself to become ensnared in. He cared about her.

But Lex was complicated, the things he did always had an ulterior motive, and she knew that, she did, she wasn't an idiot. Still, she couldn't help but be scared of what she was going to find out. She had slept with him for God's sake. They had been… what? What had they been? Lovers? The term felt right and wrong at the same time, but whatever it was that they had been or were to each other, Chloe felt like she'd betrayed herself.

Suddenly the taxi stopped moving, and Chloe realized they were at their destination. She gave the driver his money and got out, looking at the entrance to the bank. It looked so normal for a building that housed something so important, so crucial.

She walked through the glass doors, taking a deep breath to prepare herself for whatever it was she was about to do.

When he asked for her name, she gave it. And it felt rusty on her tongue. When was the last time her tongue had formed those sounds together in that way? Combined those consonants and vowels to form something so important. An identity. One she had left behind long ago.

The box held a briefcase, a plain looking, normal black briefcase. Chloe took it, saying thank you and leaving, catching another cab back to her apartment. Her fingers drummed the top of the case, but she didn't dare open it here, she would wait.

She practically ran through the lobby of her building, and when she caught a glimpse of the television residing in the corner, she almost fell flat on her face.

"-horrible accident," the perfectly pretty but somber reporter was saying. "The driver did not stop and the police are currently searching for the person responsible for this tragic death." Chloe's heart stopped as his picture appeared in the corner of the screen. "James Heath, a pediatrician, was pronounced dead at the scene merely twenty minutes ago. His family was-"

Chloe didn't hear the rest, her blood pounded in her ears, and she raced to the elevator, trying to catch her breath. He was dead. James Heath was dead. Less than an hour since she'd met with him. Only a day since she'd visited his house and now him and his entire family were dead.

_Oh my God. What have I done?

* * *

_

Clark was out walking the streets of Metropolis. He'd left as soon as Chloe had, flying high above the city, listening for people he could help. He just needed something to occupy his mind, something to do, because every time he stopped moving, images of what Chloe was doing would flood his mind. He couldn't believe she'd just left him like that, left him as soon as Lex had called. They were probably back at Lex's penthouse right now, Lex probably had her in his bed, was probably touching her body with his hands, kissing her with his lips.

The very thought of it made Clark want to throw up. How many people had those hands hurt or murdered? How many lies had spewed from that mouth? How many people's lives had been destroyed by one order formed by the lips that were now tasting his Chloe's skin? It was so wrong it made his stomach physically hurt, made his heart tighten painfully in his chest.

And so he flew to New York to stop a fire, save the people trapped inside. He went to Beijing to stop a run away train. He went to London, stopped a bank robbery. Back in Metropolis, he stopped a mugging, stopped a robbery, and now he was walking, listening for something else to do, some other person to save because he couldn't save Chloe.

When he'd come to Metropolis, he'd come to make a difference. He wanted to help people, to change the world. There was only so much he could accomplish in Smallville. Flying around in the dark, doing good from the shadows, always hiding who he was, it was stressful, but it gave him the sense that he was at least doing something. If he was honest with himself he could also attribute his job at the Planet to Chloe. He'd felt like participating in something that had been her dream would somehow bring him closer to her, and it had, although not in the way he had expected. Instead of simply doing what Chloe had always wanted to do with her life, he had found her.

Clark sighed, looking around him but not really seeing the buildings or the people or the cars. He was lost in his thoughts, his memories. _Did I find her only to lose her again? _

There was this hatred building up inside of him, a fire burning black. When he had been friends with Lex, he had made excuses for the things he did, it was because of his dad or because of the circumstances or because he felt he had to. He'd believed there was good in Lex, if only people would believe in him, he could change, he could help the world. He'd believed that although Lex's methods were not always the best, his intentions were good.

How could he have ever been that stupid?

They'd grown closer as Lex had helped her search for Chloe, he'd listened when Clark had needed someone to talk to that wasn't his parents. But gradually they had drifted apart, and their arguments over Lex's actions and Clark's secrets became too much for them to overcome. But he had never hated him like this. A loathing that was eating away at his insides. He'd never had thoughts of killing Lex before this, he wouldn't even have entertained the idea. But now he could see his hands wrapping around Lex's neck and squeezing, until he could tell no more lies. He wouldn't be able to touch Chloe with those hands or infect her with his diseased words any longer.

But he wouldn't do it. There was a voice stopping him, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Chloe, telling him that he was better than that. _I don't care. _He was starting not to, it was starting not to matter if that would bring him down to Lex's level, because at least Chloe would be safe.

Clark shook his head, looking around himself, trying to figure out where he was and when he realized it he laughed in self pity. Without thinking about it, he'd come back to Chloe's building, he was right across the street from the entrance. _You've got it bad. _And he did. He was so mad, so unbelievably furious and still all he wanted to do was see her face again. Hear her voice, see her smile. Hold her in his arms, touch her skin, kiss her lips.

And then, as if summoned by his subconscious, Chloe appeared. She got out of a cab and entered the building, a black briefcase in her hand. Curiosity sparked before Clark could stop it and he found himself crossing the street.

He hesitated before getting in the elevator, hearing a news report about a car accident in the background as he tried to decide what to do. He wanted to go up and find out what was in the briefcase. He wanted to confront her about where she'd gone. He wanted to finish what they'd started before her cell phone had ruined everything. But on the other hand he wondered if he should just leave her alone, make her contact him if she wanted to see him. So much lately it seemed like he was forcing himself into her life when she didn't want him there.

_Oh come on, you know better._ Part of him did maybe, knew that Chloe had always cared about him, probably more than he'd ever acknowledged. But another voice told him that the woman he knew now wasn't the girl he'd known back then. _That's just Lex talking. _

Clark got in the elevator, making his decision. He walked to her door with determination, he was going to ask her where she'd gone. And after he made her tell him the truth, he was going to make her see that she did not belong with Lex, she belonged with him, and he didn't care what it took to prove it to her.

He knocked hard on the door. "Chloe!" The door was locked and he didn't want to break it. "Chloe it's Clark, let me in!"

When the door opened he started to say something and then he stopped. Her eyes were rimmed red, her mascara streaked, and her expression twisted in grief.

"Clark," she whispered, her bottom lip trembling and her voice like glass.

He didn't even hesitate, he shut the door behind him and encased her in an embrace he hoped would keep out everything that was hurting her. Her small body folded into his and he felt sobs begin to shake her as her fingers twisted into his shirt.

"Shh… shh it's okay." He heard anguish in her soft cries and he held her tighter, one hand stroking her hair. "I'm here, shh… I'm here."

He continued to hold her and croon sweet comforts in her ear until eventually she stopped shaking, and still he didn't let go until he felt her pull away.

She sniffed, stepping away from him and straightening her clothes, wiping away her tears. "Sorry."

"Oh my God Chloe you don't have to apologize," Clark said, frustrated, "Just tell me what's wrong."

Looking away from him, she wrapped her arms around herself. For a second he thought she was going to say no, and he was gearing himself up for an angry rebuttal, and then she said so softly he almost didn't hear her, "They're dead."

It was not what he'd been expecting to hear and it took Clark a second to respond. "What?"

"They're dead. James and Danielle and –" she stopped, covering her mouth, fresh tears glossing her pretty eyes. Clark reached for her again but she evaded him, backing away. "James and Danielle and Sarah and Elizabeth! They're all dead! And it's… " She looked at him with eyes so full of pain it made his stomach twist and wrench itself into a knot. "It's all my fault…"

"Chloe what are you talking about?"

"I went to him, I wanted to know, and he told me no but I didn't listen! God why didn't I listen!" Her cheeks were wet, her hands moving around wildly, wringing together, running through her hair, wiping away tears that were only replaced. "I just wanted the truth! I should have known better! He told me – Clark he told me! And I didn't listen! And then today and… God… I just… I just saw him… and now, now he's dead."

Clark was still trying to grasp what had happened but he latched on to one thing she'd said, and stupidly, he let it come out of his mouth. "You didn't go to see Lex?"

Chloe stopped, staring at him in astonishment, anger growing in her eyes. "Is that what you think? That I left to go see Lex?"

Hastily, Clark tried to back track, "Well I just-"

"People are dead Clark! They're dead! And you're wondering if I went to see Lex? How can you be so selfish! If you want to get laid go see Lana! Or find a hooker, but God Clark, get the hell out of here!"

"Chloe come on that's not fair-"

"Nothing is fair Clark! Losing your entire family isn't fair! It's not…" Her body began to tremble again and whatever it was that he didn't know overwhelmed her. "It's not fair…"

"Chloe…"

She walked to the living room and he followed, watching as she sank into the couch, staring numbly at the floor. "It's all my fault…"

Clark sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. For a minute she relaxed against him and then it was like she flipped a switch. She jerked away from him, lurching to her feet and looking down at him.

"Chloe?"

"Why did you have to come back Clark! I was doing just fine without you!" It was like she'd stabbed him with a knife, and Clark flinched, hurt turning into anger as she continued.

* * *

Chloe had latched onto a thought and she couldn't let it go, because this, this blind rage was so much easier to deal with than the guilt that made it too hard for her to breathe.

"You just couldn't leave me alone!"

"Chloe what are you talking about?" Clark asked, standing to his feet, forcing her back a step.

"You!" she said, jabbing him in the chest with a finger. "You ruined everything!"

* * *

Clark went from hurt to angry in a split second, and he took her by the shoulders, wanting to shake some sense into her.

"If you're looking for someone to blame Chloe, why don't you go yell at Lex!" He watched her anger harden into something more defensive as she pushed his hands off of her. She was blaming him when everything, everything, was Lex's fault!

"He wasn't interfering Clark! He left me to find my own life! And then you come into the picture and everything goes wrong!"

"What are you talking about!"

"You're the one that convinced me to go digging into the past Clark!"

* * *

Chloe was practically spitting into his face and she wanted to hit him, she wanted to hurt him, she wanted to make him feel what she was feeling. She was destroyed, a wounded animal caught in a trap. She'd gnawed her own hand off to escape and now Clark had pulled her back into it.

"You used to care about the truth Chloe!"

"Oh come off it Clark!" she said, walking away from him.

He grabbed her by the arm and propelled her into the wall and she cried out in surprise as much as in pain. A look of remorse flashed across his handsome features and he released her.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Clark couldn't believe that he'd done that, lost control and thrown her against the wall like that, he could have seriously hurt her.

"You're always sorry Clark," she said, venom dripping from every word.

And suddenly he couldn't take it anymore, the defensive sarcasm and the lies and the secrets and this hard persona she kept, a wall of protection around her. He wanted his Chloe back.

"God Chloe what happened to you?"

* * *

Chloe wasn't going to let him get to her, wasn't going to give in. She hadn't gotten where she was by being nice. He had come back into her life without an invitation, and with him he brought back all the feelings and memories she had worked so hard to get rid of. She wasn't letting him into her heart again.

"I grew up Clark! I moved past Smallville! I forgot about your precious little town and all your precious little friends! I had a life! And then you came here! And you had to fuck up everything!"

Clark slammed a fist into the wall beside her head and then he stopped, closing his eyes and taking a breath, and it made her even angrier that he was trying to gain control.

"Chloe, I know that you're hurt but-"

"Hurt?" she said incredulously. God he really didn't get it. "I am destroyed Clark! And it's all your fault! So get the hell out! Stay away from me! Go back to Lana, back to your –"

* * *

Clark cut her off with his mouth crushed to her. He swallowed all of her anger, tasted her pain, and felt her resistance. He was done talking. They were accomplishing nothing but hurting each other, and he was so sick of her throwing Lana back in his face. He hadn't thought about Lana since the last time she'd called him. All he could think about was Chloe, she was like an addiction that he'd come back to, and now he wanted an overdose. He wanted to drown in her and he didn't care if he ever surfaced again.

He bit her lip and then her neck, his mouth devouring her skin. He wanted her and he wanted her now, he was done waiting, done making excuses. She'd hurt him. And he was angry. He wanted her groans and her screams to erase the words she'd stabbed him with earlier. She didn't want to let him in, but he was going to make her.

A sudden flash of Lex's hands on her made him grip her tighter, he barely felt her pushing at his chest.

* * *

Chloe tried to get him off her, she wanted him to leave so she could pull herself together and figure out whatever it was that was in that briefcase. But she could not help the way her body responded to his, couldn't help the way her heart raced like a caged animal and the way he made her lose her breath as he gave her no chance for escape. His hands were on her skin, his mouth hit a sensitive spot that made her muscles turn to liquid. God she wanted this. She wanted him to want her like this.

"God Clark," she moaned, digging her fingers into his shoulders as one hand grabbed her thigh and hitched her leg up around him so he could grind himself against her. She whimpered as he pushed harder, his teeth sinking into her skin again. The fight drained out of her, and Chloe felt herself weakening as he moved his mouth lower.

There was something so desperate in his actions, and she felt her defenses crumbling.

* * *

Clark heard the ripping of fabric as he took off her shirt, pulling it hurriedly over her head. Then he grabbed wildly at her bra, jerking it off her arms. He pulled her down to the floor. By now he wasn't conscious of anything except the feel of her, the taste of her. His hands explored skin he'd never touched before, and his mouth sought her nipples and he reveled in her body writhing beneath him as his fingers finally figured out the button and zipper on her jeans and pushed their way inside.

Everything was hard and fast and he didn't even attempt to control his actions as he commanded her attention and her compliance. She'd fought him on everything, and right now he wanted her to want what he wanted. He was going to prove he wasn't the boy she'd known back in high school, and he was ready to do whatever it took to have her. She was going to let him in, he wasn't going to give her an option of saying no, he was going to make her want him, make her realize the way he felt.

* * *

Chloe had no control left, she couldn't do anything but react to what he was doing to her. She gasped and moaned and felt her body push into him and pull away from him and she clung to him because he was the only thing holding her down as the sensations threatened to carry her away. At this point she could think of nothing else except the way that he was touching her, and she didn't want to. Letting go, she pulled his mouth back to hers, tasting desire on his tongue.

And then there was no more logical thought, nothing except him, the feel of him, and the things he was doing to her that made her cry out. Helpless and wanting him, Chloe didn't fight anymore. She let him do what he wanted, as if she had a choice in the matter. It was all need, and now, and desperation and emotions and feelings that had been held back for far too long. Chloe felt her heart start to break open, felt Clark pushing his way back in, and she didn't want to fight him anymore.

**So? How was it?**


End file.
